Promises to Secrets, Secrets to Lies
by numbah 1 HPFan
Summary: Kailey is finally back to her normal time in the summer before her 3rd year and things did not go as planned. Now she is carrying more secrets than ever and they are threatening to overbear her. Better summary inside P-4 after Making Promises review :-D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Cold Summer

**I disclaim anything recognized here! All I own (sorta, kinda) is Kailey/Keena. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling! **

**To those of you, who have followed the story from the beginning, welcome back!**

**To those just joining us, here's a small summary of recent events:**

**Alright, here's the deal. Kailey is finally back in her own time after 21 years of being in the past. The Harry Potter book series exist in this story and she is the only one who knows about them and has so far had access to books 1-6. She has just found out that her father is the one and only Professor Severus Snape (well-despised school enemy of the Marauders) and she is stuck at Hogwarts with him for the summer (at least that's where we begin). This story is some-what close to canon as far as time and places go, can't really say about the events because I haven't written any yet! **

**We start off in the summer before the Golden Trio's third year (well, it's not a trio in my story, it's a quartet). James and Lily are secretly alive (only Kailey/Keena, Remus and Dumbledore know) and still searching for the remaining Horcruxes as well as a cure for Lycanthropy. Harry, Ron and Hermione don't know that Kailey went back in time and is 'Keena'. I'm pretty certain that's the important stuff…so enjoy! And if you have any questions please review because I don't get the emails!**

I jerked awake at the sound of a knock on my door in Snape's Hogwarts quarters. He always woke me up early so that we could start improving my potions skills as soon as possible. 

It was mid-July and he had started calling me by my first name and was no longer afraid to come into my Slytherin plagued room to rip the covers off of me so that I would get out of bed faster. Lucky me.

"Come, we don't have time for this, you will miss breakfast. The minister will be most displeased if 'Keena' is late,"

"Minister?" I asked, groggily, rubbing my eyes and trying to reclaim my bed covers.

"Yes, 'Keena' has promised to escort him to Azkaban today," I think he was angrier that I would be missing a potions class than the fact that I was going to the lair of Dementors. "Now, up,"

Half an hour later I was sitting in the Great Hall with the few teachers that had remained to finish up some last minute work. They included McGonagall, Snape (obviously), Flitwick, Dumbledore (again, no surprise) and a couple of other professors who I was not familiar with.

"So, Ms. Macauley, your father is allowing you to visit a friend today?" Flitwick asked kindly. "That should be fun. Better than staying in this place by yourself the whole summer,"

"It'll be interesting, that's for sure," Snape shot me a look. "Sir," I added hastily and Snape returned to his plate. Damn manners…

It was arranged that Dumbledore would be bringing me to the ministry himself to make certain that there was no foul play, so we would be using a portkey. I transformed into Keena as I would transform into my animagus form and we portkeyed to the ministry, straight into the minister's office. He started visibly when he realized that Dumbledore and I were standing in front of him.

"Right on time, I see," he said, putting away a gold pocket watch, along with that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet, and placing his green bowler hat onto his head. "I trust you are ready to go, Ms. McIntosh?"

"As ready as I ever will be to visit Azkaban," I replied, not bothering to return the smile. It had been a long time since my last encounter with a dementor and I was not looking forward to the trip in the least.

"Right, then, I have another portkey for us to use. The guards will lead us around. They have been instructed to leave you alone, what with your history with them," he added. "What was the name of your child to be?" he asked tactlessly. _Aradia, you son-of-a..._

"That is neither here nor there, Minister," Dumbledore interjected before I was able to lose my temper out loud. "I will see you back at the castle, Keena," he added before turning to floo back to Hogwarts. As his cloak disappeared in the green flame, the minister held out a golden eyeglass. I put my finger to it and we were dragged away to the Isle of Azkaban.

We landed just outside the doors of the massive fortress. The skies were gray, though no rain was falling. The seas were lapping against the shore in a slightly ominous manner. I shivered at the familiar feeling of a dementor's cold and wrapped my arms around myself, putting up the weak occlumency shield that I had developed at Snape's insistence since the end of term. Dementors were, after all, skilled at legilimens.

Fudge and I walked up to the large, stone doors and waited for a moment before they creaked open. Inside stood (or floated rather) a seven foot tall, hooded monster. A cool mist radiated around its body as it gestured for us to enter. As soon as we were both through the door, the dementor waved a hand and the door shut and bolted. It didn't take long for my head to begin aching at the memories of the war and the deaths I had seen. Fudge and I walked along in silence through the massive prison, and I barely registered the fact that as we went along, the screams from the cells became dimmer. The older prisoners tended to stare off into space, a glazed expression masking any thoughts they may have been having.

We reached a bolted door and the dementor opened it with another wave of its hand. It was the high security section of the prison. The cells were smaller and farther apart and all of the prisoners were obviously in a stage of insanity. Suddenly, a hand flew out from behind the bars, gripping my left arm tightly, digging their nails through my cloak and into my skin. I whipped out my wand and produced a stinging hex, ignoring the screams of curses that issued from the prisoner's mouth.

"She needs stricter security," I observed, taking a closer look at the offending person.

"Make it as strict as you like, love, my master will come, you will see!" Bellatrix shrieked as Fudge edged behind the dementor.

"McIntosh, come, ignore her," Fudge said, obviously wanting to get as far away from her as possible. "And you are right, she does need tighter chains," he added to the dementor, which nodded.

No other prisoners reached out of their cells, though some did shout obscenities at us as we passed. Fudge was flustered by this and had taken out his newspaper, looking as though he would strike anyone who dare try and touch him.

"Ah, a quiet one, well isn't that strange?" he said stopping in front of the last cell, I didn't bother to look in; if he got punched after harassing one of these loonies I wasn't going to help. "Don't you have anything to say to us, Black?"

I couldn't help but give a little gasp and look inside the cell. Sirius looked up at me, a changed man. His handsome face was barely a shadow behind his waxy skin. His once mischievous eyes were shrouded in cold darkness and his hair was lank and long and he had a scraggly beard that did not suit him. I could barely make out the recognition in his eyes as they locked onto mine. He stood, cautiously, and made his way over to the door of the cell, resting his hands on the bars.

"Lied when they said nothing beautiful ever came in here," his voice was cracked and his spirit was all but gone. He attempted a grin but all that came out was a grimace.

"I'll let you two catch up," Fudge followed the dementor to the end of the hall before going behind another door. I shivered as another spike of cold went out throughout the fortress.

"You're lucky; there are usually ten dementors in here at once. It's never empty," Sirius muttered bitterly, noticing my shiver.

"Fudge promised that they wouldn't bother me, what with my 'history' with them," I answered in equal bitterness. I still had nightmares about Aradia's ghost blaming me for not protecting her.

"When did you get on his good side?" Sirius observed.

"He's punishing me one last time, I'm going to be a third year again this year," I answered. "There have been a number of issues involving a certain Dark Lord and he's convinced that I'm behind it all because of my connection to you," I added.

"Knew he was smart," Sirius said, shaking his head. "So, why did you never tell me I'd end up here?"

"I never intended to let you," I replied. Sliding my arms through the bars, I reached out to him for a hug. He gave it to me and I began to slide something to him through my sleeve. He pulled back and touched the spot under his shirt.

"How? I thought they destroyed the prisoners' wands," he whispered, not that his croak was much louder. I shook my head.

"The wand goes to the heir, I lied and said I was pregnant again," I answered. "They let me keep it anyway. I was just a crazy girl after all,"

"I remembered I was innocent, if you can't tell," he added. "I don't know if I would have figured it out otherwise."

"You would have," I whispered back as the door at the end of the hall began to creak open. "Padfoot will escape," I added quietly as the minister and the dementor came back.

"They have chained Lestrange to the walls, for now," the minister announced proudly. "Come; let us leave this desolate place, it is infested with cold."

"Just as Hogwarts is infested with rats," I replied. Sirius straightened ever so slightly before making his way back to his corner.

"Rats? Are the houselves slacking off?"

"No, it's the cats, I told Dumbledore we should use dogs instead but he won't listen to me," I replied as we began to walk away from Sirius' cell. I only hoped that Sirius understood my message.

Once we stood outside the fortress, Fudge stuck his hand out for me to shake. "You have served the ministry for a long time. However, the era that you served in has ended. Thank you for your service. And good luck looking abroad," I blinked, and then nodded.

_That's it then…my last day as Keena…maybe even forever…How strange…_

I apparated to Hogsmeade and went up to the castle where Snape would be waiting to give me another lesson.

* * *

There was a loud slam and I sat bolt upright in bed. Snape may have been lacking in the courtesy to let me sleep in, but he hadn't ever slammed the door open. I didn't have much time to digest what was going on as suddenly all the lights in the room came blazing on. To my unpleasant surprise I found myself facing not only a livid potions master but a furious Dumbledore.

Neither said a word as Dumbledore dropped a piece of parchment onto my bed. I looked down at it and picked it up. It was a letter from the ministry. I scanned the letter before closing my eyes, thinking of the right words to say.

"Has the castle been broken into?" I asked.

"No," Dumbledore replied.

"Anybody dead?"

"No," he repeated.

"Then why the bloody hell am I awake?" I asked, finally opening my eyes to glare at both men. "I told you that I would inform you of what was important."

"A mass murderer escapes from a high security cell in Azkaban a week after you visit him and you think that this is not important?" Snape hissed.

"First off, I, Kailey, did not visit him, Keena did," Snape glowered. "Second off, no I don't think that it's important, at least not enough so to wake me up at," I paused to look at my watch. "Three in the morning! Are you both mental? Who writes letters at this time of night?"

"Watch your tongue," Snape reprimanded. Late night or early morning, neither suited Snape's temper. Apparently I did receive a few traits from him.

"Look, I told you that I wouldn't be telling you everything that is going to happen. I would have thought that had become obvious over the course of these past years," I continued glaring at Dumbledore. "Just because I'm back in my proper time doesn't mean I'm going to change that. Now," I wrenched my covers back out of Snape's hands. "I want to go back to sleep,"

Too short of a time later, Snape woke me up, though he did not yell at me to get ready to go to the Great Hall.

"I have decided against giving you lessons today," he replied when I asked him what we would be doing. "The Headmaster believes some quality time shall relieve us of some tension,"

I snorted.

"That was my initial reaction as well," Snape replied, nodding.

"So…what's this quality time thing going to consist of?" I asked after a moment of silence while I fiddled with my blanket.

"Perhaps we could discuss the years that I have missed out on. I don't think you need to hear about my childhood as you were there in disguise," he answered.

"You didn't miss much," I answered, shaking my head. "Life didn't get interesting until I came here,"

"Good, we have something in common," Snape nodded. "Do you have any—er—questions?"

I thought for a moment. "Can I get dressed? Then it we could have this discussion in the living room or something," Raising an eyebrow, Snape nodded and exited the room allowing me a couple of minutes to myself to get ready for the day.

I entered the living room a few minutes later and sat down on the cool, black leather couch, across from where Snape sat on a recliner, reading a book. Most likely on Potions.

"What're you reading?" I asked when he didn't look up.

"The Headmaster gave it to me a few days ago," he answered, setting the book down but dodging my question.

"What's it about?" I persisted. In all honesty I was hoping it was a fluffy romance novel. A good laugh is the best way to start the day after all, especially after the initial rude awakening I had suffered.

"It's a book on parenting. I skipped the baby chapters and am trying to figure out how to get a teenage girl to talk openly to you,"

"Usually the right to talking about girl stuff is reserved for the mom," I answered. "But if you really want to discuss tampons--"

"No! That's quite alright, I can wait!" I couldn't suppress my laughter as Snape turned Gryffindor red. "It's not funny," he tried to glare, but it came out more of a smirk.

"It really is because just think of all the times you're going to have to run to the store and get me my necessities," I replied with a smirk of my own.

"This is not what I had in mind for bonding," he said, rubbing his temples.

"Get used to it," I paused unsure of what to call him. "What am I supposed to call you? And don't say 'Sir' or 'Professor' because I don't know any kids who call their parents that."

Snape blinked at me before turning to face the fireplace. "You may call me whatever you wish," he answered quietly.

"Would it bother you if I called you 'Dad'?"

"Not if it made you feel more comfortable around me," he answered honestly. "I don't know whether you care or not, but I was glad when Dumbledore told me that my daughter would be attending Hogwarts. He did not inform me who it was but told me to watch to figure it out."

"Bet you didn't think you'd get landed with a Gryffindor, huh?" I asked with a grin. "Speaking of Gryffindor," I added. The look on Snape's face turned slightly sour. "Whether you like it or not, I'm Gryffindor and as such I do not appreciate a Slytherin dictated room. So…when can I redecorate?"

"That question is assuming I allow it," he answered curtly.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked, my voice going low and quiet. "Because if you are then I'm going to go and live in the Gryffindor common room,"

"You may redecorate, but only your room. Sometimes I find myself host to people who do not appreciate inter-house relations. And I offer tutor the more needy of the Slytherins in the extra potions lab. It would not do for them to know I tolerated anything having to do with Gryffindor,"

"Hate to break it to you, but isn't that what you did in the war? Betrayed the Dark Dude in favor of Dumbles?" I asked, lightheartedly with a large, goofy grin.

He scowled. "Obviously those years in the past with Black and Potter have permanently damaged your common sense. Do you have any idea as to how the Dark Lord would react to that?"

"I suspect he'd kill me, but then again if I ever met him he'd probably just kill me anyway," I shrugged. "Besides, death is his fear, not mine," I replied, switching my position on the couch so that I was upside down.

"What are you doing?" he was scowling once more.

"Trying to get comfortable, this leather is so slippery," I answered, continuing to wiggle. "So, when do I get to visit my friends? Or when are we leaving here?"

"I was under the impression that you, as most other students do, assumed that I lived here," was the reply I got. "We'll most likely not go home this year seeing as there is a convict on the loose,"

"You've got to be kidding me," I rolled my eyes and turned over on my stomach so that I could bang my head against the rug. "You honestly think he's that much of a danger?"

"Yes and with that attitude you will most definitely be staying at the castle for the duration of the holidays. You obviously do not understand the gravity of the situation,"

"The only situation that I see is my being stuck in a Slytherin clad apartment in a large, empty castle all by myself. What about Diagon Alley? Could I meet up with my friends there?"

"That depends on how much help you need in Potions for the rest of this week."

"But I'm ahead now!"

"You are nowhere near where I was in school,"

Our conversation ended there and Snape picked up his book once more and opened it to the book mark. Finally, I became sick of the silence and got up off of the couch. I went into my room and came back out holding a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink.

"I'm going to the owlery," I stated. He nodded in reply and I left the room. Once I arrived in the room I couldn't make up my mind on who I wanted to write to. Hermione was still in France judging by what she had told me in her last letter and Ron was in Egypt for the rest of 

the month. Remus was an option, though he would most likely be furious with me for not stopping Sirius from getting out of Azkaban. I could've written to Lily and James but I didn't really fancy explaining to them why I was staying at Hogwarts yet. That left Harry.

I wrote a letter to him explaining how Snape had taken to giving me potions lessons everyday and how we had actually started to become much more civil with one another. I also mentioned something about maybe meeting him and the others in Diagon Alley one weekend. It wasn't until I reached the end of my letter that I remembered what day tomorrow was. I swore quietly to myself and wrote "P.S. Happy thirteenth birthday Harry!" and ran out of the owlery, clutching my letter and going to look for Snape.

* * *

"I don't know what you expect to find for him," Snape grumbled as I darted around Zonko's shop in Hogsmeade. "Anything you get him here is forbidden to use in the Muggle world as well as at Hogwarts," he added, throwing a glare at another customer who had given the pair of us a funny look. Apparently the people of Hogsmeade recognized Snape and couldn't figure out why he was with a student.

I stopped my search for a moment to roll my eyes at him. "Since when have my friends and I ever followed those kinds of rules?" I asked, going over to the other side of the shop by some of the more exciting looking items.

"You will follow them this year," he stated. I snorted.

"Oh, this is perfect," I muttered, picking up the small, golden ball. The label said that it was meant to look like a snitch, but would hover next to a person and record whatever he or she said before going back to its owner. "What d'you think?"

"If he ever uses that for what I think he'll use it for, I'll give you the detention," he muttered, walking over to the counter and digging some gold out of his pocket.

**There's the end of Chapter One! I hope that it made sense and that you enjoyed it! Please review if you have any questions and I will address them when I next post! Until Chapter 2!**

**:-D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hidden Truth

**I disclaim because I don't own it at all! (Well…I did make Kailey up but that's pretty much it…)**

**Yep, I posted the first chapter the same day as the second chapter because I'm just that annoying! Okay, please enjoy!**

My Hogwarts letter was handed to me by Professor McGonagall on the morning of Harry's birthday. I nodded my thanks to her and set it down next to my plate on the table.

"Well?" McGonagall asked. I looked up at her. She held an expectant expression on her face. "Aren't you going to open it?" I looked around the table. The few others sitting there were also looking at me, as if they all shared a secret of some sort.

"Okay," I said slowly and ripped open the letter. I looked down to read it but my eyes couldn't get past the first three words.

_Dear Ms. Snape…_

I blinked before looking up at all of them then back at the letter. Of all the thoughts about Snape being my father I had had, a name change had not been one of them. I quickly scanned the rest of the letter and reached inside the envelope to pull out the Hogsmeade permission form. I looked from the form to the letter then at Snape, who was sitting next to me. Slowly, I handed my permission form over to him and he took out a quill and signed it.

* * *

Later that week, Snape and I were in the potions room where I was trying to write the assigned essay on Shrinking Solutions when the door opened and Dumbledore strode inside. He didn't look too pleased so I set my quill down and stood up.

"Let me guess, Harry has run away from the Dursleys', blown up his aunt and you want me to tell you where he is?" I asked, checking my pocket for my wand. It was safely in place so I wouldn't need to go back to my room to get it. "Want me to take care of it? I'm dying to get out of the castle anyway," I added.

"If it is alright with your father, then you may go and get him, I do not think he will listen to me at the moment," Dumbledore agreed. I looked over at Snape who nodded his consent. "Bring him to the Leaky Cauldron and either I or your father will be waiting to bring you both back,"

I nodded and headed off for Hogsmeade. Once I was sure no one followed me I turned to go and use one of the secret tunnels that led to Honeydukes to make my trip shorter. I arrived in Hogsmeade five minutes later and stood in the deserted street before I pulled out my wand and stuck it into the air. There was a loud bang and suddenly a triple-decker, violet bus stood in front of me, the words _The Knight Bus _inscribed in yellow above the windshield.

"'Ello and welcome to the Knight Bus, my name is Stan and I will be your conductor this ev'ning," said Stan Shunpike, a pimple covered boy in a purple suit, reading from a card that he placed back into his coat pocket.

"Hi," I replied, handing him a few sickles and stepping onto the bus. Looking around, I realized that Harry was not yet on the bus. I went over and sat down on one of the beds as the bus began moving, immediately flying into a break-neck speed.

"Sorry, but where did ya' say ya' was goin' to?" Stan asked, sitting in a chair that faced away from the crazy driver, facing the passengers.

"I didn't," I replied. "I'm meeting someone; he should be on soon,"

"What's your name?"

"Kailey…" I hesitated for a moment. "Snape, I'm Kailey Snape," it sounded so foreign coming out of my mouth and I could tell Stan was confused as well.

"You mean Professah Snape? You related to 'im?"

"He's my dad," I replied, quietly, a little embarrassed and wishing I had used my old name instead. Suddenly we jerked to a stop in a small lane. Stan hopped up and began giving his speech again before I heard him pause before asking why the person was on the ground. Smiling, 

I leaned back in the bed a little so that Harry wouldn't notice me as he got on and told Stan to bring him to the Leaky Cauldron while informing him that his name was Neville Longbottom. Once the bus began moving, Harry began looking around the bus to see if he was alone.

"Hi Neville," I chirped before he could look around the whole bus. He jumped when he noticed me and I winked at him in understanding of the alias.

"Is this who you was lookin' fo'?" Stan asked.

"Yep," I replied. "Neville and I are going to the Leaky Cauldron then we're going up to Hogwarts from there," Harry looked slightly surprised at this news but didn't need to question me as Stan did.

"Are you headin' up there because of Sirius Black?"

"Who's Sirius Black?" Harry asked. I rolled my eyes but Stan stuttered in shock before showing Harry the most recent of the Daily Prophet.

"Thirteen people?" Harry asked when Stan had finished, though he was looking at me. "With one curse,"

"Scary ain't it? Though they say he was You-Know-Who's righ' han' man,"

"Urban legend," I muttered. But Stan shook his head.

"There was witnesses. Even Black's girlfriend was there they say. She witnessed the whole thing but tried to deny it ever happened. Had to go an' live wiff a friend of hers from schoo'. Poor girl ne'er got back on 'er feet, did she Ern?"

"Aye, Fudge fired her a week before Black escaped too, it was in the papers. They think she had something to do with it," Ern nodded, sounding like an old sailor telling a pirate's tale. "Don't know if I believe it, though. From what I heard of her she was very much on the side of the Light,"

"Who was she?" Harry asked.

"She had a funny name…" Stan answered, scratching his head. "Last name was a kind of apple I think…McIntosh? Yeah, tha' was it, wasn't it, Ern?"

"Aye, Keena McIntosh," Ern answered, nodding.

Harry's mouth clamped shut and I winced slightly as he shot me a quick glance before turning to face the floor. I could only wonder at what he was thinking as the Knight Bus came to a stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"'Ere ya' two are," Stan said as he carried Harry's trunk out of the bus as he followed us to the door. Harry and I turned around to thank Stan once more.

"Ah, Harry, there you are," a superior tone of voice sounded from behind us.

"'Arry? Neville, did 'e just call you 'Arry?"

"Neville? This is Harry Potter!" the minister laughed. "And you gave us quite a scare," he turned to face Stan, seeming to ignore me completely. "Thank you for picking him up, you may leave his things inside; Tom will take care of them,"

With a hand on Harry's shoulder, Fudge led Harry inside and I followed closely, looking around for either Snape or Dumbledore. I spotted green flames in the fire and I placed myself in front of Fudge and Harry, stopping them from continuing.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" he asked, sounding slightly agitated.

"I'm Kailey Snape, sir, one of Harry's friends. The headmaster asked me to come and take Harry to Hogwarts, what with the current situation and all,"

"Snape? I didn't know Severus had any relatives at Hogwarts," he answered. "How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"If you do not believe her than perhaps you shall listen to me," Fudge turned to find himself face to face with an aggravated Snape. "I am here to collect the two of them just as my daughter has stated," he added.

"I see," Fudge answered, though he did not remove his hand from Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, well, I know how much you like Harry, sir, but we can't floo if you're still hanging on," I stated, sounding as polite as I could. Fudge reddened slightly and removed his hand at once.

"Well, if you would be so kind, Professor, as to inform Dumbledore that he really should tell the ministry if he has plans to whisk away a student so that we don't need to send out search parties like that,"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "How is it that my thirteen year old daughter was able to find Mr. Potter yet you needed to send out search parties?"

"We worry about our children, Snape," Fudge huffed, before stuffing his bowler hat onto his head and leaving the inn promptly. I caught Harry's eye and had to turn away so that I wouldn't burst out laughing.

"This is not funny," Snape stated suddenly. "You, Mr. Potter, need to exercise more caution, the world is not at your beck and call,"

"But he didn't know," I argued for Harry. "He still doesn't know,"

"Then that is for the Headmaster to tell him. As a matter of fact, he is waiting for us. Come," with a flick of his wand, Snape brought Harry's trunk over to the fireplace and instructed me to go first. I flooed into Dumbledore's office and was followed closely by Harry, who stumbled slightly upon exiting, and lastly Snape came out.

"Ah, good, I see you all made it back in one piece," Dumbledore said pleasantly from his desk. "Harry, if you wouldn't mind sitting down. Severus and Kailey, you may go,"

Snape nodded and gestured for me to follow him. But Dumbledore stopped us before we could reach the door. "Could you please bring Harry's trunk with you? I doubt he would like to stay in Gryffindor Tower alone," I smiled, though Snape stiffened. He nodded slowly and levitated Harry's trunk as far from himself as he could as though it were poisonous.

We arrived at our quarters shortly after and Snape deposited Harry's trunk near the door, not seeming to want it anywhere near him. I bit back a small smile as he strode over to his chair and picked up a book on potions.

"Why did you leave his stuff over there?" I asked, flopping down on the couch and resting my elbows on my knees.

"Because he won't be staying here," Snape answered snappishly.

"Why? Where else is he going to stay?" I asked, sitting up a little. "He's not poisonous," I added.

"He is foolish," Snape replied. "Running away from his relatives and blowing up his aunt? Not to mention Sirius Black,"

"I've already told you, Sirius Black is not a threat! Why won't any of you believe me?" I groaned, leaning back into the couch.

"He is a threat and he proved that when he was sixteen," Snape growled. "I will not tolerate any more of this. Go to bed,"

"I'm not ten," I replied angrily.

"I don't care, now go,"

I stood up and glared at him. "Just remember that the only reason I am listening to you right now is because you can ground me. Come the school year the worst you can do is detention,"

* * *

The next day I was surprised when I woke up on my own at ten o'clock. Apparently Snape didn't feel like teaching me that morning. I yawned and stretched before taking a shower and getting dressed. I went into the living room to find it empty and made my way to the Great Hall. I spotted Harry sitting at the table and sat down in the empty seat next to him.

"Morning," I greeted just as he took a bite of waffle. I noticed his plate was fuller than it normally was during the school year and I silently cursed the Dursleys. He nodded in acknowledgement of my greeting and continued feasting.

Before I could continue the conversation the doors to the Great Hall burst open and a flustered and nervous looking Remus Lupin came racing into the Hall. Dumbledore stood up as Remus ran right up to him, failing to return the wave I had given him.

"Albus, he's gone! I went over this morning because Arabella mentioned a giant, fat, floating woman and asked me to look in and see if all was well and he wasn't there!" Remus said in one, panicked breath.

"Remus, calm down, my dear boy," Dumbledore said, calmly with one of his annoying know-it-all smiles. "It so happens Harry arrived here last night," he gestured to where the two of us were sitting and Remus looked over before collapsing into a chair.

"Merlin, Harry, why didn't you come over to my house?" Remus asked, shaking his head. "Could you imagine Keena's reaction if she had been here? She would've gone ballistic!"

Harry attempted to hide a scowl at the mention of his godmother's name and I frowned. "I rather doubt that, actually," he replied. "Probably would've laughed it off. She laughs it all off," I raised my eyebrows at that. _I would not have laughed it off…! Wouldn't've been ballistic, but I wouldn't've laughed it off either…!_

"Why would you say something like that, Harry?" Remus asked. Apparently he had noted the bitterness in Harry's voice as well. "She cares deeply about you,"

Harry just nodded and the table resumed its normal morning chatter.

After breakfast, Harry and I made our way outside to the Quidditch pitch, Harry carrying his broom and me carrying my unfinished potions essay. He flew around the pitch as fast as his broom would go, making him little more than a scarlet blur while I attempted to explain the negative aspects of a shrinking solution. After about an hour he landed next to me, his face flushed and his hair messier than usual, a feat within itself, and he sat down.

"I can't figure it out!" he burst out after a minute of silence.

"Can't figure what out, Harry?" I asked, looking up, grateful for an excuse to stop thinking about potions.

"Why she would help him! Keena, I mean," he began pacing along the row of seats in front of me. "Dumbledore told me that he's after me. That he's a lunatic who thinks that by killing me he'll resurrect Voldemort. Why would she hide him from me? She hasn't contacted me at all either. I know she said she wouldn't be able to but still, even if she can't come home she doesn't have to ignore me,"

"Maybe she doesn't know,"

"You heard what Stan and Ern said from the Knight Bus, she was Black's girlfriend! You would think she would've mentioned something like that. But then that would probably mean…no way…" he stopped pacing and turned to stare at me. I resisted the urge to wince and stared back trying to look interested. "You don't think that _he_ was her daughter's…father do you?" I bit my lip and shrugged.

"I don't know Harry," I answered, trying to sound innocent. _Great…now I'm lying too…_

"I bet you that's why she can't see me anymore, she helped him get out and now they're on the run together,"

"I don't think she'd do something like that," I replied immediately.

"How do you know? You know as much about her as I do," Harry reasoned. "Things that you thought you were sure of keep changing. I wasn't supposed to come here for the summer was I?"

"Well just because not everything is going the way I thought it would doesn't mean that I can't properly judge a person on my own," I replied, doing my best not to snap at him. "Everything will be fine this year, Harry, don't worry so much," I turned back to my essay and wrote a messy little conclusion before gathering everything up and heading back to the castle. "C'mon, if I let you stay out here by yourself my dad would kill me,"

"Your dad doesn't give a damn about me," Harry answered, though there was a small smile on his face.

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not; he's not as bad as we all made him out to be. Where did you stay last night anyway?"

"Dumbledore convinced him to let me have the guest room. At least for last night,"

"I doubt you'll get lucky enough for two nights." I replied, shaking my head.

"Probably not. Hold on a second," he reached out and grabbed a strand of my hair. "When did you dye your hair blue?"

"Oh...that was a potions accident. At the beginning of the summer. Snape is still looking for a way to get rid of it. Bothers him for some reason. I really couldn't care less," I replied. After years of not having a cover story for anything, I decided it was best to start making them up.

**That's the end of chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it! I will update with number 3 ASAP! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**:-D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Cat Met the Rat

**Disclaiming it once again…**

**So sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Please? We haven't seen them all summer long," I begged.

"We'll be really careful too, I swear," Harry added.

"It's the last day before school starts!" I reasoned.

"And we have to ride the train in!" Harry stated.

"Yeah, Harry didn't get to last year," I added.

"I don't think that it's wise to let them go, sir," Snape said, putting his two cents in.

"Why not? Ron and Hermione will be there!" I argued.

"Precisely my point," Snape answered. "The more you four are around each other the less you seem to follow the rules,"

"But Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be there too," Harry pointed out.

"Please, Professor, you have to let us go to Diagon Alley!"

"It's not practical, you both already have your books and you're already at Hogwarts. It's just an extra trip," Snape added with a roll of his eyes.

"But I've been here the whole summer! I want to go to Diagon Alley," I begged, using my best puppy-dog eyes on the old headmaster.

"Severus, really, what is the harm in letting them see their friends?" Dumbledore asked, turning to Snape.

"Well, who is going to watch them on the train then?" Snape fumed.

"Remus has already agreed to take the train in, actually," Dumbledore replied, thoughtfully. "I was going to tell him to just come strait here; however, I think he may enjoy a ride,"

"So we can go?" Harry asked for clarification.

"I do not see why not," Dumbledore replied. "Kailey needs permission from her father, however," he added.

The three of us all looked at Snape. He shook his head as though he had a headache. "You may go but you must listen to the Weasleys. And don't go sneaking off anywhere either," he added. "Or else Gryffindor will begin the year in negative points,"

But Harry and I weren't listening to the last part. We had run out of the Great Hall to Snape's quarters to gather our wands, cloaks and an over-night bag so that we could stay at the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"Where do you think they could be?" I asked Harry. We had gotten ourselves two rooms at the Leaky Cauldron and were now roaming around Diagon Alley in search of Ron and Hermione.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one who's supposed to already know this stuff," Harry answered, holding his hands up in defense. "We'll find them or they'll find us."

"I guess. You did send the letter back with your answer, right?"

"I thought you did?"

"You're joking, right?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "So they don't even know that we're here?"

"Don't worry, we can still find them. In the mean time, why don't we get some ice-cream?"

"Typical boy thinks with his stomach," I said, shaking my head but following a grinning Harry none-the-less.

Just as we were sitting down with our ice-creams, I looked up and spotted a band of red-heads (along with Hermione) coming up the street from Gringotts. They paused in front of one of the shops and all seemed to be listening to their leader—the Weasley matriarch—before they disbanded.

"Hey! Ron! Hermione!" I called, waving over at the two of them. Harry turned from his seat and began waving to them as well.

Both of them were much tanner than when I had last seen them. Ron's hair was longer and brighter than it normally was while Hermione's seemed to be a little bit more on the tame side as it was pulled back in a long braid. Both of them were taller, though Ron much more so than Hermione, and both were wearing large grins.

"Kailey, Harry, how are you both? How were your summers?" Hermione asked, accepting a spoon from me out of the utensil jar that sat on the table. "How long have you been here?"

"We only just got here," I answered. "The twit over there forgot to write a response to you guys after we got permission," I added, giving Harry a mock glare which he returned.

"No way, Snape actually let you guys out of the castle?" Ron asked, failing to suppress a grin. "This is going to be great! He won't punish us or be as mean to us as usual," he added.

I laughed. "Please, Ron, what d'you think I did all summer? Worked on potions. I swear he taught me up to fifth year!"

"That's really lucky though," Hermione replied. "I mean, now I won't be the only one who understands what's going on," she added in response to the look the three of us had given her. "What a lovely change it will be going from just you three copying my work to the two of them copying us,"

"That's where you're wrong, Mione," I replied. "We are two very different kinds of friends and whereas I owe you for helping me, I don't owe either of them at all,"

"Very true," she replied. "I suppose we could let them do some of it themselves for once,"

"Uh, hello? We're sitting right here you know!" Ron said, giving us a wave to emphasize his point.

"Yes, you're there and I'm here," I answered. "But I think we should get a move on with this school shopping business." I said, throwing the now empty ice-cream bowl out into the trash.

We went to the book store first which may have turned out to be a mistake. Hermione disappeared after about two seconds so the rest of us paid for Ron's books before browsing around. Aside from the occasional shredding of pages from the _Monster book of Monsters, _the shop was quiet.

"Kailey, come and look at this," Harry called over to me. I walked over to see what he was pointing at. It was a book on death omens.

"Superstition, nothing more," I replied, dismissing the book immediately.

"No, I've seen that dog before," he answered, shaking his head. "That night, before the Knight Bus came, I saw one just like it," I raised an eyebrow. "Well it wouldn't be the first time I saw something nobody else did."

"You didn't see the grim, Harry," I said, shaking my head. "It's a myth."

"What did I see then?"

I shrugged. "Probably just a dog,"

"Are you sure it was a dog?"

"Harry, think about who you're talking to. Yes, it was a dog," I said. It was, after all, a true statement. "Now let's find Hermione and get out of here,"

After Flourish and Blotts we headed to the Apothecary where Hermione began to make use of my potions "expertise" as she had put it. She said that she didn't want to have to restock on the ingredients that we wouldn't be using and figured I would be able to help her. It didn't matter what I said because in the end she ended up restocking in everything anyway.

"Where to next?" Harry asked as we made our way out of the questionable smelling Apothecary, walking by the Quidditch store.

Without waiting for an answer from me or Hermione the boys turned to one another, grinned mischievously, and ran inside. Hermione and I shared an annoyed glance before going in 

after them. We found them crowded around a case along with several other boys. Inside was the newest and supposedly fastest broom yet; the Firebolt.

"It's beautiful," Ron murmured.

"Magnificent," Harry agreed.

"It's a broom," I stated. The entire store seemed to go quiet and everyone turned to look at me, some glaring. "I mean…uh…I'm just gonna go…" Hermione followed me as I made a quick exist away from the mutinous looking Quidditch fanatics.

Not five minutes later the boys came back out of the store again. They were both looking as if they'd just been woken up from a really good dream and would've liked nothing more than to be asleep again.

"They figured out we were with you," Harry said before we could make any comments about their quick return.

"Yeah that and the price on the Firebolts are debatable, meaning it's more expensive than Diagon Alley," Ron added. "Doesn't matter, I've got to go to the pet store in any case. Egypt and Scabbers don't get along," he pulled out the thin, balding rat and I forced myself to take a small step back or else I may have cursed the traitor into oblivion.

"Kailey, you've been around him for two years, please tell me you're not still frightened by him?" Harry asked, grinning as we began heading for the pet shop.

"I can't help it," I replied, still eyeing the rat with distaste. "Something just isn't right about a balding rat," I added so that only Hermione could hear me.

"He's probably just old and sick. I think I'm going to buy myself a pet," she added. "My parents gave me some birthday money and I don't need any more books."

"What kind of animal?" Harry asked as we neared the pet shop.

"An owl I think. They're terribly useful and it would make communicating with my parents much easier." She answered thoughtfully.

"What about you, Kailey, are you ever going to get an owl?" Ron asked, holding the door open for the rest of us.

"What for? It can't fly across the ocean and if I end up spending every summer at Hogwarts I'll just borrow their owls," I answered as we approached the counter. "I may ask Snape if I can get a cat, though, so it's not so quiet,"

Ron began talking to the sales witch with Harry and Hermione began looking around the store. Along the walls were varying sizes and colors of jeweled eyes staring down. The smell was similar to the Owlery at Hogwarts combined with too much cat fur. Suddenly I felt something small rubbing up against my leg. I looked down to see a small black kitten with white tips on her tail and ears.

"Looks like you've got yourself an admirer," Hermione smiled as she walked over to where I was standing.

"Yeah," I agreed, picking up the small kitten and scratching behind its ears causing it to purr. "Oh, so cute," I cooed.

"You should get her," Hermione said. "Send a letter to your father and ask him,"

"I don't--"

Before I could finish my thought, Ron gave a loud yell as something orange and stripped landed on his head. As I turned towards the counter, the kitten began hissing and pawing towards that general direction.

"I am so sorry," the witch was saying. "Naughty Crookshanks, very naughty,"

Ron paid for Scabbers' medicine and he and Harry made a quick exit. Hermione, however, was looking at the cat with curiosity as she and I approached the counter, the little kitten still in my arms.

"How may I help you," the witch asked kindly, though a little out of breath.

"That cat, what was his name?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Crookshanks? Yes, he's been with us for some time, poor dear," she said, rubbing the orange cat's ears as he laid himself out on the counter. "Why? Are you interested in him?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, I'd like to get him, he's adorable,"

"He's yours then. I'll just have you pay for his food and box. And how may I help you?"

"Is this kitten for sale?" I asked, holding her up. She gave a little meow and pawed at the counter again.

"Yes, would you like her?"

"I would, but I've got to ask my dad, and he's at—home."

"No problem, you can floo him, we've got a fire for the impulse buyer right over there,"

After a quick argument with Snape, I managed to convince him that I would be less bothersome and more responsible if I had a pet to keep me company. That and Dumbledore's annoying twinkle won me my argument and two minutes latter Hermione and I were carrying our cats out in their cat-carriers.

"Finally, we were wondering what you were doing in there," Ron said, failing to notice the hissing noise from the basket Hermione was carrying.

"Your dad let you get a pet, Kailey?" Harry asked.

"I convinced him it would make me more responsible," I grinned.

"What are you going to name her?" Hermione asked as we all began heading back for the Leaky Cauldron.

"I think I'm going to call her…Whitetip," I said, holding the cage up to my eye level.

"That's…original," Hermione said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oh, please, at least my cat's name isn't goofy, like Crookshanks," I shot back with a grin. Hermione thought for a moment then shrugged, nodding her head.

"Wait, you got that—that—monster?" Ron asked, outraged. "It nearly scalped me!"

"Oh, Ron, Crookshanks didn't know what he was doing, did you?" She began cooing at Crookshanks and Ron's ears turned slightly pink.

"It was going to get Scabbers!" he added, digging said rat out of his pocket. "I think he lost more hair because of it," he added, prodding the shaking rat with his finger.

"Well, he is a cat, Ron, and I don't doubt that Kailey's cat will act the same," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "In fact, Whitetip was pawing at the counter the same time Crookshanks appeared," she added.

"But I thought you wanted an owl?" Harry asked, jumping in before either of them could get any angrier. I was too busy cooing at my kitten to notice just how bad their fight was coming along.

"I'll just use the school's owls to talk to my parents," she answered with a shrug.

We reached the Leaky Cauldron and Ron and Hermione carried their items upstairs and put them in their respective rooms. I put away Whitetip's things before carrying the kitten back down with me and sitting next to Harry who was talking to Percy about something.

"Security at the school is going to have to be very tight. I believe that Dumbledore made the right selection for Head Boy; I will not tolerate any nonsense this year," at these words I noticed Percy make a quick glance at the other end of the table where Fred and George were muttering things under their breath to each other.

"I doubt you'll have to do much, Percy, some rather unpleasant guests are going to be looking out for us," I stated, rubbing Whitetip's belly. "Dumbledore wouldn't tell me who, but he said that the ministry is providing the 'best creatures for the job'," I added.

Percy frowned and puffed up his chest. "Well I doubt they'll be expected to handle the students," I just shrugged and went back to doting on the kitten before I brought her back upstairs before dinner.

At dinner the Weasleys told Harry, Hermione and I numerous stories about Egypt and the ancient Egyptian wizards. A few photos were passed around and before dessert was over Percy's dish exploded in his face causing an uproar of laughter followed quickly by Fred and George being dismissed to go to bed. Not long afterwards the rest of us made our way upstairs. Ignoring the yelling coming from down the hall, I opened my door and Whitetip jetted out and made a beeline towards the stairs.

I ran after her and nearly knocked Harry, who was at the bottom of the stairs, over. He gestured for me to be quiet and held up my kitten, who was sniffing around in his hair. He pointed to the door and we leaned in to listen.

"Well, I agree with Fudge, Harry is too young and this would terrify him," Mrs. Weasley was saying. "There is no need for him to have this sort of thing hanging over his head,"

"He should be warned at the very least; I don't think Keena ever even mentioned Sirius to him," Mr. Weasley argued.

"And don't you remember what they've said in the papers about her recently? They think she had something to do with Black's escape. Apparently she escorted the minister to Azkaban a week before Black escaped. Not to mention the fact that she's all but disappeared,"

"Molly, you can't go saying that,"

"And why not? It's probably true, don't you remember how much involved the two of them were? Even if she wasn't in league with You-Know-Who, she would have done anything for Black. No it's far better that she never mentioned him to Harry,"

"I still think that Harry has a right to know,"

"Arthur Weasley, you will not breathe a word to the boy. If Dumbledore feels it necessary, he will tell him,"

A scraping of chairs signified the end of the conversation and Harry and I rushed down to where we had eaten earlier just as the elder Weasleys headed up to their room. Harry knelt down on the floor, hand shaking slightly; to retrieve a small, red vial of rat tonic before the two of us began making our way up the stairs. Two doors down from Ron and Percy's room we heard sniggering. The twins were huddled together listening to Ron and Percy's shouting match, holding a badge that had been enlarged ever-so-slightly and read 'Big-Headed Boy' in flashing gold letters.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" I asked, though I was having trouble suppressing my laughter. They both shrugged.

"We've tried to get in touch with Keena," George said. I noticed Harry's hands tightened into fists.

"But the letters just keep coming back to us," Fred finished.

"Any idea why, Harry?" George inquired.

"Apparently she's not in the country and is out of contact." Harry answered quickly, pretending to be examining the rat tonic in order to avoid more questioning.

"Damn," Fred said, shaking his head.

"We've got some really good prank ideas,"

"But we don't know if they've already been done,"

"We don't want to go down as repeat prankers,"

"It isn't very impressive,"

"Plus we want to be able to shock Dumbledore," George finished.

"Oh well,"

"I suppose we can always try to get Remus to tell us something," George suggested.

His twin snorted. "Yeah, right,"

"Good night," they said in unison before heading to their room leaving Harry and myself alone in the hallway.

We both stood there somewhat awkwardly for a moment before Harry leaned against the wall and slid into a sitting position on the floor. I knelt down next to him, unsure of what to say.

"Kailey, whose side, is she on? At least, which one is it supposed to be?" Harry asked in a choked whisper.

"Ours," I answered quietly. "She and Sirius both," I added.

"Next I suppose you'll tell me that Voldemort wants me to come over sometime for tea?" Harry all but sneered. "Why didn't she tell me about him if she thought he was still good?"

"Maybe no one believed her," I suggested. "Sort of like how you don't believe me right now,"

He looked up at me warily. "I trust you, Kailey, I just don't trust wherever it is you get your information from. I mean, it's been wrong before right? So why should I believe it now?"

"Because, so far, all the major things that I have said or known would happen, happened. Why won't you accept this? Wouldn't you rather everyone was wrong about this whole thing?"

"What I would like and the direction of the evidence are in two opposite directions right now. I've got to think this over a bit," he said standing up. I stood as well. "See you in the morning,"

"Think carefully, Harry,"

He nodded and we went into our rooms. I shut the door and waved my wand, lighting the candles (it was the only type of underage magic allowed out of Hogwarts). Suddenly Whitetip began hissing and clawing towards the closet.

I set her down gently, holding my wand steady as I approached the door. I slowly reached out my hand and turned the handle before I wrenched the door open. The only thing that kept me from screaming was a silencer sent my way.

**Mwahaha! Cliff hanger (in the third chapter no less!)! Sorry, couldn't resist! Please review if you want an update! (you'll get one regardless but the time space might be shortened…) Up next is number 4!**

**:-D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Old Memories

**Not mine.**

**Okay, I think you've suffered enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

I grabbed at my throat when my brain registered there was no sound coming out. A man with extremely messy, shoulder-length hair in ragged, gray robes walked out of the closet, wand aimed at my head. I stared for a moment then remembered who he was and placed my hands on my hips, giving him a glare. He seemed taken aback for a moment before he returned the glare.

"I'm going to give you your voice back and then you will tell me which room belongs to the Weasleys," his voice croaked and he was a tad threatening sounding, but I kept my glare in place, though my wand was back in its pocket. He waved his wand and I felt a tingle in my throat but said nothing. "Well?" he demanded.

"Sirius Black if you _ever _scare me like that again I will have your head," I stated. His face looked blank. _Oh right…I'm Kailey…he doesn't know who I am…_

"I think you've got it backwards here," he said slowly, though I detected a hint of amusement. "I'm the one with the wand and you're the underage witch."

"Very good, but technically I'm not underage," I answered. Before he could ask me what I meant, I turned around and locked the door behind me. Then I willed myself to be Keena and turned to face him.

He dropped his wand and stared at me. "You never told me you could do that," he managed to say.

"I had more important things to tell you in Azkaban," I shrugged. "Anyway, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Getting revenge," he replied with a shrug of his own. "And what are you doing here? The roster I saw said this was a 'Ms. Snape's' room,"

My eyes widened and I looked at the floor immediately. "Um…it…well earlier this summer…" _how on earth do I tell him that I'm the daughter of his worst enemy from his school days…?_

"Earlier this summer you did what?"

"Found out…some things…About my…well—my parents. Particularly my—er—Kailey's dad," I fiddled with my hands for a moment before I looked up in time to see an expression of understanding cloud over his sunken face.

"I'll bet that was a tad shocking?" he coughed when his voice scratched too much, but he was smiling like he had before Azkaban. "Did you really think I'd care who your dad was when I've got people like my parents related to me?"

"Didn't exactly cross my mind really," I said, scratching my head.

"Well, how did Remus take it? I mean, you mentioned you lived with him after everything,"

"I don't know…I don't think he knows…" I answered, feeling slightly guilty. As far as I knew, Remus didn't know who really was. I had just disappeared to him as well as far as I knew.

"Oh," Sirius sounded as confused as I felt guilty. "Well, anyway, would you tell me where the Weasleys are? I want to get this over with,"

I sighed, my hands returning to my hips.

"Come on I'm…" he paused, a small grin forming on his face.

"Go ahead, say it," I replied, a grin of my own forming.

"I'm serious!" as soon as the words left his mouth he proceeded to laugh in his croaking voice for about a minute. _Probably his first real laugh in thirteen years…_

"I know," I replied as he sobered himself. "I know you want to get it over with but…"

"But what? Do you have any idea how much I tortured myself once I realized what you meant when you told me I was innocent? I didn't even understand what it was supposed to mean until the nightmares started and I felt the guilt settling in. And now you're telling me to wait longer? Sorry, but I don't think I can do that,"

"Yes. Do you know who I just talked to? Harry. And he's under the impression that you are out to kill him to resurrect Voldemort and that his godmother has abandoned him in favor of helping her lover escape from Azkaban and fleeing the country. If you do anything without explaining your side to Harry, he'll never believe you,"

"So when do you propose I talk to him?"

"The situation will most likely present itself," I replied.

"And where am I to go in the mean time?" he demanded. _Way to go for the tough question…now I should bring up Lily and James…_

"How much do you trust me?" I asked quietly. He frowned.

"Completely," he replied without hesitation.

"Alright," I put up a silencing charm as a precaution. "They live in the cabin in the Forbidden Forest. If you start at the Shrieking Shack and walk northwest, you will run into it. If you get lost, lay your wand in your hand and say _Point me, Marauders. _They'll explain everything."

"One question, who is 'they'?" I closed my eyes and morphed back into Kailey.

"You'll have to see them to find out. Now," I turned and walked over to the door. "How are you planning on getting out of here?"

"Well, it was a little difficult getting in, but if you transfigured me into a cat…" he trailed off, looking over at Whitetip, a faint gleam in his eye.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a kitten pawing at my head. I shoved her off of my chest and onto the pillow, and rubbed my eyes before the night's events washed over me. I moaned and rolled off of the bed—literally. After cursing and picking myself off of the floor I meandered over to the bathroom and got myself ready to leave. I had managed to spread the few belongings I had brought with me all over the room and it took me a total of fifteen minutes to gather everything and get Whitetip into her cage.

I opened my door to find myself face-to-face with Hermione, her fist in the air as though about to knock.

"Oh, good, you're up. Mrs. Weasley is at what Ron called her 'worrying stage'. I don't know how many times she's had Ron and Percy go and check their room." She said, standing aside to let me out of the room and we began heading down the stairs.

"How long has she been in this 'stage' for?" I asked, a grin playing at my face.

"About an hour and a half," Hermione answered, checking her watch. "It's probably best that you and Harry didn't bring much, she'd probably be worse with three extra trunks instead of just one,"

We arrived in the lobby just as Mr. Weasley, Percy and the twins began taking the trunks out to the ministry cars. Ten minutes later the cars were completely packed and we all loaded ourselves in with only twenty minutes to get to the train station.

"Father, why did the ministry give us cars?" Percy asked as we walked along the train station towards the platform.

"Because your just that special, Perce," Fred replied.

"And when did you become a father?" Percy tried to retaliate.

"I'd answer that, but mum would have a fit," Fred replied, and George grinned as Percy stumbled in surprise.

"Enough arguing boys," Mrs. Weasley cried over her shoulder distractedly. "Harry, Ron, you two first this time," she said after only a second's hesitation. Hermione and I followed the two of them in and the four of us went off in search of an empty car. When we didn't find one immediately, we decided to leave our trunks in the corridor and go to say our goodbyes to the Weasleys before we left.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley," I said as she engulfed me in one of her mother-bear hugs.

"Oh, any time, dear," she replied, as she moved on to give Hermione a hug.

The first whistle of the train blew and we all rushed onto the train.

"Kailey, where did Harry go?" Ron called over the second whistle. I looked around for a moment to see if Ron had just missed him only to realize for myself where he was.

"I think your dad wanted to talk to him." I replied as the wheels of the train began to move. "And I also think that he'd better hurry up," the train was picking up some speed, but Harry still hadn't made an appearance.

"There he is!" Ron shouted, pointing to wear Harry was as he tried to weave his way through the crowd and onto the train. "Faster, Harry!"

Ron outstretched his hand and pulled Harry onto the train just as we reached the end of the platform. He pulled too enthusiastically, though, and they both went flying back, landing on the floor in a somewhat questionable position. Hermione and I broke out laughing and soon joined them on the floor as they knocked us over in retaliation. We ended up in a giant, four-person jumble on the floor of the compartment.

After we disentangled ourselves, we decided to go in search of an empty compartment. The first compartment we looked into was full. So was the second. And the twenty-fifth…

"How many compartments are on this train?" I complained as we closed the twenty-sixth door. It had been housing some fifth year Hufflepuffs. They had offered to give us room, but that would have given the four of us a total of one seat.

"We must be getting close to the end," Hermione muttered.

"Wait a minute; you don't know how many compartments there are on the train?" I asked, smiling. "Let the records show Hermione Granger does not know every secret to Hogwarts!" I proclaimed.

"It's not that I don't know!" Hermione flustered as we continued on into the last car. "It's that they change it depending on the number of students that attend,"

"Alright, relax, I'll erase the records," I sniggered as Harry opened the last door.

"C'mon, guys, we might as well," he said, gesturing into the compartment.

We filed into the compartment, shoving our trunks up onto the racks along with the two cat-carriers as quietly as we could so that we wouldn't wake up the sleeping pile of blankets in the corner.

"Is that Remus?" Ron asked quietly, peering over the blankets as though he could get a better view.

"Yeah, he's the new Defense teacher," I replied. I didn't bother to whisper, he was a heavy sleeper, especially on nights after the full moon.

"D'you think he could answer some of my questions?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"What questions? Maybe we could answer them, he doesn't look well," Hermione suggested, a worried look crossing over her face.

"How can you tell? You can't even see him," Ron replied.

"I agree with Hermione," I said quickly. "Besides, he probably doesn't know any more than we do on the matter," I added to Harry.

"What is going on?" Ron asked, beginning to get frustrated.

Harry gave one final look at Remus before turning to the rest of us. "You guys know how Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and everything?" Ron and Hermione nodded. "Well, Dumbledore told me that they think he's after me. Apparently he was Voldemort's right hand man and he thinks that by killing me, he'll bring Voldemort back," Hermione gasped and covered her mouth while Ron's jaw dropped.

"Kailey, why didn't you do something?" Hermione asked after a moment. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Do you all honestly believe that I would let anything happen to any of you? I promised to tell Dumbledore about any deadly encounters and I intend to keep my word," I replied, doing my best not to sound angry, or annoyed for that matter.

"So you don't think that a lunatic escaping from Azkaban that's out to get Harry is a good enough reason to tell Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Of course that would be a reason to tell Dumbledore," I answered. "But nothing is going to happen involving a life-threatening situation."

"Three words; Chamber of Secrets,"

"One word; handled," I retorted. "There is nothing I can do about Black at this point in any case. He's already escaped and that's not going to change any time soon,"

"But none of this is what I really wanted to tell you two," Harry interjected before either Ron or Hermione could say anything.

"What there's more?" Ron asked.

"When Kailey and I were on the Knight Bus--"

"I've always wanted to ride that thing," Ron commented.

"—the driver and the conductor told us about Black and his girlfriend."

"So?" Ron asked. "Why do we care who he was with?"

"Because it was my godmother," Harry replied.

"That actually makes sense," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Think about it. She never talked about dating anybody and she lived with Remus and he's more of a brother to her, anyone could see that."

"I don't see how you could make that connection," Ron replied, shaking his head.

"Because, Ron, don't you remember all that stuff Lockhart said about her? And how she was always so protective of Harry? And now she's just gone? Have you even heard from her, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"But I do know she went to see him in Azkaban a week before he escaped." He replied.

"I wonder…It looks to me like there are two options." She stated. "Either she helped him escape or…"

"Or what?" I asked, truly interested to see what she would say.

"Or she's running from Black, distracting him from Harry, maybe," Hermione shrugged.

"But why wouldn't she _tell_ me?" Harry asked.

"Because you wouldn't have wanted her to do that," I replied, rolling my eyes at him.

"That's not the point," he argued. "No matter what she's done, she should have told me first. That way I wouldn't be so confused or worried," _Guilt factor…big time guilt factor…_

I opened my mouth to say something when suddenly both cats began hissing fiercely. I got up and let Whitetip out and held her on my lap while Hermione stood to let Crookshanks out, but Ron began protesting immediately and the two of them began bickering back and forth for a while. I contented myself with staring out the window, petting the kitten and leaning my head against the cool glass.

It began raining about an hour into the journey and the lamps all turned on. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch and the new Firebolt, while Hermione had started reading one of the course books on Divination. A chapter into the book she deemed the subject as nothing more than guess work and moved on to read her Arithmancy book. When the lady with the trolley came, I put Whitetip back into her cage so that I could eat my Bertie Bott's in peace.

Eventually we all fell into a comfortable silence and I was contemplating taking a nap when the train jerked and began slowing down.

"We can't be there already," Hermione muttered, looking at her watch.

"We're not," I replied, checking my pocket for my wand only to realize it wasn't there. "Shit," I jumped up just as the train gave another quick jerk and I fell over onto the ground.

"Kailey, what are you doing?" Ron asked, helping me back up.

"I want my wand," I muttered. "And it's not in my pocket," I stood and reached up for my over-night bag and pulled it down.

Just as I began to rummage through it, the lights flickered and died out. A sudden chill seemed to wash over us all and I searched through my bag with a renewed adrenaline, the temperature seeming to drop every second. Finally, I felt my hand connect with my wand and my fingertips warmed ever so slightly to its touch.

"_Lumos," _I muttered. The light it provided was so faint I wasn't even sure the spell had worked at first. "Guys, listen to me, think of the happiest thoughts you can come up with," I instructed, the light coming from my wand steadily waning out due to my nerves at having to see another dementor.

"Kailey, what's going on?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I trust you've heard of Dementors?" I asked. Even in the dark, I noticed all three of them paling. I turned to Remus and shook his shoulder gently. "Professor?" I asked. He gave a groan before emerging out of the blankets, lighting his wand.

"Why have we stopped?" he asked after a moment. Before any of us could respond, the door began sliding open.

I felt my breath quickening; a sensation of drowning in cold was submerging me.

_**Think happy…think happy…**_

_Suddenly the screams seemed much closer and I gasped as cold air flooded the room. I thought I heard another bang but next moment I saw Mrs. Potter laying in her own pool of blood and the inferi of Mr. Potter standing over her…_

_**No…No…something happy…something happy…**_

_I tried to think of a happy time, but Mr. and Mrs. Potter kept reappearing. Suddenly there was another loud bang and I looked up to see a seven-foot monster gliding in towards me, its cold, gray hand reaching out from under the sleeves of its cloak._

_I took a step back only to trip over a book that had fallen to the floor. I landed on my back and hit my head on the side of the bed. I gasped out in pain and the cold seemed to deepen._

_**NO! Happy thoughts…!**_

_The dementor continued to come closer. Floating over me, it slowly reached up and began lowering its hood…_

_**No…happy thoughts…something good…**_

_Its hood was now completely lowered as it hovered above me. Skin was stretched over where the dementor's eyes should have been. It had no nose or ears to speak of, just a mouth. A round hole sucking in a rattling breath and letting out bone chilling air. I tried one last time to apparate but was unable to. I cowered in fear, drowning in every moment of misery I had ever lived through. _

_One happy thought…no…not Mrs. Potter…happy…be happy for the baby!_

_I couldn't feel any warmth around me, though. I was shivering and still a happy thought would not occur._

_The dementor was closer now. I moved my hands defensively over my stomach as if that would protect the life inside of me. It began stretching out its own hands and I couldn't get away. Its clammy hands pried mine away from my stomach and it opened its mouth wide._

_All I could do was scream as a small ball of white light rose from out of my stomach. I tried desperately to move away from the dementor, kicking my legs and trying to pry my hands away, but the harder I tried, the faster my unborn baby's soul moved towards the dementor's mouth. I watched in horror as it sucked in the soul before the light completely disappeared…_

"Kailey!"

My eyes snapped open to find myself lying on the one of the seats on the train. The lights had come back on and we were moving at the normal speed again. I tried to sit up, but found a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to lay back. It was Harry.

"H—how long?" I asked, shakily. I was shaking all over and I still felt cold. But he shook his head in response.

"Doesn't matter right now, Remus said you need to stay lying down if you woke up while he wasn't here." Harry said.

I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hand, trying to contain my emotions from coming out too strongly. It had been the first dementor I had seen that was intent on attacking me in thirteen years. _I should have been more prepared than that…I should have known…_

"Did…did I scream at all?" I asked after a moment. Harry looked to Hermione who shook her head.

"No one was screaming. Harry asked if he had heard someone as well," she was looking between us as if trying to decide who she was more concerned about.

"I'm such an idiot," I groaned, still shaking. I leaned back and I could feel tears prickling at my eyes.

"There was nothing you could do," we all looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway. "They were going to search the train no matter what," he added to our stunned looks.

"Professor? How did you--"

"I'm not as heavy of a sleeper as I look," he shrugged off Hermione's question before she could get it out. _Maybe he did realize who I am… _

"How long was I out for?" I asked again, steadying my voice as much as I could.

"Well, if you only just woke up, then quite a while," Remus replied. "You should have some of this," he added, handing me a bit of chocolate. I took it, but didn't eat it. "It will make you feel better,"

Reluctantly, I nibbled on the end of the sweet, warmth spreading through to my toes almost immediately. The train began slowing down moments later and I realized that I had been out much longer than I had thought I would have been. I sat up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy as I did so, before standing up with the others.

We said goodbye to Remus and headed, slowly, for the 'horseless' carriages. It took me a moment to realize that the carriages had always been drawn by thestrals, but seeing them for the first time in so long brought back enough memories of Mrs. Potter's death to make me want to vomit. I managed to hold my own, however, and the four of us made it into the castle without much of a problem.

Within two seconds of entering, however, I found myself being accosted by what seemed to be a worried-to-death Snape.

"I knew you shouldn't have ridden that train in!" he growled, pulling me away from the crowd. "You should have just met up with your friends here. Then we wouldn't be in this mess," If I pretended he wasn't scowling or growling, I could tell he was genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," I lied. He glared at me.

"You are not fine. Neither is Mr. Potter as I understand it," he added. It was then that I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione had followed us. "Madame Pomfrey will wish to have a look at the both of you."

"Oh, Ms. Granger, there you are. You will follow me, please, I'd like a word. Madame Pomfrey is in my office, Severus, she wants a look at these two," McGonagall added nodding at me and Harry. "Mr. Weasley, your friends will join you in a moment," she told Ron, dismissing him to go to the Great Hall.

The walk to McGonagall's office was silent, but speedy. She and Hermione began talking quietly in the corner of the office; meanwhile, Harry and I were being accosted by Pomfrey. The second Harry and I stepped through the doorway; Pomfrey was hounding us into eating large chocolate bars and complaining profusely about the dementors tormenting 'delicate' children.

"Professor Lupin already gave us chocolate," I stated, shoving the piece that Snape was attempting to force into my mouth away. "And I'm not delicate," I added, giving Pomfrey an annoyed glare.

"As I understand it, both of you were unconscious for a time after the dementors left the train. Therefore, you should each have more chocolate, whether you feel you need it or not," she huffed. "In fact, I'm not so sure either of you should attend the feast, least of all you, Ms. Snape,"

"I feel fine now," I replied angrily.

"Now yes, but what about later? No, I think it best for you to come straight up to the Hospital Wing," she said the last part mostly to Snape, who, to my frustration, nodded in agreement.

"Please, at least let me go to the feast! Being around such happy people has to have a good impact on the whole thing anyway, right?" I begged, using the best puppy-dog eyes I could muster, praying they would affect Snape at least a little bit.

"Alright, but if I think you look over-exerted, I will remove you from the Great Hall myself," Snape warned. _At least he responds to puppy-dog eyes…_

"As for you, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said, turning towards Harry once more. "You were not under the dementor's influence nearly as long so I will allow you to go to your dorm tonight, but if you are not feeling well I want you to come straight to the Hospital Wing,"

Harry agreed to, though I knew he probably wouldn't, and we all headed for the feast, Hermione and McGonagall having finished their discussion before we had finished our own. We arrived at what seemed to be the tail end of the sorting (Flitwick was trotting away with the hat). Our late arrival in the hall won us a few confused glances and Snape's presence allowed for muttering to take place throughout the hall. Harry, Hermione and I all took our seats at Gryffindor table where Ron had saved them. McGonagall and Snape took their respective seats at the head table just as Flitwick returned to his own seat and Dumbledore stood up, silencing all whispered conversations immediately.

"Now that the sorting is completed and we are all assembled, I have a few notices to mention before we begin our feasting. As many of you I'm sure noticed, Hogwarts is hosting some guests on the grounds this year. I am going to warn you all now; the Azkaban Guards are not forgiving creatures. They sense your emotions, so clever tricks and invisibility do not have any effects on them. I must ask you not to cross them for they will not understand a child's error." He paused to allow his words to sink in throughout the hall before continuing.

"On a happier note, we are pleased to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin," Remus stood up and gave a small wave. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and I all clapped enthusiastically which in turn caused the rest of Gryffindor to join in leading to the entire school giving Remus a warm welcome (minus the Slytherins). "And before you all get too engrossed in your meals to care, the Forbidden Forest is now more forbidden than ever for obvious reasons."

And with that the feast began, the first normal thing to have occurred since the beginning of the summer. I had a feeling it would be the last somewhat normal night for a long time…

* * *

**That giant itializied part is from chapters 10 and 11 of Making Promises.**

**Sorry it took so long and the ending is kind of sudden but I've been dealing with studying for finals…blegh…but they're almost done now! I'll do my best to get chapter 5 up ASAP! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**:-D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Seeing Isn't Always Believing

**It's still not mine!**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I hope everyone enjoys this!**

The next morning I woke up far earlier than I needed in order to convince Pomfrey to release me, making it back to the common room before Ron or Harry had come down the stairs yet. Hermione, however, was waiting on one of the couches so I went and sat down next to her.

"Parvati and Lavender wondered where you were," she informed me, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Wonderful, now all of the gossipers of the school are going to know," I groaned. "Which means the Slytherins are going to be giving me shit all day…"

"Do you know why the dementor affected you like that?" she asked, placing her book on the table and looking at me with curiosity.

"Yes,"

"Well?" she asked when I failed to elaborate.

"Well what? I've got some nasty memories that I avoid thinking about as much as humanly possible." I shrugged as though I didn't care, but I don't think that she was convinced. The choking in my voice and tears in my eyes may have been the reason for that. "Look Hermione, I'd rather not talk about this." I added when she continued to look doubtful.

"Alright, but if you do ever want to talk or need to, you know that I'm a good listener," she replied, the last of it in a whisper as the boys came down the stairs.

The four of us headed off to the Great Hall and I couldn't help but grin a little. It felt so good to be back in my old shoes once more and I was excited to be at Hogwarts again, though I wasn't sure about how much effort I would really be putting in seeing as I didn't have to, already having gone through Hogwarts. We were greeted with whispers as we entered the Great Hall, which wasn't all that new. What was new was that people seemed to be looking at me more so than at Harry. Again, I was hoping to attribute this only to the redness of my eyes, perhaps even the dark circles underneath from the lack of sleep the night before.

"So, you fainted, Macauley? Knocked out for the rest of the train ride?" Malfoy shouted across the hall. Ron gave him a glare, but other than that we ignored the prat. I glanced at the Head Table and felt a slight rise in my attitude to see Snape giving a glare in Malfoy's direction, though no one else seemed to notice.

We sat down midway along the table and both boys began piling their plates with all sorts of foods. McGonagall made her way towards us and handed Hermione and I the four schedules since neither Harry nor Ron seemed interested in anything but breakfast at that particular moment.

Just before Hermione and I began dissecting the new routine, there was a roar of laughter from across the hall at the Slytherin table. We looked up to see Malfoy sitting there and twitching randomly before letting out a terrible little shriek before falling back onto the table.

"Ignore him," I looked over to see the twins coming to sit down. Fred sat next to Harry, across from me while George sat on my left.

"He's a git," George agreed.

"He's not the one who fainted," Harry reminded them. "That was Kailey and I,"

"I doubt many people realized you did though, I was out for way longer," I said quietly, rubbing furiously at my face. I wasn't sure if the tears were from the lack of sleep or because I was a little upset.

George reached around my shoulder, giving me a one-armed hug. "That only means you've seen worse," his twin said supportively from across the table.

"Malfoy probably has no idea what it's like to be in a situation so upsetting that to have to relive it knocks you out," Hermione added. "It makes you and Harry both stronger," I sighed and nodded in agreement, looking over at the schedules Hermione was still holding.

"What do we have today?" Ron asked as Fred and George turned to face each other and start muttering about pranking their first victim of the year.

"A ton of classes," I replied. "I didn't sign up for Arithmancy…oh that's just Hermione's," I took my own schedule from her and scanned it. "We start with Divination," I muttered disgustedly.

"Is that bad?" Harry asked, sounding annoyed.

"It's all a load of guess work," I replied, beginning to devour my syrup-drowned pancakes.

"So it's easy then?" Ron asked, sounding delighted.

"Sure," I replied. "That's not to say you can blow it off, though," I added after a moment of thought.

"C'mon, we should get going," Hermione said, placing her fork and knife back onto the table. "The North Tower is probably a long walk," I shrugged and stood up with her, the boys following in suite.

The long walk to the Divination classroom was basically just that; long.

"Are you certain you know where you're going?" Hermione asked nervously after we'd been walking for five minutes. "Nothing looks familiar around here,"

"It looks like a secret passage," Harry observed.

I glanced around the corridor we were walking through. It was a passage that led directly to the staircase we would need to come out in Trelawney's room. I realized with a slight bit of panic I had taken the shortcut that the Marauder's and I—er, Keena, had found in fifth year on our way up to Divination. We had been hoping to claim getting lost so we could ditch the class, but it turned out to lead us directly to where we did not want to go.

"It is," I answered Harry's previous statement. "I found it over the summer," Well, I had walked around the castle enough times to be able to do it with my eyes closed, well assuming I had never really had to before that is.

We arrived at the base of Trelawney's stairs with five minutes to spare. In what seemed like no time, the ladder that led up to the Divination classroom slid down and a soft sounding voice from above bid us to enter. The entire class just glanced at one another.

"So…who's first?" I asked when no one moved towards the ladder. Shifting of feet and scratching of heads greeted me in response. "Okay then,"

I climbed up the ladder and unwisely inhaled a large amount of perfumed air as I looked around the room. There were no more chairs and tables in the room as there had been all those years ago during the Marauder era. Then again, Trelawney had never been able to move herself around the chairs without tripping so the poufs and cushions really did make much more sense. Plus, they would probably be easier to fall asleep in.

Everyone else filed in behind me and we all stood somewhat awkwardly before I rolled my eyes (inwardly, of course) and led Hermione, Ron and Harry over to a table with two cushions and two poufs surrounding it. The rest of the class followed our example and we sat in curious silence for about a minute before what I was sure was a giant bug with glasses emerged from a dark corner, making Neville give a little squeak.

"Welcome, third years, to your first lesson of Divination, one of the most noble and ancient arts, though difficult for some who may lack in the Sight," she paused and she scanned the room. "My name is Professor Trelawney, though you may not have seen me before as often enough the chaos of school clouds my Inner Eye,"

I snorted, though a little too loudly because Trelawney heard and turned to get a good look at me.

"You are not a believer?" she asked.

"You're asking is pretty good justification as to why," I said with a smile. Some of the class looked shocked while the others looked impressed. _Maybe James and Sirius did rub off on me after all… _"But feel free to change my views," I added. _Might as well finish what I've started…_

"Very well," she bristled a little at the challenge. "You there dear, is your grandmother well?" she targeted a shaking Neville, who nodded nervously. "Don't be too sure, dear," she said this much more calmly than before. "And you, that thing you've been dreading?" she said moving her gaze to Lavender Brown. Lavender started and her eyes widened. "It will happen Friday, the sixteenth of October," Lavender whimpered. "Is that enough proof for the moment?" her voice had become calm and misty again as she turned to face me.

"We'll see," I replied. She inclined her head before addressing the class once more.

"Our first term shall be devoted to studying the readings of tea leaves, while the second will be on palmistry readings. If we complete studying fire omens, we shall move onto crystal balls for the final term. Of course, during February there shall be a disruption of classes due to a small epidemic of flu, during which I shall lose my voice. By Easter, we will lose at least one member of our group forever, possibly two," the entire class stiffened at the last statement, though Trelawney was fiddling with a shawl as though she hadn't noticed a thing, though I spotted the small smile she was trying to hide. She had always been a show off. "Now, dear, could you pass me that teapot?" she said to Lavender, who still looked to be in a bit of shock.

Lavender passed along the large silver teapot into Trelawney's bejeweled hands.

"Now, each of you shall take a cup, and come up to me. I shall fill it with tea and you will drain the cup, leaving only the dregs. Swish the cup around three times with your left hands before turning them upside down on the saucers. Your partners shall read the tea leaves using your copies of _Unfogging the Future_," she paused for a moment to allow the directions to sink in. "Oh and dear boy, would you mind taking a blue cup after you break the first one? I rather enjoy the pink," she directed this towards Neville who nodded. "Go on now, begin,"

I stood with the others and moved in front of Neville. "Here you go, Neville," I said, carrying a blue cup over to his table for him. "Now you don't have to worry about broken glass,"

"Toying with the fates is an unwise move," Trelawney whispered, standing over Neville's table. I looked up at her and gave her a shrug. It wasn't as if I hadn't changed the fates before. After all, what didn't occur didn't need to be swept up.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I just thought you might like to have all of your teacups in one piece." I replied, moving to go and sit with the others once more.

Trelawney came around and filled our cups with translucent brown liquid that held large spots of dark dreg. I wrinkled my nose and leaned over to Hermione. "Will you drink it for me? You know how I hate tea," I muttered. Hermione gave a small smile.

"Kailey, when did you become so much more—rebellious against the teachers?" she muttered back in reply.

I just shrugged, a small grin still playing on my face before turning to grimace at the awaiting cup. I downed it as quickly as I could, careful to avoid the unwanted dregs before following the rest of Trelawney's instructions. I traded saucers with Hermione and we began to look up the answers.

"Okay, you've got what looks like an apple here and that means…achievement." I snorted. "No surprises there, huh, Hermione?" I grinned. She just shook her head, though she couldn't hold in a small smile. "And this square thing could be a book I think. Um…let's see…it's closed so it means that you have to investigate something or you will have to. And that over here could be a triangle which means something unexpected," I looked up at her to see her staring with one eyebrow raised.

"So I'm going to have to investigate something, achieve or accomplish said investigation and it's going to have an unexpected result?" she asked, making sure she had understood everything correctly.

"More or less," I nodded.

"Does it sound accurate?" she whispered, a truly curious expression on her face. I thought for a moment before giving a nod then a shrug. She looked amused by my response.

"Okay, what's in mine?" I asked, leaning over to look at my saucer with her.

"Well, this here looks like a sword and that means an argument of some sort. This could be a thimble and it means changes at home, which actually makes sense for you since you basically have a new home altogether." She paused turning the cup over to get a better look. "This is a dog I think, and it seems to be near the bottom so that means you have a friend in need of help. And here you have an hourglass next to a knife. That probably together means you have to decide something or risk a friendship."

"Well, that doesn't sound too good." I replied leaning back. "Let me get it strait. I've got a friend in need of help," she nodded. _Well at least I knew that already… _"And I have to make some sort of decision, after an argument which could determine the success or failure of a friendship?" she nodded. "Wonderful news," I said sarcastically.

Just then Harry let out a snort over something that Ron said and Trelawney came swooping over like an oversized beetle. Hermione and I looked over with somewhat mild interest as to what she was going to do or say.

"You have the falcon, my dear, a deadly enemy." She stated.

"As if we didn't know that already," Hermione muttered a bit loudly. Trelawney looked over with a raised eyebrow. "Well, everyone knows about him and You-Know-Who," she folded her arms and sat back. Much of the class exchanged looks, obviously noting that Hermione didn't like the new professor either.

"Now, you also have a pair of scissors and a knife…separation and loss of friendship, perhaps trust. Here you have a skull; danger in your path and a club; attack…my, my," she murmured. "OH!" she started and shoved the saucer away from herself, causing most of the class to jump. "You poor, poor child…my dear…oh, though it is better I do not say…" she held a hand over her heart dramatically.

"Say what?" asked Seamus as if on cue.

"Poor boy, you have…the Grim." Most of the class shuddered, though a few did look confused. Hermione and I exchanged looks of annoyance.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Omen of death," I stated before Trelawney could open her mouth.

"My dear, I do believe that I am the teacher," she stated rather huffily.

"Sorry, Professor, but I assumed you wanted a moment to contain yourself," I replied almost instantly. She had looked as though she were about to go into shock, at least.

"Indeed. Well, this is just too much. Class is dismissed," she said, laying a hand on her forehead, adding to her drama. "And you dear, you shall stay a moment," she said as I rose to leave the classroom. I nodded to the others and went to the front of the classroom.

Trelawney waited until the last of the students had descended down the ladder before turning to face me. She gestured to a pouf close to her armchair and we both sat down. "Now, child, I did not wish to tell you so during the lesson, however, I sense great power within you. A great Sight," I raised both my eyebrows. "I understand how much it is to wish for acceptance amongst your peers, however, I would like you to embrace this part of yourself," she paused before adding, "And I do mean all of yourself, past and present." I sat up straighter.

"What is it you're implying here, professor?" I asked carefully.

"My Inner Eye allows me to See much, dear child. You have much conflict within yourself. A terrible past haunts you but has clearly given you more power than you have realized. Do not waste your Sight, you cannot change all of the fates," she held her gaze on me for another moment before I could think of a response.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I do not know what you are talking about," I stated after a moment's consideration.

"I'm afraid you do, child. You remember the vision that I had, my first true vision, I announced on the first day of fifth year. You asked me if I had been sure I had Seen three bodies lying in the ashes of the house. The first two, I latter figured out, were James and Lily Potter, the baby their son. The third body was you, Keena McIntosh,"

How on earth she managed to keep her tones breathy throughout the entire ordeal was far beyond me. I, on the other hand, was leaning so far back in my pouf that, had it been a chair, it would have flipped over by now. We both stayed silent for several minutes, ignoring the bell signaling the start of the next class, each of us eying the other. Finally I decided it would be best if I spoke.

"This conversation never took place. Tell Dumbledore about this if you really feel that I am that much of a threat but I guarantee no one else will believe you," I stood, holding my book bag tightly. "My name is Kailey Snape. It's best for you to remember that," and I rushed out of the room before she could say another word.

_How the Hell did she piece all of that together…? Was it just luck or did she really See who I was—er—am…? Either way this is bad…I'll have to tell Snape…_

I burst into Transfiguration just in time to watch McGonagall transform into a tabby cat. The room was completely silent, the exact opposite to the way most classes normally acted whenever she made her grand demonstration. Hoping she didn't notice how late I was, I sat down in an empty chair next to Harry.

"Honestly, what is the problem today? Miss Snape, why are you late?" Most of the class turned their heads around, searching for whoever she could have been talking about.

"Trelawney held me back for a moment, M—Professor," I mentally kicked myself for almost calling her Mickey and did so again when I realized that the class was now staring at me with impressions of confusion, shock or (in Neville's case) a bit of fear. Clearly no one expected me to reply.

"Ah, so you've all come from Divination then? I see," she shook her head disapprovingly. "Which of you shall be dying this year?" the class, most of who had been trading glances between watching Harry and watching me, turned to face McGonagall with expressions of surprise mixed with what might have been horror in some.

"I am," Harry muttered.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you need not worry. Sibyll enjoys predicting the deaths of her students, especially during the first class. I for one--" she paused and regained herself after a moment. "Divination is highly imprecise magic and true Seers are extremely rare and while Professor Trelawney…" she stopped again, looking frustrated. I had to hide a small snigger. "You look fine to me, Potter, so I am not letting you off of any assignments. If you do die, I will not hold homework against you,"

Hermione and I laughed out loud and Harry smiled, though most everyone else did not look convinced.

"Now, back to Transfiguration, a more concrete form of magic,"

* * *

"So, Kailey, what did Professor Trelawney want with you?" Hermione asked as we left McGonagall's classroom, heading for the Great Hall.

"Well, let's just say she's not as dimwitted as I had been hoping," I replied in a whisper.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked, sounding alarmed. "Harry isn't really going to die, is he?"

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said sarcastically.

"No, he's not going to die as far as I know," I answered, rolling my eyes. "But she figured out that I know more than I let on,"

"Well obviously she would have the way you didn't let Neville break his cup," Hermione stated. "Honestly, why bother intervening with that?"

"To prove she isn't always right, Hermione, so that people wouldn't look at Harry as though he was made of china," I replied simply. "Trust me, it will ruin the effect. Oh, and remind me to 'ask' Lavender what her greatest fear is so that she won't have to worry so much."

"Is that really a smart thing to do?" Hermione asked. "I mean, meddling for the sake of meddling?"

I thought for a moment then shook my head. "I suppose you're right, I mean, I can't handle everything, can I?"

"Yeah, imagine the pressure of the Quidditch teams," Ron joked.

"I think Wood would've eaten me alive had I let him know that we weren't going to win the Quidditch cup these past two years," I grinned.

"Could always make up for it by telling him we were destined to win this year," Harry suggested.

"How early do you want to wake up on Saturdays this year?" I asked in reply. Harry shuddered.

"Never mind, I don't even want to know," he muttered.

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope the wait was worth it (it did take up 14 pages)! I'll try to update, but I'm working a lot this summer, so the chapters may be farther apart than they used to be! Please remember to Review! Until the 6****th****!**

**:-D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Hagrid's First Lesson

**I disclaim everything here recognized. **

**Enjoy!**

"Ah, Great Hall, until we meet again," Ron sighed as we made our way out of the castle, heading for Hagrid's hut.

"Meet again for what? Dinner?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"What else would I meet the Great Hall for?" he replied.

"Honestly, Ron, do you ever not think with your stomach?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do!"

"When?"

"When I'm not hungry," he and Harry swapped grins while Hermione and I rolled our eyes at each other.

"What d'you suppose Hagrid will be like for a teacher?" Harry asked conversationally as the rest of the Gryffindors from our year joined us.

"I dunno," I answered airily. "Probably enthusiastic, you know how he is,"

"What kinds of animals do you reckon he'll give us to work with?" Seamus asked to no one in particular.

"I hope we do unicorns," Parvati squealed.

"On the first lesson? I doubt it," Dean said, shaking his head.

"And why not?" Lavender asked, folding her arms.

"Too girly," several of the boys chorused.

"Oh no," Neville muttered as we got closer to Hagrid's hut.

"What is it Neville?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Slytherins," Harry replied in a growl of a whisper.

The Slytherins were standing in front of Hagrid's hut, looking sulky and annoyed at the same time. Hagrid, however, looked extremely excited as he stood on the front of his porch. Fang bounded away from Hagrid's side and leaped at Ron, nearly knocking him over and causing many of the girls to squeal and begin petting the excited boarhound.

"Great, now tha' yer all here, let's get goin', I've got a special lesson planned fer yeh today," Hagrid beamed, setting off to the other side of the hut. He led us to an empty paddock near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Gather round, closer ter the fence so's yeh all can see," The Gryffindors got right up next to the fence, while the Slytherins held back a little. I opted to sit on the fence, preferring not to stand. "Now, if all o' yeh would open yer books--"

"How?" Malfoy called out rudely from the back of the class.

"Stroke the spines," I replied, pulling out my own copy. I had stroked it the moment Snape had began complaining when my books had been delivered early on in the summer.

The Slytherins looked from their books to mine and back again before carefully petting the books while the Gryffindors had pulled off the ropes and belts the moment they had understood what I had meant.

"Now, as I was sayin', turn yer books ter page two hundred and twelve, I'll be righ' back with our special guests," he strode off into the forest while we all turned the pages to find the chapter bearing the title: Hippogriffs, Proudest Beasts.

"Kailey, he's not going start with--" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence as several oohs and ahhs were made audible as Hagrid led in several large Hippogriffs. Their hind legs were all as glossy as a show horse, their tails, long and elegant. Their fronts were of soft looking feathers, smoothed down to be aerodynamic in flight. Their wings were all large and powerful, their claws, however, looked deadly and fierce. "Oh dear,"

"Hippogriffs," Hagrid stated proudly. "Now, most important thing ter know about Hippogriffs is tha' they're very proud creatures. Don' ever insult one, they may very well kill yeh fer doin' so," There was a shuffling of feet and I looked back to see that I was now the only one remotely close to the fence, though Hagrid didn't seem to notice. "Next, always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move. They value manners an' such, so being polite is always top priority with them. Yeh bow and if he bows back it means yeh can touch him, ride him even if he likes yeh enough. If not, then yeh gotta back away real careful like, cause yeh don' want ter get any nearer ter his talons than yeh need ter," he finished his speech, rubbing his hands and looking around.

I turned to look back and saw that even Harry, Ron and Hermione were a foot from the fence. I jerked my head ever so slightly and they moved forward, cautiously. The rest of the class followed a little more slowly.

"Who wants ter go firs'?" Hagrid asked. Now I hopped off the fence and the class resumed position a foot away. "Kailey, how abou' you?" his tone was too hopeful for me to refuse. I climbed over the fence carefully. "Yeh can start with Buckbeak, here," he suggested, gesturing to the stormy silver Hippogriff closest to me.

I walked in front of him, not blinking, and bowed as I would have in a formal duel. I even held my breath as I waited for him to return a bow.

"Don' move now, let him think yeh over," Hagrid advised.

I held very still, not daring to look up as I heard the beast begin to walk towards me.

"Kailey, stand very still," Hagrid warned, sounding nervous now. _Fantastic…_

I held my position and saw two scaly legs halt just within my line of sight. They were not bent. It took much of my will power not to run from the sharp, flexing talons, but I held still, waiting. Slowly, the scaly legs began to bend and he bowed so low that I could see his orange eyes, piercing mine. Just as slowly, I stood up and stared at the Hippogriff, though he was not looking at me now and he had retracted his talons ever so slightly.

"Now that's strange, tha' is," Hagrid said as I moved forward to pet Buckbeak.

"What is, Professor?" Hermione asked. Hagrid blushed a little at being called a professor.

"Well, Buckbeak seems ter be recognizing Kailey here as his alpha. Hippogriffs don' normally do stuff like tha'. Only ter those they see as truly powerful an' the like," Hagrid said, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "I think yeh all best take some notes on tha', might be the first time it's happened in over a century,"

The class suddenly began scrambling for their notes, I, however, continued stroking Buckbeak, who slowly stood up.

_This takes about a nine on the weird-o-meter I think…Beats out what Trelawney said, that's for sure…Still got to remember to tell this stuff to Dad—er—Snape…Funny though…this sort of thing happened the first full moon we spent with Moony…maybe I'll talk to him instead…_

"Yeh know I reckon he'd let anyone yeh say is okay ter come up an' pet him now, Kailey. Want ter give it a go?" Hagrid suggested. I shrugged and nodded. "So, who wants ter try it? Harry, how abou' you?"

"Alright," Harry answered. He climbed over the fence. "Do I just do what Kailey did or do I do something different?"

"Since Kailey is the alpha here, yeh bow ter her and she'll bow back an' then we'll see what Buckbeak here does," Hagrid instructed.

Harry and I bowed to one another and I looked over at Buckbeak. His great orange eyes boar into mine for a moment then he turned and bowed deeply to Harry. The class broke into applause as Harry moved forward to join me in petting Buckbeak.

"Ruddy fantastic!" Hagrid exclaimed as the clapping died down. "I reckon he'd let yeh both ride him!"

"Come again?" Before the words were completely out of my mouth, Hagrid had given Harry a leg up onto Buckbeak (despite protest) and was now offering me assistance.

"Come now, Kailey, he's a natural born flyer," Hagrid said, lifting me onto the Hippogriff's back. "Now, don' pull out none of his feathers, he won' like tha' at all,"

"Hagrid, I'm not so--"

"Go on!" Hagrid cried, slapping Buckbeak's hind-quarters causing the beast to lurch into the air. He reared up causing me to grab onto Harry for dear life before we raced into the air.

I jammed my eyes shut, burying my face into Harry's back. The back and forth motions Buckbeak was making was not helping in the least as I slid back and forth, coming very close to sliding off his back too many times for my liking.

"Kailey, are you okay?" Harry yelled, sounding slightly constricted.

"No," I managed to whisper out. This was nothing like a broom and even those I didn't really care for.

"Well, could you loosen your hold a bit? I can't breathe,"

I loosened my hold, but that only made me aware of how much I was shaking.

"Kailey, are you seeing this? It's an amazing view," I felt Harry shifting around and I opened my eyes a bit to see him staring at me with a small smirk. "Even if you fall, I doubt it would hurt," he added. I frowned and looked down. I was met with a reflection of a pale faced girl on a Hippogriff. We were flying over the lake and it was beautiful.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say. I gripped Harry's robe tightly and slid over so that my hand could brush the water.

"Still afraid?" Harry asked, sounding a little amused.

"This does not qualify as a height because I can touch the water," I replied. He laughed as I swung myself back into a more comfortable sitting position just as Buckbeak took off into the sky again.

We landed back in the paddock a few moments later. We were received by loud applause from the Gryffindors and even a couple of the Slytherins couldn't contain the fact that they were somewhat impressed. Moments later the class had divided itself into small groups and everyone was bowing to different Hippogriffs. Neville had a bit of trouble until he asked me to get the Hippogriff to bow at him. The bronze colored creature looked as though it wished to raise an eyebrow at me but allowed Neville to proceed anyway along with Ron and Hermione. Harry was now sitting on the fence and I was leaning up against it.

"Looks like everything is going well," Harry commented. "If I were going to die any time soon, I'll bet it would've been in this lesson,"

I felt my breath catch in my throat. "Shit, I almost forgot," I muttered, turning to look over at Malfoy, who was stroking Buckbeak.

"Forgot what?"

"Shh," I held up a hand to silence Harry so I could hear what Malfoy was saying.

"—not so bad are you?" he paused and I started running at him. "Are you, you great ugly beast?" I dove into Malfoy, forcing him out of the way of Buckbeak's talons just in time for them to dig into my side.

All of the shouting that followed jumbled together and all I could really focus on was the intense stinging in my side. I bit my lip so hard trying not to scream that I tasted blood in my mouth.

"You idiot, I think you broke my arm! Get off me! You're getting me covered in your blood," Malfoy yelled over the confusion.

I felt a pair of hands pull me off, gently. "You're lucky it's not your own blood, you stupid prat!" Ron shouted back, coming over to help Harry support me.

"Ignore him, for now Ron," I muttered in a strangled whisper. "I think I might like the Hospital Wing," I added. "Where's Buckbeak?"

"Hagrid has him," Harry answered. "Buckbeak is trying to get to you, though,"

"It's because he attacked the alpha on accident," Hermione said, opening the gate as we made our way out of the paddock at a snailish pace.

"Boys, lemme take her, I'll go faster," Hagrid said, though he sounded a little winded from wrestling with Buckbeak. He gingerly lifted me off the ground and began to jog up to the castle.

* * *

"What were you thinking, jumping in front of a full grown Hippogriff? It could have gouged you alive! Don't you think before you act? And don't give me any of the foolish Gryffindor bravery treatment either," Snape fumed as he entered the Hospital Wing shortly after my arrival. Madame Pomfrey had sent Hagrid to get Snape from the dungeons after he had finished explaining why I was bleeding so freely.

"It wasn't foolish and I was thinking! If I hadn't've done it, Buckbeak would've got Malfoy instead and you know how much of a whiner he is. Don't deny it," I added fiercely.

Just then the doors banged open to reveal Malfoy being supported by both Goyle and Crabbe, his arm hanging limply at his side, a streak of blood running down his face.

"I don't freaking believe it," I growled under my breath just loud enough that Snape gave me a disapproving look for language.

"Mr. Malfoy, what seems to be the problem?" Pomfrey asked, handing me a thick, purple concoction before conjuring some bandages with her wand. _Does she expect me to drink this…?_

"My arm…my head…she landed on me…" my jaw dropped.

"Well you'll have to wait a moment while I patch Ms. Snape here up, she seems to have taken the more bitter end of the deal for you," she snapped. "Professor, I'm going to have to ask you to leave us a moment." Snape gave a curt nod and Pomfrey shut the curtains.

I took the opportunity of talking to her while she was wrapping the bandages tightly around my stomach. "Hagrid told us never to insult a Hippogriff and I heard Malfoy start to say something to one, so I dove into him so that he wouldn't get massacred by the thing. He was fine when Hagrid and I left to bring me up here."

"The truth is not what matters with this boy. You should remember that the Malfoys are known for stretching the truth to make it work out in their favor,"

"You can't do anything?"

"Other than tell him that he will live and there is no lasting damage? No, there is nothing," she answered. "Is this too tight?"

"Yes,"

"Good," she flicked her wand and I was wearing a Hospital gown. She opened the curtains and addressed Snape. "She is not to over exert herself; the wound was too deep for me to heal it entirely. You know what sorts of potions she may and may not inhale I believe?"

"Of course I do," he muttered back, his pride sounding hurt more than anything.

"I'm not staying overnight," I grumbled.

Before either could reply, Malfoy gave a loud, obnoxious groan from his bed at the other end of the wing. Madame Pomfrey gave a huff and went over to him, fussing over how he was over reacting. Snape turned back to look at me.

"Explain," he ordered and I did. His look of frustration soon ebbed away into a look of annoyance. "Foolish Gryffindor bravery," he muttered when I had finished. "But I suppose you need not stay here overnight if you truly feel up to sleeping in the dorm."

"I do," I replied, sitting up eagerly.

"Very well, I will talk to Poppy. But you are not to go gallivanting all over the castle!"

"Oh please, why ever would I do that?" I grinned cheekily. He was unable to give me an honest glare.

* * *

"Well, I see that you've gotten yourself out of the Hospital Wing once more," the Fat Lady commented as I approached. I grinned.

"You know they can't hold me in there," I replied.

"You know, you remind me of a girl who came here a few years back. Quite a few years, honestly, but it only seems like a few to me," she sighed exasperatedly

"You look as young as ever," I commented politely.

She blushed. At least she would have if she hadn't been a painting. "You see? That is exactly what I mean. Her name is Keena McIntosh. I heard rumor that she worked here sporadically over the past couple of years, perhaps you've met her."

"Nope, although I have seen her around. Though I guess she's fled the country. That's the most recent rumor," The answer came so smoothly from my lips that it scared me a little bit. I wasn't even sure if that _was _the most recent rumor, though now that the Fat Lady knew it would get all over the school no problem.

The Fat Lady gave a sigh. "She was here back in the years that you didn't need a password to get into the common rooms. All the students had to be was recognized and we would trust them enough to enter. But I suppose those days have by-passed us forever," she gave another sigh.

"That is a pity. But I have to be going in there. Ron, Harry and Hermione are back, right?"

"Oh yes, they came straight from the lesson. The whole of your year did, actually. They were muttering about young Draco Malfoy and how no one could figure out why you saved him." It seemed to be a question more than a fact so I opted to answer it.

"I didn't save him because he _deserved _it," I replied. "I did it because he was trying to make Hagrid look bad on his first day. I heard him and his friends trying to figure out a way to get him sacked."

"Terrible," she clucked. "I am so glad I was made the guard of the Gryffindors. You lot are so noble, especially when it comes to a threat to one of your own. Well, go find your friends then," she said, though she didn't open until I gave the password.

Without pausing in my step, I headed straight for the couches in front of the fire where I could see Ron's bright red hair. I sat down on the couch next to Hermione, who looked up from her Transfiguration book, gave a squeal and a tight hug.

"Too tight, Hermione," I gasped out as her arm collided with my bandaged side.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought for sure that Madame Pomfrey would have made you as good as new," she gave Harry a pointed look.

"I said she would probably be as good as new, I also said that she most likely would not get out of the Hospital Wing today," Harry defended himself.

"The scratch was too deep for her to be able to heal it all right away," I explained. "And she and Snape both wanted me to stay, but I got out of it,"

"Are you certain that's a good thing? I mean, if they both thought you should stay--"

"Hermione, you know how much I hate the Hospital Wing," I said, cutting her off.

"Seems a bit irrational is all," she muttered.

"What's irrational is the amount of complaining Malfoy put up," Ron stated before I could counter what Hermione had said. "Did he go to the Hospital Wing?"

I nodded. "He had those loons, Crabbe and Goyle carrying him. What does he think happened to him anyway?"

"Said you broke his arm when you landed on him _and_ that his head landed on a rock. He started acting all delirious and crap," Ron answered.

"God, I hate his guts," I replied in no more than a growl. "Bet you anything he acts like his arm is too 'weak' to do anything for weeks,"

"You're not serious, are you?" Harry groaned. I shook my head solemnly. "Brilliant,"

We all fell silent for a few moments before a strange noise sounded.

"Sorry," Ron muttered. "I think it's dinner time," he added, rubbing his growling stomach. Harry grinned, but Hermione and I gave each other looks. _Boys…they're the same no matter what time period…_

We headed down to the Great Hall. There was no surprise to see that Malfoy was not present among his Slytherin brethren. They were, however, gossiping eagerly. Even Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be conversing, which I hadn't known they were capable of doing. We sat down around our own year mates and discussion fell into the topic of Care of Magical Creatures.

"Malfoy is just a git who thinks it all needs to be about him," Dean stated, pounding a fist on the table, earning him a glare from Percy but nothing more.

"I can't imagine what would have happened to him if you hadn't saved him, Kailey," Lavender added. "He deserved to get attacked,"

"Well at least this way he can't complain to his father that it was Hagrid's fault," I shrugged. "It was, technically, mine that anything happened to him at all,"

"True, but what will _your _father do to Hagrid? I mean, he isn't the nicest of people, no offense," Seamus said quickly.

"My father is as loyal to Dumbledore as Hagrid is," I said after a moment of thought. "I don't think he'll do anything. I've already had a lecture on how stupid _I _was for leaping in Buckbeak's way. He didn't mention Hagrid at all,"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Parvati said. "Look and see who is missing from the staff table,"

We all looked up and saw that Hagrid was missing from his usual corner seat. Snape, however, was sitting on Dumbledore's left side, glancing frequently around the hall to glare at random students. They probably just reminded him of people from his own school days.

I turned back to where everyone was staring at me as if daring me to contradict the evidence.

"Buckbeak is probably in a state is all," I replied coolly. "Hagrid'll be back to work in no time," I stated confidently.

"You don't think he's upset at all?" Hermione asked. "I mean, it was his first lesson, after all," there were several nods of agreement that accompanied this statement.

"I dunno," I answered with a shrug. "I suppose the end was a bit of a letdown, but I thought the rest of the class was pretty cool,"

The conversation flowed from there and it wasn't very long until we had finished dinner and Dumbledore was sending the school to bed. The four of us held back a little bit to talk amongst ourselves on the way back to the common room.

"I think we should go and make sure he's alright," Hermione said, sounding a little worried. "It is safe for us all to do that, right?"

"Hermione, I'm safe on the grounds," Harry answered, rolling his eyes. "Plus, we've got the cloak. Dementors aren't on the grounds and I'm fairly certain Black can't see through an invisibility cloak,"

"And it's still early," Ron added.

"So go and get it, Harry," I said.

Ten minutes later the four of us were huddled very close together and walking even more slowly across the grounds. It was very tricky shuffling through the grass in the complete darkness, especially considering my side would begin to ache randomly and we would have to halt rather suddenly. We finally made it to Hagrid's cabin, though, and we knocked very loudly. There was shuffling behind the door before it opened revealing a fairly red-faced Hagrid. He squinted at the darkness for a moment and scratched his head.

"Anybody there?" he asked thickly and uncertainly. His breath wrecked of alcohol.

"Just us," Harry said, taking the cloak off of us.

"Oh, alrigh' then," he stood back and gestured for us to come inside.

He fell heavily into one of the enormous chairs that sat around the wooden table. We followed in suite, though all together we only took up two chairs. Fang wandered over and laid himself down on Hagrid's knee and whined. Hagrid didn't seem to notice, though he heaved a heavy sigh when he lifted his tankard to find it empty.

"'S probably a record," he muttered finally after a few moments of silence.

"I doubt it," I replied before he could continue. "Mostly considering you haven't been fired nor will you be,"

"Don' try an' make me feel no better," he said, waving his hand. "With Lucius Malfoy breathin' down everyone's necks…"

"How is Malfoy, then?" Ron asked. "Kailey said he came up acting like he had a head injury or something stupid like that,"

Hagrid nodded. "He says he was knocked in'ter a boulder or somethin'. He's got Madame Pomfrey ter wrap his head up in bandages and the like," he said miserably.

"He's not really hurt." Harry stated. "Remember when Lockhart vanished half my bones? Madame Pomfrey healed that in a night!"

"Don' matter none. The School gov'nors were told and they reckon I started out too big. I just thought it'd be more fun. I mean, Hippogriffs aren' dangerous unless yeh insult 'em, an' I told yeh all tha' firs' thing," he explained, sounding dejected.

"That just makes it all the more Malfoy's fault then," Hermione said confidently. "And he wasn't even the one who got attacked."

"Yeah, and I'm not about to complain," I added.

"S'not yeh and yer father I'm worried abou', Kailey," Hagrid replied. "Malfoy'll take anythin' ter court. I'm worried fer Buckbeak,"

"Well you shouldn't be," Harry said. "We're not going to let anything happen,"

"Yeah, we'll make sure everyone knows that Malfoy was the one who screwed up, not you or Buckbeak," Ron said loyally.

Hagrid gave a giant sob and grabbed both Harry and Ron, pulling them into a huge hug. Both boys looked as though they were struggling to breathe, as they began to turn as red as Hagrid.

"I think you're a little bit tired, Hagrid," I said loudly, hoping to distract Hagrid from breaking the boys' necks. "And it's probably not a bad thing that you're out of whatever it was you were drinking,"

He released the boys, nodding in agreement. "I reckon yer right," he took out his handkerchief and mopped off the tears that were streaking down his face. "An' I'm glad yeh came…" he stopped dead and stared at Harry, a strange expression coming over his face.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YER DOIN' HERE, HARRY? COMIN' OUT AT NIGHT? AN' YOU THREE JUS' LETTIN' HIM? C'MON, WE'RE GOIN' BACK UP TER THE CASTLE! I CAN' BELIEVE YEH WOULD RISK THA'!" he thundered so suddenly that I had a strong urge to melt into the seat that was behind me.

He lifted Harry up by the scruff and began dragging him up to the school, the three of us scurrying to keep up with them. Hagrid forced open the double doors and continued escorting us up to the tower, growling under his breath the whole time.

_As long as we don't run into Snape, I think we'll be just fine…_

"Kailey?" an angry voice called out just one floor away from the common room.

_That _would _be my luck, wouldn't it…?_

**Okay, that's long enough I think. If you didn't realize it, most of the stuff (if not all of it) that can be recognized is from Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K. Rowling and is, therefore, NOT mine. However, I would like it very much if you reviewed and came back for Chapter 7! Until then!**

**:-D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Doubt is the Seed, Fear is the Plant

**If I owned this, it wouldn't be posted on a computer website; it'd be in a book. Oh, and there's a tiny bit of profanity if anyone wants a head's up (although it's just one word so I don't think this warning is really necessary, but it's in capitals so…).**

**Thanks for those of you who reviewed! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Even I, who had faced dementors at their worst, werewolves during violent full-moons, a mountain troll, who had been petrified, gone through Hogwarts blind for five years while keeping up with the Marauders, watched multiple people die during the first war and suffered the Cruciatus curse had to cower slightly in the wake of the glare I was being given by one Professor Severus Snape. In my defense, he looked more livid than usual.

I would have liked nothing more than to be able to shrink down in Hagrid's shadow as I was sure Hermione, Ron and Harry had done. Snape's already pale face was paler in his anger, his fists were clenched and I could tell he was attempting to count in his head to calm his anger. I made a critical mistake in my own stance; I gulped.

He exhaled, long and slow. For some reason, it made me more nervous.

"Tell me, what was one of the few, easy orders you were given to follow if you wished to avoid the Hospital Wing tonight?" He said it calmly and quietly and I felt a need to shiver, but resisted. "Well?"

"Not to go gallivanting all over the castle," I muttered, feeling like a first year caught passing notes more than anything with the answer I had to give.

"So you do have a memory," he replied, still quiet, but much less calm. "Would you care to explain why you did not honor my wishes?"

"I wanted to make sure Hagrid and Buckbeak were alright," I replied, standing up a little straighter as I noticed Snape's glare return to its normal intensity.

"I see," was his stony reply. "Hagrid, would you excuse us?"

"O' course, Professor," Hagrid replied. I watched him walk away and realized that the other three must have hidden under the cloak the first chance they got.

_Good, doesn't make sense for all of us to get caught…plus that's three less detentions and 'X' number of house points…_

"Come," Snape directed at me, taking a hold of my arm. It wasn't a harsh grip, but firm so I guessed it had to do with supporting me as we made our way down to the dungeons. Whenever he heard my breathing grow too harsh, his grip on my arm grew firmer and we would halt until my side wasn't stinging quite so much.

We reached his quarters and he led me over to the fireplace and I sat down on the couch (gratefully, I'll admit) while he lit the fire. He sat down on what I had identified as his favorite chair and leaned back, tilting his head ever so slightly. I began playing with the end of the sleeve of my cloak, waiting for him to speak first.

"You have something you desire to tell me," he stated at last. I looked up at him with a confused expression. "You would have argued much more passionately if you had not had an ulterior motive," he added. "We can talk of your late night wander afterwards,"

"Alright, that sounds fair enough," I shrugged. "I had my first Divination class today,"

"You're not going to die," he stated dryly.

"What?" I asked, confused at the sudden change in his demeanor.

"You must remember Sibyll Trelawney?"

"Oh, no, I wasn't the one who's gonna die, that's Harry," I said, waving that part away. "No, what concerned me was what she held me after class for,"

"Please tell me you did not receive a detention from her of all people?" Snape began rubbing his temples.

"Would you let me finish?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "No, this could be worse than a detention, at least to me it seems like it. She figured out that I'm also Keena,"

Snape frowned. "She figured it out and you let her know she was correct?"

"She would have been hinting at it all year if I hadn't said anything," I said defensively.

"You haven't informed your friends?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," I replied shortly.

"Kailey, do not chase away your friends by keeping them out of your life. It is impossible to continue a friendship if one only knows half of a person," he advised, leaning forward in his seat. "I chased away my one friend in that manner, and I can never remedy that mistake. I do not want you to do the same,"

"It isn't that simple," I defended. "It isn't that I'm just two people, it's that I'm two people who know things before they happen. And I didn't stop nearly enough and I let too much more happen," I trailed off, thoughts of what the dementors made me see coming to my mind.

"You mustn't blame yourself for anyone's death," he said quietly.

"It isn't just the death part," I said loudly to keep any quavering out of my voice. "It's the destruction of entire families! It isn't fair! I just let so many people down and I can't fix it now! If my friends knew what I had let happen…if Harry knew I had been there and done nothing to keep his family together…"

"You forget just how stubborn Mr. Potter is," Snape said quietly. "And how stubborn his father was,"

"What does that have to do with anything," I growled, glaring at Snape.

"I mean to say that you are Mr. Potter's friend and I highly doubt he will forget his loyalty to you over night," he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, saying nothing more.

"I'll tell them, but only when I'm ready," I said finally.

"I ask nothing more," was the reply I received. "Now, as to your punishment,"

"Can't we just skip that part? I'm really not in the mood for it," I groaned. "And Hagrid was bringing me back—he actually yelled at me for going down there in the first place."

"As he should have," Snape said sternly. "No, I will not skip punishments; you need to learn that when I say something I mean it,"

"Trust me, I believe you," I muttered under my breath.

"Do not mutter," he snapped.

"Sorry, sir,"

* * *

Snape escorted me back to the Gryffindor common room from the dungeons. The entire walk had been in complete, fuming silence. I climbed through the portrait and looked over at the couches to see all three of my friends perk up in curiosity.

"THREE BLOODY WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION!" I shouted angrily after the portrait hole had closed. "MERLIN, IT'S AS IF THERE WERE A MURDERER ON THE LOOSE!"

"Well, there kind of is a murderer on the loose," Ron said carefully. I sent him a glare before I slumped down moodily in the empty chair, crossing my arms.

"Kailey, when did you start saying things like 'bloody' and 'Merlin'?" Hermione asked curiously. She caught me completely off guard and I could do nothing more than just stare at her for a moment before I could answer.

"I've pretty much lived here since I was eleven," I shrugged. "I guess I just picked that stuff up," she shrugged in reply and said nothing more of it.

"So, three weeks?" Harry asked, shaking his head. "You know, I reckon he's only going harder on you _because_ you're his daughter," he added thoughtfully.

"You didn't row with him, did you?" Hermione asked.

"Please say you didn't, Potions'll be torture," Ron groaned, leaning back in his seat, covering his face with one hand.

"Sorry, but how would you like to have to spend three weeks being grounded?"

"Grounded?"

"Yes, he's only calling it detention, but it's in his quarters and it starts when classes end and all day on weekends,"

"Ouch," Ron remarked.

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

Because of my being grounded, I was unable to find time to go and talk to Remus. I decided I would just have to talk to him after our first Defense lesson and see what he had to say about my being an alpha to the Hippogriffs. I had grown to dislike having to spend any time in the dungeons at all, seeing as I was there constantly so it should have come as no surprise to me that I wouldn't exactly enjoy my first potions class of the year.

The four of us entered the classroom, taking seats in the middle of the class. Harry took a seat on my left, Hermione on my right, while Ron was on Harry's other side, Neville on Hermione's. The most interesting part of the class that was going to take place was during roll call.

"Kailey Snape,"

"Here," I muttered.

"Excuse me?" _Of course he _would _have to embarrass me…_

"Here, sir," I called back a little louder.

"Check that attitude," Snape admonished, beginning to administer his glare, causing Neville to shrink back in his seat and the Slytherins to smirk.

"You're the one who can't seem to hear me correctly," I replied coolly. "Sir," I added hastily.

"Shall we up it to four weeks worth of detentions?" he asked icily.

"No, sir," I said, as politely as possible.

"Very well then," and he continued on with the roll call before giving us our instructions and setting us to work.

I took out my anger on the ingredients that I was preparing. At one point Hermione had to stop me from slicing my caterpillars to point out I was cutting into the table. I repaired it automatically and checked to make certain there was no damage to the deceased caterpillars before continuing to slaughter the already dead ingredient.

_Stupid...annoying...bloody...GAH...! Can't even let me explain...! Not just "stupid Gryffindor foolishness"...Doesn't get it...! _

SLAM!

"FUCK!" I swore loudly, dropping my knife and clutching my now bleeding hand, careful not to let my blood fall into the cauldron or onto the caterpillars. I turned around to see who had been stupid enough to slam open the door of a potions room only to turn back around and give Snape a pointed look as he made his way over to me. Malfoy had entered the class with his head wrapped up just above the eyes and his arm hanging loosely in a sling.

"Take a seat, Mr. Malfoy," he said as he reached me. He took my hand in his, looking to see that I hadn't let any of the potion to enter the cut. "A trip to the Hospital Wing and five points from Gryffindor for profanity," he said, dismissing me. "You may finish brewing in tonight's detention."

"And I suppose you're going to let Malfoy off for coming in late as well?" I said pointedly. "Not to mention this is the second time I've hurt myself because of him," I added in an undertone only those within a foot of me could hear, judging by how Hermione inhaled and Harry stopped moving.

Snape stood strait up, looking torn between two options. _Probably deciding which house to take points from…I'll give him so much shit if it's Gryffindor…_

"Five points," he said and I held my breath at his pause. "From Slytherin," he finished.

"But—but—Professor, I've only just--" Malfoy spluttered, his face no longer holding the injured-victim look it had held moments before.

"Lateness is not acceptable, Mr. Malfoy. Either come on time or do not come at all." Snape said shortly. "Now, to the Hospital Wing with you," he addressed to me.

"Yes, Sir," I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face and it burst into a smile once I was out of the classroom.

Madame Pomfrey was beside herself when I entered the ward.

"Told not to do anything foolish and what do you do? Run around the castle at night with a murderer on the loose no less," she fumed.

"You really think he would have it in him to do that?" I asked carefully.

"That war changed people," she answered just as carefully. "The boy I knew, no he couldn't have done such a deed, but with all the evidence pointing against him, I've no choice,"

I opted not to argue the point and let her take a look at my side once she had finished with my hand. She put a simple, quick spell on it and the only proof I had ever been attacked were three long scars that looked as though they had been fading for years.

"There you are, now off you go and I don't want to see you back here for another month at least," she admonished.

"You know I can never stay away that long,"

"You would if you didn't have the sort of friends you have," she retorted.

"Touché," I smiled as I left the ward.

I arrived back at the Potions room just in time for the bell to ring. I opted to wait in the hallway to see if Hermione had grabbed my book bag. I was surprised to see Ron carrying it out, but didn't argue the point and we hurried away from the class room.

"So how did the rest of class go?" I asked, moving my bag back into a normal position.

"About usual," Ron replied. "Neville botched up his potion and Hermione had to help him and we lost points for it because Snape told her not to do anything,"

"Course he did," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'd try to argue it, but considering my current predicament…" Ron shrugged in reply.

"Kailey, what do you know of Sirius Black?" Harry asked, suddenly.

"Depends," I answered. "What do you want to know?"

"Malfoy said something about revenge and how if he were me he'd be out hunting Black down himself," Harry answered. "I was wondering why I'd want to hunt him down. I mean, I know why he's after me, but I thought he was out of the country,"

I shook my head. "As far as I know, he hasn't left England and the whole revenge thing is just ridiculous and hardly ever a good idea, much less so since its Malfoy's advice,"

"So, you're saying I should ignore him? Like we always do?"

"Well, if you have to ask, Harry," I replied with a small smile.

"I suppose, what d'you two think?"

"How often is Kailey wrong?" was Ron's argument.

"Fair enough," Harry nodded. "Hermione?"

We stopped when we realized there was no response.

"Where'd she go off to?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"I dunno," I muttered. I truly didn't, it wasn't as if I knew her schedule off the top of my head. "Oh, there she is, I bet you she dropped something," I said as Hermione hurried up the stairs to catch us.

"Wouldn't've dropped anything if she didn't carry all those books around," Ron was muttering. Hermione looked at him as though about to ask but I beat her to it.

"You know Hermione, Ron; she'll read anything at any opportunity. It makes more sense to just carry it all around instead of having to go back up to the dorm every time she wanted something fresh,"

Harry and Ron swapped the signature we'll-never-understand-girls-as-long-as-we-try look that was so popular among their gender. I settled for giving Hermione a wink to her questioning look.

"How's your hand, Kailey?" Hermione asked as we headed off to the Great Hall.

"Good as new," I replied, flexing it in front of her face before she slapped it away. "Well, it was," I muttered, rubbing the small pink spot.

"Snape was livid that he had to take points from Slytherin," she informed me. "He didn't really show it until after you left, though,"

I shrugged. "I'm just amazed I didn't end up with any more 'detentions'," I added air quotes to emphasize my point.

"Bloody miracle, that is," Ron agreed.

"Hear, hear," I grinned as we entered the Great Hall.

"I can't wait for our first Defense class," Hermione announced once we had all sat down at the table. "It's going to be so interesting, I can just tell,"

"Bet you he's our best teacher in the subject," I volunteered, grabbing a grilled cheese sandwich off of a serving plate. "And I can't wait for the final exam,"

Ron coughed on his drink.

"You already know what's in the test?" Hermione nearly hissed, sounding thoroughly pissed off. "That's cheating!"

"It'd only be cheating if I looked up what was exactly on it instead of simply remembering the jist of it all," I corrected, smiling.

"So you don't remember the questions?" Harry asked.

"Nope, just that it's something to be excited for," I nodded.

"Well, that does us no good," Ron muttered.

"Ron!"

"What? Is it so bad that I want at least one amazing grade ever?"

"You can't go about it that way!"

Harry and I exchanged looks before going back to our lunches while Ron and Hermione continued their argument until the bell rang. We headed off for the Defense room and arrived about the same time as everyone else. Hermione took out her books as did a few others, while Ron and Harry got their quills ready.

"Don't bother," I muttered quietly. They looked up and Harry opened his mouth to ask when the door to the room opened once more.

Remus looked around at everyone and gave a small smile. "You won't need any of that just yet. Please pack it up and take out your wands," the class looked confused so he continued. "This is to be a practical lesson. Don't worry, it's not Cornish Pixies," he added to the displeased looks he received. His last statement, however, earned him some chuckles as we all took out our wands. "Now, if you'd all follow me,"

"I like this," Ron muttered. "A practical lesson and a field trip," I laughed quietly while the other two smiled as we followed Remus out of the room.

Halfway to the staffroom, we ran into Peeves. The poltergeist ignored us for only a moment, as he stuffed some gum into a key hole. Once he realized who was there, however, he straitened himself up and began singing a tune he seemed to have created on his own.

"Loopy, lunar, loony Lupin!" he shouted with zeal. "Loony, lunar, loopy Lupin!"

"I suggest removing that gum, Peeves," Remus said, coolly. To anyone who hadn't known him long, he would have seemed pleasant and undaunted, but I knew better. The word "lunar" seemed to be triggering his main annoyance with the poltergeist.

Peeves only continued to sing, louder and clearer before Lupin cleared his own throat.

"Does anyone have a suggestion of a useful spell? It will be worth extra points," he added, grinning at the class. Several people raised their hands, including myself. "Ms. Snape?"

"The _Waddiwasi_ spell worked for me in first year, sir," I smiled. Remus returned the grin.

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor," he praised before raising his wand. "_Waddiwasi_,"

The gum shot out of the key hole and Peeves, remembering my first year, attempted to run from the wad of gum, but it caught him and he cursed loudly as he soared away.

"Now, let's continue,"

Minutes later we were all assembled in the staffroom with a noisy cabinet stationed at the far wall. Most of the class was standing a bit away from the cabinet and looking apprehensively at Remus.

"Any ideas as to what could be in that cabinet?" he asked, hands folded behind his back, facing the class of third years. "Any at all?" There were some suggestions but all were met with a shaking of Remus' head.

"A boggart?" I volunteered finally.

"Exactly," Remus said, happily. "This one arrived here yesterday, they enjoy dark, enclosed spaces and this cabinet is just what they enjoy. So, who can tell me what a boggart is?"

Hermione's hand shot up and Remus nodded to her. "They're shape-shifters. They turn into a person's greatest fear, which is why he likes dark spaces. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like in an unaltered form because it turns into whatever that person fears most the moment they see it."

"Brilliant," Remus said. "Now, who can tell me why we have an automatic advantage over this particular one? Harry, how about you?"

"Well, there's a group of us here, so it wouldn't know which of our fears he should turn into. It would confuse him," he only sounded a tad uncertain, but held his own in the end.

"Exactly," Remus grinned. "I've actually seen a boggart make that mistake, trying to turn into two things at once, he turned into a half-eaten giant slug,"

I bit my lips to suppress my laughter. It had been one of the few funny memories during the war. Lexi, Remus, Peter and I had been cleaning out the basement of Potter Manor before it had been attacked. The creature had tried to get somewhere between Peter's worst fear and Lexi's and the end result had been hysterical.

"Now, the spell to repel a boggart is quite simple, but the final thing that will destroy a boggart is laughter." Some of the class raised their eyebrows at this news. "You don't believe me? Can anyone hazard a guess as to why laughter destroys a boggart?"

"Well, it's trying to scare you and if you laugh at it, it isn't exactly scary," Hermione answered after a tense silence.

"Correct, now, the incantation is also simple," Remus said, taking out his wand. "Repeat after me, just don't point your wands at me. _Riddikulus_!" the class did as it was told and Remus nodded his head, satisfied. "Now, let's give it a go. Everyone call to mind your worst fears."

_Dementors, hands down…_

"Now everybody find a way to make your fear into something funny,"

_A Dementor funny…? Um…yeah…no, not a clown…those are just sketchy…maybe he won't make me do it…? Can't bank on that…oh, but wait…yes, that'll work…_

"Alright, concentrate on those thoughts, Neville, I'd like you to go first," he added. "Everyone gather round in a circle, I'll call you forward one at a time, you'll step into the ring with the boggart and face him. Until we get everyone or until he gets too tired. Alright, Neville?"

"Sir, I'm not sure…" Neville mumbled.

"Nonsense," Remus said. "You'll do fine,"

"I don't want to offend…anyone…"

"C'mon, Neville, don't worry about anyone else," I said, and a few others backed me up. Neville looked nervous a moment more than nodded.

"I'm ready," he said, getting into his defensive stance, gripping his wand firmly.

"Alright, then, on the count of three. One, two, three!" Remus opened the cabinet and the one and only Severus Snape stepped out, glaring at everyone and, not to my surprise in the least, nobody laughed.

Neville seemed to freeze up for a moment and forget that it was a boggart. He gulped audibly and squeezed his eyes shut before his whole stance seemed to change. He looked a little angry when he shouted "_Riddikulus!_" There was a blast of bluish white light and suddenly Snape was wearing an old, fuzzy, olive green dress. He was holding a large, plastic red handbag with wooden handles and a large hat with a stuffed vulture was perched on his head. As soon as people realized what they were seeing, the class burst into loud laughter.

"Excellent, Neville! Now step back," Neville fell back into place in the circle immediately, holding his stomach as he laughed. "Now, Parvati!"

She stepped in front of the confused looking Snape and he snapped into a tall, rotting mummy, bandages falling off to reveal decaying skin and bone, until her shout of "_Riddikulus!_" caused it to lose its head.

"Seamus!"

The headless mummy disappeared and in its place was a tall woman tinted green with floor-length black hair and bright white eyes. The banshee opened her mouth and began to scream loudly until Seamus silenced her and she became a rabid rat that was forced to chase its own tail at the mercy of Lavender's wand. The rat was soon transfigured into a tall, white vampire who lost his fangs to what might have been the tooth fairy. The toothless vampire turned into a graphic version of Frankenstein's monster that then began to tap-dance. A werewolf came next only to be chained up to a doghouse with a choke collar. From there it turned into a giant snake which writhed on the ground before changing into a bloody eyeball.

"We're almost there! Ron, you next,"

A giant spider advanced on Ron who stalled only a moment before forcing the beast to roller-skate with one leg, the other seven falling off. It fell over and rolled over towards me. I closed my eyes for a moment to gain any determination I might have had lying around in the back of my mind and when I opened them again there was a seven foot tall monster standing in front of me, lowering its hood. I heard the shudders of the rest of the class and the screams began to rage inside my head, but I forced my wand up.

"_Riddikulus_!"

The dementor's hood zipped up; locking it inside its cloak and it turned bright pink with dark orange polka dots, earning some laughter from the rest of the class. It fell over and landed in front of Harry, but Remus called for its attention and it turned into a silver, full moon which soon disappeared into a deflating balloon. Suddenly Snape was back in the room again and Neville gave the last laugh just as the bell rang. Remus assigned the homework which we all hastily wrote down.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up," I said. "I just want to ask Professor Lupin a quick question," the others nodded and I approached Remus.

"You have a question for me Ms. Snape?" Remus asked sounding a little surprised that anyone would have a question after the first lesson.

"Yes, well, actually I've got a few questions. First is, do you know who I am and if yes, are you furious with me?" I asked, nervously. Remus frowned, but waved his wand to close the door.

"Do I know you?" he repeated. I deflated somewhat. I really hadn't wanted to have to explain it all over again. "Should I know you?"

"Personally, I was sort of hoping that the blue hair would be a dead give-away. Snape is actually trying to figure out how to get rid of it, though, I don't know why. I mean, it was spelled in there so long ago," I blabbered on and on.

"Keena?" Remus whispered.

I smiled weakly. "Hi, Moony,"

"But I thought…I thought you were with…but you're here so…how did he…"

"You thought I actually ran off with Sirius?"

"Well, you let him escape," he accused.

"So you are mad at me?" I groaned.

"I'm a little upset with Keena, yes, but I'm not upset with my third year student, although I don't know what you could possibly need to ask me," he clarified.

"It doesn't have to do with Defense," I said quickly. "In the first Care of Magical Creatures class we did Hippogriffs. I was the first person to go up and bow to one of them, his 

name is Buckbeak. So I bowed and everything but apparently, according to Hagrid at least, Buckbeak responded to me as though I were his alpha and I can't figure out why. Does it have to do with my animagus form?"

Remus thought for a moment, digesting the information. "Well, if I remember correctly, it was going to either be you or me that was alpha of our group because we were the dominant species of our group. You beat me out becoming alpha. The hippogriff probably could sense that you were a dominant creature over him and therefore treated you that way, even though you were in human form."

"But _I _don't have an animagus form, _Keena _does. _I_ was there, not _her._ Do you see what I mean?" I asked, trying to keep my own head straight.

"I do, but have you tried turning into an animagus? You should be able to do it still because your body hasn't changed, just your soul."

"So you're saying I've got two different souls inside of me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a possibility,"

"Could we ever separate the two souls into two bodies?"

"Probably, but why don't you settle for trying to become an animagus as Kailey first," he suggested before any crazy thoughts could enter my mind.

I willed myself into my animal form and opened my eyes. I looked around for a moment only to realize that I was seeing (and hearing) in my normal wolf-vision. Satisfied, I transfigured back into my human self.

"So I'm still a wolf then,"

"Yes, but you're a black one if you're Kailey when you transform."

"Black with white tips?" I grinned. Remus nodded. "Wicked,"

"So you're animagus name is Whitetip if you're Kailey first?"

"No that's my cat's name,"

"When did you get a cat?" Remus didn't look so happy.

"Day before school," I replied. "I convinced Snape that it would make me more responsible and less lonely during the summer. The lonely part was true at least,"

"Sure," Remus rolled his eyes. "So what did Prongs say when he found out Snape is your father?" Remus asked conversationally.

"That's a very good question, Moony; you were always good at those,"

"Haven't told them yet? Have you told them about Sirius?"

"If I can't tell them who my father is, Moony, what makes you think I talked with them very much at all about Sirius being _in _Azkaban?" I asked in response.

"They aren't going to be very happy if you haven't contacted them in so long,"

"Well, it's not as if Snape will let me. As far as he knows, James and Lily are gone, and I don't have anyone else that I need to write a letter to," I defended my lost cause.

"Whatever you say, I suppose," Remus shrugged. "Now, what exactly are you going to tell your friends that you stayed behind this long to talk about?"

* * *

"He didn't know anything about Keena either?" Harry asked, sounding amazed. "Of all the people I expected her to contact, he was definitely top priority. She even said if I needed to tell her something to go to him."

"Maybe she really is trying to keep Black away from here," Hermione said thoughtfully, leaning back in the leather couch. I had bullied Snape into letting me at least see my friends once during the weekend arguing that I hadn't done anything truly worth getting grounded for and that they had done nothing at all.

"Maybe you should try getting a message to her anyway, Harry," Ron suggested. "That way we'd know whether or not one of them was lying. Lupin may just not have wanted to tell Kailey anything if you didn't already know it,"

"Yeah, he doesn't exactly know me well," I agreed with Ron's idea.

"Alright," Harry said, pulling a blank bit of parchment towards himself. "What should I say?" he asked after a long pause during which he stared at the parchment, holding an inked quill in position.

"Ask her what's really going on. You know she's not on some secret mission," Hermione said.

"She's not likely to just come out and say what's happening, what if the letter got intercepted?" I argued.

"Well, then ask her to please tell you as much as she can without bringing any attention to herself," Hermione amended.

"And if the letter is intercepted on its way to her?" I asked.

"Maybe I'll just write this later," Harry decided, replacing the ink bottle's cover.

**I think that's long enough for this one! I hope you all enjoyed it and will come back for chapter 8! Please don't forget to review, either!**

**:-D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Letters

**I disclaim all that is recognized as written by anybody famous. It's not mine.**

**Please enjoy this next chapter and kindly review! Thanks!**

_Dear Keena,_

_I don't actually know where to start with this. My biggest fear I guess is that you won't even get this letter and if you do that you won't respond to it. I don't even know what I want to know really. There are rumors about you going around. People are saying that you're on the run with Sirius Black out in a random foreign country and that you've even helped him to escape. Did you? I won't tell anyone if you did but I'd like to know why. They're saying he's after me. If you helped him and he is after me then why did you pretend to even care about me? I'll give this to Remus and ask him to send it along, but please respond to me quickly, alright?_

_Harry_

Remus had held me back after a Defense class in order to give me the letter that Harry had given him a few days earlier. It was nearing the middle of October already and I was still putting off writing my own letter to Lily and James. I reread Harry's letter twice (as Keena both times) before I placed it on the desk and dropped my head into my hands. Remus made a questioning sound and I shoved the letter towards him.

"It's not as if I didn't expect that response," I muttered through my hands. "Especially considering all the times he asked the three of us if something sounded stupid."

"I think you should just come clean and explain it all to him," Remus stated, placing the letter back on the table in front of me.

"And tell him what exactly? That I let him think I was a terrible god-mother for the entire summer and first month of school because I was afraid of his reaction? That I knew all along Lily and James would 'die' and even when we found a way to stop that I let them go off to fight evil and I left him with the Durselys anyway? That I knew his god-father was and is innocent as of yet and I let him go to Azkaban for twelve years while the real traitor is in our grasp? Oh, I'm sure he'll understand all of that!" I snapped irritably.

"Keena, when are you going to admit to yourself that it was Sirius?" Remus asked me, half annoyed, half sympathetic.

"The day it's proven that it was. I was there and I remain the only witness aside from either wizard who was there that day. No one can convince me that I'm wrong." I stated. "Anyway, we're not even going into that right now. This is about Harry and how I've failed him miserably."

"That makes it out to be about you," Remus argued. "If it were all about Harry right now, you would go and explain everything to him, not worrying about how it affects you,"

I just stared at the werewolf. "Moony, why are you always so smart?" I asked finally.

"One of us had to be the smart one if we were ever going to live through all this mess," he shrugged. "Listen, I don't want to make you leave but I do have some papers in need of grading,"

On my way to the common room I ran into McGonagall, literally.

"Do be careful, Ms. Snape," she said, adjusting her glasses and summoning up the papers she had dropped.

"Sorry, Professor," I said, tucking away Harry's letter. _Perhaps reading while walking wasn't one of my smartest ideas_… "Are you on your way to the common room, Professor?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," she said. "I've a couple of notices that need to be posted in there and I might as well do it now,"

"You're avoiding grading those essays we handed in last week, aren't you?" I grinned.

"Don't be so ridiculous, third year essays are easy to grade." She remarked, "It's the seventh years that give me headaches," my grin widened as she rubbed her forehead.

"Why don't you go to Madame Pomfrey then?"

McGonagall made an annoyed huffing sound. "She refuses to allow teachers the use of potions until O.W.L and N.E.W.T season,"

"When did she start doing that?" I asked, surprised.

"Last year when Lockhart complained after one week,"

"Oh,"

We arrived at the common room and entered.

"Hold these a moment, will you?" she said, handing the stack of parchments off to me just as I was about to head over to Ron and Hermione. A crowd of people gathered before 

McGonagall was done and I found myself nearly glued to the announcement board, nearly losing the contents of my book bag. Honestly, it was just the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, not everyone had to literally see the notice, but I digress.

After successfully pulling myself out of the knot of people, I went over to the fireplace, sitting on the couch next to Hermione.

"What's going on over there?" Hermione asked from behind her Astronomy book. "Ha, I told you that this was Neptune," she added to Ron, pointing to a blue planet on her chart.

"Why do I bother trying if you're just going to correct me?" He muttered under his breath.

"First Hogsmeade weekend is on Halloween," I replied before Hermione could retort, pulling out my own Astronomy book and a chart.

"Brilliant!" Ron said, sitting up away from the cluttered table. "I can't wait to see it all! I've heard it's amazing,"

"Heard what's amazing?" Harry asked coming over with George and Fred. They had just had their first Quidditch practice of the year.

"He's probably just figured out that the big yellow thing is called a Sun," Fred decided.

"And that it warms the thing that's called Earth," George added.

"Gits," Ron muttered as the twins high-fived each other.

"First Hogsmeade weekend is on Halloween," Hermione cut in.

"Good, we need to stock up in Zonko's," George said, rubbing his hands together.

"Filch wised up and confiscated most of our stuff before we even got in from the Welcoming Feast," Fred said sounding put off. "And we still need to pull something off in the three toughest classes,"

"What would those be?" I asked curiously.

"Potions, because Snape somehow senses everything," George said.

"Transfiguration, McGonagall seems to know exactly what we want to do every time, mostly before we know, actually," Fred stated.

"And Defense Against the Dark Arts," George finished. "Because we don't know how much we can get by Lupin,"

"He's our biggest threat," Fred added. "Seeing as he lived with Keena for so long and I can't see her being anywhere without pulling at least one prank,"

"He was probably used to it," George said thoughtfully. "Wonder if Dumbledore would be an easy target,"

"Good luck," Hermione and I said in unison. The twins shrugged and walked away, plotting.

"You guys'll have to tell me about it," Harry said, attempting to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Needless to say, he failed miserably.

"I'm sure you'll get into the next one, Harry, they have to catch Black soon," Hermione said earnestly.

"I think you should just ask McGonagall, the next one might be ages away. Or you could ask Remus, I mean he's pretty close to being your guardian, isn't he?" Ron suggested.

"I could try. Yeah, I'll just ask McGonagall then I'll ask Remus," Harry decided after less than a moment's thought.

"But Harry, it wouldn't be safe," Hermione argued. She looked at me for back-up.

"Don't look at me!" I said, defensively. "What I say isn't going to be put into consideration of any of the teachers in any case." The three of them looked at me with raised eyebrows and I deflated. "If Harry were to somehow sneak out without going near dementors he would only be in danger of getting caught."

"But that's not possible," Hermione said securely. I just shrugged in reply, turning back to my Astronomy only to be distracted by Whitetip who was rubbing against my leg.

"Well, hello there, not a good hunting day?" I cooed, lifting her up and petting her.

"Ugh, Crookshanks did," Ron said, pointing to the orange cat that held a dead mouse in his mouth. The cat looked expectantly at Hermione who began praising him without question.

"He's a clever cat to do that all by himself," Hermione said, lifting him up when he had finished his meal.

"That's disgusting," Ron said, shaking his head. "Make sure you keep him there, though, I've got Scabbers in my bag,"

I turned back to Whitetip to see that she had her ears perked up and was staring at Ron's bag. She wasn't blinking and had stopped purring. I looked over at Crookshanks to see that he shared the same hungry look on his squashed face.

"You leave that alone," I muttered to the kitten, hoping that she would respond as if I were alpha like Buckbeak had done. She turned her face to look at me and gave a confused 'mrow' sound. It sounded like a question, as if she were asking why. I bent over as if I were giving her a kiss on the head. "He isn't food, not for you, leave him for me to hunt," I barely whispered, my lips hardly moving.

She looked at me confusedly and then gave a last longing look to the bag where Scabbers was before she laid down in my lap. A second later, however, Crookshanks leapt from Hermione's lap and assaulted Ron's bag. Ron shouted an oath as he tried to pry Crookshanks away from his bag. Suddenly, Scabbers zoomed out and began racing across the floor, darting between people's feet and legs, Crookshanks barely a second behind.

"CATCH THAT BLOODY CAT!" Ron bellowed, pointing to where the duo was racing around.

Several people lunged at Crookshanks, but most of the girls shrieked when they spotted the rat and headed for higher ground, such as the tables of the common room. Scabbers dove under a cabinet and Crookshanks skidded to a halt, taking furious swipes trying to reach the dirty rat.

Hermione and Ron rushed over grabbing their respective pets, a shouting match ensuing shortly afterwards.

"Keep that stupid bloody cat away from Scabbers!" Ron shouted, his ears turning red.

"He's just doing what all cats do, Ron, he doesn't know it's wrong!" Hermione shouted back, her cheeks turning pink.

"That beast has it in for Scabbers, I know it!"

"Oh, that's rich, Ron, he's just a cat! He could smell Scabbers!" Even as she said it, Crookshanks was attempting to get away from her to get at Scabbers. He was hissing furiously. Whitetip tried to stand up on my lap but I held her firmly.

"Just keep him the bloody hell away from Scabbers, he was here first!" Ron shouted before stomping up the stairs to the boys' dorms, Hermione headed for the girls' before both doors were slammed shut.

"Well," I said, turning to Harry. "Did you find Pluto yet? It's so small; I just can't seem to spot it,"

"Yeah, here, look over here," he said, leaning over my chart and we continued on with our Astronomy.

The next day Ron was still angry at Hermione and Hermione was having a terrible time with the guilt. She attempted to apologize several times during the morning but never really got around to it. Things only got worse before Transfiguration.

We came up to the class to see Lavender crying hysterically, Parvati comforting her while trying to explain what had happened to Seamus and Dean.

"…and I guess he climbed in through a hole in the fence and now he's gone," she was saying.

"Who's gone?" Ron asked. Lavender only started to sob harder.

"Oh, Lavender, what's happened?" Hermione asked, rushing over to help Parvati as she began to explain the story through again.

"She received a letter from home this morning. Her rabbit, Binky, was killed by a fox,"

"I should have known! Do you know what today is? The sixteenth of October! She told me it was going to happen and it did!" she wailed.

"Who told you?" Hermione asked gently.

"Professor Trelawney, in our first class, remember?"

"Your worst fear was that your rabbit would be killed? Was he old?" I asked in the nicest way I could.

"N—no! He was j—just a baby!" Parvati sent me a glare for making Lavender sob harder and I bit my lip, swapping glances with Hermione.

"But why would he die then?" Hermione asked, so quietly I don't think Lavender heard her over her own sobs. Parvati, however, turned her glare onto Hermione. "But if she's only just received news, then he didn't die today. And it's obviously a shock to her; she can't have been dreading it…"

"Just because you don't care about other peoples' pets--" Ron started in a harsh whisper.

"Oh look, McGonagall has opened the door," I said, placing myself in between the two of them before Ron could finish his sentence.

We entered the classroom and Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Harry and me so that they didn't have to be near each other at all. Hermione spent the whole class managing to mutter under her breath while taking more notes than I was. The bell rang at last, but McGonagall held us a moment longer.

"If the Gryffindors would stay a minute, I've something to discuss with all of you," the Ravenclaws up and left the classroom while the rest of us grumbled. "As you all know, thirds years are allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends during the school year. You have until Halloween to hand in your signed permission forms. No form, no trip, and that is final," she said.

"Professor, I think I lost mine!" Neville called from the back of the class.

"Your grandmother has already sent yours in, Longbottom," she said kindly. "Now the rest of you are dismissed,"

"Harry, go ask now," Ron said, nodding his head towards McGonagall as the rest of the class left.

"But it isn't—" Hermione began.

"Go," Ron said, giving Harry a small shove towards the front of the room. Harry went up to the front and the three of us shuffled to the back of the room, waiting eagerly for McGonagall's response.

She began shaking her head and Harry looked back for support, which Ron gave by way of nodding his head energetically. McGonagall shook her head once more and gave Harry an apologetic look before shooing him along. He came back over to us, looking depressed. I then had an idea.

* * *

"Okay, I don't have time for this right now," I said, pacing back and forth. "Is there ever a time when you just let someone in? What if someone was in a life or death situation and the headmaster was the only one who could save them but I didn't know the stupid password? Would you let me in then?"

I grumbled in front of the unmoving, non-reacting gargoyle a few days after Harry had asked McGonagall. He had asked Remus a few classes later, but had been denied a signature from him as well. "Fine, ignore me then. Sugar quill?" To my extreme displeasure, the gargoyle jumped aside and stuck his tongue out at me.

I hurried up the stairs and knocked on the door, not bothering to wait for the signal to come in. Dumbledore looked up from his desk and a baby Fawkes peeped out from the ashes. Apparently I had just missed a burning.

"Ms. Snape, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing to a chair across from his desk.

"I originally had one question but now I've got two," I said, sitting in the comfy chair. "The first and less important is, does that gargoyle ever open without a password?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Only in truly dire circumstances,"

"Such as?"

"The last time the gargoyle (or Steve, as I like to call him) did not require a password was just before the great battle between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. The gargoyle leapt aside as the eldest son of Gryffindor raced up to it. Griffin, I believe was his name. In any case, he shouted out that he had, and I quote, 'no bloody idea what the ridiculous password is, so let me the hell in or I'll blast you to bits!' That is, according to legend of course," Dumbledore finished his story, leaning back in his chair as though reminiscing.

"Oh," I said. "Then let's make it a total of three questions. Why Steve?"

"I would have liked to have had the name Steve somewhere in my own name," Dumbledore replied, shrugging.

"No offense, sir, but I think your name is long enough," I said, grinning.

"You should attempt to write it out as a signature," Dumbledore smiled. "But I believe we've gone quite off topic. What did you originally wish to ask me?"

"Well, you know how you need a guardian signature to get into Hogsmeade?" he nodded for me to continue. "Would Keena's signature be accepted for Harry's permission form?" Dumbledore gave a sigh, an ominous sign, just before I finished my question. "Why not? And please do not say it has to do with connection to Sirius Black,"

"I do not have a reason to give then," he replied, shaking his head. "Unless you have solid proof that you did not help Sirius escape (even Veritaserum would suffice) then I cannot allow your signature to hold,"

I folded my arms and sat up strait in my chair, morphing into Keena as I did so. "I will not use a potion for what my word should be good enough for," I leveled Dumbledore with a glare.

"Then I have nothing I can trust you with," I'll admit, that was quite the blow coming from Dumbledore of all people.

"You don't trust me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You sent me back in time twenty-one years to deliver a message to your past self, which I did successfully by the way, and you don't trust me? What caused the change of heart?"

"I saw you carrying Sirius' wand when you left for Azkaban with the Minister. You were checking to see that it was still there, I've no doubt. You gave Sirius his incentive to leave, the one thing that he needed before he could escape," Dumbledore said. "Do you deny it?"

"I'll not incriminate myself," I replied. "If that's what you thought you saw, then why didn't you say anything?"

Again, he sighed. "Because I was hoping that you would not give it to him,"

I left Dumbledore's office (making sure I was Kailey once more) and then headed straight for Snape's office. At the very least I wouldn't be lying completely if I went to have a chat with my dear old dad before I went back to the Gryffindor common room.

I arrived in the Potions room in a flurry, my bag swinging wildly from my arm. I rushed over to the office door and knocked loudly. Moments later, the door was wrenched open by an annoyed looking Millicent Bulstrode.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked, over her shoulder and looking at Snape pointedly.

"Fortunately for you, no," Snape replied. "Ms. Bulstrode, be sure to study what we have gone over," he added before Millicent shouldered her way out of the door. "What is it that you've come bursting in here?" he asked as I shut the door behind the angry Slytherin before I wheeled around.

"Did Dumbledore tell you about the day Keena went to Azkaban? Is that why you two stormed into my room at god knows what hour in the morning?" I demanded.

Snape gestured for me to sit down, taking out his wand as he did so, and putting up what must have been a silencing ward around the room.

"Did the headmaster tell me that Keena took a _wand_ back to Sirius Black? Yes, he did," Snape said. "He did not press the matter with you, so nor did I. He felt that whatever the reasons were, they did not matter because they would not change the situation at all."

"Why wasn't I accused before?" I snapped.

"Because, lucky for you, you are two souls within one body. Dumbledore did not want to punish _you_ for something _Keena_ did," Snape explained. "I've been trying to develop a potion to separate the two of you because, frankly, trying to discern the two of you is confusing."

"And because you want her punished for helping an innocent man?" I ground out, standing up and glaring at him.

"No, because I want her foolish notions to stop intruding on _your _common sense!" He snapped back, standing to glare back at me.

"I would never drink any of your poisons," I spat, turning on my heel and practically flying out of the room, giving myself enough time to slam the door behind me, not caring how much I was acting the part of a moody teen.

The walk back to the common room was not nearly as long as I needed it to be. I swallowed the rest of my anger for later as I gave the Fat Lady the password and went in to find Ron and Hermione, Harry was at Quidditch.

"Hey Kailey," Hermione greeted. I sat down in an armchair, pulling something out of my bag to work on. "What has you so riled up?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, why?" I asked, distractedly.

"Because you've got that look on you that says your incredibly discontent about something. Have you and your father fought again?"

"No, maybe, yes,"

"How clear that was,"

"Sorry, Hermione, I'm just not in my head at the moment," I said, smiling apologetically.

"Whose head are you in?" Ron asked. I gave him a blank look.

_Calm down, it's just a coincidence; he doesn't mean anything by it…_

I put on a relaxed smile.

"I dunno, but I wish it was Hermione's, then maybe my History grade would be acceptable," I joked.

"Bet Ron wishes it too, then maybe all his grades would be acceptable,"

"Ouch, mate, that hurt," Ron said, giving a windswept Harry a mock glare. "How was practice?"

Harry shrugged, sitting down on the other chair. "Wood is just as mad as always. Actually, I think he's more mad than usual, I don't think the Gryffindor team has ever practiced this hard before the first game,"

_Clearly Remus and I didn't tell him enough about James and his Quidditch obsession…they'd _still_ be out there if it were up to him…_

"You just wait, Harry, it's only bound to get worse," Harry and Ron both grinned at each other, shaking their heads.

"When are you going to learn? There is no such thing as 'worse' if it's in the same sentence as Quidditch," Ron said. "Well, unless the word 'lose' is in there too," he added after a moment's thought before we all turned to beg Hermione for help.

That night I decided I would write a response letter to Harry. I wrote the letter with the curtains pulled and a silencing spell on my quill and parchment. I had the intent to be as honest as I possibly could. At least, as honest as I was comfortable being at the moment.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's strange, really, how much alike the beginning of our letters are because I don't know where to start either. I want to tell you the truth, Harry, but I just don't know how to do that yet. I won't lie to you, though. I guess I should start off with telling you that I'm not on the run with Sirius in a random foreign country. The next part of this letter is a little bit more difficult for me to write. I won't deny helping him to escape, Harry, but I can't confirm it either. _

_You see, I was there the day that he "murdered thirteen people with a single curse". Trust me on this Harry, if he had done that then the number would've been fourteen and I wouldn't be writing this letter to you. Voldemort's followers were heartless when it came to getting what he or they wanted. The problem I am facing right now is that nobody believes me, not even Remus or Dumbledore. I can't be around until I am cleared of this mess, and I'm sorry. _

_Keena_

**That's the end of this one! I hope it was enjoyable! Please Review and I'll update with chapter 9 in return!**

** :-D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Halloween Part One

**I do not own Harry Potters 1-7. **

**N. Joy!**

"What d'you think is taking Harry so long?" Ron asked on Halloween morning. The three of us were waiting in the empty common room for Harry to come out of the boys' dormitories.

"I dunno, Ron, you're the one who sleeps in the dorm with him," I replied, leaning back on the banister that led to the third year dorms. "Why didn't you wait for him?"

"I thought he was behind me,"

"Look, here he comes now," Hermione said, pointing up the stairs as the door opened.

"About time, Harry, come on," I said, pushing myself off of the banister and into a standing position. "Don't want to miss breakfast,"

"I didn't think you'd all wait for me," he said as he came down the stairs. "I thought you were going to go straight to the village,"

"We can't go until nine thirty," Ron said. "But we wouldn't've left without saying goodbye first," he added hastily as Hermione administered one of her signature glares.

"Oh," was all Harry said.

"You're thinking about that letter again, aren't you?" Hermione asked sensitively. Harry made no reply. He had come back to the common room two days ago, holding the letter and looking upset. Ron had asked what was wrong and the three of us ended up with the letter while Harry made straight for the boys' dormitory, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"I'm sure she just did what she thought was best, Harry,"

"Yes, Hermione, because assisting a murderer in escaping so that he can come and find me is definitely the best thing," Harry snapped. We walked in silence for a moment. "I'm sorry," Harry muttered.

"It's okay, Harry," Hermione answered quietly.

"No it's not; none of this is your fault. I shouldn't be snapping at you for trying to make me feel better," he said, holding up a hand to diffuse any interruptions.

We continued our walk in silence and ate breakfast in the same fashion. Harry walked us to the entrance of the school grounds where Filch was accepting permission forms from the third years. Harry stood back a little as Filch looked over the group of Gryffindors.

"You'll be able to go next time Harry," I said walking over to him after Filch had approved Snape's signature. I reached out and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I promise,"

He grinned, if a little sadly, and took his hand back to wave goodbye as we, the third years, made our way down to the village.

"I feel terrible," Hermione stated once we were out of Harry's hearing range. "It's so unfair,"

"Agreed," Ron said, nodding his head.

"What's terrible?" Fred Weasley asked, coming up from behind us with George.

"It must be horrid for you two to be agreeing," George added.

"Harry can't come to Hogsmeade," I informed them.

"Why not? Didn't anyone sign his form?" George asked.

"No," Hermione answered.

"Why not just write to Keena? I bet she'd do it," Fred suggested.

"She's not in contact," Ron said, but he said it in such a way that made it sound as though he had an idea.

"That's a shame," George said, in the same tone of voice as Ron.

"A right shame," Fred added. "We'll see you lot later," he added and the two of them headed in the direction of Zonko's Joke shop.

"What d'you suppose they've got up their sleeves?" Hermione asked, looking after them curiously.

"Who cares?" Ron asked. "I've just had an idea,"

"What?" Hermione and I asked in unison.

"Why not just write to Keena asking her to sign the permission form? She's his legal guardian whether the ministry recognizes it or not,"

"It's not the ministry she's got to worry about though, Ron, it's Dumbledore," I countered, shaking my head.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked, her curiosity directed at me now.

"She said so in that letter, remember? Remus and Dumbledore don't trust her so why wouldn't her signature be void?"

Ron shook his head. "Not in the magical world. Legality doesn't work like that. If Harry's parents made her his godmother, she has the final say. The only one who would have authority over her would be his godfather and she's never even mentioned him," he explained.

"So what you're saying is that despite anything anyone says, if she signed a Hogsmeade form, Harry'd be allowed to go?" I asked. "Legally?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded.

"Why do you even know that? I don't even know that!" Hermione asked.

"You weren't raised magical," Ron shrugged. "So, now that we've discussed my genius, let's go to Zonko's or maybe we could go to--"

"Let's go to the Shrieking Shack," I said, cutting Ron off. "Let's see if it really is haunted," I gave a wicked grin and began making muggle ghost sounds.

"Alright," Ron said with a shrug.

"How close d'you think we can get to it?" Hermione asked as we started off towards the end of town.

"Depends," I said airily.

"Depends on what?" Hermione asked.

"Knowing Kailey, probably depends on if you want to get in trouble or not," Ron answered.

"You guys know me too well," I grinned, turning around to face them.

"Shouldn't you face forward when you walk?" Hermione said, though she was grinning.

I waved a hand at her. "Where's the fun in that? You guys can pull me out of the way if I'm gonna hit something," I said beginning to skip, the wind blowing my hair in my face.

"Are you sure you want to trust us with that?" Ron asked.

"Well…" I took my hand and rubbed my chin. "Hermione at least,"

"Oi!"

"What? You asked,"

"I didn't expect you to answer like that, though!"

"Um…guys,"

"How did you expect me to answer then?"

"Kailey--"

"Not like that, at the very least I thought you would take a go at both of us,"

"Kailey, you're going to--"

"When I can take it to the oh-so childish level of boys versus girls? I don't--" I collided suddenly with something that was at my knee's height and I toppled over backwards and something yelped as I gave a short shout of surprise.

"Oh, are you alright?" Hermione asked, rushing over to help me up. I held up my hand but she went right by me and began petting a large, slightly messy, black dog.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm fine, I only think I broke my tailbone," I said sarcastically.

"Well, I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen." She said, continuing to stroke the big, old puppy. "The least you could do would be to apologize," I pulled myself off the ground and knelt down next to her and the dog.

"You want me to say 'I'm sorry' to a dog?" I asked. The dog whined and I rolled my eyes. _Go ahead and milk it for all its worth…_

"I think you may have hurt him," she said worriedly.

"How do you know it's a him?" I asked innocently. The dog gave what could be called an indignant growl.

"Honestly," Hermione muttered.

"Alright, alright," I said as Hermione began to glare. "I'm sorry, boy, I didn't mean to bowl over you," I scratched behind the dog's ear and one of his back paws started thumping. "There, satisfied?" I directed at Hermione as the dog barked in reply.

"Yes," she said, grinning.

"That's great, now can we go to the Shrieking Shack?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, standing up.

"Preferably forward this time," Hermione said pointedly.

"Aw, but I promise not to run over any more dogs," I said, clasping my hands together as though I were begging. Hermione just rolled her eyes and we continued our walk. After a moment, I noticed that the dog was following us.

"I wonder whose dog he is," Ron said.

"I don't think he has a collar," Hermione observed. "Maybe we should take him to the school?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," I said quickly, thinking of all the ways Remus could react. "What if someone in there is deathly allergic?"

"We can't just leave him out here," Hermione said. "It's almost winter,"

"I bet he has a home, his owner's just don't have a collar for him," I said. The dog nodded his head. I groaned inwardly.

"He just nodded his head." Ron said, laughing.

"Did he?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, wonder if he'll do it again." Ron said, looking at the dog. "Go ahead, show 'em,"

The three of us stopped and the dog sat down, looking from Ron to me to Hermione.

"I don't think he'll do it again, Ron," I said. "He must have just been trying to smell something," Ron shrugged and we came up to the fence that blocked off the Shrieking Shack.

"It doesn't look haunted," Ron remarked.

"I've heard that it's been silent for years," Hermione said knowledgeably.

"Let's go see if it still is," I said, climbing over the fence with practiced ease. Ron followed but Hermione looked hesitant, looking from the dog to us. "C'mon," I said, waving her over.

"But what about the dog? We can't just leave him here,"

"Hermione, are you too nervous to climb over a fence?" Ron asked, grinning. Hermione grumbled under her breath but said nothing to either of us while Ron and I shared a smirk.

"Easily solved then," I said, walking down the fence to where a locked gate was waiting. "_Alohomora," _The gate creaked open and I stuck my head out. "There, now you _and_ the dog can come through,"

Hermione heaved a sigh but walked over, the dog bounding along beside her. "There, now we are officially breaking and entering on somebody's property. That's brilliant, now when can we leave?"

"Just as soon as we knock on the door," I said, heading towards the house.

During one of the Marauders' and my full-moon wanderings, we had discovered that if anyone touched the house, the entire thing would shudder and then appear as though it burst into flame. If it was a person who wished ill on the house or whatever was inside it then they would be covered in a blue-gray slime that took weeks to come off completely (we'd experimented with Snape). If it still did that, then next Hogsmeade trip I would have a dare ready for Malfoy.

"Kailey, I'm not so sure about this part," Ron said just as I raised my fist. "What if it is still haunted?"

"We live in a castle full of ghosts and poltergeists and Filch, I think we can handle this," I smirked over my shoulder. I knocked on the door and the house began to shake, weakly at first before it started to look as though it were in a high level earthquake.

The three of us and the dog backed up away from the house when it suddenly burst into blue and green flames. Hermione gave a small shriek and Ron had turned deadly pale. I just looked up at the house, wide-eyed for appearances sake. Hermione tugged on my sleeve and grabbed onto Ron's arm and began to drag us away from the house at an extremely fast pace. The dog followed us out back onto the road. As soon as we were on the other side of the gate, the flames went out and the Shrieking Shack was quiet once more.

"Wicked," I grinned. "We should get Malfoy to try it next time we're here,"

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances before looking back at me. Then understanding dawned over Hermione's face.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?" she accused. "So you thought you'd test it out for yourself, scaring us half to death!"

"Well, it was a pretty cool show if you ask me," I shrugged. "But seriously, imagine Malfoy's reaction," Hermione paused, though she still looked angry, but Ron was now wearing a huge grin.

"Bloody brilliant idea, Kailey," he agreed as we started heading back towards the village, the dog still following us. "But we'll have to tell Harry ahead of time and make sure he makes it in here,"

"Only if Black is caught," Hermione added quickly. The dog began to sound as if it were choking on something. We all looked at it for a moment before we resumed walking and our conversation.

"But I promised Harry he could come on the next trip," I argued.

"How do you propose he gets here then?" Hermione asked. "There are too many dementors around for him to get here with his cloak and there's no other way out of Hogwarts,"

"He'll get here," was all I said.

"I don't think he should come out of the castle at all if Black is still out there. What if he did manage to get into Hogwarts somehow? Harry would be in so much danger!"

"That's making the assumption that Black is a bad guy at all," I cut in. "There isn't any proof for us that he did commit those murders, for all we know Keena could be right,"

"Do you know something that you're not telling us?" Ron asked.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific, Ron, I know a lot of somethings that you guys don't,"

"Something about Black then?" Hermione specified.

"Still too vague,"

"Is Black as bad as everyone has made him out to be?" Hermione asked.

_To answer or not to answer…well, I vowed not to lie…but will they believe me…?_

I looked at the dog, who was sitting very still now and staring at me with unblinking eyes, waiting…

"No he isn't," I answered quietly.

"Then why don't you tell anyone?" Ron asked.

"I tried telling Snape and he told me I was being ridiculous. He said I had no idea what I was talking about and then he told me to stop talking about it," the dog growled angrily.

"What about Dumbledore? He'd believe you," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"No, he just agreed with Snape saying that some matters I was not experienced enough to know fact from fiction," I replied bitterly.

"Maybe they're right," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron and I chorused and the dog barked loudly.

"Since when is Snape _ever _right about this stuff?"

"Since when is Kailey ever _wrong_ about this stuff?"

"Hear me out," Hermione said. "They both knew Black, right? They knew how he acted and how he is capable of acting. Maybe it's just better that we leave this to the ministry and Dumbledore,"

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just let my jaw drop. Then a few words came to mind. "You don't believe me either?" Hermione didn't answer but gave a non-committal shrug. "You don't. Just come out and say it. I've been wrong on enough accounts that it isn't logical for anyone to believe me anymore. Go ahead, that is what you're thinking right? Well, forgive me for not being perfect,"

"I didn't expect you to be perfect," Hermione replied calmly. "But you can't be right about everything. You've said that yourself. This is probably one of those times,"

"It can't be, though," I answered. "You don't understand why and I can't tell you, but I know that Sirius Black is an innocent man,"

"But you've never even met him," Hermione argued. "You don't know what he could be like. He could just be deceiving wherever you got your information from,"

"I'd never met any of you and I still knew all about you," I retorted. "Look, it doesn't matter. I think I'll just go back to Hogwarts, I need to think to myself for a bit,"

"We'll see you later then, I suppose," Hermione replied.

"We'll bring some sweets back for you and Harry," Ron added. I just nodded my head and made my way back towards the dirt road that led to Hogwarts.

I was halfway up to the gates when the dog began tugging on my robes.

"What is it?" I asked, a little snappishly, looking down where the dog was sitting. "If you want to talk to me you'll have to figure out how to speak human as a dog,"

He barked. Twice. Not exactly what I meant.

"Do you want me to follow you somewhere?" he wagged his tail and stood up. "Alright, but if we're followed I'm blaming you," he barked again but began trotting towards the forest.

_Wonderful…now I either get to explain myself to Lily and James along with Sirius or to just Sirius…either way, I think I may need a headache potion when I get back to the castle…this day has been amazingly fun…_

We were deep within the forest now, on the familiar route that I had only taken two or three times before. Padfoot was still leading me in dog form so I opted to change into a wolf in case any forest creatures happened to be in passing. We arrived at the small cabin fit for two or three people to live in and Padfoot gave a bark once we were at the door.

"About time you got back here," a voice said from inside as the door opened. "Sirius, I told you to try and find Keena, not some wolf," James had his wand out and pointing at me as Sirius transformed back.

"I did find her. Well not her, but her other self," Sirius said as I transformed back. "See? No wolf,"

"Just an animagus," I added. "Hello, Mr. Potter,"

"Um…could you perhaps change into Keena?" James asked after a moment.

"If I do, will I be reprimanded by perhaps the fiercest woman on the face of the planet?" I asked carefully.

"Probably," James and Sirius said in unison.

I sighed before willing myself to be Keena again. "Better?"

"For us, yes, for you, not so much," James said. "If Sirius hadn't found you today, you'd be receiving a timed Howler tomorrow at breakfast,"

"Fantastic," I said, entering the house. "Any hints on how to diffuse this anger?"

"Let her say everything without interrupting and you should be good. That's what I did," Sirius said. "Though that was after I had had my turn." He added as an afterthought.

"Should I expect to be yelled at by all three of you at some point today?"

"No, my anger at you pretty much fell apart after I remembered that you gave me my wand," Sirius answered, shaking his head. I chose to get a better look at him then. He was clean-shaven once more and his hair was back to an acceptable length. His eyes weren't nearly as sunken as they had been in Azkaban and his skin had gained back much of its color.

"I'm glad. And you're looking and sounding much better by the way," I commented.

"I'd say the same expect you didn't look bad when I saw you in the first place," he replied flirtatiously.

"Down boy," James said. "She's thirteen, remember? Same age as Harry and everything,"

"You know, James, when you say it like that it makes me feel, I dunno, impure," Sirius replied with a hint of humor.

"Sirius, you've never been pure." Lily had come up from their basement and was in the stages of looking livid. "And you, Keena, you have been so silent lately that I was beginning to think you forgot about us."

"Well it isn't as if I live with Remus anymore, Lily, I'm either at school with my friends or in my father's quarters," I replied. "Er…Kailey is anyway. I kind of am supposedly out of the country at the moment,"

"You think that just because you have different living conditions you can just cut us out? Unfortunately life doesn't work like that! And your friends are no excuse, seeing as they probably would understand that you want to be in touch with Sirius or Remus! And who is your father that you can't tell him about us? No, you've got no excuses whatsoever, Keena McIntosh!" she stopped yelling and was just staring at me, glaring with her vivid green eyes that matched her son's perfectly.

"No excuses?" I repeated. "Pardon me, but it was you and James who didn't want Harry to know about you and telling him that I wrote letters to the two of you would probably give that away. As for my father and his 'understanding' I don't think that Snape would be too satisfied if he knew I was in contact with a fugitive or his school rival, he's already trying to separate me into two separate people so that I'm just Keena and Kailey is just Kailey. Not to mention the fact my friends didn't believe me when I told them that Sirius is innocent so I can't write him a letter around them either. I'd use the Remus excuse with them expect for the fact that Remus is working at the school as a teacher. I'm sorry, but I haven't found the time to write a decent letter," I finished fuming and was proud of myself for not yelling everything.

We all stood silent for a full minute before James gave a little cough.

"Sorry, but did you just put the words 'father' and 'Snape' in the same sentence?" I nodded mutely, raising an eyebrow. "Then you must have inherited everything from your mother,"

Another minute of complete silence later we all broke down laughing.

Once we sobered up we made our way into the cozy living room and sat down. I sat on the big chair while Lily and James took the sofa and Sirius sat on the rocking chair. I looked around, smiling to myself at the image in front of me before remembering that it wouldn't be able to last, at least not for me.

"I'm sorry, Lily," I said after staring at the fire for a minute. "I should have found time to write a letter, I found time to respond to one Harry wrote I should have written you one too,"

"It's alright. I'm sorry for snapping at you," Lily replied. "But I think it would be easier for you if you told your friends more about yourself,"

"I know, but I'm just…"

"You're afraid they'll reject you," James said expertly.

"Am not," I replied, crossing my arms.

"Yeah you are. Don't lie; I've known you too long." James argued. "The longer you wait the more likely it is that your friends will be angry, especially Harry,"

"But they won't listen to me. I mean, Sirius, you saw their reaction when I told them you were innocent and they know that I helped him escape. They'll probably report me or something,"

"Dumbledore won't let that happen though," Lily said. "He would never let that happen,"

"The only reason he didn't come out and accuse me is because I'm two people in one and he doesn't want to punish one of us for something the other one did,"

"That's ridiculous," Sirius growled.

"Moony must believe you though," James said. "And if he doesn't, get him to visit us sometime, we'll get him to understand,"

"I'll hold you to that," I said. "By the way, how goes the horcrux hunt? Or the lycanthropy thing?"

"I think we might be closer to the lycanthropy cure than the horcrux problem," Lily sighed. "That's not saying much though,"

"Have you found any others? Besides the cup and the ring I mean?" I asked.

"Nothing," James answered, shaking his head. "But we had a thought the other day, about another horcrux,"

"Which one?" I asked.

"The diary, the one that Harry destroyed in the Chamber last year,"

"Harry destroyed a what?" Sirius nearly shouted.

"Harry destroyed a horcrux in the Chamber of Secrets," I replied. "Using the tooth of a basilisk,"

"The one that petrified you?" Sirius asked for clarification. I nodded. "So it's dead then?" I nodded once more. "And Harry killed it?"

"With the sword of Gryffindor," James added, sounding proud.

"Oh," was all Sirius could manage to say. "I think I need to be filled in on a few things here," he added after a moment.

"So it was a horcrux?" Lily asked, ignoring Sirius for the moment. "And the venom of that basilisk destroyed it? Brilliant, now we know that we have to use basilisk venom because that's so easy to find,"

"Did James teach you how to perfect sarcasm?" Sirius asked. She glared at him but he only grinned back at her and her glare fell.

"So you guys don't have any other ideas about Horcrux locations?" I asked before the two could start a contest to out insult the other.

"We think Hogwarts is a good bet," Lily answered. "But we can't get in there,"

"You mean you two can't," Sirius replied. "I was going to stop in there tonight in any case; I might as well poke around before I go in search of that stupid rodent,"

"Sirius do you know how stupid that would be?" I said. "If you went at all, you'd only have time to do one or the other and either way you could be caught. You do realize that if a dementor gets near you it is going to Kiss you, right?"

"It'd be worth it if I got the rat first," he growled.

"I can't believe you just said that," I snapped, standing up and glaring at him. "Or did Azkaban make you forget?"

"I couldn't forget that no matter how hard I tried in there," he answered quietly, the look in his eyes becoming sunken and dark as they had been in Azkaban, but I refused to apologize for what I said.

"I think Sirius should go into Hogwarts," Lily said after a moment's silence. "But not to look for Horcruxes. I think he should try to track down Wormtail."

"The point of that being what?" I asked.

"The point being that you can't tell us where he is, but if Sirius sees him then we've figured it out ourselves. Is he supposed to go into the castle?"

"That's completely beside the point!"

"Is he supposed to though?"

I frowned before folding my arms like a child and sticking my tongue out at Lily, who smiled triumphantly.

"Can I go too?" James asked eagerly, Sirius nodding excitedly beside him.

"No," Lily and I chorused.

Now it was James' turn to pout.

**There is Part 1! I hope you enjoyed it and give me an awesome review (any review at all is awesome really…) and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but school is a bit more intense this year than last year. :--( Oh well. Up next is Chapter 10!**

**:-D **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Halloween Part Two

**I disclaim all that is recognized as J.K's or anybody else's work because I own nada. **

**Okay, so here's that second half of Halloween! Don't forget to review when you're done!**

"You're back early," Snape observed as I wandered aimlessly around the castle, looking for Harry. I figured it was better for me to be the one to tell him what I thought of Sirius, and not let Ron and Hermione spring it on him. Somehow I had made my way into the dungeons during my tedious search. I shrugged as if I had just gotten bored of the trip. He wasn't fooled though, much to my displeasure and he beckoned for me to follow him. I noticed vaguely that he was holding a smoking goblet. "What happened?"

"The beginning of the end," I muttered, feeling melodramatic. "Turns out you and the Headmaster aren't the only ones who don't believe me about Sirius," Much to my surprise, Snape didn't appear any happier than I was.

"Why did you tell them _that_?" he asked, I could tell he was resisting the urge to use his threatening-teacher-growl on me.

"Because they asked. They didn't want to worry over nothing, I guess," I shrugged again. "Who is that for?" I asked, trying to get the attention off of me.

"Professor Lupin is feeling under the weather," he replied. "But that does not mean our conversation is finished. Did you tell them the whole truth or just the specific part they asked for?"

"Well they got mad at me for the stupid little bit they wanted to know so…"

"You cannot keep putting this off, Kailey," Snape grumbled. "They will find out and if you do not tell them it will probably not end up being the way you wanted them to find out,"

"You know, much as I loath to admit to it, you're getting pretty good at the whole annoyingly-overprotective-daddy charade," I complimented in a sarcastic tone. He shot me a look before knocking on Remus' door.

_Professor Lupin…can't call him 'Remus' like we're old friends…_

"Come in," Lupin called and I felt the urge to pat myself on the back for not mentally calling him by his first name. Snape pushed the door open and swept inside. Lupin was sitting behind his desk with a cup of tea looking his usual pre-full-moon pale with the matching purple under the eyes. Across from him sat Harry who was eyeing the goblet (which was smoking on the desk now) warily as though expecting to see a toxic symbol somewhere around it.

_Maybe next time I'll just consult my "resources" before I go trudging around the school looking for him like that again…I'm turning into a nitwit…_

"You should drink that directly, and there is more in my office if you require it," Snape was saying when I tuned back in. Remus—er—Lupin just nodded his thanks and grinned at Snape. I almost had to smirk as I noticed it was the kind of grin Rem—Lupin used on the Dursleys.

"Kailey, you're back early?" Harry asked when he noticed I was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," I replied in a slightly subdued tone. "Actually I was looking for you, but I can talk to you later, I think my dad wanted a word with me," I added in a rush. Both Harry and Lupin gave Snape a curious look, who he didn't flinch but fell into the role I had set out for him.

"If that is all you'll need then," he said, sweeping out of the room, beckoning for me to follow him. I waved to Harry and Lupin before shutting the door and letting out a relieved breathe.

"Thanks," I muttered when I realized I was being given the you-owe-me look from Snape.

"You're welcome, now, I think we should go to my quarters, I believe we have a discussion to attend to," I scowled. It wasn't what I had planned for really…

Once we were in the living room of Snape's quarters he gestured for me to sit down on the couch while he took up his favorite chair.

"I thought you were looking for Potter so you could speak with him about what you told your other friends," he stated sounding confused.

I frowned. "I never said that,"

"It does not take a genius to figure it out," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"No, just a skilled legilimens," I glared. He shrugged and I glared harder. "Stay out of my head,"

"If you had practiced as I have told you to countless times, you would realize that I was not 'in your head' as you put it," he sneered. "Difficult as it may seem to you, I have been trying to understand you more. I have halted my research on dividing your entities out for example, unless you wish for me to continue looking,"

"Depends,"

"On what terms?"

"Are you gonna throw Keena in jail if you do split us?"

He heaved a heavy sigh. "Only if she is proven guilty,"

"And?" I pressed. I could tell he was holding something back.

"If it can be proven that Black was guilty," he ground out. My head all but snapped off my neck as I looked up to peer into his dark eyes.

"Are you just saying that or do you really mean it? And I mean _really_?"

"The headmaster is always saying that trust and second chances are the proper ways to see a person for who they truly are. I would like to get to know my own daughter better, so I intend to trust your judgment until it can be proven to me that you are wrong in which case I will correct you." I just stared at him for what felt like five full minutes, but I don't think it was really longer than half a minute. "Now, I think you should go and tell Harry the same story that you told Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger unless you preferred he became enraged with you for not speaking up sooner,"

I smiled almost against my will. Almost. I stood up and thought briefly about giving Snape a hug but decided against it for the moment. After all, I would be in big trouble when the night was over.

I opened the door and jumped back in surprise. Harry was standing there, hand raised as though about to knock. We both grinned as he put his hand down.

"I was just coming to see if you needed help getting out of here," he said as I shut the door behind me. "But I can see that you've got it covered. What did he want anyway?"

"To give me some fatherly advice," I shrugged.

"On what?" Harry asked perplexed. "I mean, it's not any of my business but I can't think of anything…"

"Well, it sorta is your business. A little bit," I said as we rounded the corner that lead us to the first staircase away from the dungeon.

"I don't follow," he replied.

"Well, it also has to do with why I came back early from Hogsmeade. See, Ron and Hermione and I were at the Shrieking Shack and we got to talking about the next Hogsmeade trip, how I said you'd be able to come to the next one,"

"I'll bet Hermione didn't like that," Harry said, shaking his head.

"She didn't, she was arguing me and Ron that if Sirius Black was still loose we shouldn't let you come."

"Like he could get to me with all the dementors," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. I ignored his interjection and moved on.

"Well, they asked me what I—er—'thought' of the situation if you know what I mean," I paused and he nodded so I continued. "AndItoldthemthatBlackwasn'tarealdangeratall,"

"What?" Harry stopped and so did I. "Sorry, but I didn't catch that,"

I took a deep breath. "I told them that Black wasn't a real danger. Not to you, at least," _A certain little rat…that's another story entirely…_

"I'm confused. Why exactly is that a problem?"

"Because Hermione thinks I'm wrong and Ron agreed with her," I replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And she thinks I'm wrong because Snape and Dumbledore both think I'm wrong and nobody believes me and it all feels so hopeless and--"

"Kailey, calm down," Harry said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You know you don't have to be right about everything,"

I groaned. "Not you too,"

"But you have to remember what he was saying in his sleep, it all makes sense that he'd be coming for me," Harry said, trying not to upset me. It wasn't working.

"Sure it makes sense because god knows; you're definitely the only guy at Hogwarts, Harry. Seriously, the words 'he's at Hogwarts' could apply to Malfoy for all we know! Jeez, it could even be W—Scabbers!"

Harry smirked. "Scabbers is a rat,"

"Still a guy, though," I muttered, secretly glad I hadn't said Wormtail like I had been about to.

"So does this mean you know for sure that he isn't after me?" I nodded. "He isn't going to kill anybody?" Another nod. "But Snape and Dumbledore aren't budging?" I shook my head. "What about Remus?"

"I hadn't thought to bring it up to him," I answered. "Why would he have anything to do with it at all?"

"My godmother, remember?"

"Oh. Right," I blushed. _Yep…definitely a nitwit…_

"Well, let's go and tell him right now, maybe he can talk some sense into the others," he suggested, grabbing my hand and heading for the Defense office.

"Harry, I'm not so sure about this," I said once we were at the door. "I mean, if Black was with Keena and what they said about her never getting over it was true, well, wouldn't Black be a bit of a sore spot for Professor Lupin?"

"But once he realizes that you're right--" he began excitedly.

"How can he do that without finding out that I know that sort of stuff, Harry? No one is supposed to know, remember?" I gently reminded him. He thought it over for a moment, staring at the closed door before he shook his head.

"I trust Remus," he said slowly. "But I think you're right too. Besides, he doesn't really look all that well today; maybe if Black isn't caught up with soon we could start hinting at it," he suggested.

"Alright, we'll give it until…Christmas? That's plenty of time, right?"

"Christmas," Harry agreed. "And don't worry about Ron and Hermione; they'll come around eventually,"

We returned to the common room and sat down for a total of five minutes before we realized we didn't want to be inside. I still had my heavy cloak and scarf on so Harry dashed up to grab his before we headed outside to escape a bunch of pesky second years.

"You'd think Collin'd be over the whole hero worship thing," I said as we walked towards the lake.

"Kailey, you'd think the whole world would be over it and I still get gawked at when I meet people," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Fair point, the whole bloody world should just get over it then, right?" I said in the best mock-British accent I could muster. He laughed and I grinned.

"That's the idea, the entire freakin' world should get over it," he countered in a mock-New England American accent. We both burst out laughing again and sat down by the beech tree.

"Was my accent as bad as yours just was?" I asked when I could breathe again. He nodded and I laughed again.

"Do you miss it?" he asked once we were settled and sobered from our laughing fit.

"Miss what?"

"Your home, America, the whole thing?"

"Yeah, but you learn to live with it," I replied, with an offhanded shrug. "It would be nice to go back for a little bit, though," I added, biting my lip.

"Well, whenever you do go back, I think you should take me with you," he said. "I've met both of Ron's parents and I've seen Hermione's, but I've never met your mum,"

"Nice logic,"

"I thought so,"

"Okay, if I get to go back one of these vacations, I'll take you with me." I promised and he grinned. "Then you can learn just how badly that accent was done,"

"I don't know if it'll help any seeing as this is your third year here and you still can't do a proper one," he teased. I shot him a glare but couldn't hold it and I laughed again, leaning against the tree for support.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, suddenly, standing up and peering at the tree. I craned my neck to see what he was pointing at.

"Looks like a pair of initials to me," I answered. "Hardly surprising seeing as this is a school full of hormone-high adolescents."

"JP and LE," he read. "Do you know what my mom's maiden name was?"

"Evans," I replied, standing to get a better look. "That's probably your parents then," I added quietly.

"What about this one here, 'SB and KM'," he read off the pair of initials that was around the other side of the tree. "You don't think that could be Keena, do you?"

"Might be," I shrugged. _Wonder when the two of them did that…seventh or sixth year…? _

"C'mon, it's getting colder out here," I said, tugging on his sleeve. "I'd make that flame thing but I don't have a jar,"

"Alright," he said, facing the ground. I could tell his good mood about finding his parents' initials had just been stomped on by finding Sirius' and Keena's. He looked up at me and frowned. "Maybe we should get some pepper-up potion; you're pale underneath all that pink on your face,"

"Thanks but no thanks; I'll settle for a seat by the fire,"

"Alright but if you're not warmed up in ten minutes you're going to see Madame Pomfrey,"

"Yes, _mom_,"

We arrived in the common room and sat on the couch by the fire. I yawned as I shed my heavy cloak and scarf, leaving them lying on the ground in front of me.

"The walk to the grounds and back leave you exhausted?" Harry asked as he took off his heavy cloak and scarf as well.

"It's just been a longish day for me," I replied, leaning back into the couch and staring at the fire.

"I think I know what you mean," Harry agreed, turning to stare at the fire.

"What are you going to say to her? When you see Keena again, I mean," I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess I'll be happy to see her at first then…I dunno, she's left me in the dark about some stuff and I don't really understand why,"

"To protect you, maybe?"

"Maybe, but…"

"But you wish she'd been honest from the get-go?" I suggested and he nodded. "Maybe she's just afraid that you'll judge her too harshly,"

"I can't judge her at all if she doesn't tell me anything, though,"

I sighed. "Maybe she'd rather live in that sort of dream world. I mean, she's your godmother so she must miss your parents like crazy and she's afraid that if she tells you anything that might upset you, like about Black, for example, that she'll lose you too,"

"That makes sense," he answered slowly. "If that were the reason I think I'd be able to forgive her, but it wouldn't make anything any easier…" I took my eyes off of the fire and turned to face him again and saw that he was already facing me. I hadn't realized until that moment exactly how close we were sitting next to each other. I could actually feel his breath on my face... "You're turning red again. Maybe you are getting a cold,"

Before I could reply the portrait opened up loudly and several students began pouring in like a cold fall breeze. Hermione and Ron made their way over to us, pink-faced and windswept with four bags of Honeyduke's candies in their arms.

Half an hour later we were sitting in the Great Hall, live bats zooming around over our heads, searching for some sort of prey. The entire hall smelled of cider and pumpkin with a hint of cinnamon. The house-elves had really out done themselves this year. The deserts had just arrived on the table when Hermione decided it was time to talk about Sirius.

"So, Kailey, did you talk to Harry about what you told Ron and me in the village?"

"Before or after the Shrieking Shack?"

"What happened at the Shrieking Shack?" Harry asked, sounding interested.

"Kailey had us trespass onto a private property,"

"A haunted, deserted shack is a better description," Ron interjected.

"And she felt compelled to knock on the door," Hermione continued, shooting a quick glare at Ron.

"The whole bloody thing burst into flames!" Ron said in an excited whisper. "We're going to goad Malfoy into doing it next time, but only if we can manage to get you in there,"

"Wicked," Harry agreed. "And Kailey already told me what she thinks of Black," he added. Hermione opened her mouth to get her opinion heard but the entire hall was suddenly silenced as Dumbledore stood up.

"I now present to you this year's entertainment, the Hogwarts Ghosts!" the hall burst into applause as the ghosts began to spring out of the walls, wailing in the sort of spooky way that only ghosts could. They did a full reenactment of Sir Nick's beheading, with the Bloody Baron as the executor. Several of the younger years shrieked when Nick's head actually popped off most of the way.

The school burst into applause once more as the ghosts bowed before they sailed through the walls once more. We were all dismissed and there was a block at the exit to the hall as we all tried to leave at the same time.

"I've got an idea," I said. I grabbed Harry's hand with my left and told him to grab Hermione's and she grabbed Ron's. "Ready?"

"What're we doing?" Ron asked, sounding amused.

"Snaking through," I replied.

"Sounds Slytherin,"

"After affect of spending the summer with one," I shrugged. "Now, follow me," I said, taking out my wand. I used a subtle little charm that gave off no light and no evidence of being used except it allowed me and the others to sneak through the crowd with ease. Within seconds we were well on our way to the common room while the others would take minutes to get through.

"That was brilliant," Ron observed. "When did you learn to do that?"

"Like I said, I've spent the whole summer with a Slytherin and access to the library. What else was I going to do with my time?" _Not to mention the fact that I was a co-inventor of the spell…no need to mention that though…_

Suddenly we heard a shriek from above us followed by a loud ripping noise and snarling. Next we heard the sound of footsteps racing towards us, coming toward the staircase we were standing on.

"What the bloody--"

"Down!" I shouted as a red stunner light was suddenly hurtling our way. The four of us dropped to the ground, just barely missing getting hit. In the commotion, I dropped my wand and it fell through a trick stair, landing uselessly on some floor below, my leg following and I was stuck in the staircase. "Damn it!"

I looked up to see Harry and Ron standing in front of Hermione and me, wands up and aimed at Sirius, who had his wand out in a defensive position. He had a strange look on his face, like he was fighting whether or not he wanted to run away or run down the stairs and choke Harry in a hug.

"Guys, put your wands down," I said.

"Are you crazy, Kailey?" Hermione hissed as she attempted to pull me out of the stair.

"No, he's a fully trained Auror. He's not stupid," _at least not all the time… _"He'll have to run and he knows it. Don't give him a reason to defend himself and he won't," I said the second part loud enough that I knew he could hear it. His hand twitched. "Harry, please, trust me," I pleaded.

"If we lower our wands, do you promise to get out of here?" Harry asked, sounding threatening. I'd never heard him sound so scary, it was impressive though.

"I will," Sirius answered. "And you lot won't sound the alarm?"

"I can't make any promises," Harry replied.

Sirius smirked. "S'more than I deserve at any rate," he shrugged, watching the boys lower their arms, reluctantly.

"Aren't you going to get out of here?" Harry asked.

"You're blocking my exit,"

_Alright, Sirius, now you're just pushing your luck… _"So find another one," I said loudly and aggravated, my leg was starting to fall asleep.

Sirius gave one last glance before turning and racing down the hallway in another direction. It was one of the few corridors without any paintings. When we could no longer hear him running, I let out a long, relieved sigh.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Harry asked as he and Ron lifted me out of the stair. Both of them were clearly shaking.

"For once, no, I had no idea, well I did but I didn't…" the three of them just stared at me with expressions ranging from confusion (Ron and Harry) to pure anger (Hermione). "I knew he was going to break into the castle tonight, just not when. Had I known he was up here just now, I wouldn't've raced us out of the crowd,"

"You mean to tell us that you knew a murderer was going to get in here tonight and you just let him?" Hermione all but growled at me.

"How many murderers do you know of that just let their supposed number one target and his closest friends go on such a simple request? He didn't even threaten us!"

"He shot a curse at us! For all we know it could've been a variation of the killing curse!"

"Except for the fact that it was a stunner," I retorted. "Which also happens to be a purely defensive spell."

"So maybe he's sick and twisted, Kailey, we have to go get Dumbledore right now!"

"Go ahead and get him then, he'll have to locate the Fat Lady at any rate! I, in the meantime, am going to go and find my wand so I can at least defend myself when Snape tries to take off my head,"

"You dropped it on purpose, didn't you?" she accused, a fresh wave of anger radiating off of her.

"Hermione," Harry snapped. "I think you've gotten your point across. You and Ron go find Dumbledore, Kailey, come on, let's go get your wand,"

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue but Harry silenced her with a look, grabbing my wrist, he led me down the stairs. We fought our way through the crowd that was beginning to circulate at the beginning of the stairs we had been on. I looked at my watch. The entire exchange had taken less than five minutes. I rubbed my nose subconsciously as the adrenaline began to wear off. We went down a total of four staircases before we found my wand lying innocently on the ground. I picked it up and placed it back in my pocket.

"Kailey, what Hermione said back there--"

"Was completely accurate." I interrupted, choking back tears. Harry just stared at me. "I knew that if we got out of there quickly enough that we'd run into him. I needed that chance to prove that I was right, that he's not a murderer. If he had intended to hurt you, Harry, do you think I'd've led you to him? I'm only asking because Hermione obviously thinks so…"

"Kailey, if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't've lowered my wand," he interrupted before pulling me into a tight hug. I began sobbing.

"I didn't mean to drop my wand, though," I whispered once I had finished crying.

"I didn't think so," he said. "C'mon, everyone is probably going mental by now,"

I just nodded and we made our way back towards the Great Hall. On the way we ran into Remus…Lupin. Not the best of times to do so as the look on his face was clearly angry.

"Professor, we--"

Remus held up a hand and spoke in his deadly calm voice. "No excuses just yet. You and your friends just allowed a murderer to escape the castle before you two came down to the dungeons, one of you unarmed at that. I know that he is a fully trained and dangerous wizard but honestly trusting the fact that he would leave?"

"He's not an idiot," I stated shakily, tears coming back into my voice. "He's not even in the castle anymore. Good luck finding him," I challenged.

"Professor, please, just take us to the Hospital Wing or something, she really needs a Calming potion," Harry begged before R-Lupin could reply. Lupin let out a ragged, angry breath before nodding and beckoning for us to follow him.

He took us up to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey all but collapsed upon hearing that Harry and I were safe. Apparently Hermione had been hysterical when she told the Headmaster where Harry and I had gone. She gave us each a calming draught before Lupin led us back to the Great Hall where all of the students were assembled, the lights still on.

Snape, who was standing in front of the entrance, ignored us completely as we entered, but I swear I could feel his rage rolling off in waves.

We found Hermione and Ron in a corner of the room and went to join them with our big, mushy sleeping bags. Ron and Harry settled themselves in between Hermione and I, effectively cutting off any conversation we might have had, though I can't say I wasn't thankful of that. Everyone but the four of us were discussing theories on how Black could have gotten in, each one making Hermione grumble about _Hogwarts, A History_. Finally, the three of them couldn't seem to stand it anymore.

"Kailey, how do you think he got in?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you just ask Hermione, since she seems to know how everyone else does anything around here," I suggested, rolling on my side to face away from the three of them.

"Ron, tell Kailey that what she did tonight was extremely dangerous to all of us, not just herself,"

"Harry, tell Hermione that I'm not stupid and that it wasn't dangerous,"

"Ron, tell Kailey that she can't know that for sure,"

"Ron, tell Hermione you're not her messenger and that I'm going to sleep now. Good night," I said, ending the brief squabble. I heard Hermione give a 'humph' before some rustling signifying her rolling over to face the opposite direction of the group as well.

"Ron?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"When d'you suppose they'll stop fighting?"

"When one of them proves the other is wrong I guess,"

There was silence for a moment.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I don't think them fighting will matter much, Kailey is going to be grounded anyway,"

"You're probably right,"

"Good night, Harry,"

"Good night, Ron,"

**So, what do you all think? Good, bad or mediocre? Review and let me know! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Up next is chapter 11!**

**:-D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Threats and Apologies

**Like I've been saying since Chapter one of my first story, I don't own any of this!**

**But I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

The next morning I was woken up by a pair of hands shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at an angry Snape with what could possibly be described as an angrier Dumbledore standing behind him. I couldn't contain a groan.

"Your office, Headmaster?" I whispered before I even moved. Two stiff nods were my answer. I sighed and got up, following them out of the crowded hall, trying to smooth out my robe as I went.

Once in Dumbledore's office, I was told to sit across from his desk. I sat straight backed with my head up high, arms folded tightly across my chest. I might have looked impressive if I wasn't sure that my hair was messier than Harry's on a windy day. Dumbledore opened his mouth, but Snape beat him to it.

"What were you thinking? You all could have been killed! Or possibly worse! Do you know how stupidly foolish you were? Telling your own friends to lower their wands? I thought you were at least smarter than that! Did you learn nothing from the deaths of Lily and James Potter?" I snapped at that one, jumping to my feet.

"Don't you dare use their deaths against me! I know that it's all my fault that their family fell apart, okay? I know it's all my fault that Sirius went to Azkaban _and_ escaped! I know it's all my fault that he broke in last night and I know I didn't stop him! But I didn't realize we would actually run into him either! But do you know what? None of this is going to stop! Things are going to keep being _my fault_! It's my fault Harry is miserable, it's my fault that Remus is lonely, it's my fault that more people who don't deserve it are going to die! So just stop it! I'm sick of being dragged in here for an escaped convict who's innocent, at least wait until people start dying to punish me!"

"Severus, Kailey, please sit down," Dumbledore said calmly. I obeyed in a huff and glared in the opposite direction of both of them. "Kailey, please listen to what I have to say now. Try not to interrupt,"

"Whatever," I spat.

"Your relationship with Sirius Black, or rather Keena's, has left you biased. You must understand that we cannot take your word on this matter, especially after what you allowed to take place last night. If he does manage to break into the castle again, I'm afraid I will have to expel you at the very least. I cannot allow you to endanger the other students," he stopped as if waiting for me to stand up and start shouting again.

"You said at the very least," I said slowly. "What's the very most?" I asked, looking up at the Headmaster. He looked uncomfortable and very tired.

"St. Mungo's, possibly Azkaban,"

The silence that followed that statement was suffocating.

"You c-can't…I-I've…" my words failed me when I realized there was no twinkle in the ancient Headmaster's eyes. I turned to Snape to find that he was looking at me with disdain. "A-and you'd…you would let him." It wasn't a question. "I'm not crazy, though! I haven't done anything worth getting expelled over! And Az-azkaban? Professor, please tell me you aren't…you're not…How could you consider--?"

"Assisting a criminal in escaping a high security ward and then allowing him to enter the school in which his target resides? Ms. Snape, I cannot ignore such things,"

"I won't go," I said.

"You needn't have to if you do not allow something like this to occur again," Dumbledore said gently.

"And what about when Voldemort returns? What do you plan to do to me when the inevitable takes place? You know it must happen,"

"That is a different matter entirely,"

"Is it? I can't see how. In fact, it is a more dangerous possibility and if you don't trust me now, how will you know whether or not you can trust me then?"

"Your decisions will not be as biased."

"Is that it, then? What a relief," I said sarcastically before I stood up again. "I think we're done here. I obviously can't trust either one of you if you can't trust me,"

I swept myself out of the room and by-passed all of the corridors. The Great Hall was filled with morning chatter as students began waking up. I continued out the door into the cold November morning and stopped at the Forbidden Forest before going to circle around the lake. I finally stopped in front of the beach tree and began pacing back and forth in front of it, arguing with myself the entire time.

_What if I just went to Lily and James now…? Sure Remus would be able to find me but nobody else would…I can't go to Azkaban…I can't do that…maybe I should just tell Sirius not to come back to the school at all…no that wouldn't work, I'd have to explain and then he'd be an idiot and show up in an attempt to bail me out…Okay, if I'm expelled, I'll get myself to Lily and James before they can decide what to do with me and before they snap my wand. There, I've got a plan…But what can I tell the others…?_

I shuddered as a cold wind swept out of the woods and I hugged my arms around myself. Once the wind stopped I attempted to pull a hand through my hair before realizing it was down to my waist and extremely tangled. I took out my wand and fixed it before turning back to the castle. I probably owed Harry, Ron and Hermione an explanation. At least Hermione'd be happy I was being properly punished…

I found Hermione in the girl's dorms where she, Lavender and Parvati were getting ready for the day. At least it was a Saturday. She gave me a questioning look, but I nodded my head towards the other two girls who were discussing hair products. She nodded in agreement and I began getting myself cleaned up. Parvati and Lavender left before I was done and Hermione waited on my bed.

"Where were you this morning?" she asked finally.

"Discussing things with Dumbledore and Snape," I replied stiffly. "My punishment mainly,"

"Well you knew that was going to happen," she said matter-of-factly.

"So I suppose that you agree that if Black gets into the castle again that I should be expelled then sent to either the St. Mungo's mental ward or to Azkaban for life?"

I looked over to see her reaction. She looked horrified. I nodded.

"That was my initial response as well,"

"That's outrageous! How could they even talk about Azkaban, forget St. Mungo's! Ridiculous! You're thirteen, it's not as if you meant any harm!" she ranted.

"Yeah, well, if they do expel me, I'm not going to wait around for them to snap my wand or anything. I'll make my way back to the U.S. if I have to, but I _won't_ go to Azkaban, which I think is more likely judging by the look Snape had on his face. I think he truly hates me now," I added thoughtfully.

"He doesn't hate you; he's probably just upset," she said coming over to me and giving me a hug and handing me my cloak.

I shook my head. "I've gotten to know him some, Hermione, and the look on his face was clear enough that he wishes I had never been born," I explained sadly.

"It'll get better; in the meantime, we'd better go and tell the boys,"

After I had told Ron and Harry the same story both were silent for about half a minute. Next moment the entire common room was covering their ears as the boys shouted incoherently. The only words I could make out from either of them were "git", "bloody", "arsehole", "Snape", "crazy" and "Dumbledore" describing each professor respectively. Needless to say, it was a good thing we didn't have Potions any time soon.

After Hermione and I uncovered our ears we noticed both boys panting with rage.

"Are you quite finished now?" I asked, looking around the common room. It was nearly empty now. No surprise really.

"How could they even consider that?" Harry seethed, though he was whispering now. "You didn't commit murder or anything! So what you told us to lower our wands? It isn't as if you forced us to."

"Yeah and if we hadn't, who knows what Black might've done…" Ron added.

_Yeah because Lily's reaction if Sirius _had_ done any sort of spell on Harry wouldn't make him wish he were back in Azkaban…_

"Well they only saw it as incredibly stupid and immature of me. Not only that, but did he really seem that violent to you guys? Some ex-Death Eater slash murderer he would make considering he left all of us unscathed while one of us without a wand," I said, shaking my head.

"I was wondering about that," Harry said. "I would have thought that if what everyone else was saying about him were true, he'd've just killed me then and there. And he didn't talk like someone who was crazy either,"

"Maybe that's why he's so dangerous, though," Hermione countered. "Because he does seem sane, but I do agree with you, Harry. He's not exactly what I would've expected."

"I think you should ask Keena what she remembers him to be like," Ron said. "And ask her to sign you're Hogsmeade form at the same time. Bet she'd do anything at this point to get your favor back,"

"Ron, do you really think they'll let her signature count when they're set to expel me for Black getting into the castle? I don't have any connections with him, she does,"

"But you said he'd get into the next trip!"

"I didn't say he'd do it with a signed form," I muttered.

"Please tell me you're joking," Hermione groaned. I only grinned in reply.

* * *

A few days later Harry came back to the common room from Quidditch practice with an extremely annoyed expression on his face. He was sopping wet and slightly muddy in his Quidditch robes and his feet squelched as he walked over to us before he sat down. The only thing I could think was pity for the house elves that'd have to clean the common room that night.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked without looking up from her Charms.

"We aren't playing Slytherin," he stated. I looked up against my better judgment and winced. He was giving me a pointed glare.

"Head injury?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Harry nodded. "Stupid jerk," he nodded in agreement.

"Mind letting us in on the secret?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy's gone and complained that his head is too injured for him to be able to play the match. We're playing Hufflepuff instead. Wood's going loopy," Harry explained.

Ron looked shocked while Hermione just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand what the big deal is," she said indifferently.

"What's the big deal? The big deal is that there are about twenty different strategies used between the Slytherins and the rest of the houses alone, not to mention the different playing styles and values," Ron said exasperatedly. Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

Hermione, Ron and I walked into Defense that Friday arguing over what exactly we were supposed to talk about in class that day. Harry had waved us on as he was once again accosted by Wood as he had been all week. I opened the door for the other two, laughing to myself at how easily Ron had managed to get under Hermione's skin. I looked up when I realized their conversation had stopped and scowled at what I saw. Snape returned the gesture before turning back to his desk.

Hermione tugged at my sleeve and gestured to where Ron was sitting in the back row. I sat down next to them, leaving an empty seat on the end for Harry for whenever he would get there. Probably late judging by the look he had had on his face as we had left him with Wood.

The bell rang a minute later, but Snape didn't seem to be in a hurry at all. In fact the first five minutes of class was spent taking attendance. I wasn't sure if I should have been annoyed or glad that he skipped over my name. The winning emotion turned out to be annoyance, however, when he began grilling me, Ron and Hermione about Harry's whereabouts.

"Are you positive it was Oliver Wood that you left him with?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine. I could tell he was about to use legillimancy so I decided I'd have fun with him.

_Nope, he's with Sirius who managed to somehow create a perfect Polyjuice while he's been on the run from the Ministry not to mention he figured out who Wood even was, enabling him to successfully talk Quidditch with Harry. Yes, I've just revealed the whole reasoning for Sirius Black's escape: to give his godson a few Quidditch tips…_

"That's not funny," Snape growled, leaning over my desk.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head," I replied in an equally dangerous whisper.

Before he could answer the door slammed open.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I--" Harry stopped as his mind processed what he was seeing before him. Snape meanwhile stood up straight and walked back to Lupin's desk.

"This bell rang ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we should make it ten points from Gryffindor, don't you?" he looked at me as if daring me to challenge him, I only glared. "Sit down,"

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, not moving an inch.

"He's ill today, now sit down before I take more points," Snape was beginning to sound murderous so I gave a cough. "Are you in need of the Hospital Wing?" he growled.

"No, sir," I replied just as icily. Harry, meanwhile, had taken the hint and had taken his seat next to me.

"Now, where were we?"

"You were interrogating us, sir," I replied. "And the last thing we studied was grindylows,"

"Do not speak unless you have been spoken to," he snapped.

"Sorry, sir," I grumbled.

"Professor Lupin has left no records of what you have studied and you are very far behind--"

"Sir, we've just done grindylows as Kailey's already said," Hermione began before Snape cut her off.

"Five points for speaking out of turn. I was simply pointing out Professor Lupin's disorganized state,"

"He's our best Defense teacher yet," Dean said valiantly and the rest of the class began muttering their agreements.

"He's our best _teacher_ yet," Seamus pointed out.

"And he actually knows what he's doing and how to relay it back to us," Parvati agreed.

"That's enough! I'm here to teach you now, and I say that we shall be studying werewolves," Snape seethed as he found the page of the text that we would need.

"But we're not supposed to do werewolves yet," I said. "Sir," I added quickly as he began to look up.

"Yes, we're supposed to begin with Hinkypunks, sir," Hermione said.

"I was unaware that the students create the curriculum, Ms. Granger, Ms. Snape," he said very slowly. "Now, turn to page 394,"

Collectively, we all began opening our books, some of us turning the pages slowly and others passing directly over the page over and over again.

"Who of you can tell me five distinctions between a werewolf and a real wolf?" Snape called from the front, sounding more or less pleased that the chatter had stopped.

Hermione and I both raised our hands, though Snape ignored us, clucking his tongue as he looked around the room.

"No one? That is very disappointing indeed. Apparently you are all more behind in your studies than I originally thought,"

"But sir, we've told you we aren't at this chapter yet," Lavender cried out. "We're on Hinkypunks,"

"Enough," he growled and she fell silent immediately. "How will you all be able to defend yourselves if you do not know how to recognize a wolf from a werewolf? This is pathetic. I shall have to report this to Headmaster Dumbledore,"

"Professor, please," Hermione implored, ignoring my kick to her shin. "One of the differences is the shape and size of the snouts--"

"Five points for being an insufferable know-it-all!" Snape snapped.

Hermione's hand fell slowly into her lap and she looked very close to tears. I bit my lip as Ron snapped.

"Why did you bother to ask us if you didn't want to hear the answer?" he nearly shouted. "She tells you and you take points off!"

"Do not tell me how to do my job, Weasley. You will be serving a detention. Never speak that way to me again," he paused. "Is something wrong, Ms. Snape?"

"No, sir," I said in as calm a voice I could manage while trying to control my thoughts at the same time.

"Good,"

* * *

"Dirty, scummy, jerkish, loser, pathetic, asshole, mother--"

"Kailey!"

"What? Hermione, I'm the one whose insulting him for you," I replied innocently. "Plus I have to catch up on the thoughts I wanted to have during class,"

"That makes no sense," Hermione replied.

"Well considering Snape has absolutely no issues with reading my mind, I'd say it makes perfect sense." I answered. "And yes, Harry, I did say read my mind. Some bitch—I mean witches," I grinned at Hermione's glare, "can do that,"

Hermione gave a humph and we continued on with our day.

* * *

"I cannot believe they never cancel Quidditch," I mumbled for the twelfth time as the rain dropped in bullet like pellets on our heads and umbrellas, sounding like an unsteady drum roll.

"What?" Ron shouted over the gale.

"I said 'I can't believe Quidditch is never cancelled!'" I shouted back as a gong sounded from somewhere far away. I tried to look to see who had scored but it was nearly impossible in the rain.

"Where did Hermione go?" was the response I got from Ron.

I looked around only to realize she had slipped away, although she had probably asked us if we had wanted to go with her and we just hadn't heard. I pointed to the field where there were clusters of yellow and red huddled close together on the ground. I could just barely make out Hermione in her scarlet rain poncho as she crossed the field to the red cluster.

"What's she doing?"

"Making it possible for them to see I guess," I shouted back. Ron raised an eyebrow but let it go as the players returned to the air.

Hermione made it back to us and announced her arrival by shouting "Are they going to get the snitch sooner now?"

I laughed. "I wish! I can't wait for this to--"

A light breeze seemed to blow over the stadium. It didn't fit in with the storm.

I broke out into a run, racing through the crowd and heading for the teacher's stand. I used the same spell from Halloween and managed to make it to them just as the stands began to feel truly icy.

"Professor!" I shouted. Five heads turned to face me.

"Ms. Snape, what is it?" Dumbledore was by my side in less than a flash.

"The dementors, I only just remembered!" I cried out in a panic. "They're going to be here, they're already here, can't you feel them?" My head was starting to spin as I pointed to the field. I inhaled sharply as another wave of cold came rushing through the air. "Harry is going to fall!" I yelled when Dumbledore didn't react immediately.

"Ms. Snape, stay calm, the dementors are not here yet." He paused. "You seem to be abnormally sensitive to their presence, however. I will take care of this," Dumbledore's shout was calm and collected and he began heading towards McGonagall and Lee Jordan to try and get Madame Hooch's attention.

I stood shivering for a moment, searching the skies with my eyes before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swayed a little due to the extra pressure and looked up to see Snape and he looked worried.

"Come with me, I don't want you here when the dementors do arrive!" he called through the storm.

"No! I want to make sure Harry is all right!"

There was another rush of piercing cold and suddenly everything seemed to fall silent, though I could see Snape's mouth moving. Memories began flashing in front of my eyes, my vision clouding over. I could hear screams. I could see flashes of green and white. I could feel the dementor's cold, rattling breath…

...

"How much longer d'you think she'll be out?"

"I dunno, she ran off a while before the dementors got there so she might've been exposed to them longer,"

"But how much longer?"

"I don't know, Harry,"

"That may be the first time I've ever heard you say those words together, Hermione,"

"This isn't one of your stupid pranks, George,"

"Fred,"

"Whatever,"

"Merlin, can't a girl get a little sleep around here?" I asked, opening my eyes to glare at the gathering around my hospital bed.

"Oh, is that what you call it these days?" Fred or George asked, smirking. I was too tired to bother figuring out which on e was which.

"And to think, we thought it was called passing out," the other twin replied.

"Shove it," I groaned, massaging my temples trying to subdue the pounding in my ears. "So, how long was I out that you all decided to gather around my bed?"

"Longer than last time," Hermione answered from the chair next to my bed.

"Great," I said, smiling sarcastically. "I hate those stupid things," I added, sitting up and leaning against the head board. "Need I ask why the whole Quidditch team is here?"

"Harry passed out too," Angelina replied.

"And we figured we might as well wait until our other fellow Gryffindor came to," Gred answered.

"That and it was the only thing we could say that Madame Pomfrey would accept as a suitable reason for sticking around," Forge added.

"Gee, thanks," I said pointedly to whichever twin he was, he bowed in reply.

"I thought I heard talking out here," Madame Pomfrey had finally come over, holding a tray of potions and chocolate. "Now everybody out, Ms. Snape and Mr. Potter need their rest,"

"Actually, I'm feeling better already, so I guess I'll just head out with them," I said, attempting to get out of the bed but Pomfrey had whipped her wand out and I was stuck to the sheets. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is," she answered, ignoring me as I rolled my eyes as she kicked everyone out of the Hospital Wing with the obvious exception of Harry and me.

I lay perfectly silent while she completed her usual check up until the door opened. We both looked up and I groaned inwardly. Snape strode right up to my bed and sat down in the chair Hermione had been sitting in as Madame Pomfrey subtly moved over to Harry's bed, closing the curtains as she went.

"Why are _you_ here?"

He blinked. "I was under the impression that I had carried you to the Hospital Wing as any father would do and have been waiting for you to wake ever since,"

"Funny, I was under the impression that you hated my guts,"

He looked torn. "I was angry with you, yes, but I do not hate you and I apologize for giving you that impression."

"And what about reading my mind? I know you did when you subbed for Lupin,"

"I was out of bounds," he conceded.

"Why are you suddenly so sorry? Because you finally realized that you promised to trust me until given sufficient evidence which contradicted me or because you thought I was going to never wake up?"

"Both," he answered.

"Well, damn, had I known that I'd've found a dementor sooner," I replied sarcastically.

"Are you going to accept my apology or not?" he asked, beginning to grow impatient.

"I don't know, why don't you ask again when I don't have a pounding headache?" I growled, rubbing my fist against my forehead in an attempt to dull the headache.

"I would never have guessed you were my daughter until this year," he said, beginning to rub his temples. "Your sense of sarcasm seems to be the only one to come even close to rivaling mine,"

"That is so corny," I grumbled. "So, you've come to beg forgiveness, what about Dumbledore? Is he ready to give yet or is he just going to wait until I'm on a deathbed?"

"I have not spoken to him,"

"But you will?" I insisted.

"I shall try,"

"You know I won't go to Azkaban. I wouldn't survive two minutes," I said, sitting up straighter.

"Then if the issue is ever presented I will help you escape," he replied. "Blood comes before innocence,"

"I've never heard that one before," I replied with a smirk. "Could you seriously do something about my headache? I think my head is going to explode…"

"Does that mean you accept my apology?" he asked, pulling a vial of liquid out of his robes.

"Do you just carry every potion known to man in your robes at all times or something? You always seem to have stuff," I observed, ignoring his question for the moment.

"I thought you may be in need of a headache potion," he replied, handing the vial to me. "Now will you please answer my question?"

"Do you honestly expect me to just ignore the threat I was given? I'll forgive you but that doesn't mean I'll forgive you today," I answered, sniffing the potion. "Why don't they ever smell good?"

"That is the answer I expected and more than I deserve for my treatment of you--"

"And my friends,"

"For the past couple of days. And if it smelled good it would mean it were a poison,"

"Why a poison?"

"Because the better something smells the easier it is to get victims to consume."

"That's morbid,"

"You should rest now," he said, standing. "I shall speak with the headmaster; in the meantime I think Gryffindor deserves twenty points,"

"For what?" I asked nearly passing out again in shock.

"To make up for some of what I took,"

"Some?" I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I shall visit you tomorrow," he said before sweeping out of the room.

**That is the end of this one! I shall post the next one (12) ASAP!! Don't forget to review!**

**:-D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: A Slammed Door

**Nope, not mine…**

**Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

"What do you mean I can't go to Hogsmeade?" I shouted.

Some of the students on their way into the Great Hall stared at Snape and me for a moment before scurrying into the Hall, not wanting to suffer from any sort of backlash. It was the morning of the December Hogsmeade trip and I had been planning on doing my Christmas shopping for everyone. The news that I could not go was rather upsetting to say the least.

"I mean that you are not able to attend." Snape growled.

"Yeah, no kidding," I grumbled. "Why not?" I demanded, folding my arms and glaring.

"Because your presence is required at the Three Broomsticks," he said in his freaky-threatening-whisper-thing so that no one besides me could hear him.

"Why can't I just stop there while I'm in the village?" I replied in kind.

"Because it isn't _your_ presence, it's _hers_,"

"You mean Keena?" I asked in a whisper this time, confused.

"Yes,"

"What for and with whom?"

"You know that certain members of the staff know of your condition? They merely wish to discuss a few things with you,"

"They're just wondering about Sirius, aren't they?" I groaned. Snape rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same. "My excuse to stay away from my friends will be what exactly?"

"Have we not just had an argument in front of the Great Hall? You're grounded."

"Not for real grounded, right? Just as a cover up?"

"Depending on how you treat the teachers, no, not really,"

"Yes because I really wanted to spend my entire Hogsmeade trip talking about Sirius with teachers who have known me since I was eleven. The first time," I added in an undertone. "Fine, let the acting begin,"

"That is unacceptable behavior," he growled out loudly enough for a couple of late risers to stare.

"Oh right, sorry, because you were really there to teach me anything that was acceptable!" I retorted in a low blow.

"Do not raise your voice at me!" He sounded seriously angry now. Maybe I'd talk to him about it later...

Students were beginning to gather near the front of the Great Hall and those who were still on the stairs had stopped completely. I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione standing behind Snape. They were giving me frantic signals to quit while I was ahead.

"I'll raise my voice at anyone I want to if they insult me first!"

"That's the end of it; you are not to go to Hogsmeade today!"

"Whatever, I'll just hang out with someone else!" I growled.

"No, you shall be spending the entire of Christmas holiday with me, in a formal detention!"

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I just have, now come with me!"

The crowd that had formed parted quickly, allowing us through to the dungeons as though afraid to get hit by a hex. It was always best to pretend to be angry when you were seriously annoyed with something, though, and I was very annoyed with the fact that I wouldn't get to go to Hogsmeade for fun.

"So, that was a fun performance," I said as I shut the door to Snape's quarters behind me. "Sorry about that low blow, by the way," I added guiltily.

"The topic was bound to come up eventually," he replied. "However, I do need you to behave well in front of your teachers,"

"You mean in front of your co-workers?" I grinned. "No problem. What time am I expected anyway?"

"Around noon," he answered.

"So what do you expect me to do until then?"

"Over the summer I believe you requested permission to redecorate your room, did you not?"

"Say no more, I've got it covered," I grinned, racing over to my room. I opened the door and gave a yell of surprise. "What the hell? I'm not a Hufflepuff!" I shouted over my shoulder. I attempted to change all the yellow to gold and the black to scarlet but the yellow just got brighter and more obnoxious looking. I tried again and I was suddenly covered in canary yellow paint. "Oi! What's the deal! My room looks like it's been invaded by bumblebees!"

I turned around to glare at Snape and blinked in surprise as a camera flash went off in my face. I blinked away the black spots that were now impeding my vision to find Snape laughing. Not a small snicker, but actually laughing and I couldn't help but start laughing with him.

"You're not angry with me?" he asked once we had both calmed down.

"Why? It's all in good fun," I grinned. "That and I assume you have a counter-curse because I can't honestly see you allowing me to walk around like a great big lemon."

He shook his head and flicked his wand. "I don't want to look like a lime either," I said slightly annoyed as I inspected my now green hands.

"I couldn't resist," he replied. One more flick and I was the correct color.

"Now, how about fixing my room?" I suggested.

"I think those colors suit you," he answered.

"So you'd rather have a Hufflepuff for a daughter instead of a Gryffindor?" I challenged.

He thought carefully for a moment. "I suppose you are right," he sighed and flicked his wrist. "How does that look?"

My room was now completely gold and scarlet. There was even a lion's head on the head board instead of the great snake that had resided there before. I frowned.

"What's wrong with it now?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing, it just reminds me of Potter Mansion is all," I replied, quickly grinning. "I love it,"

"Shall I change it to neutral colors?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder a concerned look I'd rarely ever seen in his eyes.

"No, I like it," I said earnestly. "Now, what possessed you to prank me?"

He looked at me warily for a moment before replying with a smirk, "Years of deserved payback,"

* * *

"Merlin, it's freezing out here," I chattered, hugging my scarf closer to my face. I had waited until all of the students years three and up had gone to Hogsmeade (including Fred and George whom I had watched leave) before I transformed into Keena. Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick and I were now wading through the blizzard heading for the Three Broomsticks. Apparently Dumbledore had wanted to join us but decided to deflect Fudge from visiting instead.

"It always has been this time of year," McGonagall replied as Hagrid pulled the door open as gently as he could. "Thank you, Hagrid,"

"'S me pleasure, Professor,"

"Hagrid, please, we are co-workers," McGonagall said, heading for a table near the back.

"Yeah, just call her Mickey," I grinned, nervously looking around for a floating tree. _I shouldn't've agreed to this…he's going to be so angry with me…_

"That isn't quite what I meant," McGonagall replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Minerva, let her be, she's been dying to call you that all year," Flitwick squeaked. "Could you imagine if her father had heard her just now, though?" he added.

"I'd imagine he would have given her one of his signature glares,"

"So, who wants drinks?" I asked, cutting into the conversation. "I'll go and get--"

"Keena McIntosh? Is that you?"

"Hello, Madame Rosmerta," I replied, warily. "Long time no see,"

"Well I'll say, last I heard you weren't even in the country," she replied, flipping open her little order booklet. "Shall it be the usual for you, Hagrid and Keena, that is?"

"That all depends on what the usual is," McGonagall said, giving me a significant look.

I gawked. "Are you telling me I have to order something…non-alcoholic?"

"It was one of the agreements I had with your father for him to allow you to come with us today," she answered.

"Father?" Rosmerta asked, confused, looking from McGonagall to me. "How could that be? You grew up with James Potter, didn't you?"

"Yes I did," I answered, giving McGonagall a glare. "I've been out of the country spending time with my parents whom I recently found," I lied smoothly. "And yes, I'll have the usual, Rosmerta,"

Flitwick and McGonagall ordered their drinks and Rosmerta walked away.

"Mickey, you know I don't have parents," I growled.

"I can't believe you got a Fire Whiskey. I can't believe that's a usual for you," she answered.

"Well, I've got to get rid of my emotional scars from the war and watching Merlin knows how many people die and the death of my daughter and arrest of her father somehow," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Honestly, did you think I did something healthy like go to therapy or talk to Remus?" she ignored my sarcasm.

"That isn't funny in the least. Do you know how many people have done just that? And you do have a father and I won't be able to look him in the eye for a week now," she complained after admonishing me.

"Let me handle him," I replied. She looked frustrated for a moment before nodding. "Now, can we make this short? I don't want anybody to see me here,"

"Why not?" Flitwick asked.

"I'm almost certain that word will get back to Harry and then he'll get angry with me. Angrier," I amended after a moment.

"Go up to the castle and say hello then," he suggested.

"I can't, Dumbledore doesn't want me on the grounds and Fudge will arrest me if he sees me," I answered, leaning back in my chair and rubbing my eyes.

"That is partially what we wished to discuss with you," McGonagall said. "Thank you, Rosmerta," she added as Rosmerta arrived with the drinks.

"It's not a problem at all," she answered before hurrying back to the bar where a bunch of rowdy (and most likely drunk) warlocks sat calling for more mead.

"What is, the fact that I'll get arrested if I'm seen or that Dumbledore doesn't want me on the grounds?" I asked.

"I jus' don' understand why the Headmaster won' letch yeh on the grounds," Hagrid answered. "Yeh've done so much fer him over the years an' it don' seem righ',"

"We figured that it must have to do with Black," Flitwick added.

"Then you've figured right," I replied. "He thinks I'm biased and can't make a proper judgment, despite the fact that I spoke to Sirius while he was still in Azkaban. Not to mention I was in the house when Lily and James died,"

"Excuse me, did I hear correctly? Only I thought I heard you say that you were there the night the Potters died," Rosmerta was back, holding a tray of empty tankards. The door opened and I looked over to see the drunken warlocks leaving, shouting obscenities behind them.

I nodded.

"But I thought no one knew where they were hidden?"

I shook my head. "I was living with them at the time,"

"That's right," Flitwick muttered. "Sirius had been on a mission and he didn't want you living alone,"

"Yes, I had stayed with them since then. I remember that Halloween far better than I'd like to," I replied, feeling my voice growing far away.

"What exactly happened? When You-Know-Who got there?" Rosmerta asked, curious for the unknown gossip.

"James and I had been talking when we saw Voldemort's cloak. It had to have been him, the Secret Keepers had just switched and nobody would have used the door," I began, almost automatically editing out certain parts of the story. "James shoved me towards the stairs and told me to get Lily to take Harry and run while he held Voldemort off. James was dead before I reached Harry's bedroom. I heard him fall. I screamed at Lily to apparate away but he'd put some kind of ward up and neither of us could get out. Before I could get my wand out, he'd bound me in cords with his own wand and I was helpless on the floor. He argued with Lily, telling her to move but she refused. He killed her. Then he moved his wand on to Harry and he fired the Killing Curse. It rebounded in a white light, hitting Voldemort. The house collapsed in on itself and we all fell. Hagrid knows the rest of it," I finished, trailing off at the end.

The others looked to Hagrid who nodded, picking up where I had left off. "I told Keena tha' Dumbledore'd sent me ter fetch Harry before the Death Eaters could come. There were extra wards on the house that'd tell Dumbledore if anythin' had happened. I arrived ter find the house a ruin and poor Keena an' little Harry in the middle, standing there and cryin'. Before I could convince her ter let me take Harry, Sirius Black showed up with tha' great, ol' motorcycle o' his. He argued with me tha' he an' Keena should take Harry,"

"Wait a moment, why should Sirius and Keena have taken Harry? I mean, I know you two were a couple and you were all but James' sister but I don't understand," Rosmerta interrupted.

"Why, Rosmerta, Keena is Harry's godmother," McGonagall answered. "And, you remember I assume how close James and Sirius were?"

"Those two boys, you could have mistaken them for brothers!" Rosmerta exclaimed.

"Yes, so isn't it fitting that Sirius Black be made the Potter's secret-keeper and Harry's godfather?" McGonagall answered.

There was a loud clang from the other side of a large Christmas tree and I winced inwardly. _Most definitely angrier…_

"No!" Rosmerta gasped. "I don't believe it! I can't see either of them betraying the other!"

"Finally, someone who agrees with me," I muttered loud enough for the rest of the table to hear.

"All the facts contradict what you say, Keena," Flitwick said, shaking his head. "Sirius was the secret-keeper,"

"No, they switched last moment, and I've told everyone this a hundred times," I replied, shaking my own head. "But I think that's the end of the story," I added.

Rosmerta checked her watch. "Oh dear, I'd best get back to work. Send Dumbledore down here sometime, I haven't seen him in so long,"

"We'll tell him, certainly," Flitwick promised with a smile.

"Well, now that we've all got ourselves caught up in our history, is it time to go yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Not quite, Ms. Macauley—er Ms. McIntosh,"

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened and I looked around as two more loud clanks came from behind the tree. _God bloody damn it…he did NOT just say that…!_

"I'm sorry, it's hard to keep straight at times," Flitwick apologized as the door opened once more.

"Oh, bloody hell, what is he doing here?" I hissed as Fudge entered the pub, dusting himself off. "I'm afraid I've got to go," I added before transforming into Kailey.

"We will finish this discussion later." McGonagall promised.

"Preferably in a warded classroom as opposed to a pub where the Minister could walk in at any given moment," I suggested quietly as Fudge made his way over to the table. "Thank you so much for your help, Professors," I said louder than I needed to.

"Helping the students outside of school? Very good," Fudge said. "Oh, wait, your Professor Snape's child, aren't you? Why not ask him for assistance?"

"Well, sir, I can't very well ask my own father what I should get him for Christmas," I smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to go before it's time to head back to the castle," I added. "Merry Christmas,"

I rushed out of the Three Broomsticks as fast as I could and waited around the corner. Not ten minutes later, the professors and Fudge left, discussing something quietly before they rounded a corner on the street, heading towards the apparation point. Two minutes later the door opened again and Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked out, looking confused, frustrated and (mostly in Harry's case) extremely upset. I took a deep breath before coming out to stand in front of them.

They stopped and we stared at each other for about half a minute.

"I—I don't know what to say…For some reason it doesn't feel like an 'I'm sorry' is going to cut it and I feel like…horrible." I said finally, looking at the ground after stumbling over my pathetic excuse for an attempted apology.

"You're sorry?" Harry asked in disbelief. I looked up and tears began forming in my eyes immediately at the look on his face. "Who are you really? Did you just decide one day that you were going to pose as a Hogwarts student and then mess with us? Or did you go back in time somehow and let my parents die?"

It felt as though I had been stabbed seven times before having the wind knocked out of me and I looked down again. "At the end of last year, just after I woke up from being petrified, I was sent back in time," I answered, quietly. When I looked back up it was to see a fist flying into my face.

I landed on the ground in a heap and allowed my tears to spill out.

"I swear to you, Harry, I did everything I could," I cried, turning onto my back so that I could face him, ignoring the throbbing just below my right eye. "Remus, Lily and me—we all looked for a way to stop the Killing Curse, that's what she did—she was a spell inventor and I failed them! It's all my fault and I don't want or deserve your forgiveness! Just please believe me that I didn't want them to die," I begged.

Harry shook his head. "You could have saved them, I know it and you know it! Everyone was right; you are too biased when it comes to Black,"

I continued to sob. "Harry, don't say that! Please!"

"No, you're right, you did fail me! You failed my parents and their friends and I can't even stand to look at you!" he yelled before turning on his heal and storming off to Honeydukes to go back to Hogwarts.

I continued sobbing with my face in my hands. Suddenly someone touched me on my shoulder. I looked up to see a red-faced Hermione kneeling next to me, tears making tracks down her face.

"I-I didn't want them to l-leave, Hermione, I s-swear," I pleaded.

"Why didn't you just tell us sooner?" she whispered.

"Can you b-blame me? Did you s-see what just happened? One of m-my best friends j-just punched me in the face!" I defended, not that I deserved that right.

"Kailey, I don't think he meant it," Ron said, standing just behind Hermione.

I let out a shaky, sarcastic laugh. "Right, because I certainly don't deserve to get hit in the face," I sniffed, and rubbed just under my eye furiously.

"C'mon, we'd better get you to see Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said, neutrally, helping me up. "Maybe you should stay away from him for a little while," she added.

I nodded and allowed the two of them to guide me to Hogwarts and then to the Hospital Wing. The tears on my face had dried into little tracks of ice, lining my face and I felt a dull burning underneath them. Frostbite didn't seem a good enough punishment for me at the moment, so I said nothing.

"Ms. Snape! Why, what has happened to you this time?" she questioned.

"I walked into a door as it was opening," I muttered as though embarrassed by the whole thing. One thing was for sure, it was easier for me to lie now. "You guys go on ahead and find Harry, he probably needs you more than I do," I added in an undertone as Pomfrey bustled around, making up a bed for me to stay in.

The door to the wing closed and Pomfrey walked over to me and gestured to my bed. "Now, tell me what really happened. Knowing you, you would not have let a door get the better of you,"

"No, it was a door," I replied, sighing. _A door of friendship being slammed shut in my face that is…_

"Where is Mr. Potter, that he needs more attention at the moment then?" she questioned. _Damn old bat has sharp ears..._

"They found out about everything I've been hiding. He got angry and slammed a door. I was in the door's way. That's all," I answered in a defeated monotone. At least it was a semi-honest lie. "Can I just go to my dad's quarters? I don't want this fixed."

"It will be quite a painful bruise, dear," she replied kindly.

"That's the point!" I said in frustration. "It's not nearly as painful to me as is the fact that I've lied to Harry for years and that I let Lily and James go!" I was crying again and slumped down onto the bed, burying my face in my hands.

"Hush, dear, it'll be alright, come now, everything will come out fine in the end, it always does," she said in a motherly tone I had never heard her use before. The door to the wing opened and I looked up to see Remus walking in, looking concerned. "Remus, I'll let you take care of her," Pomfrey said. Remus nodded, and she closed the curtains, muttering a silencing spell as she did so.

"Harry told me what happened and what he did," Remus said quietly. "He's very upset,"

"I know," I replied.

"No, he's very upset with himself for hitting you," Remus clarified. "He doesn't know what to be the most upset about, that he got angry or that you kept all this from him,"

"He shouldn't be upset at himself," I replied. "It wasn't his fault."

"I told him that James and I knew that they were going to die too," Remus said after a moment. "That's when he realized how he shouldn't've gotten so angry with you,"

"Don't try to dig me out of this Remus," I said bitterly. "I finished digging this grave a long time ago,"

"You don't need to lose this friendship because you're angry with yourself," he argued. "I've already written a letter telling Lily and James what happened. I didn't tell Harry about them," he added, holding up a hand as I began to protest. "But they deserve to know about all the strain they're putting on you,"

"Why? Because I'm a stupid thirteen year old who deserves a reality check? Every word he said was true, Remus," I said, tears forming in my eyes again. "I've l-lied and hurt h-him and i-it wasn't r-right of me,"

"Calm down," Remus said, sitting next to me and pulling me into a one-armed hug. "You, Kailey, did not lie to him, it is more important now than ever that you keep yourself separated. You're allowing both of your…spirits? Whatever, you're letting both of them control one of your emotions right now and that is far too much strain for one person to handle. I think," he paused to think for a moment.

"What?" I asked, growing impatient.

"I think you should let your father figure out a way to separate your entities." He finished. "You are two people but you only have one body and all of this stress is taxing far too much magic from your core and it's hurting you emotionally."

"Why do you have to be smart?" I muttered, wiping my face again.

"One of us had to be," he replied. "Would you like me to take you to your father's quarters?"

"Yes, please," I answered as we both stood up.

* * *

"Kailey? Come, it is time to get up," Snape's voice was strangely comforting as he gently shook me awake. I groaned and could feel my voice cracking from all of the crying I had done the day before. It had felt as though a dam had burst and I was drowing in the flood that followed it.

"Can't I just stay here?" I muttered into my pillow.

"No, you need to get up, it's nearly past noon," he replied evenly. "Besides, your friends have been knocking on my door intermediately all day," he added, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Which ones?" I asked.

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger," he answered. "They both seem to be under the impression that you and Mr. Potter need to talk at some point today,"

"He doesn't want to see me," I replied dully. "I let his parents die, remember?"

"Really, Kailey, this self-pitying needs to stop now. There is nothing that anyone can do to change what has happened now. Come, get up and go to your tower so that you can get dressed."

"What about the house-elves? Why can't they just bring me my clothes?"

"Now, Kailey," Snape said, his patience waning fast.

I sighed and rolled out of bed (literally), catching myself before I hit the ground. I didn't bother looking in the mirror to see how messy I looked but headed straight for the door before continuing up to the Gryffindor dorms.

"And where were you last night, hm?" Sir Cadogan grumbled as I approached.

"Shove it," I growled. "And the password is scurvy," I added. He continued shouting accusations at me as the portrait swung open.

I stepped through the portrait and the first thing I saw was Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered on the couches. I looked away from them quickly, shutting my eyes and racing for the girls' dorm, shutting the door behind me before opening my eyes again. I took extra long getting my clothes together before finally getting ready. I looked in the mirror after brushing my teeth and did a double take. The bruise below my right eye was dark purple and the lower half of my eye was blood shot. I poked it tentatively and my eye immediately began to water.

_Didn't know he could punch like that… _Was all I could think.

I opened the door to the common room to find myself face-to-face with Hermione. Before I could say a word, she had grabbed me by the wrist and was dragging me down the stairs, stopping when we were standing in front of Harry.

"Hermione--" I began.

"No, you two will not stop being friends. You two have never fought before and this is a big deal. Deal with it now before it can get any worse," she said stubbornly, her arms folded and her lips as thin as McGonagall's if she caught someone pranking a first year.

"But--" Harry started.

"C'mon, Ron, let's let them discuss this on their own," Hermione said, dragging Ron out of the portrait hole with her.

We both stared in opposite directions for a time after the portrait door had slammed shut. Harry was the first one to break the silence.

"Why didn't you have Madame Pomfrey heal your eye?"

"I figured it wasn't a fitting punishment if I had it taken care of," I replied.

"I didn't mean for it to be a punishment…I didn't mean to hit you I just…lost control," he said slowly and apologetically.

"I didn't mean for them to…leave, either, I just…We were so sure we had the right spell…things just…they didn't work out," I replied, feeling more and more like a git every second. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you about me for years…I thought it would make it easier if Keena introduced herself to you…but it only made it harder…I couldn't tell you at the end of second year…The whole Snape being my father thing freaked me out…I didn't want you to…reject me I suppose. Either of me…Keena got in too deep being your godmother and I couldn't answer a lot of questions…Remus wanted me…well, us…to tell you about Sirius before but…well, we have different views on that so…"

"As in you still insist on his innocence," Harry stated.

"Yes," I replied, looking him in the eye for the first time.

"Because of your…?"

"Keena's daughter? No, that isn't why I believe fully in his innocence. I just know it's true," I replied. "That's the other thing I was worried about, you and the others confusing me with her. I'm not Keena and Keena is not me."

"But you were in the Three Broomsticks yesterday," he argued. "How can you be two people at once?"

"It's an after effect of going back in time so far. I can be myself or I can be Keena at will, but I cannot be both at once," I answered. "Snape is looking for a way to get us separated so that it isn't as confusing."

"Why would Dumbledore or Fudge be angry at Keena, then?" Harry persisted.

"Fudge thinks she's an evil witch and Dumbledore thinks she's mental. That and Dumbledore knows that she…" I stopped and looked at Harry, almost fearfully.

"Here," he said, sitting on his hands.

"Sorry," I muttered, my face turning red.

"That isn't your fault, it's mine," he answered. "What does Dumbledore know?"

I gulped. "That she gave Sirius his wand and told him how to escape from Azkaban when she went with Fudge to check up on the prisoners," I said in a rushed whisper. "He looked so different," I continued. "So hopeless…"

"Yeah, I'm sure all murderers are good at that," he replied sarcastically and I could tell his blood was beginning to boil again.

"You know what, that's fine, you don't have to listen to me right now, at least no one can say that I lied to you about that," I shot back. "I need to go,"

"To the dorms?" he asked as I headed towards them.

"No, I need to get out of here for a bit. I'll be back at Hogwarts before nightfall," I added.

"How can I trust you?" he accused, standing up, looking as if he wanted to stop me.

"Because I never break a promise,"

"No, but you keep plenty of secrets and those are what turn into your lies," he replied, glaring at me before walking out of the common room.

**Okay, I guess this was kind of a big chapter so maybe a big review? Please? Until next time (chapter 13!) **

**:-D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Holiday "Cheer"

**Yeah, I still don't own any of it…well, nothing that's recognized at least…but I'm definitely not making any money, trust me, I've wished. **

**Here's part one of Christmas (and why not, the radio is already playing the x-mas songs! it's only november!) Enjoy!!!**

BANG! BANG!

I wrapped my cloak tighter around myself, looking around the quiet forest. It was either really beautiful or really strange, the entire wood covered in a thick blanket of silencing snow. Either way, it was extremely cold so I knocked on the door again. This time louder.

"That usually works better when the people you're trying to talk to are in the house,"

I jumped and turned around to find myself facing Sirius, James and Lily.

"Where did you guys go?" was my response to James' statement.

"Border of Hogwarts," Sirius answered as if it were obvious.

"Why?" I asked, truly confused.

"Well, it isn't as if you haven't run away before," he reminded me and I blushed.

"That was a completely different situation," both men snorted. "Besides, how did you know I wasn't in the castle?"

"Remus wrote a letter to us not fifteen minutes ago," Lily supplied. "Apparently after Harry left the common room, he went straight to Remus to make sure you didn't do anything stupid,"

"That was nice of him," I replied. "But you guys shouldn't risk yourselves like that,"

"Don't be ridiculous, and drop that whole charade, we know you came here to yell at us," James said. "Let's just go inside first. Oh, and I want to see what Harry actually did to you," he added.

"To Kailey," I corrected. I had changed to Keena before even entering the forest. "And I don't think you need to see it,"

James ignored me and, walking past me, opened the door, gesturing for me to go in first. Once we were all inside James lit a fire and we all sat down in the small room. They looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

"There is no need for you to see my—well, _her_ face," I said, becoming annoyed. I could feel my face heating up in embarrassment already.

"There is if we're the cause of it," Lily argued. "You wouldn't be in this situation if we hadn't gone into hiding. Now, transform before I decide to see if that animagus unmasking spell works for you too." Not being one to test Lily's threats, I complied.

I sighed and closed my eyes, transforming into Kailey as I did so, letting my hair fall over the offending eye. Before I could change back, I felt someone's hand gently pushing my hair aside before they all gasped. I quickly brushed the hand away and transformed back. Opening my eyes I realized it had been Sirius' hand. His eyes were holding a depressed and gaunt look he had no doubt gained from years in Azkaban. I fell into another guilt trip and broke down into tears, not pausing to think as Sirius pulled me in close and kissed the top of my head.

"I l-let him down so b-badly," I cried into Sirius' chest as he rubbed small circles on my back.

"No, _you_ didn't," he replied, holding me tighter. "_You_ did everything you could have,"

"I-I could h-have done something d-different," I argued.

"Keena," he sighed, sounding a little frustrated.

I felt him moving as though he was still talking, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Suddenly he was holding me more defensively and I could hear him muttering angrily, though I was still unable to make out any words.

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE BLOODY THOUGHT OF THAT THEN!" he yelled over my head suddenly. I gasped in surprise and pushed away from him to find him glaring at James who was looking angry, but guilty as well. Lily was just turning red-faced and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Should have thought of what, Sirius?" I asked, working hard to control my voice.

They ignored me.

"WELL MAYBE IF SOME OF US WEREN'T HOTHEADED SOMETHING ELSE COULD HAVE BEEN ARRANGED!" James burst back.

"ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR GOING TO AZKABAN? I WENT THERE BECAUSE OF YOU, JAMES! I THOUGHT YOU WERE _DEAD_! I'D LIKE TO THINK YOU'D DO THE SAME FOR ME IF I WAS MURDERED!" He shouted back.

Both were standing now and Lily was full out crying along with me. James and Sirius had only ever fought once before, nearly thirteen years ago.

"I ONLY DID THAT FOR HARRY!"

"REALLY? BECAUSE FROM OVER HERE IT LOOKS MORE LIKE A COWARDLY LION STICKING HIS FUCKING TAIL BETWEEN HIS LEGS!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU'D UNDERSTAND WHAT IT WAS LIKE BETTER IF YOU HADN'T LEFT YOUR OWN KNOCKED UP GIRL AT HOME, ALONE AND UNPROTECTED, WITH DEMENTORS ON THE LOOSE!"

Lily and I both gasped and Sirius looked like he was in a state of shock.

"James…" I whispered at a loss for words. I looked over at Sirius, who still hadn't spoken or moved. I stood and walked over to him and held his arm. "Sirius? Sirius, he's wrong," I stated, commanding my voice not to waver though I was still teary eyed.

"Sirius, mate, I'm so sorry, that was out of bounds--" James began, his face showing how he regretted saying anything at all.

Sirius wrenched his arm away from me without saying a word and walked out of the house. I didn't bother glancing at Lily or James, I just ran out after Sirius.

"Where do you think you're going?" I shouted after his retreating back.

"Up to the bloody castle to catch myself a rat!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"What about the dementors?" I cried, running to catch up to him. "Sirius, wait," I grabbed his shoulder and swung him around to face me. "Please?" He sighed.

"I'm tired of waiting and I'm tired of hiding, Keena, and you're proof that we can't keep secrets like this forever," he said, placing both his hands on my arms, pinning them to my side.

"I know, that, Sirius, I do, but--"

"No, there are no more 'buts' in this game," he said, cutting me off. "Just let me try this?"

"Sirius--"

He cut me off again, this time with a kiss. I tried to move away but he just gripped me tighter and tighter until I cried out in protest. He let go of me suddenly, as though I had electrocuted him, but he wasn't staring at me anymore. Rather, he was glaring at what was behind me. I turned around slowly to see what was there.

"Transform into yourself and go back to the castle," he commanded, and I could tell he was working very hard to control his temper.

I didn't move an inch, eyeing the wand in his hand.

"Now would be a good time," he added, beginning to lose his control ever so slightly.

"You won't--?"

"I will if he comes near you like that again,"

"You'll come back with me? You will keep your promise?" I asked nervously.

Sirius, still feeling angry and reckless, let out a laugh. "Snivvy? Keeping a promise? I highly doubt that,"

"Do not give me a reason to doubt her, Black, the promise I made to my _daughter_ was to save my judgment on you until she could be proven wrong," Snape growled. "Change into Kailey now, and come back to the castle or I shall be forced to make you," he directed at me.

I looked at Sirius, who shook his head in disagreement then I sighed. I transformed back into Kailey and began to walk over to Snape. Before I had taken two steps, Sirius grabbed my hand.

"I may not always wait long enough to do what is right, but I'll always wait for Keena, could you tell her that for me?" he asked, a small grin playing on his face.

"I'll be sure to," I replied, a grin of my own spreading.

"Oh, and give Harry a smack on the head for hitting a girl, would you?" he called after me as Snape began leading me away.

I gave him the thumbs up sign instead of replying out loud.

Once we were out of the forest, Snape began grilling me as any concerned father would. Lucky me.

"Did he hurt you or touch you in any inappropriate places that I should know about?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"No, I wasn't me in front of him at all," I replied stubbornly. "I was Keena, remember?"

He groaned. "Fine then! Same question, though,"

"No, he did not, he's not a monster," I answered as though it were obvious.

"Could have fooled me,"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"He wasn't letting go, Kailey, what do you think would have happened if I hadn't sent a stinging hex at him?"

"So he was electrocuted," I mumbled as we began climbing the steps to the castle.

"Kailey? Are you even listening to me?"

"What? No, sorry Dad, just sort of went off there," I said, shaking my head. I was half way up the stairs before I realized that Snape was no longer standing next to me. "Dad?" I called down where Snape seemed to be frozen in place. "Do you want to turn into an icicle?" I said, coming back down to him.

"You…just called me 'Dad'," he stated, confused.

"Oh…sorry, I didn't even realize…"

"No, it's alright," he said quickly. "You've just caught me off guard," his look of shock was beginning to fade and he was nearly smiling.

"I couldn't exactly call you something stupid like 'Professor' now could I?" I replied, turning a little red at how randomly I had just spoken.

_Where exactly was my brain when I said that…? It really did just pop out there didn't it…? Well, it's his own fault, treating me like I just made out in front of him…which I did…sort of…not really, that was Keena…Merlin, this is confusing…! _

"When did you figure out I wasn't in the castle?" I asked as we headed for the dungeons.

"When I saw you going into the forest." He replied.

"Oh…well, when did you decide to come and get me?"

"I was in the middle of making a potion that can't be left for more than five minutes at a time," he answered. "I was just in the Hospital wing, giving Madame Pomfrey a fresh supply of Calming Drought when I looked out the window and saw you,"

"Oh," I said.

"Why were you out there in any case? Was it just to talk to him?" he questioned suspiciously.

"No, I talked to Harry and we had another stupid fight and I just decided I needed to go for a nice, quiet, undisturbed walk when I bumped into him," I answered.

"You are lying," Snape decided almost automatically.

"Am not,"

"Yes, you are, do not insult my intelligence. I believe that you did not go there to talk to him, but you did not just go in there for a walk," he said as though it were obvious. "Will you tell me why?"

"To quote a certain headmaster, that is business between myself and…well, the headmaster. Speaking of whom, I need to go and talk to him about why I was in the forest. Completely spaced on it for a couple of months now…wonder why I'm not being punished for it,"

"It most likely has to do with the fact that Sirius Black escaped and the headmaster has had a lot to do lately," Snape replied. "Does your talking with him have to do with why you were sent back in time in the first place?"

"Are you using legilimency on me again?" I accused.

"No, you are just far too easy to predict," he replied.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office two days later and received a quiet command to enter. I opened the door and sat down in front of his desk immediately. He looked up and frowned.

"Where did you get that black eye?" he asked. _So much for hoping it'd be less noticable by now..._

"They found out about my—well, dual personality, you could say." I answered. "But that isn't why I'm here,"

"Would it be too much to hope that you were here reporting something on Sirius Black?"

"Far too much," I replied and he nodded, though he did not look at all surprised.

"Then what may I help you with?"

"First off, what is with your candy obsession? And second, I thought you might like me to explain a bit about the whole Potter family situation."

"To your first question, I would not consider it an obsession. Secondly, I would like that very much indeed. But I think you're curious about how I even know about that?" I nodded. "Simple, you were not nearly in the same amount of grieving and pain you were in when James' parents died nor as when Sirius was placed in Azkaban,"

"Good thing my survival over these past years pretty much weighed on how good of an actress I was then, right?" I said sarcastically.

"I doubt anyone else noticed," he said, comfortingly. "Now, how exactly did Harry survive if not for his mother's blood protection?"

I laughed. "I'll bet that's been bothering you, hasn't it, sir? Harry did survive because of that protection,"

"But you said that James and Lily were alive,"

"They _are_,"

"But Lily also died?"

"As did James,"

"I thought you found a counter-curse to Avada Kedavera?"

"Sort of," I said, stifling my laughter. Since when had it been possible to baffle Albus Dumbledore? "We found a way to reverse death,"

"Reverse it? How?"

"Well…the mechanics of it are pretty basic, really. The spell summons the soul of the deceased back to the body. It can only work if the person casting the spell truly loved, as say a brother-sister relationship or better, real love, the person on which the spell was being cast. It cannot work, however, if the deceased lost their soul prior to truly dying,"

"Which is why it did not work on Aradia," he finished for me. I nodded.

"If I ever get a chance to kill that dementor, I might try it again," I added.

"Would it not be too long ago?"

"I suppose you could call it a fool's hope, then," I shrugged. "I don't doubt that the stupid thing will try to attack me and finish the job before the Second War ends,"

"How much longer do we have?" he asked quietly.

"Little over a year," I answered in kind.

We sat silent for a moment as he pondered what he could possibly do with this new information before he sighed and resumed the conversation.

"Is there any way I could perhaps meet with Lily and James any time soon? I assume that you are their secret keeper,"

"I am and I think it could be possible, but probably not until the students return home for the summer,"

"And by that you mean Harry,"

"Unfortunately," I said bitterly.

"You do not agree with their choice?"

"Check out the bruise on my face, sir, what does that tell you about where my secrets have gotten me so far? Can you imagine his reaction when he figures out that his parents aren't dead and haven't been for almost thirteen years? I might actually ask them to obliviate me! Oh, and by the way, about the whole Sirius situation, they agree with me, I'll have you know,"

"We shall see after I talk with them myself," he replied.

"Maybe I could have something arranged before Christmas," I muttered.

"No, I think I can wait to speak with them until summer," he replied. "Now, you also mentioned them having possession of some horcruxes. Have they discovered a way to destroy them yet? Or are they still trying?"

"Still trying, sir, but suggestions are most welcome," I replied.

"Very well, let me suggest that they use basilisk venom," he stated. "I have began dabbling in this research as well and I believe that the venom would be able to properly destroy the horcruxes,"

"Well, that's good, except we already figured out about the basilisk venom and they're not exactly common enough for us to use. Any other ideas?" I asked curiously.

He leaned back in his seat and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Well, this is quite a conundrum…I don't know of many magical objects capable of destroying this sort of power,"

"What objects do you know of sir?" I asked curious.

"Well, the sword of Gryffindor is always an option; however I do not know the consequences of cutting open a Horcrux. I'm not sure if the soul would be able to attack the destroyer," he elaborated.

"I assume that they'll be using shields, professor," I smiled. "We developed some stronger ones which were not approved by the ministry because they thought that they were so pointlessly strong," I added before Dumbledore could even open his mouth.

"Pointlessly strong?" he asked instead.

"It's the ministry, sir, they never make sense," I replied, shaking my head.

"Well, as far as using the sword goes, I'm sure I can certainly lend it to them for an extended period of time. However, I would like for them to wait until after the students go home for the summer holidays just in case something goes awry,"

"Alright, sir, I'll let them know. Do you have any other location ideas? They've thought of Hogwarts but no others,"

"Hogwarts is an ideal option, but I shall have to look into Tom's history for any others," he answered. "Perhaps if I return to his orphanage..."

"Sir, there is something else I was thinking of as well. I may need to go into muggle London soon just to see if I can find out more about my source,"

"The source you have used is not yet complete?"

"Not the last time I was near any muggle locations, no," I replied. "I still need the seventh edition,"

"Naturally, the most magical number," he agreed, nodding his head. "Very well, I will suggest it to Severus to take you home soon,"

"Maybe for Christmas," I muttered.

"I doubt that he would return to his home for Christmas," Dumbledore answered, shaking his head once more. "Even your father does not enjoy spending the holidays alone,"

"I guess it's a good thing he isn't alone anymore, then, isn't it?"

* * *

I woke up on Christmas morning in my bedroom at an unnaturally early hour. When I realized that the clock was saying eight o'clock I rolled over and shoved my head under my pillow for about two minutes before I admitted defeat and got out of bed. I went into the living room and plopped myself onto the couch in front of the fire.

"Happy Christmas," Snape said, not looking up from his book. "You're up early,"

"Merry Christmas to you, too," I replied, stretching and yawning. "And I thought you thought that sleeping past seven was a waste of time,"

He shrugged and put his book down. "Would you like to open your presents?" he asked, gesturing to the small tree that resided in the corner.

"Okay," I replied, rubbing my eyes as he summoned all of them and they landed directly in front of my feet.

I picked up a small silver box first and opened the card to learn it was from Snape. I tore the paper off to find a black velvet case. I looked at Snape questioningly before opening it.

"It's beautiful," I gasped, lifting the silver necklace out of the box. It had a thin, delicate looking chain and a silver charm of a snake shaped into a heart, circling a bright red ruby. I rushed over to him and gave him a quick, crushing hug before turning around and lifting my long, blue-stained hair away. "Put it on, please?" I requested.

He chuckled and obeyed my request and I turned to face him. "It suits you,"

I grinned. "Alright, you've got to open mine, now," I said, sorting through his much smaller pile and handing him a gold wrapped package.

He opened it in a more guarded manner before lifting the lid off of the box and his jaw all but fell off of his face.

"Do you like it?" I asked, worried immediately.

"Where in Merlin's name did you get enough money for this? There were only ever five copies ever made and they were all lost," he said, lifting the book out of the box very carefully. It was, as he said, one of five books written by Merlin himself on Potions, Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms.

"I found it in the back of the bookstore in Hogsmeade," I answered, grinning.

"Found?" he asked sharply.

"Well, the secret passage that was hiding it, really. There were hundreds of books in this tiny room and I thought you'd like that one best. The shop keeper didn't look too pleased that I'd found it, though," I said with a frown. The old wizard had actually looked as though he wanted to Obliviate me on the spot, well until he saw how much gold I was willing to give him. "So, do you like it?"

"Absolutely," he replied, giving me a pat on the head. "Now, why don't you open the rest of your gifts?"

After I finished with my gifts we headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. I opted to sit at the head table between Snape and Dumbledore instead of even going near the Gryffindor table. I didn't want to spoil Christmas by having another fight. That and the fact that there was a total of one student sitting in the Great Hall aside from myself and he was a Slytherin.

"I do believe I'll get rid of the extra four tables for tonight," Dumbledore said out of the blue. "There isn't much point to it really, is there?"

"Professor, forgive me, but that actually made sense!" I said, grinning.

"Kailey," Snape said in a warning tone, but he was suppressing a grin of his own all the same.

"Oh, come off it," I said, rolling my eyes. "Remember the first thing you said during my first first year? That whole nitwit, blubber stuff?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I am rather eccentric at times," he agreed.

After breakfast, Snape and I headed back to our quarters and read some of our new books for a while (Hermione had given me a book on Transfiguration with a note saying how she noticed how much I had improved on that subject) until I got bored.

"Is it okay if I go and see Remus for a bit? He's got to be lonely all cooped up in his office by himself,"

Snape looked at me warily. "You know this is a delicate time of the month for his—for him." He corrected himself quickly.

"I know, that's why I should go and see him. He always hated when the full moon was around Christmas," I said. "Besides, you made the potion yourself, you know he's not dangerous and Keena lived with him for years, you don't think one of them actually left that house for that, do you?"

"I suppose you should go and wish him well," Snape sighed. "But be back in time for dinner,"

"Will do," I said, racing from the room and up to Remus' office.

I knocked on the door quietly and there was a shuffling behind it. Remus opened the door looking tired, irritated and ill. He actually looked better than usual.

"Kailey," he greeted, gesturing for me to come in. I did so and shut the door behind me before morphing into Keena.

"Happy Christmas, Moony," I said, giving him a small smile and a gentle hug. "How're you feeling?"

"Just glad the full moon is tonight, then I'll be that much closer to being back to my normal self," he sighed, sitting behind his desk and rubbing his forehead. "Kailey's father didn't mind you coming then?"

"I—she guilted him into it," I shrugged. "Did you open your present yet?" I asked, looking around for a hint of wrapping paper.

"No, I'm going to wait until I can truly appreciate whatever it is you got me," he replied.

"Well, don't forget the others," I said. He looked at me questioningly. "Don't tell me you forgot about Lily, James, Lexi, Nickie, Amanda, Orion, Jeremy and Damian and all the little bundles of joy!"

"Of course I didn't forget any of them," he answered, shaking his head. "The kids got over excited and gave me the presents from them and their families a week ago." If he hadn't been in pre-full moon agony, Remus' smirk would have been one of his I-am-the-smart-one-remember-? looks. "Oh, and that reminds me," he said, standing up and going over to rummage through one of his cabinets.

He cursed as several small, brightly wrapped boxes tumbled out of the cabinet and landed on his foot. I stifled a giggle and pulled out my wand, summoning the boxes over to his desk as Remus shut the cabinet door.

"What are all of these?" I asked.

"Your gifts," he answered. "The kids were especially upset that you didn't come to Hogwarts for a visit this year. Their parents haven't told them about you and Sirius," he added to the look of surprise on my face. "They thought for sure that you would come to visit me,"

"That was a guilt trip waiting to happen, wasn't it?" I asked, poking a small, orange box which seemed to be twittering. "What d'you think is in this?"

"I don't know, but DJ made me promise to take a picture of you when you opened it," Remus said, eyeing the box apprehensively.

"Living up to his middle name then, isn't he?" I asked. I sighed and pulled out my wand. "Got a camera?" I asked and Remus nodded and pulled one out of his desk. "Here goes nothing,"

Slowly, I took off the wrapping paper and began to open the lid. Out of the box burst forth several Cornish pixies which immediately began wrecking havoc. I screamed and fell off of my chair as three of them came charging at my face straight out of the box and the camera's flash went off. Remus stunned the pixies before they could do any serious damage before bursting out laughing.

"Damian James, you are a dead boy walking," I muttered, picking myself off of the ground. "Go ahead and laugh it up, Wolf-boy," I added, shooting Remus a look.

"Don't mind if I do," he answered, wiping tears from his eyes.

"It's not that funny,"

"You haven't screamed like that in ages!"

"So my fear is a joke to you?"

"Yes," he answered, bluntly.

"So what did the little devil get for you?" I asked, curiously.

"The camera,"

"Brat,"

"It's strange, too, he must have learned it from Damian, Amanda would never tolerate that sort of behavior, unless you told him stories," he added accusingly.

"I'm not so good at your average bedtime story," I shrugged. "So I suppose I brought this upon myself,"

"Are you going to open the rest?" Remus asked, motioning to the remaining gifts, none of which were moving.

"Not right now, I don't know if I have the energy," I grinned. "Besides, I came here to celebrate Christmas with you, not have you watch me open presents,"

"Did you get Lily and James anything and did they get you something?"

"Didn't yours come yet? I know they've been trying to figure what to get you for…well, you're always hard to shop for, Moony,"

"Well, I thought I did, it was an anonymous gift, but it said 'From your three favorite trouble-makers' but then I remembered that you had given me that Flourish and Blotts gift card and I couldn't figure out who the third person could be,"

"Either it's a misprint or you need to go and visit Redtail and Prongs," I shrugged.

"You're keeping secrets again," he said, shaking his head slowly.

"When am I ever not keeping a secret?" I muttered under my breath and he nodded. "Maybe it'll be easier once Lily and James come back. Eventually, if they ever do…"

"They will, even if we have to force them," Remus assured me.

"Do you think Harry will hit them too or just come at me again for seconds?"

"That isn't funny,"

"It wasn't meant to be," I replied seriously.

"I think they've made this much harder than it ever needed to be in the first place,"

"Agreed," I said. "Oh and by the by, Dumbles is letting us borrow the sword of Gryffindor to attempt to get rid of those Horcruxes this summer."

"That's good," Remus agreed. "Maybe you and I should do some snooping around the castle and see if we can find anything. Know anything about the Marauder's Map whereabouts?"

"I've got a vague idea, but I'm not certain," I answered, knowing Remus would all but explode if he knew Harry had used it to get into Hogsmeade while Sirius was still 'on the loose'. "I'll try and look for it later,"

Remus nodded, satisfied with my answer. "So, what did you end up getting Harry for Christmas? Do you think he'll open it?"

"I put the cards on the insides of the boxes," I answered. "So hopefully, he opened his presents out of curiosity,"

"One thing from you and one from Kailey?" I nodded in response to his question.

"I got him a new pair of Quidditch goggles to match the gloves James and Lily had me get for him. Kailey gave him a revised version of _Quidditch through the Ages,_"

"I'm sensing a theme here," he said suspiciously. "Why didn't anyone think to get him a broom?"

"That's a hasty assumption," I grinned mischievously. "I've got a nagging suspicion that Lily and James got him something behind my back, when I saw them the other day to pick up the gloves they both kept sharing this look," Sure it was a lie, but maybe if everyone thought the broom was from Harry's parents they wouldn't strip it. Everyone being Dumbledore and Remus of course.

I looked at my watch and groaned. It was time to head to the Great Hall. I looked up at Remus with a sympathetic look. "Go ahead; Kailey's father must be expecting her,"

"I feel bad about leaving you, Moony," I said, standing to go. "Maybe I'll stop by tonight and we can go and find Prongs," I suggested.

"I don't know," he said, thinking. "I'll think it over, but only because it's Christmas."

**Okay, so this chapter is getting to a point where I feel that it's just going to be too long so I'm going to break it off into a two part chapter. So there you go, part one of Christmas at Hogwarts! Yay! Please review and let me know watcha think! Next comes fourteen (Christmas part II!) **

**:-D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Christmas Renewed

**Don't own any of it. **

**There was a question about why Lily was referred to as "Redtail" in the last chapter. Her animagus form is a reddish colored deer and she was given that nickname in chapter 31 of ****Making Promises**** (I went and checked in case I had put it in there randomly on accident!). So…here's part two of the most wonderful time of the year! (Oh and I don't own that either!) **

I arrived in the Great Hall and took a seat across from Snape, diagonal from Dumbledore. I was the first student to get there and the others would probably show up in a matter of minutes.

"How was your visit?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I owe a trouble-maker a prank," I replied, grinning. "DJ Bell, the annoying little jerk, got me to scream over a couple of Cornish pixies," I said shaking my head.

"Do you even know him? He's a second year," Snape asked, confused.

"You remember Amanda Jones?" I asked, somewhat quietly. He nodded.

"The other Gryffindor book worm, right?"

"Yes, DJ is her son," I answered. "Keena would babysit her friends' kids from time to time. So, sometime today or maybe tomorrow, I get to see what the rest of them have in store for Keena,"

"Just one more question," Snape said. I looked at him questioningly. "Did Lupin get a picture of you?"

I just gave him a glare and moved over a seat so that I was across from Dumbledore. "Why is it everyone laughs at me when I do something stupid like that?"

"I believe it is because it is amusing to watch." Dumbledore said, attempting to hide his own chuckle as the lone Slytherin came in.

He sat down a seat away from me and diagonal from Snape. He was followed moments later by two Ravenclaw first years, both of whom looked torn between sitting on either side of the Slytherin or forcing me out of sitting with any of my friends. Rolling my eyes, I moved over so I was back in front of Snape again. The Slytherin gave me an odd look but said nothing and the Ravenclaws sat down, giving me a grin of thanks. The doors opened again and I turned to see Ron, Hermione and Harry entering and looking around the Great Hall in mild surprise at the lack of tables before they chose to sit on the other side of the two Ravenclaws.

"As you can all see, we're sitting at only one table, it seemed rather foolish to use all of the house tables when there are so few of us," Dumbledore smiled at the students. When the conversation failed to pick up, he picked up a cracker. "Severus? Would you join me?" he asked.

Snape rolled his eyes, but tugged on the end none the less. I burst out laughing at the look on his face as the vulture hat came out of the cracker. "Did you put that in there?" he asked me quietly.

"No, but thanks for the idea," I smirked.

"Cornish pixies," he reminded me and I shot a glare at him before grinning again. "What?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if there were perhaps anymore crackers hanging around, you never know which ones have a green dress or maybe a plastic red pocket book."

He scowled at the large grin on my face. "Touché,"

The food had just arrived on the table when the doors opened once more. I rolled my eyes as the rest of the table turned to see who it was.

"Sibyll, I didn't know you would be joining us," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, what a lovely surprise," McGonagall muttered, giving me a quick glance. Apparently she would have liked a little warning.

"Yes, I was crystal gazing and Saw myself coming to join you. Who am I to tempt the fates?" she said breathily. Dumbledore drew her chair and she sat down, diagonal from me. "Then again, there are those who believe that they can do so. It never does seem to turn out as well as they would like,"

"Pity," I muttered, staring hard at my plate as though willing for the food to just appear directly there. I blinked in surprise when a slice of turkey landed on my plate. I looked up in time to see Snape dishing himself a piece. "Thanks,"

"Not at all," he replied.

"But it is a pity," Trelawney continued as though Snape had not intervened at all. "For had they not tampered in the first place, they would not feel the terrible guilt that comes along with such a failure,"

"Guilt can be dealt with," I said, looking up and feeling defensive.

"I would hardly call Fire Whiskey dealing with it," she said, still sounding airy as though nothing were out of the ordinary.

"I would hardly call using crystal gazing as an excuse make up for the real reason one would join a Christmas dinner," I muttered so quietly that she didn't even acknowledge that I'd said anything. That or she just didn't want to reply.

The table continued to eat in silence until Dumbledore asked if everyone were ready for desert. The table in general gave nods or quiet "yes's" and suddenly ice-creams and cakes covered the table. I poked at my vanilla ice-cream, lost in thought and feeling very strange.

"Is something wrong?" I looked up to see both Snape and Dumbledore looking at me curiously. I thought for a moment before answering.

"Nah just tired. I think I'll turn in," I said, standing. "Merry Christmas everyone," I said before leaving.

I shut the doors behind me and paced for a moment, thinking furiously.

_It's not like I'm an addictive drinker, I only ever do when I think too much about the war and that hasn't been in years...! Then again, I've never counted Halloween as part of the war... In fact, I've only ever gotten truly smashed once and I can't even remember it happening and all Remus did was make me promise never to touch alcohol without him around again.._._course that means it was probably bad...but he didn't expressly forbid it...technically...and I haven't wanted one so bad in a long time either...stupid Trelawney, bringing up shit she doesn't get...stupid Remus making me feel guilty about wanting what I...what Keena...doesn't matter, I'm in the same body and I know what I want...it's Christmas, doesn't that make me entitled to what I want...?_

My mind made up, I went to Snape's quarters and left a short note saying I'd be out the rest of the night. My first stop was to the kitchens after I'd transformed into Keena; I figured they'd look in Hogsmeade first and I only wanted one before I went to see Remus again. The house elves looked delighted to see me and all wished me Happy Christmas.

"Hey all, are Skippy and Twinkie around?" I wasn't sure if the six Potter house elves were still at Hogwarts or not, though that was where James ordered them to go when we had left Potter mansion.

"Right here, Miss Keena," Skippy said, pulling gently on my pant leg.

"Is there some trouble, Miss? You is being a naughty girl," Twinkie said, sadly. "What would mistress and masters be saying if they is knowing?"

"Oh, not you both too!" I groaned, sitting on the ground next to them. "You can't honestly believe all that nonsense,"

"Miss is not being bad with master Sirius?" Skippy asked, her huge eyes somehow expanding. I shook my head. "See, Twinkie? Skippy is being right! Skippy is always saying that Miss is never being bad and Miss is always doing good for her friends! Master Sirius is the only one being bad," she concluded, folding her arms and her ears flattened against her head as she settled a glare at Twinkie.

"Twinkie is sorry, Miss," Twinkie said, her arms folded behind her back and facing the ground in shame. "Twinkie is not knowing what to think, Miss,"

"Don't worry about it, Twinkie, you aren't the only one who hasn't believed me," I said, patting her on the arm.

"So what does Miss be needing?" Skippy asked.

"Something to drink," I replied, quietly. The Potter house elves had never approved whenever the lot of us had anything stronger than butter beer.

"But Miss, you is knowing what happens when you is drinking too much," Twinkie said sharply. One of the Hogwarts elves stopped in shock.

"You is disobeying your mistress?" he said, glaring at her with his hands on his hips.

"Mind your own business, please," I said and the elf bowed away. "And it's only one then I'm going to stay with Remus. I swear, please?"

Both elves sighed and exchanged a look before Twinkie snapped her fingers. It was a small goblet but it hardly mattered. I drank it all in one go and gave them both a hug before racing up to Remus' room. The moon hadn't quite risen yet so I knocked on the door before going in.

"Made up your mind yet?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Why were you drinking?" he asked instead of answering. "I thought you said you were done with that phase?"

"Damnit, it was one time, I don't even remember doing it! And today was one drink. Not even a full glass," he snorted in disbelief. "Go ask the house elves, they'll tell you," I glowered. "You wouldn't even notice if it weren't that time of the month," I added.

He didn't reply, just rubbed his head as though he had a headache. "I owled James and Lily to see if they wanted to go with us and they said they'd meet us by their cottage," he said instead. "Course that means I'll be able to smell them as humans which could possibly override the potion all together…" he muttered.

"But it won't because you've spent the past full moons in here, haven't you?"

"I have, but I put up a charm so that I wouldn't be able to smell anything outside of this room,"

"Okay, but there have been humans in here so did you spray the room down with some kind of air refresher?"

"Yep,"

"Moony, you are strange."

We waited until just after midnight to leave. Against Remus' permission, I transformed into my human self to open the door to his office. He growled angrily when I approached him and grabbed him by the scruff in order to pull him out of the office. Then he started whimpering when I let go. I changed into Blacktip so I could understand just what his problem was.

"_I thought you said you wanted to go out tonight?" _I said quietly.

"_I do! I just didn't think through how we would get out of here. What if the werewolf takes over?" _He asked, panicking slightly.

"_Then I lure you outside." _I answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I thought it was at least.

"_How would you…do…?" _He stopped walking and looked horrified.

"_What's your prob—ew! Get your mind out of the gutter, you horny old man! You know the only thing that gets you away from humans is the sound of another wolf howling! Honestly…" _I grumbled under my breath the rest of the way down to the Great Hall before opening the large oak doors.

He raced past me out the doors and I shut them behind me before transforming back into a wolf and following him to the forest. He stopped running once he reached the trees of the forest and waited for me.

"_Slowpoke," _

"_Speed demon," _

"_Thanks,"_

"_Whatever, let's just hurry up and find them. This is Lily's first night with us, isn't it?" _I added as we began making our way through the forest. He nodded in reply. "_How d'you suppose she'll handle it?"_

"_Well, all her animal instincts will be screaming at her to run if I'm not mistaken but she'll be stubborn and probably look like a deer caught in the lights until we convince her I'm not a threat," _

"_That was well thought out," _

"_It's what I'm good at," _

"_True enough," _

As the cottage came into view, Moony stopped suddenly, teeth bared and sniffing something. I frowned (or did the equivalent of so in my wolf form) and sniffed the air as well. Nothing seemed out of place. There was a slight scent of James and Lily and a stronger one of myself and Sirius. Sirius.

"_Moony?" _I tried tentatively_. "You're still there right? You're still you?" _

He growled ferociously in response, making a move towards the cottage where, judging by their scents, the three of them were still human. I positioned myself in front of him and blinked before I growled threateningly. His normally blue eyes had shifted back into the yellow of the werewolf.

"_Out of my way," _He growled, beginning to pace. "_Prey is inside! Traitor!"_

"_He is not your prey, Moony, remember who you are," _

"_I _know_ who I am, and he is a traitor!"_ He answered, his eyes flashing blue for a moment.

"_Stop letting the werewolf have control! Think of the other two! You'll hurt them on accident if you don't have full control!"_

He stopped pacing and sat down. His growling slowly quieted until the clearing was completely silent. He opened his eyes and they were blue once more. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Merlin, Moony, don't scare me like that! Keep yourself in check or we're going back to the castle." _

"_Since when are you so responsible?" _

"_Since when are you so murderous?" _I shot back. He whined and looked at the ground. "_Now, are you ready to see them?" _

"_I'm not sure I can handle seeing him. Why is he even here? What has he done? How could you have let him in here?" _

"_Your eyes are changing color again," _I replied coolly. He paced around for a moment before sitting down. _"Thank you, now how about if I go grab James and Lily and let them explain a little before Sirius comes out?" _

"_Fine," _

"_Good, stay," _

"_I'm not a pet," _

"_Sure you're not,"_ I teased, heading for the house.

I looked back at Moony to see that he had buried his nose in the snow and was looking at me as though daring me to laugh, which I did of course. I transformed back into a human and knocked on the door. James opened it a crack and looked at me worriedly.

"We heard growling and barking and stuff, is everything okay?" he asked, moving aside so I could squeeze myself through the crack between the wall and the door.

"Yeah, he just smelled Sirius and flipped out a little," I said. Looking around I realized it was only James and Lily in the house. "Speaking of the prat, where is he?"

"He said he was planning on meeting you both at the entrance of the forest," Lily said, sounding confused.

"He can't've been there; we didn't even smell him,"

"Maybe he thought you'd enter at a different part of the forest," James reasoned. "I mean, the Forbidden Forest isn't exactly what you would call small, is it?"

"God, I hope you're right, James," I said. "C'mon, I'll go look for him while you two explain what the deal is to Moony,"

"Shouldn't you stick around for that? I mean, what if he loses control? You're the alpha or whatever, right? And therefore the only one who could stop him," Lily said, sounding nervous and a little bit on the panicky side.

"Alright, calm down, I'll stay with you guys. But he better believe you fast or we're in trouble. Since when does Sirius do anything the smart way?" I said, moving back towards the door and transforming when James opened it. "_Oh shit," _I growled, looking around but seeing no Moony.

"_Where did Remus go?" _Redtail asked sounding even more nervous in her deer form.

"_He probably just caught something's scent," _Prongs answered, trying to keep her calm.

"_Or someone," _I muttered, sniffing around where Moony had been. Sure enough, I could smell the path he had taken and it included Sirius' trail.

"_Lily, maybe you had better stay here," _Prongs said as I began following the trail.

"_Like Hell I'm letting you go out there alone!" _

"_I won't be alone, besides, I've got antlers, you don't and I know how to deal with a werewolf," _he answered.

"_I'm not playing the weak little wife who can't do anything!" _

"_And I don't want you playing the dead little wife who was stupid and stubborn," _I countered._ "If you do follow, it'll have to be at a very long distance. So long that you'll have to stay out of scent which means you're stuck in the cabin. James is right, you'll have to sit this one out,"_

"_But what if one of you gets hurt?" _

"_Then you'll have to expose yourself to the world before the destruction of a horcrux. C'mon, Prongs, he's beyond angry and Padfoot won't want to hurt him," _

He nodded and Lily made a huffing sound before going back to the cabin. The trail we followed ended up leading us closer to the Shrieking Shack than I would have thought and when we got there all we heard was growling and snapping noises, but no barks or howls of pain. When we got within their line of sight it was to see Moony with his teeth bared and ears back, growling at Padfoot, who was growling just as fiercely back. Moony's eyes were golden yellow again.

"_What are you doing, Moony? You promised you wouldn't let the werewolf have control!" _I accused, coming to stand in between them_. _

"_He's a traitor!" _he growled.

"_I am not!" _Padfoot snapped back._ "Tell him, Prongs!" _

"_Moony, listen, it wasn't Sirius," _the werewolf growled in disbelief._ "It wasn't, we switched secret keepers! Sirius figured out that Lily and I were supposed to die and he thought it would be his fault so he wanted the switch!"_

"_So who did you use then?" _Moony asked condescendingly._ "If you didn't use Sirius, me or Keena, who did you use?" _

"_Wormtail," _Prongs replied, spitting out the name as if it were poison.

"_No, he's dead. He killed him!" _

"_No, he didn't!" _I argued._ "Moony, for Merlin's sake, your thinking like a werewolf! Would you think like Remus for two minutes, please?" _

He growled, but paced none the less, his growling becoming quieter as he moved before he finally sat down. He opened his eyes, glaring in his form, but they were blue again.

"_Kindly explain," _Moony said, breathing evenly and avoiding looking at Padfoot.

"_We've been trying, mate," _Prongs said exasperatedly.

"_Right, sorry, so Wormtail was the secret keeper…why not me or Keena?" _

"_Keena's connection with us made her way to obvious," _Prongs explained.

"_Okay, so why not me?" _he asked again.

"_Because…I…we…Peter didn't have the brains…it made sense…" _

"_It made sense to you that I was a traitor because I was smart enough to pull it off? My loyalty never even played a role? The fact that Keena never trusted Peter didn't make a difference?" _

"_Stop right there! You just admitted that it couldn't've been Sirius because I never trusted Peter! Ha! You knew all along!"_ I yipped in triumph_._

"_Blacktip?" _

"_Yes, Prongs?" _

"_Can you stop gloating for a moment and concentrate for oh, I dunno, half a minute?" _

"_Yeah, sorry," _I answered, sitting down.

"_Moony, it wasn't like that. I knew I was supposed to die, right? Well, I didn't want it to be your fault or Sirius' so that left Wormtail," _

"_So you wanted to die?" _

"_No! I wanted to go out with as few people I love dying as possible! I knew neither of you guys would ever let anything happen to me or Lily, Wormtail I wasn't so sure about." _

"_But we could have stopped you from dying in the first place," _Moony reasoned.

"_Moony, we kinda took care of that," _I said, nodding towards Prongs_. "They're alive now, aren't they?" _

"_Well, yeah, but what about Harry?" _

"_That's what I wanted to know," _Padfoot muttered.

"_Well, we've been over that part," _Prongs muttered, turning to face the ground. He ended up tangling his antlers in a bush._ "Bloody hell…" _he groaned and he began tugging at the bush.

"_Bloody hell is right," _Padfoot agreed, sniggering as we watched Prongs try to disentangle himself.

"_C'mon, you buggers, it's Christmas, help a mate out?" _Prongs begged.

"_Alright, hold still," _I said, coming over and changing into a growled in protest but Moony had already buried his nose into the snow, though I could tell he was glaring at me. "Moony's potion makes him harmless to me, he's got his own mind right now,"I explained. Padfoot barked. "Don't speak dog like this, Padfoot, remember?" I said. "Prongs, stop moving, you're making it worse," I added, slapping him on the side. He grunted at me but stopped moving. "There," I said before shifting back into Blacktip.

"_Thanks," _he replied, swaying his head from side to side_. "That made me dizzy," _

"_C'mon, we've probably got Lily worried sick by now,"_ I said, ignoring Prongs' whining. We began heading back through the forest when Moony and Padfoot fell behind Prongs and I so that they could talk amongst themselves.

"_Things are not going to go back to normal right away, are they?" _Prongs questioned.

"_Probably not," _I answered, keeping my ears forward so I didn't eavesdrop on purpose.

"_What happens if Sirius were to sneak into the school again?" _

"_Depends on whether or not he catches the rat," _I answered, not wanting to discuss the situation. I doubted very much that Dumbledore would change his mind about his threat.

"_Let's say for arguments sake that he doesn't," _Prongs suggested, noticing the tone in my voice. Or rather, the growl I had used.

"_Still depends as to whether or not he was sighted by anyone," _

"_Again, let's say it happened and he got away." _

"_Then I (or Kailey rather) would either get expelled and sent to an insane ward or expelled and landed in Azkaban," _It was easier to tell him the truth at this point. He would probably just ask Moony if he thought I was lying anyway.

"_And you didn't tell us that because why, exactly?" _he demanded. We were nearing the cottage now; I could smell Lily's fear.

"_Because of your reaction. I've got an escape plan anyway," _

"_That makes me even more nervous," _he muttered, looking back to see where Padfoot and Moony had begun wrestling in the snow._ "Maybe it won't be so bad after all," _

The door slammed from behind us and Moony and Padfoot stopped to look and see a small reddish deer coming cautiously over to stand between Prongs and I. Her large green eyes were glued to Moony who had not removed his teeth from Padfoot's ear while one of his eyes was very near to being clawed out by Padfoot.

"_R-Remus?" _she asked nervously. He removed his teeth from Padfoot's ear and turned his gaze to me.

"_Told you she'd be like a deer in the headlights," _the werewolf grinned.

**Alright, I think that's long enough for this chapter! Obviously I've got some explaining to do in the next chapter, but ask questions anyways, I'll probably answer in the bolded author's comment thing that heads the story! Sorry it took me so long to update, but the holidays are crazy! Please remember to review and up next will be chapter 15! **

**:-D **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Forgiveness

**I've written to Santa, but he says that I can't own any of this so…yeah. I disclaim it. **

**I'm sorry this took so long, but I had no internet **_**or **_**computer access for four days! Hope you enjoy!**

I shut the door to Snape's quarters as quietly as I possibly could at four thirty in the morning. I knew I looked like hell, but the five of us had had a good time the whole night once Lily had gotten over her initial instinct of fear. When they had gotten around to asking what my alibi would be I had just shrugged it off saying I didn't have one yet. That had been at two when I was taking Remus back to the castle. Well, I had one now, an alibi that is, and I was praying super hard that I would be able to sneak into my room before he could notice. I actually had managed to get myself evidence of said alibi and I was certain it would be better for my health if Snape came to unfounded assumptions rather than the "truth".

Obviously, I don't have that sort of luck.

"So, you've decided to return," was his first statement before I'd even had time to turn around after closing the door. What made it worse was that it wasn't a question. "Do you mind telling me where you've been that you look like that?"

"Like what?" I asked, trying to see if playing stupid would get me anywhere or just get him more pissed off. It did the latter leaving me oh-for-two.

"Don't give me that." He snapped, standing up and forcing me to look at him. "Your eyes are bloodshot,"

_Yeah, well sleep deprivation will do that to a person…_

"No sarcastic comments to make?"

_Well, if you had read my mind just then…_

"Say something," he commanded.

_Please, don't make me…I don't want to deal with this with you…_

"Kailey, now," he said, beginning to get frustrated. "You weren't on the grounds, you weren't in Hogsmeade, or anywhere in the castle. You will tell me where you were."

"Wasn't anywhere," I muttered, trying to breath downward.

"Excuse me? How can you not be anywhere?"

"Just wasn't," I repeated. "Wanna go to bed," I added, moving towards the door and being careful not to stumble. He noticed.

"How many?" he asked, quietly and threateningly. I folded.

"Only two," I replied, not bothering to hide my breath anymore. _Course one was me as Keena and that was well before midnight and the last one was only a couple minutes ago…just didn't expect it to be so strong on me…mental note: Kailey cannot hold liquor half as well as Keena…not an eighth as well…maybe less…_

I was beginning to feel nauseous with all the thinking I was trying to do.

_That's it…next time I need a cover story I will lie…Honestfully and truthly, lie…wait...whatever..._

"Look, I'm not feelin' so good, can I seriou'ly go to bed now?" The entire room was swaying in front of me. Not a good feeling. It felt like I had just had my first drink and gone overboard. _Well, duh, that was your first and I never want another…! As Kailey, at least…_

"I can't believe you went to get drunk," Snape fumed, ignoring me as I winced from the height of his voice. "I cannot believe that you let that bloody woman get to you!"

"God, I'm thirteen!" I answered, not quite yelling. "Of course the bloody wench is gonna get to me! She insinu…insinuate…she said I was a freaking alcoholic and I'm not!" My head was starting to pound. I think the second goblet had been bigger than the first. That or I had a higher tolerance as Keena.

"Yes, you really showed her that you can take that sort of pressure! If something was wrong you could have just talked to me about it!"

"Nuh-uh, I couldn't've!" I argued. "Cause you are a dad."

He looked confused. "Doesn't that imply that you _can_ talk to me?"

"Not about drinking, no! You don't know…how I was just after everything. I—I don't know how I was!" I said, jabbing a finger towards myself. "All I know is that that bitch," I pointed towards the ceiling in reference to Trelawney. "Made me want it so—so badly because she talked about it…If no one says it, I'm okay. I can be okay because I know I can. She said I couldn't and that—that means I can't." I had completely lost my train of thought and was trying to track all my thoughts down at once. Had it been only two? I wasn't so sure anymore.

"How do you know that she wasn't just saying that?" Snape asked. Maybe he'd realized I didn't know what I was saying anymore than he did.

"Because. She always hated me. From the first lesson. I changed the future and showed her up. She's a sore loser. But she's the one that knew what Volders wanted and that's why they died. So there." The floor looked very comfortable so I sat down and folded my arms.

"Kailey, what are you doing?" Clearly Snape didn't know how comfortable his own floors were.

"Sitting. I wanna go to bed now, though," I amended. I stood up wobbly and felt a sudden wave of nausea. I sprinted to the bathroom, crashing into the wall and door as I went before reaching the toilet.

"You most certainly did not drink only two," Snape said, coming from behind me and pulling my long, tangled hair back. "I'm going to have to take you to see Madame Pomfrey. Then I must go and tell Dumbledore that you have returned so that he can lock the doors..." He must have been talking to himself because I had stopped listening.

Once I had finished with the toilet, I leaned into Snape's chest.

"I don't like this part…" I muttered.

"Come on, I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey now,"

"Don't like hospitals…you've got potions…"

"Not for this, I do not," he replied, lifting me up into his arms.

"Stupid of you…living with me and not having them…"

I don't know if he responded because I blacked out after that.

* * *

The first thing I was conscious of was my pounding, aching head. The second was that my mouth tasted like a mixture of nasty potion and fire whiskey. The third was that I had no clue whatsoever as to why the first two things were occurring.

"What the hell happened?" I groaned, not entirely sure anyone was there at all.

"Ah, Ms. Snape, glad to see you've come to," I opened my eyes to see Pomfrey bustling over with a tray of potions. "Gave us all quite a scare last night, and on Christmas too! Your poor father," she tisked.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember doing anything last night," I said, rubbing my head.

"Why don't you just tell me the last thing you remember?"

I thought for a moment. "I was with everyone at dinner and then Trelawney…" I trailed off. "What did I do?" I asked in a whisper, not at all wanting to hear the answer.

"You got yourself so drunk that if your father had not brought you to me you would have had liver poisoning."

"Do you know how many was too much?"

"The house elves told us that Keena had one before she disappeared for the rest of the night. All we know is that your blood count was far above that of the legal limit for an adult wizard, much less a teenage witch." Her tone was far beyond her usual disapproving.

"I didn't mean to," I muttered.

"That does not change the fact that you did," she snapped. "You had your father running around the castle thinking that Sirius Black had kidnapped you along with the headmaster and all of the other teachers. And when anyone bothered to check, it was to find that your housemates were also missing, though they had the sense to leave a detailed explanation instead of a simple sentence saying 'Be back later, don't worry.' The dementors were on high alert and commanded to get away from you as quickly as possible if you were to be sighted and to let the headmaster know immediately. And all the while you were busy getting yourself so drunk that you don't remember a thing!"

I looked at my bed sheets not knowing how I was supposed to react to all of this, mostly because I didn't remember half of it. I remembered going to the kitchens before going to see Remus but from there on it was all blank. I couldn't remember any of it and suddenly I realized that I was frightened. What had happened after we left the school? How late had we come back? What was Lily's first time out with the three of us like? Had Sirius joined us at some point? Where did I go afterwards? How did I get back? Who in their right mind let a thirteen year old girl order anything stronger than a butterbeer in the first place?

"Take this," she ordered, thrusting a sickly smelling potion under my nose. It was a puffy looking yellow substance, but I managed to drink it all without choking on any of it. "You are to stay in bed all day today. No excuses, no complaints," she said before turning on her heel and going into her office, all but slamming the door behind her.

I stared off into space for awhile before the door to the hospital wing opened, though I didn't bother looking to see who it was, opting to keep my eyes trained on the wall across from me. There was a scraping sound as a chair was pulled over next to my bed. I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for whoever it was to give me my next lecture. It never came. We sat there in complete silence for what felt like an hour, me with my eyes closed the entire time. Finally, I got tired of waiting.

"Are you here to stare at me or to tell me off for being such an idiot?" I asked, still with closed eyes.

"I'm not certain that either would have any sort of effect on you right now," I was surprised to hear Hermione's voice, and I noted that she sounded close to tears.

"You told McGonagall about the Firebolt?" I asked, still not looking at her.

"They haven't spoken to me since I did, except to try and find you, but we gave up once we were certain you weren't in the castle." She explained, her voice sounding even heavier. "I was just…wondering if maybe I'd done the right thing?"

I looked at her for the first time. Her eyes were swollen from crying too much and she looked miserable. "It's never wrong to worry about your friends," I stated. "Though, the broom is safe,"

"Great, so when Ron hears that I'm going to get it,"

"Probably," I muttered. "Tell me, are the other two pissed off more at me or at you?"

"Well, considering all you did was disappear for a few hours, probably more so at me," she answered, not sounding completely bitter. "Which is honestly better for you since Harry still isn't sure how angry he is with you,"

My head snapped up and I was sitting up straight and staring at her. "You think all I did last night was disappear?" I asked, unsure of what to think.

"Yes, and then you turned up and got yourself landed in here. We weren't told anything else," she answered, completely baffled. "Why? Did you do more than that?"

I blinked and then I looked away from her, staring at the wall again.

"Hermione, I don't remember what I did last night. All I remember is leaving the Great Hall and then waking up in here."

"What do you think happened? Did Black get to you or--?"

"No, nothing like that." I said quickly. I sighed heavily. "When I woke up I asked Madame Pomfrey what had happened and what was wrong. In a nut shell, I basically went out somewhere (Merlin knows where) and got so drunk that I passed out when I got back." I leaned back so I was looking at the ceiling, waiting for her to freak out on me. When she didn't, I looked over to see her reaction work its way up.

Her face was carefully blank, but I could tell she was trying to work out a way that I could have possibly just lied to her face. I raised an eyebrow at her, prompting her to give me some sort of reaction. Still nothing.

"Are you still trying to understand what I just said or do I need to explain?" I asked, frowning. I'd rather get yelled at then be given the silent treatment.

"It's just that I never thought of you as one to do that sort of thing," she answered, carefully. "Maybe…well, I still don't think that's something you would do. Is it something Keena would do?"

I couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, she's done this before, but only once, I think. See, I don't remember that either."

"Do you remember maybe why?" Hermione questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Was there a reason?"

"Most definitely," I answered. "After the funeral of my—Keena's foster mother, well that was depressing, but she still had Sirius and James and Lily and Remus. But after…after Sirius and James and Lily all…left, well Remus tried his best, but I was—er, Keena, rather—was just too far in. With guilt, you know? She'd go to random pubs with either random people or completely by herself for the next, three? I think it was three years. That whole time is just a blur, really. The last time she went out, it was by herself. I guess Remus looked for her with several other friends when she didn't come home before the next afternoon. She'd passed out in the Hog's Head so when they finally thought to ask Dumbledore, he already knew where she was. Remus made her swear never to do it again."

"So that was it? You just stopped?"

"Yeah, that stuff isn't as addictive to witches as it is to wizards or muggles. That and I didn't want it again after that."

"Why not? If you were that upset…"

"Because Dumbledore threatened to keep me away from Harry." I answered immediately.

"Why would Dumbledore keep you from me?" Hermione and I looked over to the door to see Ron and Harry walking into the ward. They stopped when they reached the end of my bed. Ron sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed from Hermione, but Harry stayed standing.

"Not me, Keena," I answered, rubbing my head subconsciously. My headache seemed to have returned. "Years and years ago, I think you were like…uh…four? I really don't remember."

"Oh," was all he said, though he was clearly confused. "Where did you go last night, anyway?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore and Snape tore the castle apart looking for you," Ron added. "But we just used--"

"Our heads," Harry interrupted. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Y'know, trying to think of where you might've been,"

"Harry, let's not pretend I don't know about the map, okay?" I requested feeling slightly insulted that he'd tried to lie to me about something that ridiculous. I mean, honestly, Keena had helped invent the stupid thing! But he wasn't to know that. At least, not yet.

"Right, sorry," he said. "But, honestly, where were you? Is that what you and Hermione were talking about when we came in?"

"Yes," Hermione answered when I hesitated. Telling Hermione my secrets was one thing, letting Ron and Harry know all of my skeletons was another completely. "But I don't think she wants to talk about it anymore, I think she has a headache."

"You've got no idea," I muttered, facing the ceiling again. "Sucks," I added as an afterthought. "Hermione, maybe you could tell them? I don't care if you do, I'm just really tired and my head's pounding like a mile a minute,"

"Maybe we should go then," she said, standing up.

"'Kay," I replied, not bothering to protest.

"Wait, what about your escape plan?" I looked up at Ron with a raised eyebrow. "C'mon, when have you ever stayed in here without complaining? You didn't even want to be in here after the dementors and everything! Is what you did so bad that there's no point in trying to get out?"

"Yes," I answered seriously. "What I did was so bad that I don't remember any of it and all I do know is what Madame Pomfrey told me of it this morning. That's why I'm not leaving this time. Hermione can tell you the story, the whole thing, I don't care, it's that much less for me to hide."

"Ms. Snape, I can give you the rest of the hangover potion now if—oh, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, I'm sorry, Ms. Snape is not in any condition to entertain today," Madame Pomfrey said, looking up and realizing there were three extra people in the room.

Hermione recovered first and took a firm hold of both boys' arms and tugged them from the wing before they could truly digest what they had heard. The door slammed shut behind them and I winced as I heard a muffled yell from the other side of the door.

"Do you have any anti-idiotic potions?" I asked, accepting the sickly pink looking potion from Madame Pomfrey's hands.

"Dear, if I did no student would ever learn from a mistake." She answered.

"What about if you've already learned from said mistake but just sort of forgot about the after effects and then couldn't remember why you did what you did in the first place?"

"Then you must pick yourself up again," she replied, taking the potion back from me once I had finished it.

"Is my dad gonna come up here or am I in too much trouble for that?" I asked, coughing a little at the aftertaste of the potion. I think rotten cherry flavored medicine is the best way to describe it. "I'll understand if he's too disappointed in me, but…I want to…tell him I'm sorry for worrying him…and ruining Christmas,"

_Our first Christmas together where we don't hate one another's guts and I probably ruined it…Totaled it worse than the Whomping Willow could have possibly marred Harry's broom…Damn my life sucks right now…_

Madame Pomfrey gave me a look of understanding but said nothing before heading back into her office.

I laid back down in silence again for a long while before I heard the door open once more. I closed my eyes. I decided that if whoever it was thought I was asleep they might just let me sit in silence so that they didn't yell too loudly. I listened as they stopped at the foot of my bed. Their footsteps sounded familiar, but I hadn't had to rely on my ears in so long and I couldn't place who it was.

"If you don't want to talk to me all you need to do is tell me and I'll leave,"

I opened my eyes in surprise at the sound of Harry's voice. I had thought for sure that he'd be too mad at me to want to be near me. I blinked in surprise when I didn't see anyone standing there. "Just fabulous, Kailey, now you're hearing voices, a sure sign of insanity." I muttered to myself.

"Oh, the cloak," Harry appeared out of thin air at the foot of my bed and stowed the cloak inside a pocket. "Better?"

"Well, I'm not insane, now, just really confused. I thought you would be furious with me," I admitted, sitting up a little more, grateful that Harry wasn't as angry as I'd thought he'd be. My heart sped up as I anticipated the various responses he could make and I realized that I was even more of a git than I'd thought two weeks ago.

To my surprise he shook his head. "I can't be angry at you for something you don't remember. Either of you, I mean,"

"So, you're okay with the fact that I've done this before?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're angry with Hermione for a broomstick but you don't mind that I've passed out twice with no memory of the event from being overly drunk?"

"You didn't get drunk on purpose," he said simply. "And I'm not angry with her, just annoyed, really. What am I supposed to use for the next match?"

"The Firebolt, the next match is months away," I answered. He blinked then looked away.

"Well, we can discuss that later, and I'll apologize to her as well," he added. "But back to what you did, both times, Hermione said it was out of guilt," he took a deep breath. "She said the only reason you—er, Keena, stopped last time was because Dumbledore threatened to keep me from her…but you don't know why you did it this time. That got me thinking," he paused as if waiting for me to motion I was still following his thought process. I nodded and he continued. "I decided that this time…well this time it was really my fault. If last time Keena stopped because she couldn't see me then maybe…this time you did it because you…haven't really…or I haven't…" he trailed off.

"What?" I asked, frowning. "Harry, you're not trying to pin this on yourself, are you?"

"Never mind, I don't think my idea makes sense,"

"The only thing not making sense right now is you trying to get out of what you were trying to explain in the first place," I thought for a moment, wondering if my words had come out in the right order, but Harry was shaking his head.

"What I think I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I shouldn't've put that sort of guilt back onto your shoulders and I should've realized that my parents' deaths probably hurt you more than they did to me because you knew them better," he admitted sounding a little bitter. "I don't hate you, you were my first real friend and you're my best friend," he stopped. "My best girlfriend at least,"

A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. "You've got more than one girlfriend?" I couldn't help but say. He blushed.

"You know what I mean," he said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, I do," I answered. "Thanks, Harry, that means a lot to me," I muttered, my voice wavering a little.

"You know, you aren't supposed to cry when I apologize to you," he said, teasing me lightly, coming over to me to hand me a tissue from the bedside table.

"I'm not crying! I've got something in my eye," I defended. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Fine, I'm crying, am I not allowed to get a little emotional?" I said, accepting the tissue and wiping my eyes. He patted my shoulder and sat down in the chair previously occupied by Hermione. "I'm sorry, too, for worrying you all last night and for…" I said once I had calmed down a bit.

"You don't need to say it and I forgive you, for all of it,"

That set me off again and he leaned over and pulled me into a hug, rubbing small circles on my back. Once I had calmed down (again) he handed me another tissue.

"Better?" he asked, attempting to hide his grin. I nodded, and rubbed at my eyes furiously. "Good, do you want me to try and spring you from here?"

"I still need to talk to my dad and I think it's best if I wait for him here," I answered after a moment. Harry nodded in understanding but made no move to leave.

"Get some rest, you look dead tired," he encouraged.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want,"

"I know," he replied. "Consider it me returning the favor for when Keena would come,"

"You don't have to return those favors, she's your godmother and she'll always come when you're in trouble. She won't break those promises and neither will I," I stated, leaning back into my pillow and yawning.

"I know that, but I still don't want to leave you here alone," he insisted.

I smiled, feeling very tired all of a sudden and I fell asleep within moments.

I woke up to the sound of hushed voices. _Maybe my hearing is still super sensitive then…_

I tested my theory out, listening to the conversation carefully, keeping my breathing even as though I were still out there in dream land.

"She's worried that you'll be furious with her for ruining Christmas," Harry was saying.

_Brilliant, he's talking to my dad…_

"Then she does not know me as well as I had hoped," Snape replied, sounding disappointed. "That is not why I am angry at all,"

"I don't think you should punish her," Harry blurted out. "I mean, she doesn't even remember why she did it,"

"And you think that that detail is enough to get her out of this mess?" Snape challenged.

"You'd be treating her unfairly," Harry answered, sounding frustrated.

"And you have not been treating her unjustly?" Snape replied in one of his scary-whisper-threatening voices.

"I'm trying to make up for it," Harry mumbled guiltily. _That's not right…I don't want him to feel guilty…_

"What are you willing to give for making her miserable?" Snape asked bluntly. "Perhaps it will impact her punishment,"

"I'll take on what she would be taking," Harry answered immediately.

"Fine, you will take two of her four weeks of detention. Both of you will report to my office starting the first day back in term," Snape agreed. _Only four…? Wow…He's not nearly as angry as I first thought…_ "You may go back to your dorm, now, I will watch her tonight," Snape ordered, though he sounded gentler than before.

I listened closely as Harry's footsteps carried him away and the door to the wing opened and closed.

"You may open your eyes now," Snape said quietly. I obeyed and sat up a little bit more in the bed.

"How come you let him take two of the weeks?" I asked immediately.

"I was only going to give you two in the first place and I couldn't very well only give you one," he explained. "He seemed determined so now you have someone to assist you in your task,"

"And what will my task be?" I asked, neutrally.

"You will see at the appointed time," Snape replied smoothly. "I am not angry with you about anything more than that you tried to lie to me," he added. "I'm disappointed that you felt that you could not come to me, but half of you is an adult so I do expect that in the future you will not make this mistake a second time,"

"Technically, it would be a third time," I said quietly. His brow furrowed. "If Remus had been in any condition last night, I'm sure that he would have told you where to look if he didn't just go strait there himself,"

"So you remember where you went?"

"There are only so many bars one can get to that don't mind serving underage witches," I replied dryly.

"And as an Auror you never shut them down?" he asked.

"Not enough solid evidence," I replied, shaking my head. "And I still don't think that Harry should have to do anything," I added.

"That was his own choice, don't blame me if he's suddenly regained his own foolish Gryffindor nobility or whatever you may wish to call it," Snape answered. "I am not concerned with that at the moment in any case; it is obvious that you two have finally made up. I am more interested in hearing about what exactly caused you to feel so poorly that you could not talk with me about it,"

I shifted in the bed uncomfortably, not entirely sure what I was going to say to him. Harry's theory was looking like a probable cause…sort of, but I still wasn't entirely certain as to what had upset me in the first place other than Trelawney.

"You still do not wish to talk with me?" he asked, looking more than a little disappointed this time.

"It's not that, it's just…I don't…I can't…remember doing this at all…and that scares me," I finished quietly, sighing and rubbing my eyes.

"Kailey, listen to me," Snape said, gently prying my hands from my eyes so I could look at him. "You know what you did was very wrong and I have trust enough in you that you will not do this again, if not because it is unhealthy than because you do not wish to place this sort of worry on others. Mr. Potter made it quite clear to me, before you woke up, that he blames himself for your excursion, and I know that you do not want that to happen to anyone again,"

"Then I suppose you know me better than I know you," I replied, keeping a yawn out of my voice.

"Get some rest," he said, sitting beside the bed.

"I've been doing nothing but sleep it off all day," I muttered, disgusted with myself. "Dementors are going to be _hell_ the next time I see one of them," I added, groaning at the thought.

"Do not worry about that," Snape answered, dimming the lights in the room. "Sleep well, and do not fear, I won't let anything harm you," he promised. I just hoped he would keep that promise.

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter! I know it's really long and full of stuff but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Consider it an early Christmas present! (I probably won't get to update before then in any case!) And in return, perhaps a review? Up next is chapter 16! **

**:-D **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Ask No Questions

**I don't own any of it. **

**Kay, so I'm really glad that people reviewed! Thanks so much for the honesty! I hope this chapter is better than the last one! Be sure to read the bold part at the end, it's actually more important than my usual banter! Enjoy!**

I was let out of the Hospital Wing the next day and the four of us went back to the common room as though nothing had ever been wrong. Things weren't quite back to normal though, seeing as Hermione mentioned my agreeing with her on the Firebolt issue. It got bad enough between Ron and Hermione that she and he held a shouting match in the common room the night before everyone returned and both decided to turn to me at the exact same moment, demanding I tell them who was right and who was wrong.

"Um…can I just be Switzerland?" I asked timidly. Ron's ears were almost glowing bright red and Hermione's hair looked frizzier than normal. I didn't want to be on the receiving end of either of their anger.

"NO!" they shouted in unison before glaring at one another.

"But it's the holidays still, sort of, and I really don't think--"

"Kailey, please, for both our sakes, just give them an answer," Harry, who was sitting next to me on the couch, muttered in my ear.

"I would but it'll only make things worse," I whispered back, frustrated. He gave me a look that clearly stated his disbelief that things _could_ get worse between those two. "Ugh, fine," I grumbled. "Hermione's intentions are none too far off course," I said quickly.

"You see, Ronald? Imagine what would have happened!" she said triumphantly, sounding much calmer.

"Wait, she said not too far off, that means you aren't right!" he argued back, though he had quieted down as well. "Anything you want to add?" he directed at me.

_Is it too late to change my New Year's resolution and lie…? _

"ThebroomisjustfinetorideaslongasHarrydoesn'tdoanythingstupid," I said in a rush to get all the words out and then I grabbed a pillow from the end of the couch and hid my face in it.

"What?" all three of them chorused, though Hermione sounded more angry than confused, probably because she had assumed I wouldn't actually tell them.

"Don't make me say it again," I groaned, shrinking into the couch.

"I was right?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Who was it from?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Wait, I was right! Ha! I told you Black couldn't get anything to Harry from out there! He's on the run, when would he have time to stop at Gringotts?" Ron gloated, and Hermione flushed before rushing out of the room.

"Brilliant, Ron," I said, throwing the pillow at him. "Bloody, freaking awesome,"

"What? She's the one sticking her nose where it doesn't belong," Ron muttered, sitting down grumpily on one of the chairs.

"By doing what, exactly? Trying to protect her friends? You know she only told Mickey 'cause she was worried," I argued.

"Yeah, well, why didn't she just think to ask you, then?" he countered.

I just scowled at him.

"Do you know who it's from?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I replied, pointing my nose towards the ceiling. "It's not an excuse for people to just take advantage of so they can win their petty arguments," I stated.

"I think she's got you there, mate," Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well…it doesn't matter, she'll get over it," Ron muttered, scowling as he stood and stalked off to the boys' dorms. Harry and I both flinched as the door slammed from upstairs and I sighed.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"D'you think they'll ever get along?"

"You know, your asking that makes me incredibly nervous about their future as friends," Harry informed me, rubbing the back on his neck.

"Right, sorry," I replied, dryly. "Should we do damage control or let them sort it out themselves?"

"Well, considering how well damage control worked out the last time _we_ had an argument I'd have to say let them work it out themselves," he answered, nodding his head as though to emphasize his point.

"Right you are, mate," I replied in my best fake British accent.

"I totally agree, bud," he answered in his version of an American accent.

"Bud?" I asked, laughing out loud.

"What?" he asked, frowning. "Is that not okay?"

"No, it's fine, you just say it really funny," I laughed.

"You say everything really funny," he countered, giving me a small shove.

"What? I do not!" I protested. "Name two words that I make sound weird,"

"When you say 'merry' it sounds like 'Mary' and when you say mostly any word ending in '-ing' you make it sound like it ends with an '-in'." he answered almost too quickly for my liking.

"Yeah, well, you use 'bloody' as a derogatory term," I answered, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I hate to be the one to point it out, but you've been using it too," He laughed at me and I huffed before grinning in reply.

"I've got a question," Harry said suddenly, sounding serious.

"Thanks for the warning," I replied, leaning into the couch. "What's up?"

"Well, I talked to Remus the other day about defense against dementors and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come and learn it with me,"

I thought for a moment, looking away from Harry and into the coals of the dying fire. "I suppose that would be a good idea. I haven't been able to make one since…well, Keena hasn't been able to since…for twelve years," I answered. "And considering the current circumstances…sure, I'll come with you, but I won't promise to stay conscious the whole time," I agreed, looking at him with a serious expression. "When's the first lesson?"

"I dunno, I'll get back to you on that, though," he answered, turning away and watching the fire himself. "I have another question," he said, this time he was a little quieter, though he didn't wait for me to make a sarcastic comment this time. "Since I know now about why Keena couldn't take me in when I was younger and since we're still friends now, d'you think I could maybe…get away from the Dursley's? For good? No one really knows where you went, right? I could just go and live with Remus or something,"

"Harry, if you want to live with Remus, you need to ask him, not me," I answered. "But I don't think there's any way to really get rid of the Dursleys for good,"

"Because of my mother's bloodline?"

"Yes," I answered. "Maybe one day when you don't need the protection from them anymore, but not just yet,"

"But Voldemort isn't even around anymore," he grumbled. "Not really at least," he amended after a moment. Then his expression darkened. "You know when he's coming back, don't you,"

"I do, yes," I replied, just as darkly. "I'm doing what I can to prepare for the moment, but no matter what I do, he needs to come back before he can truly be destroyed, though I'm not exactly positive why,"

"Then why let him come back at all,"

"Dumbledore is the one who told me that he couldn't be destroyed fully before he came back," I answered truthfully. "He didn't mention why, but hopefully I'll find out soon,"

"Hopefully," he echoed.

* * *

The students returned the next day and all was chaos. Everyone was chattering about what they'd done over the holidays and how many presents they had received and so on. Hermione avoided all three of us the entire day, even when I tried to catch up with her at lunch she just fled muttering about picking a side and sticking to it. I'll admit that that frustrated me so I followed her to the library. Seeing as school hadn't come into session yet, not even the Ravenclaws were in the library.

I found her in the empty history section and sat down across from her silently.

"Good book?" I asked, leaning my elbow on the table and resting my chin on my hand.

"It would be better if I could read it," she snapped in a whisper.

"Did you really expect me to lie after all of this, Hermione?" I snapped back. "You know that Ron is just being hot-headed as usual, don't blow this out of proportion."

"I'm trying to concentrate, do you mind?" she replied angrily.

I huffed and picked up one of the books surrounding her.

"I need that," she said, making a grab for it, but I pulled it out of her reach.

"Why are you researching court cases on animal…trials…oh, Merlin and Founders, you're joking, right?" I slammed the book down onto the table and she jumped. "Who the bloody hell…? Ugh, Malfoy, right? When did Hagrid find out about this?"

"You and Harry were still not speaking when we found out, apparently they forgot to tell you," she said with disdain.

"And your excuse for not telling me is?"

She glared at me before leaning across the table, "I thought you knew everything, of course, then you wouldn't have lived with a werewolf,"

I could feel my face heating up with rage at her prejudiced assumption. "You honestly think that he kept that a secret from me? From Dumbledore? Why do you think it is that Harry is stuck with the stupid Dursleys every summer? The ministry wouldn't stand for it if I had even tried to get them to allow us to take Harry in,"

"So you decided to stay living with your friend and allowing your godson to endure whatever sort of life it is he has at the Dursleys then?"

"No, the only choice I made was to keep the fact that I have two souls a secret and I've already admitted to that being a really horrid mistake," I corrected her. I stood up, glaring at her. "Obviously it was a mistake to come and try and work this out with you as well, have fun with your books,"

I stalked out of the library and found Harry and Ron engaged in a battle of chess in the common room. Harry had two pieces left on the board.

"Where were you?" Ron asked as Harry searched for a safe move.

"Attempting to have a civil conversation with Hermione," I grumbled, noticing Whitetip rubbing against my leg and picking her up. "It failed miserably and I think she's angrier at me than at you, but only by a little,"

"It must be a girl thing," Ron concluded, knocking over one of Harry's final pieces. "Check,"

"Yeah, because I'm definitely not a girl," I replied dryly, rolling my eyes. His ears turned light pink.

"I meant British girls," he muttered.

"Nice save," I smirked before grinning as Whitetip purred.

"Yeah, Ron, really brilliant and I forfeit," Harry added, flicking his king over. "So even if she wasn't angry with you before, she is now?" he asked, separating out all of his deceased pieces so that they could put themselves back together.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm not so good at the whole apology thing I guess,"

"What would you apologize to her for?" Ron asked, bemused.

"Telling you guys that there isn't anything wrong with the broom," I said exasperatedly.

"I still don't understand why you won't go and tell that to your dad," Harry replied shaking his head. "It doesn't really make all that much sense,"

"Well, it sort of does because I know where the broom came from," I argued. "Don't bother asking me who, though, I'm really serious about not telling," I bit my tongue to keep myself from grinning at the _really_ bad pun I had made.

Classes resumed the next day and Snape ordered Harry and me to stay after class. The Slytherins didn't bother trying to hide their pleasure at the two of us being in trouble, though they hurried out of the classroom at the look Snape gave them.

"What is it, Professor?" I asked once the room was empty.

"I simply wished to remind the both of you to report to my office tonight at seven sharp. Do not be late," he said, giving us each a pointed glare. "Now, off to your next class before you are late," he dismissed us and we headed off.

We arrived at his office at six fifty-nine and stood in front of the door.

"You go in first,"

"He's your dad, you should go first,"

"You volunteered to be here, you're obviously much more excited about this than I am,"

"Exactly I volunteered,"

"So go in,"

"It isn't seven yet,"

"Early bird catches the worm,"

"I don't think he'll appreciate my interrupting his final seconds before a detention,"

"Nonsense, he lives for this stuff,"

"So why aren't you going in again?"

"Because, I'm just the weak little damsel in distress,"

"What does that make me?"

"The knight who hath volunteered thyself to eternal damnation," I said grandly.

"Eternal?" he gulped.

"Yes, now go,"

The door opened suddenly from the inside. "You are late," Snape stated, moving aside and gesturing for us to enter.

"Are not," I muttered, giving Harry a look which he gladly returned.

"What is it that we'll be doing tonight, Professor?" Harry asked instead of honoring me with a comeback.

"Tonight's detention will be spent cleaning every surface of Potion's room without magic. You will wear these protective gloves seeing as the explosion Longbottom made in class today is extremely hazardous,"

"But the only place that it landed was on the ceiling, sir," I said, confused.

"Yes, I said every surface," Snape replied, handing me the gloves.

"But you also said without magic,"

"Well, obviously that means that you will not clean with magic, I did not say that Mr. Potter would not be allowed to levitate you, Ms. Snape, seeing as you are lighter and therefore easier to levitate," he replied. "Unless you wish to use a ladder of course," he added, gesturing to an old, moldy looking ladder that didn't look as though it could handle the weight of an owl.

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. That meant that I would have to be levitated, therefore not controlling how fast I went up or how slow I went down. In short, levitation meant height and height meant bad. Very bad. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

"Any brownie points that he's gained over the course of this year have just disappeared," I said falling onto the couch in front of the fireplace in the common room.

"Agreed," Harry said, moving his wrist around experimentally. "Levitating people is harder than I thought it would be," he added.

I grinned. "Are you saying I should lay off the sweets?"

He turned bright red. "That's not what I meant!"

"Sure," I said, shoving him a little. "Jerk,"

"Prat,"

"Nitwit,"

"Twit,"

"Hey! Twit is my word!" I complained, folding my arms in protest.

"You didn't use it, so I assumed it was alright to use," Harry shrugged.

"Would you two give it up? You sound like a bloody old married couple," Ron complained, scratching something out of his Transfiguration essay. "Kailey, could you help me with this? I can't make heads or tails of it," he added.

"No problem," I said, accepting the essay from him. "Oh, there's your problem," I said pointing to his introduction. "You're trying to tell her that the spells are the most important part of animagus transformations but that isn't true. In order to have a successful transformation you must have the proper potions brewed perfectly or else you'll get stuck as whatever it is you turn into when you make the final transformation."

"You sound like you speak from experience," Harry noted.

"I should," I answered, handing the essay back to him.

"What d'you mean you should?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I've already written this essay once, haven't I?" I replied, smoothly covering up my slip. "Any way, just switch around your argument a bit and you'll be all set,"

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it," I said, waving it off.

"Oh, Kailey, I almost forgot to tell you, Remus said he could do the lesson at 8 on Thursday night," Harry said. "He said he wouldn't mind you coming along either,"

"What about my dad's detention?"

"Remus said that he'd deal with Snape," Harry shrugged.

I grinned.

"What? Does that mean we get to see a fight?" Ron asked, curiously.

"Nope, but knowing Remus, he may just get us out of the remaining detentions all together," I replied. "He's got a way with words,"

Sure enough the next morning at breakfast Snape approached the Gryffindor table. Some of the first years sitting near us shrank away from him as he came nearer. He looked livid, after all.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Snape, if you would join me a moment in the hall," he said, his voice not above a whisper.

"Kay," I said, standing up and we followed Snape out of the hall where the whispers followed us. "Sup?" I asked once we were standing in the hallway.

"Excuse me?" he asked in return, sounding confused.

"What is up?" I clarified.

"Well, I have decided against giving you detention on Thursday night, as well as any other night during which Professor Lupin chooses to give you instruction involving defense against dementors," he answered grudgingly. "I will not require you to make up your missed nights, either," he added. "I expect you both, therefore, to take Lupin's instructions very seriously,"

"Will do, sir," I said, saluting him and causing a couple of fifth years to gawk as they passed by. "Geez, dad, did you see their reaction? It looks like they thought you'd skin me alive for doing that," I laughed, looking after the fifth years before turning back to face Snape. I no longer blamed the fifth years for gawking and I gulped.

"Refrain from that in public," he hissed.

I nodded mutely and he walked away towards the dungeons. I turned to Harry as we made our way back into the Great Hall.

"He's scary when he wants to be, isn't he?"

"Maybe you really don't know when to be afraid," Harry muttered, shaking his head.

I frowned and gave him a shove. "Don't talk to your elders like that, Harry; I do so know when to be afraid,"

* * *

"Didn't I tell you I knew when to be afraid?" I muttered, sitting up for the third time that night. It hadn't even been my turn yet that day and I had passed out for every one of Harry's tries against the false dementor. It was nearly March now and still all I had been able to produce was the little wisp of a cloud instead of my full fledged corporal patronus. It was really frustrating and I had come into this session filled with doubt, probably accounting for my passing out so much seeing as I had previously been getting better at staying alert. "Professor, I'm sorry," I added, accepting the chocolate. "Maybe I should stay out of the room while Harry has his turn,"

"That was the last one I'm allowing Harry for tonight in any case," Remus said helping me up as Harry lit the candles around the room. "Do you still want to have a go tonight?"

"You have to ask?" I replied easily, trying to mask any fear, though I was trembling a little, I'll admit. I held my wand at the ready. "I'm ready,"

"Remember, happy thoughts," Remus said, he and Harry standing behind me. I took a deep breath and concentrated. "Do you have one?"

I shook my head no and thought for a moment more. The night Harry and my dad told me I was alright seemed happy enough. I had been positive I'd ruined both relationships and I hadn't. I focused. "I've got it,"

"Alright, on my count. One, two, three," he released the boggart and the hooded beast stepped out.

Screams and shouts crowded my ears as they had been all night, but this time I refused to let myself back down. I had to do this. "_Expecto Patronum_!" A faint silver wisp was all I got. That wasn't nearly good enough. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" I shouted with as much force as I could muster. A large silver orb shot out of my wand, but it took no shape as it circled around the dementor. "C'mon," I muttered, willing the patronus to show itself. "Please, c'mon," I muttered again through gritted teeth. My whole arm was shaking as I concentrated on keeping the patronus alive.

"One more incantation, Kailey, try one more," Remus called from behind me, not bothering to tell me to give in as he had when the lessons had first begun.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" I shouted one last time and the silver orb glowed so brightly I shut my eyes before opening them. In front of me stood a large, silver wolf.

_Not a dog…? Where did my dog go…?_

The wolf chased the dementor back into the chest where it turned into a boggart once more no doubt, before trotting over to where I stood. It looked at me with a tilted head as though waiting for something.

"Um…thanks," I said. The wolf nodded before disappearing. Then I fell over. Harry and Remus practically ran over to me.

"Kailey, are you alright?" Harry asked as Remus dished out more chocolate.

"Wow," was all I said, taking the chocolate and stuffing the whole bit in my mouth at once before chewing and swallowing at lightning speed. "Why did it change shape, though?"

"Change shape?" Harry asked, turning to Remus.

"You expected it to stay the same? You have two souls, so it only makes sense that you have different soul protectors," Remus answered. "I wouldn't think Keena's patronus changed, though you should check; just let me lock the door,"

"Hang on, what's going on? You just change into Keena at will?"

I nodded, "Like an animagus transformation, minus the years of work it takes,"

"Technically, it did take years for you to develop two souls," Remus said after putting up a silencing charm and a locking curse. "Alright, go ahead,"

I changed into Keena and stood up, facing the boggart's chest once more.

"Why don't you do it without the dementor first?"

"Why?" I asked, grinning a little at the sudden return of my British accent.

"You might need a different memory. As Kailey, you probably used one of her memories, right?"

"Yeah, I was going to use a different memory in any case, though," I answered.

"Anybody mind if I voice how strange this is?" Harry asked, looking from me to Remus.

"Not at all," I answered. "Hopefully Snape will have that potion figured out soon, though, thinking confuses me,"

"Don't let her fool you, Harry, she's always been that way,"

I glared at Remus before sending a complicated little jinx his way. Harry attempted to contain his laughter for all of two seconds before he burst out laughing.

"What did you do to me?" Remus asked before clutching at his throat. "My voice! What did you do?" Remus was dressed as a woman and his voice made him sound and look like a drag queen. "You had better turn me back!" he threatened.

"Where is that camera from DJ?" I asked innocently.

"Don't you dare," he growled.

"Keena? Maybe you should change him back now, I think his eyes just changed color," Harry suggested timidly.

Remus' eyes widened and I changed him back in a flash before he could make anything out of what should have turned into an awkward silence. "Let's see if you can do your patronus now without the dementor, shall we?" Remus asked. I nodded.

"_Expecto Patronum_," I said it simply, with much less force than I had had to as Kailey and my dog patronus began bounding around the room. "Still a dog, then," I said. "And I think he wants to play," I added with a smile, looking up to see Harry's reaction.

"He looks familiar," Harry said. The dog noticed him and bounded over. "Could you look more serious?" Harry asked. The dog tipped its head sideways, confused. It thought it was Sirius after all. "He looks just like a silver grim," Harry concluded. "Like the one I keep seeing,"

"The one you keep seeing?" Remus asked, sounding slightly amused. "Figures your patronus looks like a grim," he added to me. I opted to stick my tongue out at him before changing back into Kailey, and as I did so the patronus disappeared. "I think we're done for tonight, and here, I've brought butterbeer."

"Yum!" I exclaimed, accepting the bottle from Remus without question. Harry did the same with equal eagerness.

"To the Quidditch cup," Harry toasted. "Are you coming to this match, Remus—er, I mean Professor?" he added after we had all taken a swig.

"I don't see why not," Remus said. "And we aren't in a classroom, Harry, you can call me Remus."

"But we are in a classroom..." I muttered. They both turned to give me a look before shaking their heads.

"Good, so we'll have at least three people there who can perform a patronus of some sort," Harry said happily. "I really hope we win, I don't think Wood would be able to handle us losing," he added, shaking his head. "Maybe I'll have my broom by then, too,"

"The Firebolt? I'm sure they won't find anything wrong with it," Remus decided.

"Do you know who sent it? I've asked Kailey and she's not budging," Harry pouted.

"If Kailey hasn't told you then I won't either," Remus said, checking his watch. "Alright, that's enough for tonight; I don't want to have to get you two out of a detention for being out late,"

"Goodnight, Professor," Harry said.

"See you!" I chirped.

Harry and I finished off our butterbeers and headed towards the tower, talking a mile a minute about the patronuses.

"What d'you reckon mine will look like?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh, I've got an idea," I said, turning around to walk backwards.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, well nothing really, just seeing if I can still walk around the castle without looking where I'm going."

"But you're going backwards,"

"An extra challenge,"

"Don't you think you might bump into--?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter, watch yourself," McGonagall said as she and Harry collided on the staircase. I couldn't help but laugh. I had been able to hear her coming.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry muttered, embarrassed.

"Oh, the irony," I grinned. "Hey, is that Harry's broom, Mickey?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact it—did you just call me 'Mickey'?" she stopped midsentence.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," I shrugged.

"No, that is not what I'm referring to, you called me Mickey in front of him," she frowned.

"Yes, well, I'll thank you very much for that," I said, folding my arms. "Ron and Hermione overheard our conversation a couple of months ago in the Three Broomsticks and they let Harry in on the secret. I told you we should use some secluded, warded place, but no one would bother listening to an ex-unspeakable and ex-auror about secrecy,"

"It seems there is no lasting damage," McGonagall said, holding out the broom and ignoring me. "Although I suppose you wouldn't mind giving away where this came from, Ms. Snape," she added, as she handed the broom off to Harry.

"What does it matter? There's nothing wrong with it, just let it go, both of you," I added as Harry and McGonagall opened their mouths to protest. "C'mon, we'd better go before Ron faints from excitement,"

"Oh, and Mr. Potter, please win the cup," McGonagall said with a pleading look she rarely…alright, I'd never seen her look that way. "Or Professor Snape will be kind enough to remind me that this is our eighth consecutive year without a win,"

"I'll do my best, Professor," Harry promised.

"Your best is not what I am asking, I am asking for a victory," McGonagall informed him.

"Um…alright, Professor,"

She nodded and continued on her own way. Harry and I bumped into Ron and Neville on our way back to the common room and both their eyes lit up when they saw the Firebolt.

"It's beautiful," Ron and Neville chorused. Even Sir Cadogan had nothing negative to say other than his usual "Give me the password or I shall have your tails, you cowardly fiends!"

Ignoring the annoying portrait, the boys and I entered the common room. I shook my head as the better half of the tower came over to inspect Harry's Firebolt. Honestly, it was just a broom. Once everyone was settled again, Ron, Harry and I made our way over to Hermione who was sitting by herself, surrounded by charts and books and half-done essays. The three of us had agreed to try and make up with Hermione again. What could it hurt?

"Hermione, could we sit down?" Harry asked, the Firebolt still shouldered.

"I'm not going to stop you," she replied a little stiffly.

After shifting some of the books and papers around, the three of us sat down. Hermione continued scribbling away and the silence between the four of us began to grow awkward.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," I blurted out when nobody said anything. Her quill paused, but she didn't look up.

"We're sorry too," Harry added. She put the quill down but was still waiting.

"Yeah, and I shouldn't've yelled at you, you were only trying to help," Ron said and Hermione finally looked up.

"Thanks you guys, I suppose I shouldn't've overreacted either," she said, stretching her wrist.

"How are you doing all of this work, anyway?" Ron asked, noticing what she was doing. "It can't be healthy and you always look dead tired."

"I'm handling it fine," she answered. Ron shook his head but opted to say nothing.

"Oh, I've got to go give Scabbers his rat tonic, I don't know if I've actually gotten him to take any or if he just spits it all out when I'm not looking," _Well, gee, I wonder why…?_ "Harry you want me to bring the Firebolt upstairs too?" Ron said, checking his watch.

Harry nodded and handed the broom over to Ron who took it as though it were a newborn king or something. Regardless, it was just ridiculous the way everyone was treating that broom.

"Hermione, maybe you should drop a class or two," I said delicately. "All of this running around over and over," I said, emphasizing the over part. "Well, it's just not good for you,"

"I'm fine, really,"

"Hermione, you look as tired as Lupin," Harry stated. Hermione jumped and stared at him. "What? Bad comparison?"

"No, no, she does look very tired," I agreed. "But you shouldn't compare a thirteen year old with an old man,"

Hermione just grinned and shook her head. That was when we heard the yell from upstairs. On reflex, I jumped up and took out my wand before any of us saw Ron racing down the stairs, holding his bed sheets.

"Merlin and Founders, Ron, please don't yell like that!" I growled, shoving my wand away and sitting back down. He ignored me and stalked over to Hermione, shoving the sheets in front of her face.

"LOOK AT THIS! WHAT D'YOU SUPPOSE IT IS, EH?" He yelled, and the entire common room went silent as Harry, Hermione and I leaned over to see what had Ron so upset. There was quite a lot of red stuff covering a corner of the sheet. "IT'S BLOOD!" he roared.

"H—how—?" Hermione began but Ron just threw something onto one of her various essays. Again, we all leaned over to see orange cat hair.

"Ron, that could be months old," I said immediately. "You can't know for sure that that is what happened."

"AND YOU KNOW DIFFERENT THEN? WELL?" I just gave him a warning look but he ignored me and took my silence as conformation. He just shook his head and stomped off upstairs. The common room continued to stare at Hermione, who was beat red and looked as if she might start crying.

"Alright, you lot, shows over," I shouted though no one moved. "I said shows over," I growled, trying out Snape's creepy-threatening-loudish-whisper-thing. To my pleasure (and slight dismay) it worked perfectly and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"You—you don't think that…" Hermione started in a trembling voice.

"No matter what I say, I think he's going to be angry. You're the unlucky scapegoat," I replied, moving over to Hermione and giving her a hug.

"Um…I'll go and see if Ron's okay," Harry said quietly as Hermione began to sob into my shoulder.

"Actually, Harry, if you wouldn't mind getting her stuff organized first? C'mon, Hermione, let's get to the dorm," I said, standing her up. She didn't argue and followed me up to the dormitory. I shut the door behind us and led her over to her bed.

"N-no matter what I d-do, or h-how hard I t-try something always g-goes wrong!"

"That's not true, Hermione," I said, rubbing her back.

"B-but it is! F-first year with the d-dragon and l-last year with the b-basilisk! And n-now it's Ron's r-rat!"

"None of that is your fault, and I'll talk to Ron, don't worry about him. Everything will be fine," I said soothingly. "You'll see,"

"Well, what about B-buckbeak? Is—is he going to b-be alright? I-I've tried to get a g-good defense b-but—"

"I'm going to talk to my dad and see if I can witness for the defense," I said. "It means I might miss the cup, but that doesn't matter. It'll be alright, c'mon, let's get your face cleaned up then I think you should go to bed, you're over tired."

I left Hermione in the dorm once she was done crying and had fallen asleep and headed to the common room to gather all of her things. Lavender and Parvati came over to help me carry all of her things into the dorm, asking if Hermione was alright.

"I think she's just stressed and Ron blowing up like that didn't exactly help," I said, balancing three large texts in one hand and trying to get the door handle with the other.

"It's been quite the year for you four, hasn't it?" Lavender asked, shaking her head.

"Huh?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but you've been more distant with them all throughout the year, Harry's not been himself either, he's been even stranger since we came back from the holidays. Ron's been yelling a lot more and Hermione is over working herself." Parvati informed me.

"Have I really been distant?" I asked, frowning. They both nodded. "Huh…I never would have noticed,"

"I suspect the others haven't exactly noticed either, considering you're all going through different stages," Lavender said expertly. "I'm sure you'll all stay friends though,"

"Well, you and Harry at least, Ron and Hermione…they might need some time to work their relationship out," Parvati said.

"Yeah, they always seem to, don't they?" I smiled.

"I don't know how you and Harry stand their constant fighting," Lavender said. I just shrugged.

"Of course, it probably makes you two a stronger couple just watching the other two fight all the time," Parvati added.

"Couple?" I asked, nearly dropping the books as I finally got the door open. "Who's a couple?" I asked in a high whisper.

"The four of you guys are two pairs?" Parvati asked, not bothering to hide her confusion.

"Um…no," I said, setting the books down on Hermione's trunk.

"Well, that's a pity, it would be so cute," Lavender said dreamily.

"Yeah, um…it's been a long day, I think I'm going to follow Hermione's example," I said, heading for my bed.

The other two just shrugged and said good night before going back down to the common room to spread about some gossip no doubt. I sat on my bed for a few minutes pondering what they had said. Then I began to wonder about how awkward of a conversation that would be for me to have with Harry.

_That's it…I'm going to help Snape make that potion. This two soul's thing just reached a new level on my weird-o-meter…_

**Wow, long chapter! Sorry, I just couldn't break it off! Oh well, consider it a combo of a New Year and Christmas (or whatever holiday you prefer) present! Please review! Oh and I've got a question that I need answered in at least three people's reviews to be certain of! Do we want Lily and James to be publicly alive by the end of third year or by the end of fourth year? **_**PLEASE ANSWER**_**! Kay next is number 17! **

**:-D **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Hints

**Maybe in some alternate universe I could own a small smidgen of this, but not here. Here I own zippedy-do-dah. **

**Okay, thank you so much Hermione2007 for pointing out my error, it was a huge oversight on my side. But I've thought of a way to work around it so that it doesn't mess up the story so…the question still stands except I'm adding the end of fifth year to the options too. So, do Lily and James come back at the end of third, fourth or fifth (to Harry and/or publicly)? Think about it! And I'm sorry it took so long to update! Enjoy!**

True to my word, I went directly to my dad the Saturday morning a week before the Quidditch Final to ask if I could witness in favor of Buckbeak's defense. I asked Hermione to come with me because I figured that she'd been holed up in the library for too long as she continually avoided Ron and, by extension, Harry and myself. Ron hadn't listened to a word I'd said about Scabbers just running off somewhere, thinking I was only defending Hermione. I was dropping hints every so often and I was sure he was going to either break down and yell at me soon or finally take a hint.

I knocked on the door to Snape's quarters before entering, Hermione directly behind me, carrying all of her research. He wasn't in his favorite chair so I assumed he'd be in his laboratory. I'd never been in there, so I just knocked loudly on the door where I received a muffled "Come in."

Opening the door, I gestured for Hermione to go in first. The room was similar to the dungeons. It was dark and cool, the walls lined with various jars of ingredients. Snape was standing over a cauldron that was situated in the center of the room, holding a piece of parchment and a quill on a clipboard and feverishly taking notes. The smell coming from the cauldron was very sweet and it almost burned my nose.

"What're you making?" I asked from the doorway. I didn't want to get any closer than I had to.

"It's the first trial I'm making of your potion," he replied swiftly. "Of course, the only guarantee I have at this point is that it won't kill you," he added sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, I like living," I agreed. "Should I come back later?"

"No, I'm finished here," he said, putting his clipboard on a desk and placing a shield around the potion to prevent explosions. He turned and noticed Hermione. "Ms. Granger," he said, nodding his head. Then he noticed what she was holding. "No,"

"You don't even--"

"I won't put you on Lucius Malfoy's hit list,"

"I'm already on it," I answered. "Dad, I can't just let them kill Buckbeak! I want to prove that there was no lasting damage, look I don't even have a scar anymore," I said, lifting my shirt just high enough to prove my point. "And Hermione's got an awesome defense all set up and everything,"

"Will Buckbeak die if you are not present at that trial?" Snape asked, glaring.

"His blood will be on my hands," I answered, dodging the question.

"You know that isn't true. No one's blood is on your hands,"

"It doesn't matter if it's true or not, what matters is how much guilt I feel," I replied solemnly trying to summon up some of the guilt I really did feel about James' parents as well as some of the acting I had picked up being the only female Marauder. It worked.

"I don't know when they would allow you to speak," Snape said, hedging around saying a definite 'yes.'

"They don't need to know which side I'm speaking for; they'll want me as soon as possible if they think I'm against Buckbeak,"

"Why would they think that?"

"Aren't you kinda sorta friends with Mr. Malfoy? By extension, that makes it sound like I'd side with him as well,"

"Very well, I will speak with the headmaster of the matter and let you know later today," he said. "Ms. Granger?" he added. Hermione jumped and looked at him nervously.

"Yes, sir?" she asked curiously.

"Might I have a look at your notes?"

"Oh, please do," she said, handing over the load of parchments and books seeming surprised but excited.

Snape picked apart her notes, separating them into two piles: adequate vs. terrible. Most were in the adequate pile but he gave her a few more references to seek out which she eagerly copied down. I was just glad that he wasn't being prejudiced against her being a Gryffindor/muggle-born. She ran off to the library around lunch time to look for the books Snape had recommended and he and I headed for the Great Hall.

"I had always believed she would be better suited in Ravenclaw but I see I was mistaken," Snape said along the way.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked, curiously.

"Her devotion is far beyond just learning the facts."

I just nodded as we arrived in the Great Hall and went to sit next to Ron and Harry.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked, loading his plate up with food.

"With Hermione and my dad," I replied. "He's going to ask Dumbledore if I can witness at Buckbeak's trial,"

"For the defense?" Ron asked.

"No, offense," I answered, rolling my eyes. "Yes, you dolt, the defense! Jeez, what do you take me for?"

"Sorry, just wasn't sure whose side you'd be on," he replied sourly.

"For the last time, Scabbers isn't dead," I said shaking my head. "How many times do I have to say it for you to believe it?"

"When he turns up again," Ron answered stubbornly.

"But that's like a month away," I groaned, leaning back before remembering that there were no backs to the benches.

"You know where he is?" Harry asked, leaning around Ron and grabbing my wrist before I tumbled to the ground.

"No, he's a rat, he could be anywhere at the moment," I answered as Harry yanked me back into an upright position. "Thanks for that save, Ron," I added. He just shrugged. I shook my head and looked up at the staff table to see Snape and Dumbledore speaking quickly to one another. Remus was on Dumbledore's other side and he was speaking at intervals as well.

"What do you suppose they'll say?" Harry asked, noticing that I was watching the conversation.

"I've got no clue," I answered before leaning onto the table with one elbow.

"And you don't like that," Ron added.

"I don't mind it," I replied with a shrug. "But no, I don't like it very much,"

"I can't see Dumbledore letting you just let anything happen to Buckbeak," Harry said reassuringly.

"I can, Buckbeak is a Hippogriff. I've watched worse things than a Hippogriff being put down," I muttered bitterly. "He didn't have a problem with it then, I can't see what'll have changed,"

"So Hagrid will lose the trial, and Buckbeak will die if you don't go," Ron said nervously.

"Yes and no," I answered, poking at the food in my plate. "I'd rather both answers be 'no' though," I added quietly after a moment. "That way it'd be legal," I explained when I noticed both of them staring at me with confused expressions exclaimed on their faces. They turned to each other and shrugged before going back to their lunches.

I looked up at the staff table again just in time to notice Dumbledore nodding his head while Remus smiled and Snape looked as pleased as he ever looks in public.

* * *

"Now remember not to look any of them in the eye, keep your sentences short and factual and do not allow yourself to at any time raise your voice," Snape instructed as we walked along the hall of the ministry, heading for the court room.

"I know how to deal with these people, dad," I said again for the thousandth time. "I've witnessed in court before," I added before he could protest.

He closed his mouth angrily. He'd been badgering me all week about my behavior in a court setting. It had gotten so ridiculous that McGonagall had had to remind him that he was needed in the Potions lab for first year Hufflepuffs when he had followed me to Transfiguration.

It was Friday now and we had left the school early because the ministry had indeed been interested in my side of the story. They felt that I, being the victim of the actual attack, should make my statement awhile before either of the parties presented their cases. I had no idea why, but I didn't really care either. Since I was an underage witch, though, I needed a parent to be present so Snape had got to leave the school as well.

"Foolish Gryffindor bravery," he muttered before opening the doors to the court.

We were in one of the lesser courts so there were only a couple of judges as opposed to the entire Wizengamot. The jury and school governors were also there as was a man holding a piece of parchment and a quill who I took to be a reporter. At least he wasn't Rita Skeeter.

There was a stand in the middle of the room facing away from everyone except for the judges and that was where they ordered me to stand, Snape coming to stay at my side.

"We recognize at this time the beginning of the case of the Hippogriff called Buckbeak. Please state your name, how you pertain to the case and what side you would like to represent." The elderly wizard in the middle stated. His beard was wispy and grey and his face was wrinkled and pinched. He sounded bitter, as though this were a waste of his time.

"Kailey Audrina Macauley-Snape, alleged victim and witness for the defense," I said clearly. The wizard frowned but the wider and wrinkled witch beside him grinned.

"I told you this would be interesting," she cackled, elbowing the grumpy looking man.

He threw a dirty glare at her before continuing. "And you sir? Please state your name and relation to the witness,"

"Professor Severus Snape, father of the witness," Snape answered.

The wizard nodded, "Please present your side and then--"

"Explain to the old coot why you're defending the beast which attacked you," the witch finished. She grinned as the wizard rolled his eyes and 'humphed.'

"Alright, well it was the first day of Care of Magical Creatures class for the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years," I began, trying to remind myself to stand up straight and speak loudly. I thought they might all need hearing aids. "Professor Hagrid introduced us to the Hippogriffs, keeping us outside of the paddock and the Hippogriffs on the inside. He explained to us what they were and how we should behave around them. He said that the most important thing to remember was that a Hippogriff is a very proud creature and to treat it with respect. He said that if one of us insulted one that it would attack because that's what Hippogriffs do. He was very clear with those instructions,"

"Did the Hippogriffs seem tame to you before the Professor told you all of this?" another witch, this one with a very pointy nose and long neck, asked looking over her glasses.

"They still seem very tame to me, Ma'am," I replied easily. She nodded for me to continue. "Well, next he asked who would like to try and greet the Hippogriffs first; he said we could start with Buckbeak. Nobody else volunteered, so I said I would do it,"

"And then you were attacked?" The old wizard guessed.

"No, sir," I answered. "I bowed to Buckbeak and he returned the gesture, signifying that I could go and pet him, which I did. He was very friendly towards me. Harry Potter was the next person to try and Buckbeak bowed to him as well."

"The Boy-Who-Lived, you say?" the elder witch asked for clarification. I just nodded, satisfied that mentioning Harry had seemed to impress at least one witch in Buckbeak's favor.

"Yes, after that the rest of the class was more eager to try. Harry and I stayed closer to the fence while everyone else began going up to the Hippogriffs. Everything was going great but then I heard some of the Slytherin boys talking. They were making rude comments and I was worried that they had ignored our Professor's warnings. I made my way over to them just in time to hear one of my classmates tell Buckbeak that he was a 'great ugly beast.' It was too late to tell Malfoy to move so I dove into him, knocking him out of the way."

"And placing yourself in the path of the Hippogriff's talons," the pointy witch finished.

"Yes, but it wasn't a terrible injury, Madame Pomfrey healed it so fast it was like there was never anything wrong," I said confidently. I heard the scraping of a chair behind me and turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the front row. Snape placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Now, Ms. Snape, what makes you say that the Hippogriff is not at fault in this instance? A creature must be held accountable for its own actions," he said in his oily voice.

I turned back to face the witch who seemed to be on my side. She gave me a wink before standing herself. "Mr. Malfoy, by the sound of it to me, you have just called your own son a creature. Ms. Snape very clearly has told us that her professor warned the students against insulting Hippogriffs and your son seems to have done so on purpose. I, for one, see no reason for this case to move onward into trial," she sat back down and two of the other judges nodded their heads in agreement.

"But, Madame, you cannot be serious, my son suffered a terrible head injury from the incident and Ms. Snape received a terrible injury as well," Malfoy pressed on.

"Silence, Mr. Malfoy," the bitter wizard scolded. "Ms. Snape has told us of her own condition and there seems to be no trauma there. As for your son, he should have listened to his professor—for all we know that injury has taught him a valuable lesson on the art of listening. We shall vote right now as to whether or not this frivolous matter moves onward." He added to the other four judges. "All in favor of pressing charges?" None of them raised their hands. "All against?" the five of them raised their hands. "It is unanimous; the charges against the Hippogriff called Buckbeak shall be dropped. Professor Snape, you may take your daughter back to the school,"

Snape swept me swiftly out of the room, avoiding Lucius Malfoy at all costs it seemed, and we flooed back to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore stood from behind his desk and Hagrid looked over, holding a handkerchief very tightly in his massive, white knuckles. A grin broke through my features.

"All charges dropped," I smiled and Hagrid let out a wild whoop of joy before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Hagrid—air—" I panted and he released me.

"Sorry, I was jus' so excited! I best go an' tell Beaky! He'll be so pleased! How can I ever repay yeh, Kailey?" Hagrid's face was shining with happiness.

"Never make me ride him again and we'll call it even," I grinned. Hagrid's laugh caused the portraits on the wall to shake and their occupants to complain as he left the room.

"Very good work, Ms. Snape," Dumbledore commended, coming around the desk to shake my hand. "Severus, why so silent?" he added.

"Foolish Gryffindor bravery," was all he muttered, shaking his head. "You do realize that by mentioning Malfoy's name you have just created a solid enemy?"

"He was part of the story and I wasn't the one who called him a creature," I said, folding my arms and sticking out my tongue at Snape. "That was that nice old lady judge, she and the rest of them made an enemy, I just told the truth,"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Go find your friends; I don't doubt that they will be curious as to the outcome. Oh, and be kind when you tell Hermione, she didn't even get to use all of that research,"

I smirked and traded a grin with Dumbledore.

"What?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You called Hermione by her first name," I said.

"Yes, and?" he replied, though I could tell he was growing uncomfortable by my accusation.

"Nothing, nothing, I'll just go and find them then," I said, skipping over to the door of the office and heading for the common room.

I entered the Common Room and looked around to find that no one was in there. Classes must not have been over yet. I decided I didn't want to go and find everyone so I just went over to the couch and sat down. Suddenly there was a tapping at the window and I looked up to see an owl waiting to be let in. I walked over and opened the window and the owl fluttered over to where I had been sitting and stuck out its leg.

"Who do you belong to?" I wondered aloud, taking the letter from the brown owl's leg. I tore the letter open and read:

_Kailey, _

_Padfoot is going to try sneaking into the castle tomorrow night and nothing that Prongs or I say has convinced him that it would be a bad idea, he's insisting that he won't get caught. Do what you need to in order to prepare tonight and write back as soon as you can find the time. Perhaps you could write a letter to him if he shouldn't break in? _

_Best wishes,_

_Redtail_

I frowned and looked at the bird. I stood up and the bird followed me as I ran up the stairs and into my dorm. I dug through my trunk for a moment before I found the book I was looking for and then searched for the right chapter.

"Damn it, Sirius," I muttered, grabbing a quill and tearing a piece of parchment in half before scribbling two letters. "Take this to Lily and James first and then to Sirius," I ordered the bird as I tied the letters to the bird's leg before going to the window and opening it so that the bird wouldn't be seen in the common room.

I went back downstairs to find people filtering in gradually. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the couches once more and plopped down in front of the fireplace, my leg bouncing out of nerves. _Why is Sirius always so annoying…?_

"Kailey, you're back already?" I looked up to see Hermione and the other two coming through the portrait. She practically ran over to me and sat down. "What did they say? Do you have to go back?"

"No, they decided to drop all of the charges. They figured that I was fine and Buckbeak didn't do anything that a normal, well-behaved Hippogriff wouldn't do. Oh, and a nice old lady judge inadvertently called Malfoy a creature." I grinned.

"Wicked," Ron muttered, grinning ear to ear. "Wish I could've been there,"

"That's great! Oh, Hagrid must be thrilled." Hermione said at the same time.

"He is, believe me, I'm lucky to still be breathing he gave me such a hug," I answered, laughing a bit. "But my dad is all paranoid now. He says I've made myself an unnecessary enemy of the Malfoy family," I added, rolling my eyes.

"Aren't we all already enemies of the Malfoy family because of Draco?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought so, but apparently this just finalized the deal for me," I shrugged.

"Well, at least Hagrid's pet will live," Ron said, nodding his head.

Harry brought a hand to his forehead and Hermione turned bright red. I blew up.

"Oh my God, Ron, give the stupid rat thing a rest already, would you? Are you seriously planning on letting that ruin your friendship with Hermione?" I fumed, not honestly in the mood for Ron's complaining.

"Well if you'd give me a bloody hint--"

"No! No hints! Everyone else in the world lives without them so why can't you?" I hissed.

"Well you obviously don't care about Scabbers or me," Ron said pointedly.

"I _don't _care about your rat, I don't _like_ rats, particularly not _your_ _rat_. He's not normal and he never has been so stop moping over the goddamn rat!" I wasn't quite yelling yet but Ron's ears were beginning to turn red.

"Wow, I guess Kailey doesn't like Scabbers," George said coming up from behind me.

"Can't imagine why, all he ever did was sleep," Fred mused, coming up to my other side.

"Shove off, you two," Ron growled. "And if you didn't like Scabbers so much then why would you care if he's dead or not?"

"I don't!" I replied angrily.

"Then why the bloody hell do you think it's okay for you to tell me that he's alive?" Ron nearly yelled.

"Because he is!" I groaned.

"Prove it!"

"I can't!"

"Then why should I believe anything you've got to say?"

"Just forget it," I muttered, standing up and heading for the portrait.

"Where are you going?" Harry called after me.

"For a walk," I replied before exiting the common room, ignoring Sir Cadogan's taunts from behind me.

"Kailey, wait!" I turned around not all that far down the corridor to see Harry chasing after me. "Where are you really going?" he asked, coming to walk beside me.

"For a walk," I answered, raising an eyebrow though not surprised in the least that he hadn't believed me. "I'm a bit stressed at the moment and I don't want to deal with his stupid rat issue,"

"Why are you stressed? Is something going to happen at the game tomorrow?"

"No, the game has nothing to do with it. You remember when I told you guys what would happen if Sirius Black got into the castle again?"

"Expelled and Azkaban or St. Mungo's, wasn't it?" Harry answered, looking confused. "He isn't going to get into the castle again, though, is he?"

"Not if he listens to my letter, he's not," I answered rubbing the back of my neck.

"You actually wrote to him?" Harry asked, sounding in between furious and shocked.

"Well, it would look awfully bad if I got expelled and sent off somewhere just after getting Buckbeak out of that trial, wouldn't it? That and it would be strike…I dunno, probably six or seven on my chance list with Dumbledore and I don't think he wants to listen to me anymore," I sighed. "Never mind he gives loads of other people a million screw up shots, when you know the outcome beforehand it limits you," I added, rolling my eyes.

"So…you're concerned with what would happen to Buckbeak if Black came into the castle?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well, considering that would be the only negative to take place, yes. There are no injuries or arrests that take place, other than my own which would suck." I stated. "I may even just stay by the castle doors tomorrow just to make sure he doesn't even try," I added as an afterthought.

"You really believe he's innocent, don't you?" Harry asked, sounding a little bewildered.

"Yep,"

"So what is he coming into the castle for then?"

"Classified."

"Really?" he sounded interested.

"No," I grinned.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Cause,"

"Because why?"

"Well, mostly because it would involve divulging some illegal and some private information about people other than me before they are ready to tell you themselves,"

At some point we had ended up outside and we weren't all that far from the forest. Harry noticed me staring off into the woods and frowned.

"Is he out there?"

"Somewhere," I answered with a shrug. "I really hope he got my letter," I added.

"Me too," Harry agreed. "I don't much enjoy it when Keena disappears and I imagine I wouldn't like it much if you did either," he elaborated for my benefit.

"I'll try to remember that," I said with a small smile, and we turned to walk along the forest's edge. "How bad do you think Ron and Hermione have got into it?" I asked for a change of subject.

"Well, they were yelling when I left--" Harry started.

"No, I'm talking about how much they like each other," I said, cutting him off.

"Er…"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," I grinned as he shook his head.

"I think you're confusing 'like' with utter disdain," he laughed.

"No, you forget, I've got experience on my side," I said, tapping my temple. "They fight about as much as Lily and James fought in school before she loosened up and he deflated."

"I guess you're probably right, then," he answered, rubbing his head, effectively messing up his already tussled hair. "I am curious about something though," he said.

"About what?"

"Is it weird for you at all? Thinking about Black, I mean."

"Thinking that way about him? Yeah, sorta, I mean, as Kailey he's just…well, some guy I suppose. Not a stranger exactly, but I wouldn't say I felt anything…special towards him. When I'm Keena, though…it all changes. It's so confusing," I shook my head. "There are some things that just make the whole two souls deal more confusing than others. My magic, for example, is already easy to control. Every spell I already know from my first time through Hogwarts is still with me, it just takes one or two tries to get it right as opposed to the four it takes Hermione,"

"Except with the patronus," Harry noted.

"Yes, that one was harder to do, but I still did it much sooner than I should have been able to," I answered. "That's past seventh year level magic and the first time I learned it was after school. We all learned it when the dementors began to switch to Voldemort's side just in case we ever needed it. Didn't help much, but whatever," I added with a non-committal shrug.

"Is that why I can't do it, then? The full patronus, I mean, because it's past seventh year level?"

"You can do it, I'm sure, it's all about your mindset," I said confidently.

"So when am I going to do it? Or is that classified as well?" he asked.

"You'll do it when you least expect it, how's that?" I answered with a grin.

"Vague," he replied, pouting a little. I laughed and he frowned. "Please?" he asked, grabbing my arm and bringing us to a halt. We were near the Whomping Willow now.

I laughed. "Kay, you'll least expect it and it will be a surprise," I said with a wink.

"Fine, what shape does it take the form of?" he persisted.

"I dunno," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Liar," he accused.

"Damn, you caught me," I replied, snapping my fingers.

"That isn't very nice, you know," he said as if he were speaking to a child. I just shrugged.

Suddenly a twig snapped very close by and we both jumped. I took my wand out and so did Harry and we stared into the trees. After a very tense moment, a dog came bounding out of the woods, tackling me to the ground.

"Get off of me, you big mutt!" I cried, laughing a little. The dog barked happily and sat down on my stomach as Harry tried to shove him off.

"Where did he come from?" Harry asked, as he finally managed to get the stupid dolt off of me. Padfoot then jumped Harry and began licking his face. "D'you think he's safe?" he asked after I had pulled him off of Harry.

"I think he's an idiot," I answered. Padfoot barked and then whined. "No offense," I added.

"He looks really familiar," Harry said suddenly. Padfoot sat down and tilted his head in confusion. "Oh! Your patronus! Er, Keena's patronus! It did the same thing," Harry said excitedly.

I frowned and looked at the dog who seemed to be even more confused. "Nah can't be, this mutt looks like an idiot," I answered, shaking my head. Padfoot growled at me then barked twice. "Sorry, but I don't speak dog," I said innocently. He just gave me a look that I took to be a glare.

"Maybe we should take him up to the castle, I don't think it's safe in the forest," Harry suggested.

"No, he should be fine as long as he stays away from any dog catchers," I answered.

"There aren't dog catchers out here," Harry said before a quick pause. "Are there?"

"Sure there are, they're called dementors, professors and dog-haters," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Why would the professors care if we were just taking him up to the castle to find him a home?" Harry asked.

"Mickey is a full on cat person, Harry, trust me," I said. "And I'm not so sure my dad would approve either. He'd probably make me take an anti-rabies potion or something,"

"What about Dumbledore?"

"He doesn't like me,"

"Dumbledore likes everyone," Harry replied, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Except me, and if I bring this dog to the castle he'll like me even less, trust me," I said turning to look at Padfoot. "Besides, the dog is gone," I added.

Harry looked down and then back up at me. I just shrugged. "Should we go look for him?"

"Why are you so interested?" I asked, shaking my head and heading back for the castle.

"I already told you, he looked really familiar." He persisted, looking over his shoulder to see if he could find Padfoot by just talking about him. "Like I've seen him before,"

"Don't tell Wood that, he'll go bloody crazy if he thinks you've gone mental right before the Quidditch cup," I laughed as Harry gave me a shove. "It's true and you know it,"

"So, about the outcome of the match tomorrow…"

"You're as bad as your father when you talk about Quidditch, I'll have you know."

"Maybe, but I would bet you didn't know the outcome of his matches and you probably do know the outcome of mine,"

"Okay, here's what we'll do, whoever gets back to the common room first decides whether or not I tell you which team claims victory tomorrow," I said as we began to climb the stairs to the castle. "Deal?" I asked, extending my hand for him to shake. We stopped in front of the doors.

"Deal," he said and we shook.

"Ready? Set? Go!"

We each shoved a door open and raced to the first staircase. Harry was already ahead by a little when we reached the top, but I took a passage that he didn't know about behind a tapestry and I lost sight of him. Two staircases and a different secret passage way later, I arrived in front of Sir Cadogan.

"What be your quest you whelp?"

"Is Harry Potter back yet?" I panted out.

"No, he is not, do you have the password?"

"Warty Hogs," I answered.

"Imposter! That is not the password!"

"What d'you mean it isn't the password? You just changed it this morning!" I cried.

"And again this afternoon," he said proudly.

"C'mon, let me in please! I can't tell Harry the answer to the outcome of the Quidditch match," I begged.

"There, you've said the password!" he said, opening up. "Was that so hard?"

"Um…what was the password?" I asked, stunned.

"Quidditch you loony lass!"

"Huh," I said, climbing through the portrait hole.

I turned around at the sound of a frustrated yell and saw Harry coming down the hall before the portrait slammed shut.

"Three, two, one," I muttered, listening at the portrait.

"What d'you mean you changed the password!"

I sniggered at the muffled yell.

**Right, so don't kill me! And don't forget to answer that very important question which can be found in bold at the top of the chapter! Or just review…whatever works! Next is number 18! **

**:-D **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Escape

**Yeah, I totally don't own any of this… **

**Okay, so I realized that this isn't really the Quidditch Final, so…yeah, I don't have any excuses other than a human mistake. Sorry! Just ignore all prior suggestions that this was the final, it's really just the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game. Alright, I'll drabble on some more at the end. Enjoy!**

He hadn't responded. Not that I'd expected him to but still, it would have been so much nicer for me to know for sure that he wasn't going to be an idiot. But no, he was probably going to be as rash and headstrong as he ever was and I couldn't even write to the other two to make sure that he'd gone back to the cabin. I hadn't slept very well, worrying over whether or not he would get caught and what would happen if he did and all that fun crap. I ended up giving in to sleep and heading down into the common room to just stare at the fire, not really thinking about anything.

The sun was just coming up and I was nodding off when I heard one of the upstairs dorms opening. I scowled, rubbing what should have been sleep from my eyes and glared at the fire once more. I sat up a little straighter and stretched before slumping over again, listening as whoever it was came down the stairs.

"You couldn't sleep either?" I asked randomly as the person paused at the bottom of the steps to the boys dorms.

"No," Harry's voice replied. I suppose I should've expected him to be the one to answer.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, feeling the couch shift slightly as Harry sat down next to me to stare into the fire. "What time is it?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"About six," he answered. I groaned. "How long have you been down here?" I shrugged in response. "Are you going to stay awake for the match?" Again all I did was shrug before yawning hugely. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I don't 'member," I answered, fidgeting in discomfort. "It's been a long time," I said elongating the 'o' when I said long. I leaned my head to one side then towards where Harry's shoulder was and found I made contact with said shoulder. "You have comfy shoulders," I muttered, yawning again.

"Er, thanks?" he answered, laughing a little.

"Gah, hold still! I'm trying to sleep," I groaned, slapping his leg with the back of my hand. He only silenced his laughter, but I could feel him shaking. I sighed, frustrated but found myself nodding off quickly...

Next thing I knew, my head was being carefully lifted from my previously comfortable position. I was about to protest when I felt a hesitant arm wrap around me and pull me closer. I thought it was odd for a moment before falling back asleep.

"Kailey, Harry?" an amused voice asked. I groaned and opened my eyes, feeling confused, sleepy and irritated.

"Wuzz goin' on?" I asked, yawning and opening my eyes. I was about to stretch when I discovered that there was an arm around me and I was leaning on someone's chest. I blinked; confused for a moment before remembering I had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing, Wood is just about to go ballistic," I looked up at to see Fred and George grinning their evil-twin grins.

"Why would he do that?" I asked, trying to pull myself away from the still sleeping Harry.

"Because he's going to think you two spent the night together,"

"Alone,"

"In the dark,"

"All cozy on the couch,"

"Alright, enough, I get it," I grumbled. "He'll be happy to know that nothing of that sort took place then, won't he?" I added to the twins.

"Oh, sure," George said.

"Of course," Fred agreed, winking.

I rolled my eyes, choosing not to comment and returned to trying to get up without waking Harry. He must have slept like the dead for him to have not heard the conversation. Or maybe he was a good actor. Whichever, it hardly mattered.

"Here, allow me," George said, lifting Harry's arm off of me. I stood quickly and George dropped Harry's arm, letting it fall with a soft thump on the couch.

"Should we wake him?" I asked.

"I guess we could," Fred shrugged.

"What were you two doing in any case?" George asked, as I began to shake Harry's arm to wake him.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I came down here early this morning. Harry came down around six I think and then we must have fallen asleep," I said, shrugging. "Harry, wake up," I added, shaking his arm a little more forcefully.

"Five more minutes," he groaned.

"Harry! You're going to miss the Quidditch Final and Neville is going to have to take over!" I said loudly. Harry sat straight up, his eyes wide and nervous. The three of us laughed. "Thought that might get to you," I grinned.

* * *

"And just look at Potter go on that brand new Firebolt! The very best professional Quidditch teams have all ordered them, including the favorites of the year, Bulgaria and Ireland! The speed is able to increase from zero to--"

"Jordan!" McGonagall's voice carried over the magical microphone as Lee Jordan began ranting about how fabulous the Firebolts were. Again. I laughed along with the rest of the Gryffindors as we cheered on Angelina who had just scored another goal.

Gryffindor was currently ahead by seventy points, the Ravenclaws trying desperately to slow their attempts to score again. The game had only been going on for a couple of minutes and two fouls had already been called, one for each side.

"Now it's Bell with the quaffle, she passes to Spinnet, back to Bell and a nice bludger sent by a Weasley! Bell passes to—wow look at Potter go!" he shouted and the crowd's eyes diverted to where Harry was now pelting towards the earth at break-neck speed.

The Gryffindors screamed in deafening excitement when a bludger came whirling out of nowhere and Harry was forced off course. The Gryffindor supporters all moaned in disappointment and Ron shouted an obscenity while Jordan went off on another tangent about the Firebolt. In all the excitement we had missed another goal, boosting the Gryffindors another ten points ahead making the score ninety to ten.

"That's the eighty points!" Ron said excitedly from my left as Dean and Seamus whooped as the twins did a loop, hitting one of the bludgers between one another to keep possession of it.

I turned my attention back to Harry as he circled above the stadium. He began to dive suddenly but was cut off short by Cho Chang. Even from in the stands I could see his confused expression before he shook himself out of it and went back to circling. From there Cho began to follow him, tailing his every move, though at a much slower pace. There was another loud gong signaling that the Gryffindors had managed to score again. I cheered with the crowd when suddenly Jordan's voice rang out through the stadium.

"What are they doing?" he shouted in confusion.

At first I thought he was talking about Harry and Cho, both of whom were speeding towards the ground but then Hermione grabbed my arm.

"Kailey, do you feel all right?" she asked. I didn't bother looking at her, my eyes glued to the seekers.

"Yeah, fine, what are you talking about?" I shouted back. I didn't wait for her answer though as Harry suddenly whipped out his wand. "What is he doing?" Before the words were completely out of my mouth, a large, shining silver stag erupted from his wand and raced to the ground where three tall dementor-imposters stood. They toppled over as the stag ran straight through them before turning around and shaking its head in fury before it disappeared.

"Potter's got the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Jordan shouted over the suddenly screaming crowd. Seven scarlet blurs rushed at Harry and the team lowered slowly to the ground.

The audience began scurrying for the stairs to make it onto the field. Ron, Hermione and I pushed through the crowd to get close to Harry and the rest of the team.

"Nice patronus, Harry!" I shouted to him. He grinned.

"What happened to the dementors? I didn't even feel them!" he replied.

Before I could answer, Remus came up behind Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. Harry repeated his question and Remus led us out of the crowd.

"Stupid gits," Ron muttered when he saw Malfoy.

McGonagall seemed to agree as she was currently screaming about sabotage and un-sportsman like behavior, Ron quietly cheering her on.

"C'mon, let's go back to the common room," Hermione said, beginning to drag the boys away from the Slytherins.

"You guys go ahead, I need to ask Professor Lupin something on that essay we had due," I said, waving them on without me.

"Don't you go turning into Hermione, you know that stuff better than the back of your hand," Ron complained.

"Just go, I'll be right up," I replied, rolling my eyes.

By now the crowd had all but disappeared from the field and it was just Remus and me.

"I assume you don't really have a question on the essay seeing as I already gave you top marks for it," he said, nodding his head indicating that I was to follow him.

"Merlin, Professor, you're a fast grader," I complimented. He rolled his eyes. "Alright, here's the scope, I got a letter from Redtail last night warning me that Padfoot is all set to be an idiot and break into the castle again,"

"Did you try and write to him?" Remus asked, looking alarmed.

"Yeah, but I doubt he'll listen. I wrote to Prongs and Redtail too, just to let them know I knew what was going on, but…I'm sorta worried,"

"Is he going to get caught?"

"No, but…well, everyone is going to know that I knew and then…they'll expel me and…"

"Send you to Azkaban," Remus finished.

"Moony, you have to help me," I pleaded, my fear encompassing me.

"Alright, calm down. I have patrol of the Great Hall tonight; I'll do what I can to not let him get through,"

"But what if he does get through? What then?" I asked, nervously.

"You are probably going to have to run for it. I'll fight on your side here, I'm sure your father will as well. Dumbledore has enough trust between the two of us that he won't send the dementors for you."

"So you're saying I should run? To Prongs and Redtail?"

"Yes, I'll write to them as I have been and as though you aren't there," he said sounding much more confident. At least one of us was.

"Okay, so how do I get out?"

"Where is Padfoot going to be?"

"Boys dorms,"

"Wait for him in the common room, then," Remus suggested.

I sighed. "Alright, well…I'd better go, it's going to be a very long party,"

* * *

McGonagall had come up and sent us all to bed half an hour ago. I had waited until the other girls were in bed before creeping back downstairs. I sat in front of the fire and waited. I was jumping at the smallest of noises and had nearly leapt out of my chair when Whitetip leapt into my lap.

"Sorry, kitty," I whispered, petting her and she began purring. I sighed.

"Are you alright?"

This time I really did jump up, letting out a yelp and Whitetip hissed before peeling out of the room.

"Damn it, Sirius, don't _do_ that!" I whisper yelled as he gave me a smirk. "What are you doing here? Didn't you get my letter?"

"Yeah, but I figured Lily had just told you to say that," he answered with a shrug. "It isn't as though I'll really get caught; only seen,"

"Do you know what happens to me if you're seen, then?" he frowned and shook his head. "I get expelled and then sent either to St. Mungo's for being insane enough to let you out or to Azkaban for letting you out,"

"Dumbledore wouldn't--"

"He's the one who made the bloody threat," I replied. "You need to leave, now, before anyone sees you," I added, beginning to push him back towards the portrait.

"What's going on down here?" Sirius and I both turned to face the seventh year boys' dorms to see Percy Weasley staring at us, wand out and aimed at Sirius.

Before I could even begin to think of an explanation, Sirius had grabbed me from behind and had his wand aimed at my throat.

"Let her go, Black!" Percy shouted, his arm beginning to shake out of nerves.

Sirius laughed, "And if I don't? You can't even hold your wand straight,"

"I'll sound the alarm!" he shouted, louder this time. Doors began opening upstairs and people poked their heads out to see the commotion.

"Looks like that threat is moot," Sirius replied, beginning to back us away and towards the portrait. "Do you want to at least pretend to put up a fight?" he muttered in my ear.

"What, when you could blow my head off with your wand? No thanks, I'm no fool," I answered, trying to look worried.

"Suit yourself," he answered, reaching behind himself for the handle.

"Wait!" Harry came running down the stairs, forcing his way through the Weasley twins. "You don't have to take her," he said.

"On the contrary, I think I really do," Sirius answered.

"Who is it you've been after all this time, then?" he challenged.

"No one you need to be concerned with, I can assure you. Taking her is merely a bonus," he explained.

"Bloody pedophile," I muttered, low enough that only he could hear me.

"It really was nice chatting, but I'm afraid we've got to go," Sirius continued as though I'd said nothing. "Go lions," he added, before opening the portrait behind us. Once the portrait was closed again we ran for it.

We were less than half a staircase from the exit when a spell went flying by my head. I turned to see Snape running after us, though not gaining. I faced forward again as Sirius shoved the doors open. We slammed them shut behind us and transformed into our animagus forms, racing down the stairs and sprinting for the woods, staying close to the greenhouses and out of view of the front doors of the school. Soon we were running through the woods and some of the adrenaline began to wear off, though that's when my temper and nerves seemed to get the better of me.

"_Bloody, freakin' awesome, Sirius! You've just 'kidnapped' me in front of my father! How do you think everyone is going to receive this? Do you ever think things through?" _

"_I'd rather not have a thirteen year old yell at me," _he growled, sounding frustrated.

I stopped running and changed back into a human before changing into Keena.

"Is this better?" I yelled. He just growled and nudged me with his nose. I transformed back into a wolf. "_Would you rather _I_ yell at you for acting so rash and headstrong? One of two things is going to happen now: either the world will believe that you just kidnapped a thirteen year old after making suggestive comments in which case Harry will **hate** you or nobody will believe the act in which case both myself and Kailey are all set to go to Azkaban and/or St. Mungo's!" _

"_Keena, calm down," _Padfoot said, sitting down_. "You are not going to Azkaban and even if you did you are perfectly capable of escaping," _

"_Don't you tell me to calm down, you hypocritical fool!" _

"_Keena," _he barked (no pun intended). I growled and sat down_. "I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you, least of all you,"_ he paused, looking a little confused and I rolled my eyes_. "C'mon, let's just go to Lily and James' house," _

"_You know she's going to yell at you too," _I reminded him in a growl.

"_She'll only repeat most of what you said," _he answered as we began heading for their house once more.

"_How d'you figure that one?" _

"_You two always have the same arguments and I'd bet it'd be the same with Nickie, Lexi and Amanda too," _

"_That's quite the generalization," _

"_It's how men survive," _

"_You're crazy," _

"_Yep," _

We reached the front steps of the cabin and transformed into humans. Sirius knocked on the door while I stood behind him, scowling.

"Would you please calm down at least a little? You aren't the one everyone is going to think is a pedophile," he said as we listened to the footsteps coming closer to the door.

"No, but do you know how hard I've been trying to get Harry to believe that you aren't a bad guy? He's going to hate you now," I answered, shaking my head.

"He already hates me,"

"No, he hated what people were saying; now he can actually say with a solid reason that he hates _you_,"

"I think you're just mad at me still," he decided as the door open. "You've got another guest," he said to James who had spotted me.

"They saw him, then?" he asked, stepping aside to let us in.

"Yes, and I told him that they would but he ignored me," I replied, still feeling annoyed. "You don't mind if I stay here for the next couple of months?" I added. "I don't fancy Azkaban,"

James sighed and gave Sirius an exasperated look. "Hey, nobody told me what would happen if I was seen but not caught," he defended. James rolled his eyes, but grinned which aggravated me.

"So it's funny to the both of you that Kailey is missing the end of her third year? All exams and the Quidditch Final and everything else? Great! Just fantastic! Where is Lily? She'll be on my side,"

"She's in the other room, sleeping," James answered.

"Oh…well, then you just wait until morning!" I sighed, knowing my anger wouldn't hold for that long. "Where do I sleep?"

"Back here, we added a guest room after Sirius showed up," James said, leading the way to the back of the cabin.

The room was small, only large enough for the two-person bed and closet that were in there. There was a mirror on the wall and the comforter on the bed was a deep scarlet. There was also a chest at the end of the bed but I was betting that it was just for show for the moment.

"So where is Sirius going to sleep?" I wondered out loud.

"On the couch," James answered without a second thought.

"The couch is lumpy though!" Sirius whined, though he was grinning.

"We are not repeating any sort of history, Padfoot; they'd arrest you this time," James stated, though he was grinning too.

"Goodnight," I said, shutting the door tightly and shaking my head as I heard their laughter. At least _they_ thought they were funny.

The next morning I went into the kitchen to find Lily standing over the stove making breakfast. She looked around and sighed when she saw me, shaking her head.

"We should've known he wouldn't listen," she muttered.

I just shrugged. "It's his own fault if he's accused of anything new that comes out of this I suppose,"

"Severus is going to be furious," Lily said, shaking her head again.

"Probably, but he saw me running with him so…Kailey is going to be grounded, that's for sure," I added. "Well, unless we prove Sirius innocent somehow but that can't be possible unless you and James go to Dumbledore yourselves,"

"What if we ask Severus if he has any Veritaserum?" Lily suggested.

I blinked. "I hadn't really thought about that…it would make everything much easier, that is for certain," I scratched my head for a moment. "It could work…but I'm almost positive that they would question him on his whereabouts for these past months and unless you're present at the questioning it'll look like the potion didn't work,"

"Well, when can we find out whether or not Severus has the potion?"

"There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up. Kailey's friends know what Dumbledore had been planning if Sirius got in again so I'll just find Harry and Ron and get them to talk to Snape and then write me a letter or something,"

"You two have been in here how long and you're already scheming?" Lily and I looked up to see James and Sirius walking into the room, both looking tired and suffering from monstrous bed head.

"Scheming makes it sound illegal," I said, shaking my head. "It's more like planning,"

"If you insist," Sirius shrugged. "What's for breakfast?"

* * *

Saturday came and the four of us decided we all wanted to go to the Shrieking Shack to wait for Harry and Ron. I had changed back into Kailey and was waiting near the gate; Padfoot was running around like a crazy mutt while Prongs and Redtail stayed just out of sight in the trees. I paced back and forth waiting for them to show up and wondering what I would say and how mad they would be.

I heard voices and Padfoot and I stopped moving, staring towards the base of the slope, waiting to see Ron's red hair. He finally came in view and stopped short when he saw me, his mouth hanging open.

"Hi," I said, waving weakly.

I saw him wave back just as I was tackled by thin air. I registered that I was being hugged by something invisible after a moment and then requested that I be allowed to breath. I was released and I looked over at Ron to see Padfoot jumping up on him.

"Sorry," Harry's voice came out of nowhere. "How did you get away? Are you alright? Where is Black?"

"Well…I'm perfectly fine and Sirius is off somewhere out there," I said, waving my hand towards the woods.

"But how did you get away?" Ron repeated, having come up and stand next to the still invisible Harry while Padfoot sniffed at something that didn't seem to be there (probably Harry's feet or something).

"Sirius pretended to kidnap me so that Dumbledore couldn't send me to Azkaban, but you guys saw that so…yeah," I finished lamely, running a hand through my hair.

"No wonder your dad is going ballistic! He saw you two just before you reached the doors but he didn't mention that you were running without being forced to," Ron said. "Potions has been dreadful," he added. The dog gave a bark that sounded like a laugh of sorts.

"Sorry, but I do need to ask you guys a favor," I said, taking a quick glance around. "You need to ask my dad if he has a store of Veritaserum, if he says no, tell him that I need him to make some. Tell him I sent a letter. If yes, I need to know right away,"

"What's Veritaserum?" Harry's voice asked.

"A truth potion, you can't lie when you take it," I explained quickly.

"You want to give some to Black?"

"That's the idea," I nodded. "And if he does then he can be--" I stopped suddenly, listening. There were voices coming up the hill. "Crap!"

"Here," Harry said, lifting the cloak just enough so that I could get under it with him.

My feet had just disappeared when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came into view.

"Weasley are you day-dreaming of a new house for you and your family? I'm sure that place is a step up from your trash bin," Malfoy drawled. Padfoot began to growl, bearing his teeth.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron sneered, his ears quickly turning pink.

"Harry, I've got an idea, but you can't tell anyone about this," I muttered. He looked confused for a moment but nodded and I transformed into Keena before turning into my animagus form. I heard a small "wow" from Harry before I leapt out from under the cloak.

I jumped in front of Ron and growled at Malfoy, snapping my teeth. He and his loons began backing away when from behind them came a flying mush ball. I have no idea what it was, but they all rushed forward, cursing.

"_Wanna chase them up to the house?"_ I asked Padfoot, though I was still growling at the Slytherins. Padfoot let out a bark in reply and chased at them from the left while I went for the right. When they tried to get through a hole in our chase another flying mud ball went their way and they turned back towards the Shrieking Shack once more. Padfoot and I got them cornered in the door way and Crabbe let out a squeal like a pig before turning and banging his fist on the door.

The house shook slowly at first before a sound like a volcanic eruption sounded throughout the forest and all of the windows spewed out a disgustingly neon green slime that covered the three Slytherin boys. They cried out in disgust, running from the house before it burst into violet flames. As they ran past Ron, Goyle tripped and collided with what should have been thin air. His hand grabbed at the fabric of the cloak and Harry's face was exposed. No one moved for a full fifteen seconds before Malfoy let out a strangled yell, pointing a finger at Harry before wheeling around and racing back to the village.

"Harry, go! Get out of here!" Ron yelled, pointing back to the village before he took off himself.

"_Well, that was an adventure," _Padfoot observed.

"_Yeah, let's hope they remember about the Veritaserum," _I muttered.

**That's the end of this one! Again, I'm really sorry about the Quidditch thing but it doesn't really make a huge difference in the overall story so…yeah. Also, I've been super busy with school and swimming and crap so I'm very sorry for not updating more often, I really am trying! So please, continue reviewing! Um…oh yeah, and live2luv asked a question about the Buckbeak-going-back-in-time scenario and to answer that, I'm juggling between doing it and not doing it at the moment but I should have it figured out by the time I post the next chapter. If you've got an opinion on the matter I'll gladly take it into consideration as I write the next chapter! Okay, that's all. Please review! Next is 19!**

**:-D**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: News via Letters

**Is it honestly still necessary for me to say this isn't mine? Well, it isn't. Okay, here we go! **

"_Dear Prongs, Redtail, Padfoot and Blacktip,_

_First off, Padfoot: you are an idiot."_

I paused and grinned at the letter before I looked up at Sirius who had his mouth hanging open and looked insulted.

"Is that all I get for thinking on my feet like that? That I'm an idiot?" he demanded. Lily rolled her eyes and gestured for me to keep reading.

"_Second off, how is everyone? I'm sure that you're all curious as to the happenings at Hogwarts after young Mr. Malfoy spotted Harry's head floating in mid-air. You'll be pleased, Prongs and Padfoot at least, that he escaped a detention with Snape due to him mentioning a previous "head injury" that Mr. Malfoy apparently suffered."_

"Wait," James said, holding up a hand. "What head injury? Why would Moony make fun of something like that?"

"_Ask Blacktip for the details if you wish." _I read in reply before looking back up at him.

"Oh, well finish the letter then we can go back to that," he decided. This time I rolled my eyes.

"_You'll also be pleased to note, Redtail, that I confiscated a certain map from Harry after his use of it."_

"WHAT?" James and Sirius shouted at the same time. "Why would he confiscate it? After all the hard work we put into it?" Sirius continued.

"What map?" Lily asked innocently, looking confused.

"The Marauder's Map," I replied, placing the letter on the table for the moment. "It's a map of the castle complete with secret passages, rooms and moving dots, one for every person inside the castle or on the grounds."

"It mirrors their exact movements?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered, nodding.

"No wonder you five nearly never got caught!"

"We didn't finish it until around the end of fifth or sixth year," James shrugged. "By then we already knew everything,"

"Then Wormtail lost it at the end of seventh year," Sirius muttered bitterly.

"Huh," Lily shrugged and I began to read once more.

"_And who exactly added the feature that insults people on command? And, more importantly, why wasn't I let in on it? I feel left out." _I stopped again. "How could he not know about that? You said it was his suggestion," I aimed at Sirius.

"I never said he was in on it," he answered with a shrug. I frowned, but continued.

"_Oh well, also I have enclosed a letter that Harry wished for me to pass along to Blacktip saying she had asked for the information as soon as possible. Care to enlighten me there as well?"_

"Should we open that now?" Lily asked.

"No, let's finish Moony's letter first," James suggested.

"_Now, onto more important news. Blacktip, your/her father and I have been successful in getting Dumbledore to agree not to send out any dementors. However, we cannot at the moment promise you safety while being present on the grounds so, I know it is hard Padfoot,"_

"Hey!"

"—_but you'll all have to wait a little longer before coming out in the open again. I'll write to you all again when the situation changes, though I expect a response from you all! _

_Best wishes,_

_Moony"_

"Well, that was informative," James decided. "Sounds like Kailey's dad isn't as upset as we all thought he would be."

"Maybe, but he once told me that blood was thicker than…something, I don't think it was your usual analogy, but I don't quite remember what he said. Point is, I think Kailey could commit murder and he'd fight on her side so long as she was justified," I shrugged.

"And you believed him?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," I answered as though it were obvious.

"What was that about a Malfoy and a head injury?" Lily asked, bringing us back on topic.

"Oh, well Hagrid is now Care of Magical Creatures Professor and our first class he introduced us to Hippogriffs," I began.

"We were wondering why he was keeping those out here," James said. "He let them loose a couple of times last fall,"

"I don't know why but that really doesn't surprise me. In any case, Malfoy decided he'd be an idiot and he insulted Buckbeak. It was too late for me to stop him from saying anything so I crashed into him instead and he hit his head on a rock," I finished cutting out most of the details. "His dad filed a case against Buckbeak but Kailey defended the Hippogriff and the judges in the Wizengamot dropped the charges. That's all, really,"

"I'll bet old Lucius didn't like that one bit, the old git," Sirius laughed.

"It's always nice to bother him when he can't do anything about it," I agreed.

"That's great and everything, but can we read Harry's letter now?" Lily asked, gesturing to the unopened envelope that sat on the table next to Remus' letter.

We all grew quiet as I opened the second letter.

"_Dear Kailey,_

_Well, first of all, Hermione wants to say how irresponsible it was of you to run off with Black like that. I guess she wanted a hint of some sort. I won't lie; it would have been nice," _

"Who is this Hermione girl?" Lily asked.

"Hermione Granger, she's a muggle-born and the smartest student in our year. She's also one of Harry's and my best friends," I explained. "Er, Kailey's best friends,"

"I think I like the sound of her so far," she concluded, giving Sirius a look.

"Why is it always me?" he asked defensively. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"_You're dad has been taking points like mad from every house except Gryffindor and Slytherin. So I guess I feel bad for the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, honestly, what do they ever do? He also takes points every time the words 'black' and 'serious' are said, no matter what context. I take it he didn't like Black very well when they were in school together?" _

"Nice going, Padfoot," James laughed, punching Sirius in the shoulder.

"Who knew I'd leave that sort of mark on old Snivvy?" Sirius shrugged.

"You know, I really shouldn't let you call him that anymore," I said, shaking my head.

"I suppose you'll try to get me to call Professor McGonagall something other than Mickey as well, then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"I said I shouldn't, not that I would," I replied before returning to Harry's letter.

"_In any case, the Veritaserum. You're dad gave me the strangest look when I asked and then he somehow knew I had talked to you. Then I remembered you saying he could read minds so I guess that must be what he did," _

"HE DID WHAT TO MY SON?" James shouted, standing up.

"James, calm down," Lily said soothingly, getting him to sit back down.

"Calm? How can I be calm when that slimy greasy git can have a go at my son's memories when I can't even see him?" James asked, seething.

"_I didn't mind it so much, though, only because it made my explanation easier." _I read from Harry's letter. "See? No harm done, he's just as lazy as you," I said. James visibly relaxed and nodded for me to continue after a moment.

"_He said that he has a store that he keeps in his lab at all times. He also said that if anyone were to try anything it might be better for him to know beforehand so that he can have it on him already. So, that being said, when do you plan on being around?"_

I stopped there for the moment and looked around the table at everyone else. They were all staring at me. "What?"

"Well, do you know the exact date at which we can safely get into Hogwarts?" Lily asked as if it were obvious.

"Not really, no," I answered, shaking my head. "Well, actually," I paused for a moment. _But can that work…? It's quite the stretch…Hell, why not…? _"There might be a good day, but I'll have to think about it for a moment," I said, trying to remember the specifics. _June something…exam week…June what though…? Screw it, I'll ask him in our reply letter…_

"Hello, Earth to Keena," James said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, just trying to remember…but it doesn't matter, I can always ask." I answered in a shrug before finishing off the letter.

"_Well, write back if you can and let us know if there is anything else that we need to do to prepare. I really hope you know what you're doing. _

_Best of luck, _

_Harry," _

"He really doesn't trust me at all, does he?" Sirius asked, sounding a little put out.

"Would you trust you after that little display in the common room?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He thought for a moment then shook his head. "Good, now that we've got that all settled, shall we reply to Harry or Remus first?"

"The letters are going to be sent together so it hardly matters," Lily said. "Let's do Harry's first, though," she added after only a seconds hesitation.

"All right," I answered, summoning some parchment, ink and a quill to me. The ink went flying past me, however, and James leapt to catch it just before it smashed into the ground. "Sorry," I laughed as he gave me a look before carefully placing the ink bottle on the table. "Okay, so here we go," I said, unscrewing the cap and dipping the quill into the ink.

"_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks for getting back to me so quickly. Sorry about the lack of hints before that little escapade, but I wasn't exactly planning on it happening at all," _

"Hey, mention to him how I'm sorry too!" Sirius said.

"Tell him yourself," I said, handing him the quill.

"_**Hey, Harry, I'm sorry about that too, this is Sirius Black by the way. I hope you don't mind that I've borrowed your friend but I think she's the only one who has enough connections to help out at this point."**_

I stole the quill back from him and continued writing, "_He wanted to apologize for himself. Anyway, about my dad, just count yourselves lucky that you're in Gryffindor then, I suppose."_

"_**And you're right; Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws really never do anything." **_

"_Sorry, he stole the quill again. Now, the Veritaserum, could you tell Snape to just keep it on him constantly for now? Also, when is the Divination final exam? Well, as soon as you know, let me know the date. Maybe you can pay Hagrid a visit after your tests are done for that day? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."_

"_**Stay away from any of his food though! Don't mistake it for a threat, rather a warning. I'm lucky I still have all my teeth after his rock cake."**_

"_Write back soon if you can. You can go through Remus again if you'd like. Here's hoping I know what I'm doing,"_

"_**You can say that again," **_

"_That makes no sense, I wrote it."_

_**"Then you can write that again."**_

_"It's a waste of ink!"_

"_**Whatever," **_

"_From,_

_Kailey __**and Sirius" **_

I reread the letter and looked up at Lily and James to see that they had left the room. I sighed and looked at Sirius who just shook his head.

"Does your plan include getting them to at least come clean to him?" he muttered.

"No, but it should," I answered, rubbing my nose before closing up the letter and laying it neatly on the table. "Guys! Come back so we can write to Moony!" I called, pulling the next piece of parchment towards myself.

"_Dear Moony, _

_**I'd like to note that I take offense to be called an idiot! It's not my fault and I consider thinking on my feet to be very smart!**_

_**Because we all know he can't think any other way.**_

_**Prongs, that was just mean. **_

_True though. You do need to learn when to listen to instructions. _

_I agree with Redtail._

_**Traitor.**_

_Blacktip and Padfoot are now arguing over the definition of traitor. Everything is going as well as it could be here. And thank you for confiscating that map. Merlin knows does he really need to be just like his father in detention records too?_

_**Hey, I'm proud of those records!**_

_We know, you're always bragging about getting caught. _

_**Now those two are arguing! Anyway, Moony, the whole insulting an intruder thing was your idea! Don't you remember? **_

_You never told him, how could he?_

_**I suppose you're right. **_

_Always am! Anyway, Moony the information which Harry enclosed in his previous letter involved knowing whether or not we have access to a truth potion. Which we do. So, I would like to ask you to give our reply letter back to him ASAP. _

_**And tell Snivvy to keep himself out of my son's head! **_

_**And say a sentence using the words 'serious' and 'black'. Document his reaction and write back! I want to know what he does. **_

_You're so immature, Padfoot. _

_**That was a waste of ink. You could have just said it to my face. **_

_Moony will be glad to know that there's at least one of us here that acts like an adult. _

_Hey!_

_You're a teenager at heart, Blacktip, sorry. _

_**Anyway, write back as soon as you can, Moony! We miss you! **_

_**Prongs**__**, **__Redtail,__ Blacktip, and __**Padfoot."**_

After re-reading both letters twice more, I folded up the letter and put Harry's inside before heading over to the window to see if there were any owls nearby as the other three headed into the living room. The forest outside was quiet and for some strange reason it made me nervous. I gave a little shiver as I noticed a barn owl swooping towards the house. It landed on a branch just next to the window and stuck its leg out to me. I tied the letters to the wild bird's leg and it took off.

I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was James.

"You alright?" I asked when I noticed he was just staring off into the forest.

"Just thinking about how things have changed," he answered with a shrug. "How things are going to keep changing until we get this made right," he gave my shoulder a little squeeze.

"You know, there is nothing wrong with you and Lily coming to Hogwarts when we get this thing into action," I said quietly. "You could take Harry back and move somewhere,"

He snorted. "Like where? Godric's Hollow?"

"No, that's way too well known, I was thinking Potter Mansion," I said. I looked up at him to see his reaction to find he was shaking his head.

"The wards around that place have fallen way beyond repair," he answered sadly.

"Put up new ones, make the base shields stronger. We aren't exactly in the middle of wartime at the moment," I suggested. "Besides, what would your father and mother think if they knew you just let the house fall without a backward glance?"

"They were your parents too," he pointed out I opened my mouth to argue when he said, "You know I don't mean by blood,"

"Don't change the subject," I said instead.

He gave a heavy sigh. "Would he even want us at this point?"

"James, he's going to need you, both of you, in less than a year," I replied quietly. "And there really is nothing I can do at this moment to stop it,"

"I'll talk to Lily and then we'll decide," he said after a few moments of consideration.

* * *

"For the last time, Lily, I don't want to study third year magic!" I groaned as Lily put down a stack of books on the living room table. We hadn't heard back from Remus yet, and as a result of that we hadn't heard back from Harry either. Lily had decided that as long as I was under her watch she was going to make sure I kept up with my studies. I could not seem to get it drilled into her head that I had already gone through school once and only lightly reviewed the notes I rarely ever took in class the night before the test in any case. I don't think she understood where I was coming from at all.

"Keena, you know as well as I do how important it is to keep yourself refreshed in the theories of magic! Do you even know what you're going to become when you grow up?" she lectured, separating the books into piles.

"I will be a magician."

She stopped fooling around with the books and looked up at me with a shocked expression as Sirius and James burst out laughing. She shook herself out of it after a moment and continued moving the books around. She had a pile for every subject except divination.

"C'mon, Lily, I don't wanna!" I whined before pausing in thought for a moment. "And neither does Kailey!"

"Keena, you change right now and do some studying!" Lily scolded, leveling me with a glare.

I snorted, "Yeah, cause you're my mum and can really do anything to me,"

That's when she took out her wand.

"Lily? Lily, put that away,"

"Do some studying,"

"No! Now put your wand away," I said, cringing a little when she moved her arm. "Put it away please?" There was a bright blue flash that came from her wand and next thing I knew I was frozen but not frozen. I didn't feel as though I could move, but I knew I was shifting and it was extremely uncomfortable, though it only lasted seconds. When I could move on my own again, I slumped backward into the couch, panting slightly.

"Now, do your studying," Lily said, both hands on her hips.

"Fine," I grumbled at the sound of my American accent. "At least tell me you knew I wasn't going to be hurt," I mumbled as I pulled one of the books on Transfiguration towards myself.

"Of course I wouldn't hurt you," she said, her tone softening slightly. "But you need to study,"

"But that'll hurt my brain," I argued.

"Kailey," she said in a warning tone.

"Mrs. Potter," I replied in kind.

She looked stumped. I grinned.

"What's wrong, Lily? Don't you like your name?" James teased.

"I think what she doesn't like is that Kailey there has just found a way to call your wife old. How does that make you feel, Mr. Potter?" Sirius asked, grinning as well.

"Pretty damn good knowing that you're older than me, Mr. Black," James shot back. Sirius frowned.

"Touché,"

"But I do have some good news, Mr. Black,"

"Oh? And that would be what, Mr. Potter?"

"Mrs. Potter isn't bothering _us_ to study,"

"Though she's looking at you both as angrily as Mickey does when she wants to give a detention when the bell's already rung and you're on your way to a vacation," I sniggered as Lily glared daggers at the two men.

"Why, my dear old wife, whatever is the matter?"

Needless to say, Sirius had some company on the couch that night.

**Alright, I know it's far shorter than what I've been writing but that seemed like a good place to stop. I hope you enjoyed and will review! Oh, and the question about the couples! My answer is thus: you're gonna have to wait and see ;) Kay, until chapter 20! **

**:-D **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Mother

**Yeah I totally own all of this. Except not. I own none of it. So yeah…alright, read on! And please don't kill me for taking so long, I'm super sorry! **

It felt as though the days were moving sluggishly ever since we had received a reply from Harry. The only thing it had said on it was June sixth. I had replied in kind saying only the word thanks and my name. Lily and I had compromised on studying when I promised that I, as Kailey, would focus an hour a day on review every day after dinner. No more and, unfortunately, no less.

"Am I done yet?" I called from my seat in the kitchen. I was so sick of History it wasn't even funny and I was completely ready for bed.

"You have five more minutes," Lily replied, walking into the room.

"That's like five more lifetimes," I groaned, glaring at the book. The words weren't even making sense at this point.

"I think you'll survive," she answered, smiling.

"Why are you so obsessed with this in any case? You're not my mother or anything," I said, hoping to get out of the last five minutes.

"Stop changing the subject," she said foiling my plan.

"Whatever are you talking about?" I asked innocently with a smile.

"Kailey," she said in a warning tone.

"There you go again, talking like you're my mother," I said, shaking my head. "Are you practicing?"

"You know, for every minute you spend talking to me I think we should add on an extra half hour," she answered instead, growing agitated.

"So that's a yes then, you are practicing. By the way, that method won't work," I decided, turning back to the History text that was putting me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a sore neck. I groaned and sat up wincing slightly as I ripped my face away from the page that it had been stuck to. I looked around, feeling slightly dazed. I was still in the kitchen and it was still dark out. _Why am I awake…? _

Then I heard footsteps walking around in the kitchen. _Whoever that is may as well consider himself dead…_

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Sirius' voice asked from the semi-darkness.

"Consider yourself dead," I groaned, rolling my head around to try and stretch out my neck.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he replied, I could tell he was smiling though. Jerk.

"Why the hell are you up?" I asked quietly. I did not want to deal with Lily this early in the morning. I was nothing compared to her.

"I'm going to try and see a bit of the match, you want to come?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" I hissed. He shook his head. "When Harry fell, weren't you there in the stands when that happened?"

"That was me that scared him?"

"He thought you were the grim and then the dementors showed up," I replied not bothering to suppress a yawn. "But in any case, it's still dark out; you can't go to the match yet,"

"Well I can't exactly sneak up there in broad daylight, I have to go early or I don't get to get into the stands," he explained.

"What if we get caught?" I murmured, stretching out my shoulders.

"We won't get caught," he said, "And does that mean you're coming?"

"It's the only Quidditch cup I get to see him in, of course I'm coming," I groaned, standing up and heading for the door. I reached for the handle but stopped. I turned around abruptly and headed back for the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, following me back into the room.

"I'm hungry," I replied, pulling some cereal from the cabinet.

After I'd scarfed down a quick breakfast, Sirius scribbled out a note letting James and Lily know where we were off to. I transformed into my animagus before he opened the door and stretched again.

"Why is your fur black?" he asked, as we left the house. He transformed into Padfoot before I answered.

"_It's only black when I'm Kailey. It's pretty much opposite of when I'm Keena," _I explained as we jogged along through the forest, heading for the Quidditch pitch.

"_Well, you're in need of another nickname then," _Padfoot stated._ "How about Whitetip?" _

"_No, that's my cat's name," _

"_You have a cat?"_

"_Got her last fall," _

"_Hold on, Snape _let_ you get a cat?"_

"_Yeah," _I said, grinning._ "He's not all bad, you know," _

Padfoot snorted but said nothing and the conversation stopped for a minute. We made it to the edge of the forest and slowed to a walk. I was about to ask if he'd thought of another nickname but all that came out was "_Crookshanks," _

"_What?" _Padfoot asked, perplexed.

"_Hermione's cat, Crookshanks," _I said, staring at the orange cat that had stopped and looked as though he were waiting for us.

"_That's his name?" _

"_Yeah, you've met him?" _

"_He got me the passwords," _Padfoot said, heading for the cat._ "He understands us a little, but it's hard to make out everything he tries to let us know," _

"_Us? So Prongs and Redtail have met him too?" _Padfoot nodded and turned his attention towards Crookshanks.

"_Any news?" _he asked carefully.

"_Ner nerthin," _Crookshanks mewed in reply, beginning to walk towards the edge of the forest_. _

"_No passwords?" _

"_Giant smellers nearby,"_

"_Giant smellers?" _Padfoot asked. Crookshanks nodded.

"_I think he means trolls, they're there to protect the Fat Lady," _I suggested quietly.

Crookshanks looked at me with a curious stare_. "Partner er Whitetip?" _he questioned.

"_Yes, that's me," _I answered with a nod a little taken aback that he'd realized who I was so quickly.

"_Sher worries, ner leaves room," _he accused.

"_I'm sorry, let her know I'd like her to not worry for me, I'll be home soon,"_ I said guiltily. I hadn't realized my cat would go into a depression without me there.

Crookshanks nodded and left promising to keep watch over the angry red one, who I could only assume to be Ron, and his prey, obviously Scabbers. Cat language was weird.

Padfoot and I made it to the outside of the Quidditch stands as the sun was beginning to rise and we snuck up through the stands until we reached the very top. We sat underneath the first row of benches where it was roped off for special guests so chances were we would be able to see without having to worry about students noticing us.

"_So how many games have you come to see?" _I asked while we waited for the stands to begin filling up.

"_Only the ones that I noticed in the Hogsmeade paper, they have all of the matches listed as well as which houses," _he answered, scratching behind his ear and making a thumping noise with his hind leg._ "I can't wait to watch as a human again," _he added after a second's thought.

"_Not much longer, I'm sure," _I said, turning to face the pitch and we were silent for a moment. "_Padfoot?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Why is it a Quidditch field? The entire game is played in the sky," _

He laughed at me, or barked rather, before he calmed down._ "What a question! It's called a field because…because…"_

"_Because…?" _

"_Well…why is it called a snitch?" _he shot back.

"_That's the name of the bird they used to use instead of a ball," _I replied. _"But why a field?" _

"_Er…" _

"_C'mon, you're a huge fanatic and you don't even know the answer to this?" _

"_Look, I'm a fan of the game, not the theory, who cares what they call the field as long as Gryffindor beats those bloody Slytherins to a pulp." _Padfoot answered, growing angry that he couldn't give me an answer that I wouldn't bend back the other way.

"_Jeez, don't get so worked up, it was only a question," _I muttered, though I couldn't help but grin.

He opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by the sounds of hundreds of people climbing the stairs to the stadium seating. I thought it might quiet down some after everyone was in their seats but I was wrong, it only got louder.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE QUIDDITCH FINAL!" Lee Jordan's voice rang through the stadium, sounding at least five times louder than I had expected.

"_Why is he so loud?" _I asked Padfoot as quietly as I could.

"_It's your dog ears, they make everything louder, remember?" _

"AND HERE COME THE PLAYERS! GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN! RED VERUS GREEN, GOLD VERSUS SILVER, GOOD VERSUS EVIL--!"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall's voice pierced Jordan's analogies.

"SORRY PROFESSOR," he muttered into the microphone, but the crowd was laughing, drowning out the booing of the Slytherins.

Madame Hooch's whistle rang through the stadium and the cheers from the crowd seemed to double as the players launched into the air. I had to admit, it was much easier to see what was going on with dog vision. I picked Harry out from the others easily, mainly because he shot up higher than anyone else combined, though Malfoy tried to stay on his tail.

"GRYFFINDOR IN POSSESION, WITH ALICIA SPINNET RACING FOR THE SLYTHERIN GOALS! AND—NO! INTERCEPTED BY WARRINGTON AS HE TEARS UP TO THE OTHER END OF THE FIELD!" there was a deafening crack as one of the Weasley twins (he looked like Fred but Jordan said it was George) slammed a bludger at Warrington, getting Gryffindor back in possession. Alicia raced up the field and launched the ball at the goal post… "SHE SCORES THE FIRST OF THE MATCH GIVING GRYFFINDOR THE UPPER IN A TEN—ZERO GAME!"

Alicia punched her fist in the air, crying a loud "Yes!" just as Marcus Flint turned his broom toward her and sailed into her. She nearly lost her balance but managed to catch herself.

"OF ALL THE LOW DOWN, NO GOOD ROTTEN--"

"JORDAN," McGonagall warned though I'll bet she was seething with rage as well.

McGonagall's verbal warning had no effect on George, possibly Fred, as he threw his bat Flint's head, who slammed headlong into his broom handle. Madame Hooch blew her whistle, looking disgruntled, but unsurprised as she awarded penalties to both teams. The crowd hushed into unnatural silence as Alicia took up position with the Quaffle.

"_C'mon Alicia," _I couldn't help but mutter and Padfoot nudged me in the side to keep me quiet. I'd forgotten I was a wolf at the moment.

A second longer and Alicia had scored another ten points for Gryffindor and now it was Flint's turn for the Quaffle. Wood looked determined and he was muttering to himself it looked like, as he drifted in front of the posts. Flint feigned right and threw it left, but the ball slipped ever so slightly in his hands before Wood made an amazing save and the crowd went wild.

"_No talking," _Padfoot muttered quietly while the crowd screamed and Jordan got admonished by McGonagall. I nodded mutely in understanding as Gryffindor scored another penalty goal.

I gasped when Harry suddenly started speeding towards the Slytherin goals and a bludger was sent careening for his head. Padfoot let out a low growl as another bludger grazed the edge of his robes. Then out of nowhere both Slytherin beaters were flying towards him. Harry pulled up just in time as the two beaters collided into one another, each smacking the other with his club.

"THAT'LL SHOW YOU LOT TO MESS WITH A FIREBOLT!" Jordan yelled as the Gryffindor supporters either laughed or cussed at the beaters. "AND IT'S ANGELINA JOHNSON IN POSSESSION WITH FLINT FLYING RIGHT UP NEXT TO HER—GET HIM IN THE EYE!"

"JORDAN!"

"IT WAS A JOKE, A JOKE! BUT OH NO! FLINT IN POSSESSION! C'MON OLIVER! AND…FUCK!"

"JORDAN!" there was a sound of the microphone being tugged back and forth and the crowd could hear the two bickering.

"SORRY, SORRY! BUT NOW IT'S THIRTY-TEN, GRYFFINDOR WITH THE QUAFFLE! AND SHE SCORES! HEY, SHE IS NOT A BLUDGER YOU LOAD OF—OF—WELL, THEY'VE BEEN GIVEN A PENALTY ANYWAY…WAS THAT BETTER PROFESSOR?" the crowd laughed as Jordan avoided saying any more crude words. "NOW THEY'VE EACH BEEN GIVEN ANOTHER PENALTY, LET'S PULL IT OFF AGAIN, ANGELINA!" and she did, scoring perfectly while Wood managed another fantastic save. "NOW IT'S GRYFFINDOR IN POSSESSION ONCE MORE…GO KATIE, GO! AND…YES! FIFTY-TEN TO GRYFFINDOR! BUT WHAT ARE THEY DOING?"

Both Slytherin beaters launched the bludgers one after another into Wood's stomach and he looked as though he was barely holding onto his broom. Madame Hooch all but swore at the two beaters as Wood caught his breath. Barely half a minute later the score was up to seventy to ten, giving Gryffindor the significant lead.

Harry burst into speed suddenly, but this time he was going much faster. I kept my eyes trained on him and growled furiously as Malfoy came from behind him, grabbing the tail of his broom. The entire stadium was shouting in anger.

"_That bastard! Does he know who he's dealing with? Merlin when I tell James--" _Padfoot was growling threats and pranks and mixes between the two angrily but I was just growling without words. We were just lucky it was so loud. Even Mickey was swearing herself horse. Alicia missed the penalty and Wood was still so frustrated that he missed a goal put in by Montague.

Harry and Malfoy looked as though they were joined at the hip; they were so close to each other. I looked back at the game to see a mass of green racing towards a solitary scarlet bullet that was Angelina. Harry came pelting out of nowhere, forcing the Slytherins to scatter and he nearly rammed into the stands where Padfoot and I were sitting. He spotted us and froze for a moment. Behind him I noticed Malfoy beginning to dive toward the ground. I barked but he still didn't move. I changed back into a human, bumping my head on the bench that I was lying under.

"Harry, the snitch!" I yelled out, pointing at the now diving Malfoy.

He snapped out of it and turned, flying like lightning towards Malfoy and the snitch. It happened so fast and Harry suddenly had the snitch in his hands. Padfoot nudged me as the entire stadium leapt to their feet and I changed back into my animagus. The stands emptied within what seemed like seconds and then, slowly, the massive crowd made its way back up to the castle.

"_You are so lucky," _Padfoot said, shaking his head when everything was quiet once more.

"_I couldn't let him miss it by that much," _I answered trying to pout in my wolf form.

"_Yeah, but--" _he stopped and his ears perked up at the sound of feet climbing the staircase._ "How many?" _he asked quietly.

I listened intently before answering_ "Three," _

We stayed silent as they came closer, finally coming to stand in front of where we were hiding. One of them was wearing Quidditch robes.

"C'mon, Harry, they've probably gone," Hermione's voice said gently.

"Yeah, mate, and people are going to wonder where you've gone off to," Ron added.

But Harry ignored them, and, slowly, Padfoot and I watched as he lowered himself so that he was facing us. "Told you they'd be here," Harry said, looking back up at the other two.

Padfoot and I looked at each other and he walked out from under the benches first and I followed closely. We sat down and looked at the other three expectantly.

"There isn't anyone up here, it's safe," Hermione said, realizing what I was waiting for.

Not needing to be told twice, I turned back into a human and tackled Harry in a hug. "You idiot, I told you there was no such thing as a grim and you nearly throw the match just to stare at him!" I laughed.

"That's Harry's grim?" Ron asked, suddenly wary.

"Yep," I answered, ruffling the fur on Padfoot's head.

"How ironic," Hermione said, seeming to have guessed his identity.

"Yeah, so, Harry what was with that last letter? One word?" I asked. Harry took on a look of mild embarrassment.

"I was a bit angry you let him write," he admitted.

"In my defense, he stole the quill from my hand," I defended. Padfoot gave a bark. "Sorry, don't speak dog," he began to whine.

"I suppose I can't be angry with you though, you managed to save me from eternal damnation of the Quidditch pitch," Harry said with a grin. "Could you imagine what Wood would've done to me?" he put on a look of horror.

"Honestly, Harry, it's just Quidditch," Hermione said in exasperation.

Both boys began defending their beloved sport and Padfoot barked along with them, I just laughed. "Hermione, I think you've lost this one,"

"Well, school is more important," Padfoot gave another bark. "Speaking of which, are you still keeping up with your studies somehow?"

"Oh yeah, Hermione, I'm sure she's got loads of books what with her being in the forest or wherever," Ron said, rolling his eyes. Padfoot sniggered. Actually, it sounded like he was gagging and we turned to stare at him for a moment.

"Relax, Hermione, I've already taken most of the tests that you're going to take,"

"Yeah about twenty years ago," she shot back. Padfoot did another sniggering-gag.

"Hey, at least I'm not an old man all of the time," I aimed at him. That shut him up and he gave me a puppy-dog look, reminding me of my kitten for some reason. "Oh, and Hermione, could you maybe give Whitetip a little attention from me? She's feeling lonely, according to Crookshanks in any case,"

She and Ron just stared at me as though I was insane, but Harry suddenly had a look of understanding cross over his face.

"So it was you lot that I saw this morning?" I nodded. "You can talk to cats like that?"

"They talk funny, but yeah," I said with another nod. "And while we're on that note, you're certain that it's June sixth?"

"Yeah, why do you need to know that?"

"It is crucial, trust me,"

"Why don't you just stay here?"

"I think Padfoot may go mental if I leave him alone and besides, you know what happens to me when Dumbles sees me again. No, it'll have to be that night, I can't think of another time to make it work sooner. How is Buckbeak, by the way? They didn't bring the case back up, did they?"

"No, Malfoy's dad has tried but with no luck. The ministry says that dealing with him is more important," Ron answered, gesturing to Padfoot. "But Hagrid's been keeping him at the house with him, he's under the impression that if he gets a hold of your scent he'll go after it."

"Um…okay…well, anyways," I replied awkwardly making a mental note to avoid going near Hagrid's hut just in case he was right. "How did smacking Malfoy go for you, Hermione?"

"Very well, thanks," she answered proudly.

"Wish I could've helped," I pouted. "And then you walk out on Trelawney? Very big year for you,"

"You can only hear about the grim so many times," she answered, shaking her head.

"And she's been predicting that they find your brutally murdered body somewhere in someplace called Haiti," Ron added. I blinked.

"Haiti? I've never even been there," I muttered, more to myself than to the others. _But that was where inferi originated…where our best research began…could she know about Lily and James…?_

"We thought it might just be a state or something," Ron continued.

"No, it's a country in Latin America," I said automatically.

"Told you," Hermione grinned.

Padfoot gave a whine and stared pointedly at me. I looked at my watch and sighed. "You three had better get to the castle before someone comes looking,"

"You promise to be careful?" Hermione said, pointing a finger at me. I nodded with a small smile.

"Good and you?" Harry said, looking at Padfoot who looked surprised. "If you're not careful, she gets caught and I blame you," Harry explained. Padfoot nodded once to show his understanding.

* * *

Sirius and I arrived back at the cabin less than an hour later. James literally jumped up and down like a little girl when he heard that they had won the cup. Lily asked if we had gotten pictures but I told her that Remus had a camera and he had hopefully thought to use it.

"You should probably study now," Lily said as the conversation slowed.

"No one else in my house is studying tonight and neither will I," I said, folding my arms and sticking my nose in the air. Lily sighed, shaking her head but saying nothing.

"I think Harry is starting to trust me," Sirius blurted out suddenly. He'd wanted to say it for a while, I could tell by how he was suddenly beaming.

James grinned and clapped Sirius on the back. "I told you he would,"

Lily stayed silent, a smile plastered on her face but it didn't look entirely real. It reminded me of how Harry looked whenever someone mentioned a parent or sibling. It was sad and, even worse, pointless because they could all easily be together. I frowned and finally made a decision.

"I'm not going to keep this a secret anymore,"

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long! First I didn't have time and then I got writer's block and then I didn't have time again! And I'm so sorry to add that I will not likely update again until around May…I'm going to Italy on a school trip (meaning no computer). I'll do my best to get something up sometime before the 18****th****, but I can't make any promises. Please don't lose interest, I'm doing my best! Okay, now that that's off my chest, no this is not the last story of the series; I'm hoping to make it thru all seven years so we're maybe half-way there. Almost. So um…please review! Next will be 21! **

**:-D **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one: Kiss

**It still is not mine. **

**I'd like to apologize real quickly for not putting a warning on the last chapter for the foul language (I usually do, don't know why I didn't…). Anyway, I'm sorry if I've offended anyone, I really didn't mean anything by it. There's a bit of language in this one also, just not nearly as bad. Again, I'm sorry. Please enjoy this chapter! **

**This entire chapter is told through Kailey's point of view. **

_Last chapter:_

"_I'm not going to keep this a secret anymore." _

They all turned to stare at me, Kailey, each with a different expression. Sirius looked proud, giving me an encouraging grin. Lily looked shocked, though not entirely unhappy about the prospect. I decided that she was just nervous about Harry's reaction. James, on the other hand, looked as though he were deep in thought. I let my gaze rest on his and we held a short staring contest, each waiting for the other to break.

"I can't keep doing this, James," I said quietly, breaking the silence. "Harry is my best friend; I should have been honest at the get-go. I can't stand the look he gets in his eyes whenever the subject of parents are brought up," James winced slightly at that and I knew he couldn't possibly counter what I had said. "And even when I'm Keena and around you two it just hurts me to see it even more. You're her brother, James, and neither of us likes to see you in that much pain over your perfectly healthy son whom is within your grasp," I paused thinking over how odd what I had said sounded out loud before mentally shrugging it off.

"When will you tell him?" Lily asked quietly.

"The same night that we set Sirius free," might as well hit two birds with one stone, after all.

"Then I have one request," James said, looking at me intently. "Let us tell him, let us introduce ourselves. Elude to it all you want, but let us break it to him. You've been more than a good friend to us, Keena an even better sister; let us handle the rest of it."

"You promise not to back down?" I said, looking into his eyes. He nodded.

"Marauder's honor," he said, placing a hand over his heart.

* * *

I was running full speed across the grounds and I briefly considered transforming into my animagus before I put the thought to action.

_Four legs certainly do make a big difference…_

It really was better that I run as a wolf, my fur was black and I blended better with the twilight landscape around me as the sun began to set. I couldn't let the sun set before I reached the tree, however, so I ran faster. The tree was finally within view and I spotted a figure by it, holding a stick. I gave a loud bark to get his attention and he paused and turned as I skidded to a halt next to him and transformed back.

"What are you waiting for? I'm here, poke the knot!"

Remus shook his head and got the tree to freeze and we both rushed in. "I thought you were already with them?"

"Sh," I said, bringing a finger to my lips and gesturing for him to follow me. Just as we reached the stairs there was a muffled sound of someone shouting. Without thinking twice, I broke into a sprint for the…well, I'd done a lot of running that night.

I slammed the door to Moony's room open and took a moment to digest the feeling of déjà vu. "What's going on?" Remus asked, pushing past me into the room, his wand held up.

Ron was half standing half sitting on the musty old mattress, his leg bleeding from a solitary cut on his shin, though it looked painful. Hermione was trying to help support Ron, her hair falling out of its loose ponytail that she had somehow managed to get it into. Sirius was glaring at Scabbers angrily, gripping his wand tightly and he looked slightly insane to be quite honest. Harry had his own wand aimed at Sirius' head and was standing in front of Ron and Hermione so he probably was under the impression that Sirius was glaring at him instead of the rat. In between Harry and Sirius stood Keena, holding up a hand to stop Sirius from doing anything stupid and giving a warning look to Harry.

"Well, from here it looks like Sirius and Harry are ready to commit murder, Ron's in a world of pain, Hermione is confused about a number of things and Keena is just frustrated with the entire situation," I answered with a smirk.

"Damn straight," Keena replied, looking away from Harry. "But you forgot confused,"

"Don't worry about it," I said with a wave of my hand. She shrugged and turned her attention towards Sirius.

"Lower your wand, he won't trust you otherwise,"

"What makes you think him lowering his wand will make me trust him anymore or less?" Harry asked suddenly, his voice angry. "You've been trying to tell me he's innocent, but look what he just did to Ron!"

"Sirius!" Remus reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, but I was aiming for Pettigrew," Sirius said, looking a bit guilty, though he was still glaring at the squirming rat.

"Pettigrew is dead, we already went over this!" Harry shouted.

"No, Harry, he isn't," I said, coming into the room to stand next to Harry and gently getting him to lower his arm. "Let them explain, you'll understand very soon,"

"Can't I just kill him?" Sirius begged.

"No," Keena, Remus and I said in unison. "Harry has a right to know what really happened," Remus added. "Stop glaring at him, Padfoot, you're going to make things far tenser than they need to be,"

"Tenser than they need to be?" Hermione asked in shock. "We're standing here waiting for someone to be murdered and you think it should be less tense?" she was quickly growing hysterical. _Maybe I should've gone back farther…_

"Hermione, calm down, no one is going to get murdered," Keena said gently.

"The Hell no one is going to be killed!" Sirius shouted. "I've waited for twelve years for this, no one is going to stop me,"

"Sirius," Keena snapped. "You're scaring them,"

"Why shouldn't we be scared?" Hermione continued. "Ron's injured, Harry's your number one target, he's a convicted murderer, you are clearly more confused than I thought and he's a--"

"Hermione, stop!" I shouted. "Let them explain the situation. Please, calmly and civilly, that means you don't do anything stupid, Sirius," I added. He rolled his eyes at me.

"What was Hermione going to call Remus?" Harry asked suddenly and accusingly.

Everyone turned to face Remus who looked embarrassed and uncomfortable. "There is no getting past you, is there Hermione?" he asked, a wry grin spreading over his face. "Might as well start with that then," he added to Sirius and Keena mainly, both of whom nodded. "When I was a very small child, I was…bitten by a werewolf," he said quietly.

Harry looked shocked and made to stand in front of me while Ron fell over onto the mattress with an audible thump. If the look on Remus' face was anything to go by, both of these actions caused him great emotional pain.

"Dumbledore allowed me to attend Hogwarts so long as I stay away from the other students during the full moon. This is where I came those nights. I hadn't expected to make friends but I never planned on telling my secret in any case. My friends, Keena, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew and your dad, Harry, got suspicious of my monthly disappearances. Well, they figured out why I was missing and they decided they were going to risk themselves--"

"Don't make it sound so dramatic," Keena interrupted. "We didn't want him to go off all alone every month so we decided to become animagi. Sirius is a dog, I'm a wolf, Pettigrew is a rat and your dad's a stag," she said, not bothering with past tense for James, though I don't think anyone else caught it.

"Gave each other nicknames too," Sirius put in. "Moony is Remus, I'm Padfoot, you're dad's Prongs, Pettigrew is Wormtail and Keena is Blacktip,"

"Moony, Wormtail, Blacktip, Padfoot and Prongs?" Harry asked recognition heavy in his voice. "You're the creators of the map then?" the three of them nodded. "But what does this have to do with my parents?"

"Not much other than the fact that that's how we know that Scabbers is Wormtail," I answered with a shrug.

"Harry, do remember what the Fidelius charm is?" Keena asked and waited for Harry to nod. "Well, there needs to be a secret keeper in order for it to work. Sirius was the original secret keeper but he thought it was too obvious. He and Wormtail switched the night of your parents' death,"

"No, he admitted to it being his fault they were dead, you heard him," Harry insisted.

"It might as well have been," Sirius answered.

"But you didn't know," I said quietly from Harry's side. "She did,"

He closed his eyes in frustration. "So you all expect me to believe that this Wormtail person is responsible for my parents' deaths? But he's dead already, he killed him!"

"He tried to but Wormtail had his wand up his sleeve," Keena explained. "Ron, Scabbers is missing a toe, right? And you've had him in the family, a wizarding family with ministry connections, for twelve years, haven't you?"

Ron nodded, confused looking, but nodded none the less.

"Do we need more proof or can we get on with it?" Sirius asked, his wand arm twitching in anticipation.

"Prove to me that Scabbers is who you say he is," Harry demanded. "Turn him back into a human before you kill Ron's pet,"

Keena nodded and went over to Ron. "This won't hurt him, trust me, it's been done on me before," she said, taking Scabbers from Ron. Ron paled but let go of the rat all the same.

Wormtail realized who was holding onto his tail and began flailing around even more vehemently than before, biting and scratching at her hand. I felt a prickling and icy sensation going over my hand every time his teeth or claws made contact with her skin. He ended up sinking his teeth in and she and I both gasped out in pain, and grabbed our hands as she dropped him to the ground. Remus had his wand out already and stopped Wormtail in mid-air, levitating him.

"You alright?" Harry asked, looking between the two of us.

"Long as the nasty bugger doesn't have some bloody rat disease," Keena muttered, conjuring a wrap for her hand. "Your hand freeze up?" she asked to me and I nodded. "Where's Snape at any rate?" she added looking around.

"Not coming," I said proudly. She shrugged and turned back to Wormtail.

"Sirius, if I let you do the spell will you just kill him?"

"Probably,"

Keena sighed heavily and aimed her wand at Wormtail before letting out the blasting white-blue light. The rat froze and began morphing, as though in fast forward, into a man. He was unkempt, his hair missing in chunks all along his head. His teeth were yellowed beyond repair and his eyes were squinting and darting around the room looking for an escape. His fingernails were long and brown and his skin looked papery and dirty. The robes he was wearing were tattered and his face was in distress.

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius spat in disgust.

"S-Sirius, R-Remus, K-K--"

"Don't say my name you wretch," she said maliciously, aiming her wand at his head.

"But you all, you're all here! All my old friends," he twittered nervously.

"All except two key members," Sirius snarled. He had wanted Lily and James to come and scare the living daylights out of Wormtail but they (meaning mostly Lily) had refused.

"B-but you haven't, you've never seen th-the dark Lord, he is, he's--"

"We've all seen him and his destruction, Wormtail," Keena snapped, "Or don't you remember how Mrs. Potter left us? Silly me, you were probably one of the cowards wearing a mask!" Angry red sparks started spitting out of her wand as she grew more frustrated.

"I would, I'd never! To even suggest it," he blabbered.

"You should have thought, Wormtail, that if the Death Eaters did not punish you for what you have done to their leader then we would punish you for what you have done to our brother and his family," Remus informed him quietly, though every syllable held great intensity.

"B-but you wouldn't k-kill--"

Sirius snorted. "If you hadn't been squeaking over there you would've heard that's exactly what we're about to do,"

Wormtail let out a great sob and began lurching around the room, first at the window then at the doors, which were blocked by me and Harry. He grabbed onto the front of Harry's robes and started sobbing at him and shaking him.

"Get your filthy hands off my godson!" Sirius came from behind and threw Wormtail across the floor, letting him land on his back. "You alright, Harry?" he asked without turning around.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry answered, his voice shaking a bit.

"You can't kill him," I said suddenly as the three of them aimed their wands. Sirius turned to stare at me with a wild look in his eyes. "Do you want your freedom or not, Sirius?"

"Give him to the dementors," Harry suggested. "Let him rot with them," he added, glaring at Wormtail.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Sirius asked, turning to face him.

"Yes, I'm sure, if you aren't a murderer then I don't think it's a good idea to start now," Harry admitted. Sirius grinned briefly before turning back to the rat of a man sitting on the ground.

"You're one lucky bastard," he said, shaking his head and aiming his wand at him again.

"Let's get out of here," Keena suggested and Sirius nodded. She conjured a rope and tied Wormtail up, tightly judging by the look on his face. "How do we do this?" she asked, looking directly at me.

"Um…I'm thinking Hermione and I lead the way followed by Sirius and Harry who can help Ron then Keena and Re—Professor Lupin bring up the rear towing that trash," I said, thinking of how it had been done when I was there a few hours ago. Maybe things could go smoother through this time, though I doubted it would be any different at all.

We began making our way out of the Shrieking Shack slowly, due mainly to Ron being hurt. Hermione and I reached the mouth of the tunnel and I reached out, pressing the knot in the trunk firmly. I poked my head out to see that the tree had stopped and we all began to troop out.

"Kailey," Hermione whispered, pulling me aside as we began to make our way to the castle. "Did you use my time-turner?"

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"Then where is it?"

"Huh?"

"It isn't around your neck," she said, pointing.

"No, I suppose it's not," I answered, stretching one arm out towards the trees and I leaned my head against my arm. She frowned and looked to where I was gesturing. "I hope you don't mind," I added. "But we're in need of all the safety we can get,"

"I don't understand, all I see is a st—oh," she paused and I looked over casually to see the stag and a deer. A boy was just emerging between the two, watching us intently it seemed. "Oh!" she covered her mouth in shock.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron called from behind us.

"Nothing, I just remembered something to do with an exam is all," she answered quickly, turning to face them. We continued walking and she muttered to me, "Protection from what?"

In response I looked up at the sky. It was still cloud covered, protecting us for the moment. Even if it had stayed that way, once the moon was high enough it wouldn't've mattered. She gasped again.

"You're letting--"

"I'm not letting anything happen, I'm following orders," I replied in harsh but quiet tones. "If it were up to me--"

"Remus!" Keena shouted from behind us in surprise.

We all wheeled around to see Remus had frozen and his face was contorting in pain, his arm beginning to shake violently. He dropped his wand and staggered backwards, clutching at his head, moaning. Keena scooped up his wand and backed away from him, slowly.

"Keep your head, Remus, don't let the wolf win," she said, her back facing us.

He only groaned louder, falling to his knees in agony. "Get away," he growled out through gritted teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. Before any of us could make a further move he let out a piercing cry as the moon was suddenly fully within view. He shifted into the werewolf, quickly as though with energy that had been pent up for too long. His fingers began to bleed as he grew claws and his ears and nose shifted into place and a tail suddenly sprouted. His clothes ripped and within half a minute a fully grown werewolf stood panting in front of us.

He began growling ferociously and suddenly he let out a loud bark. None us of moved but suddenly Wormtail transformed into a rat.

"NO!" Sirius shouted, going for Wormtail but he had brought Moony's attention to himself.

Moony launched through the air but was cut off by a white blur that must have been Blacktip. The two began fighting with one another and I felt dizzy from watching the battle when suddenly I fell to the ground as Moony pinned Blacktip to the ground, gripping her neck in his mouth. She cried out in pain and I gasped at the icy sensation, clutching at my throat. Padfoot came out of nowhere and bowled Moony off of Blacktip and those two began to fight. She stood shakily and ran back into the fray.

"C'mon," I said, pulling at the other three. "You three need to get away from here,"

"We're not going to get very far very fast," Hermione cried, looking at Ron's leg.

I was about to reply when another wash of cold waved over me. I began to shiver and looked over to see Blacktip lying in a heap on the ground, Padfoot trying frantically to get Moony to back off.

"At least try to get away," I said before turning back around and transforming into my animagus and racing into the fray.

Moony was about to knock Padfoot out of the way when I bowled into his side, surprising the werewolf and he grunted.

"_Kailey, are you mad?" _Padfoot barked as I began battling Moony. Within seconds the fight returned to a two on one battle and we were moving closer to the section between the forest and the lake.

"_Coward, you only fight for females," _Moony growled as Padfoot and I came closer, though we were both limping slightly.

"_At least he doesn't take out his own alpha," _I barked in reply, grateful that we were taking a moment to talk; it gave me time to breath.

"_You think you can beat me? That she could beat me?" _he growled in fury and challenge.

"_Moony, this isn't you!" _I cried.

He ignored me, lunging again and the biting and scratching continued. Suddenly I felt a giant paw, claws included, collide with my head and I soared backwards towards the lake, half landing in the water on the shore. I groaned and tried to lift my head but my body didn't seem to want to cooperate. _Déjà vu I understand but this is ridiculous…_I thought furiously. From what I could hear the fight between Moony and Padfoot was still raging but then I heard a new sound. It was feet. Two feet.

Whimpering, I lifted my head up to see Harry running towards me. I growled at him but he ignored me, coming to kneel down beside me. Before I could really bark at him I heard a whine from behind me and looked over to see Padfoot collapsing on the ground. Moony stood tall, growling and snapping angrily at Harry who was about to become a snack. That's when we heard them. Other 'wolves' from the woods were calling. Moony looked torn between staying where he was for only a second before tearing off towards where the howling was coming from.

As soon as I could no longer hear him, I transformed back into a human, wincing at the coolness of the lake water that was soaking through my shoes. Harry helped to pull me into a sitting position and I grabbed my head, feeling the small gash that was on the side of my face.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

I nodded and gestured for him to see about Padfoot, who was now Sirius. The two of them moved back over towards me slowly, Sirius breathing heavily.

"You're too old for this," I joked lightly before sighing. Then I frowned.

"Kailey, please tell me I did not just see your breath," Sirius muttered lowly.

"What would you like me to tell you then?" I asked, suddenly feeling frozen.

Suddenly there was a loud crackling noise and the air seemed to drop into freezing temperatures in a matter of seconds. We looked at the lake to see it turning from black liquid to white ice, starting in the center and migrating towards the edges. Quickly, Sirius and Harry pulled me away from the lake's edge and set me on my feet, though I wobbled slightly. We huddled together and got our wands ready as the dementors began coming into view, swarming around us.

Immediately I began to feel dizzy and my legs shook beneath me.

"Happy thoughts," Harry reminded me, but I could barely concentrate on standing. There were just so many of them. That's when the screaming started in my head. It grew colder and colder and finally I couldn't support myself on my legs and I sank to the ground, shivering. "_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry shouted but only ended up with a wispy cloud.

"Focus, Harry," Sirius said, raising his wand defiantly. "_Expecto Patronum_!" his silver wolf shot out of his wand but only managed to chase away a few dementors before it went out, and others quickly replaced them. Sirius swore quietly and produced another patronus, but he was shaking now, trying to keep them up.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry cried again and my world began blacking in and out. More silver mist. It wasn't enough. He tried again and again, but with the same results each time. Sirius meanwhile was growing more and more drained, trying to keep his patronus strong. I looked over at his leg on my left and noted that he had a nasty gash on his leg, probably accounting for his failing to produce a corporal patronus for longer than a few seconds.

I tried to lift my own wand but my arm felt like lead. I settled for leaving my arm on the ground and began chanting the incantation getting a mist that was even less visible than the stuff Harry was producing. Suddenly, Sirius collapsed next to me; a dementor had gotten brave and had knocked through his patronus, letting the backlash hit Sirius full in the chest. Another dementor swooped in through Harry's mist and he too fell to the ground.

Suddenly one of the beasts was directly in front of me, and I could feel its cold, rattling breath on my face.

"No," I breathed, shrinking back towards the other two, my ears were ringing now, with my own screams. "NO!" I screamed as the dementor's clammy, grey hands fastened around my wrists. This was more than just coincidence; this must have been the same dementor.

It was still alive.

I clamped my mouth shut tightly, knowing that it would do no good once the creature was close enough. I didn't understand why I was still awake; maybe dementors had that power too. It didn't matter, all that mattered was I was going to be beyond help in only a few moments, only a few heartbeats.

I closed my eyes and waited.

**Jeez, I'm mean but I just had to end it there. So I know I said I wouldn't be able to update again until May…well, take what I said about that last chapter and put it here. I seriously will not be able to update until May now due to my being out of the country. I'm sorry! Okay, now please review! Next will be 22!**

**:-D**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two: Back From the Dead

**Alright, if I don't have to disclaim this anymore would someone kindly let me know? I think at this point in the story (in the series really) it would have become obvious that none of this is actually mine. Thanks! **

I shuddered as the cold breath drew closer, though I still had my mouth clamped shut and my eyes shut tight. It was taking a painstakingly long time for the dementor to draw closer, though I could feel it coming towards me.

Suddenly I heard a shout, though this one was not inside my head, of that much I was sure. The next thing I knew I was being greeted by a wave of warm summer air, the sounds of shrieking dementors filling the air, making my skin crawl. I opened my eyes and let out the breath I had been holding and looked to see two gigantic silver stags racing around Harry, Sirius and me. I thought I was seeing double at first but then I noticed one of the stags did not have any antlers meaning it must have been a doe.

The patronuses chased away the last of the dementors and gave the three of us a final look before galloping back across the lake. Two dark figures stood waiting, one a bit taller than the other. I tried to grin but all that came out was a grimace and I realized that I was crying.

I turned back to Sirius and Harry slowly to see Harry staring back across the lake and that Sirius was passed out. He had tired himself out battling Moony first, and for longer, and then the dementors. Harry noticed me watching him and he turned to face me. He looked as though he were about to pass out too.

"Was—was that—?" I didn't hear him finish his sentence as I collapsed on the ground next to him.

* * *

_Keena's perspective: _

I felt a sudden wave of cold wash over me and that was what woke me up. I opened my eyes, groggily, and looked around. Hermione and Ron were kneeling in front of me, trying to wake me up, though now they were both grinning as I had finally opened my eyes.

"Thank Merlin, you're alright," Ron said in relief. Hermione didn't look like she could form words. "Could you turn back into a human now?" I blinked in surprise and realized that I was still a white wolf.

I complied with the request and changed back into a human and looked around us. There was no one else there.

"Where is Harry?" I asked, suddenly concerned. Moony had side-swiped my head one too many times, I should have guessed he'd do it again after the second time. I was such an idiot and now Harry could be in danger or even worse because of my stupid over-sight.

"We don't know," Hermione said, speaking through tears. "He ran after Kailey and Sirius when they were still fighting Professor Lupin and he hasn't come back, and—"

"I've got to go and find them," I said, moving to stand up.

"No! You've only just woken up, you're in no condition to fight," Ron argued.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, even more worried now.

"A good twenty minutes," he replied.

"Then there is absolutely no time to waste," I said, taking out my wand. Why I hadn't thought to make a patronus message before was beyond me. I sent one off to the castle and one went off towards the lake to wherever James and Lily were. I would have to trust that they could handle the dementors themselves. "C'mon," I said standing and Hermione and I began pulling Ron towards the castle. We weren't far from the bottom of the stairs when a silver doe came racing towards us from the lake.

"Hold on, you guys," I said, stopping and turning towards it, my heart suddenly pounding painfully in my chest as my worry increased.

"What is that?" Hermione breathed. Before I could answer, James' patronus began talking.

"We've already taken care of the dementors, but you, I mean, Kailey, Sirius and…uh, well, Harry all passed out. I'm bringing Sirius and Harry up to the castle myself, Lily and…well, Harry are bringing you…um…bringing Kailey up separately so that there is no confusion." The doe paused and looked doubtful and the three of us exchanged looks. "Well…yeah. Doesn't matter, point is we've got everything sorted. Go ahead into the castle and it'd be nice if you could make sure the minister isn't there. See you in a few," the doe finished relaying the message and dissipated into the warm summer air.

"What was he talking about?" Ron asked.

"What was that thing?" Hermione asked sounding a little frustrated that she still didn't know what it was.

"That was a patronus, they are made of happy thoughts and force dementors away, and they're also reliable messengers," I said. "And he was telling us that Sirius, Harry and Kailey are all safe so we can just worry about getting you to the hospital wing," I said in response to Ron's question.

We were halfway up the stairs when the doors to the castle swung open and the first thing we saw was a stretcher racing out to us, Dumbledore standing behind it. He stopped once he saw us and sent it down towards us. I resisted the urge to gulp as I helped the elder wizard get Ron onto the stretcher.

"We have much to discuss," he informed me quietly and I nodded, my feeling of dread instantly doubling.

"Um…I'll go help the others out…" I said, backing away slowly. "Cause, you know if the minister is here—"

"I'd rather you come this way," he told me politely. "Minister Fudge has been told not to come and the Aurors have been told likewise for the moment," he added.

"But _you're_ the one I'm more nervous about, you're going to yell at me," I mumbled nervously.

"Nonsense, when do I ever yell?" he asked, flicking his wand and causing the stretcher to move. Hermione and Ron (on the stretcher) were walking a little ahead of us.

"Touché, but that is beside the point," I muttered.

"Then what is the point?"

"That I'm innocent and so is Sirius, only I don't have the proof anymore,"

"Anymore?"

I nodded. "Bloody thing ran away,"

"Your proof is alive?"

"You think I was joking when I said Sirius wasn't a murderer? Well, no I wasn't," I said with more attitude than I should have.

"Keena—"

"Professor?" Hermione said suddenly, turning to face us. She had that look on her face. The look that said she had just thought of something. Something that was going to save my butt.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"You're going to believe her," she stated proudly.

"Hermione, hypnosis isn't a branch of magic," Ron said from his position on the stretcher, rolling his eyes.

"No, Ron, I mean he is going to. Think about it, Kailey and Keena may not be the same soul, spirit or person, but they do share one thing. A body," I gaped at her before tackling her in a hug.

"You are my hero!" I cried laughing at how stupid I was for not having figured that out myself. "And I told you so!" I said, grinning at Dumbledore who looked bemused.

"I don't believe you quite yet," he reminded me. "But I can see you've been waiting to say that for a long time so I shall let you have your moment,"

I practically skipped the rest of the way to the Hospital wing and wasn't even daunted when Snape stood up and started yelling at me for being "So damn cheerful" that I had "battled a bloody werewolf" and "nearly died."

"Are you finished?" I asked with a grin still present on my face. Hermione and Ron were watching the exchange wide-eyed and Pomfrey looked as though she were counting the beds to see where she would put the two of us once we were done with each other. He nodded. "Good, because I've just got to remind you that whilst I am Keena, I am not your daughter so I am going to unabashedly ignore every word you've just said." I grinned and he scowled.

"Then you may wish to remain as Keena for the rest of your life because as soon as you are Kailey again you will be grounded. Severely."

I stopped grinning and stuck out my tongue.

"Juvenile delinquent," he spat.

"Fun squashier," I accused.

"Moronic fool," he scowled.

"Mean-y face," I taunted.

"Stupid Gryffindor," he insulted.

"Lame Slytherin," I countered.

"Damn idiot," he growled.

"Slimy git," I turned around to see James walking into the ward with a stretcher on either side. I turned back to look at Snape to see his jaw all but touching the floor. "Close your mouth and stop insulting my sister, she's far better at it than you," he advised before turning to an equally shocked Pomfrey. "Sirius' old bed still here?" he asked with the cheeky grin he was best known for.

"H-how?" was all she was able to reply. Snape was still standing with his mouth open in shock. Hermione and Ron both had looks of shock mixed with confusion and it was probably a good thing they were sitting already.

"Magic," he shrugged airily. "But seriously, Sirius needs a bed and so does my son,"

At the reminder of her patients, Pomfrey began to bustle around; though it was clear she was still confused as she clattered around louder than she normally did. Snape was still staring when the door to the wing opened again and Lily and Harry walked in, Kailey lying on this stretcher. Now Snape's jaw seemed to drop even farther as he looked between me and Kailey.

"But—?" he said, looking from me to her.

"Severus, perhaps it is best you sit down," Dumbledore suggested calmly. "And perhaps you could explain how you are in two places at once?" he directed at me. I just shrugged and pointed at the second Harry.

"He must know," I said.

"We borrowed Hermione's time turner," Harry said. Just as he said it the other Harry began to wake up.

"Oh, that's not good," I said and Lily, James and the second Harry all rushed over to one of the beds where the screens were hanging, ready to be drawn. They drew the screens, Harry looking confused, Lily and James looking a little worried.

The original Harry blinked and sat up, looking around the room. He spotted me and made to stand up but Pomfrey attacked him with chocolate and his mouth was soon too full for him to speak. Dumbledore stood up instead.

"I believe I understand it, now," he said nodding to himself. "Keena, if you could please change into Kailey?" I did as I was told and looked at the headmaster expectantly. "Ms. Granger?" he asked. Hermione immediately handed him the time-turner. "Now, Poppy, Mr. Potter will need to come with us," Had this been an ordinary night, she would have argued but as it was, it was a very strange night and she allowed Harry to get up without question.

Dumbledore led the two of us out of the wing and closed the doors behind us, Harry shooting me confused glances. "Ms. Snape, I believe you know where you are to go?" I nodded, suddenly understanding what was going on. "Mr. Potter once you are where I send you, you will follow Ms. Snape onto the grounds before separating yourself a distance and you shall meet up with two very important people. They will come to you, do not be afraid of them," he warned. Harry nodded and if he were confused he was hiding it very well. "And Kailey," he said.

"Yes, sir?"

"It is of the utmost importance that you do not change anything that has just occurred."

"But, professor that means—"

"Nothing must be changed," he said sternly.

Dumbledore swung the necklace over both our necks and gave it a few turns and we were going back, not giving me the chance to reply. Once everything stopped spinning, we took off running. I had been doing a lot of running that night…

* * *

_Kailey's point of view post-dementor attack. _

I felt stifled. It was unbearably warm and I didn't know why. I opened my eyes only to shut them again, tightly. It was too bright to still be night out that much I knew.

_Merlin…how long was I out for…?_

I opened my eyes again, more cautiously this time, and surveyed the room around me. It was bright outside, but not nearly as much as I had thought. I was in the bed Keena used to end up in. It got full blast of the sun in the mornings and with her being blind for just over half of her years at Hogwarts it hadn't mattered. Now, however, it mattered to me very much. Not only that, but it was morning meaning I had missed what had happened the previous night after I had passed out.

I struggled for a moment, pulling my arms out of the blankets I had been tucked into and sat up a little straighter, squinting through the sun to see Harry across from me in the bed that James used to occupy. James was sitting (asleep) in the chair next to Harry and Lily was half lying with her head on James' shoulder. Ron was on the next bed over and Sirius was on Harry's other side in his own bed. I looked next to me and saw that Snape too had taken up the post of the watching parent and he was sleeping soundly in his chair. Looking on over to the right of me I spotted Hermione sleeping on the bed that would have been Remus'. I also noted that the bed Wormtail would have had was completely empty, not even a set of sheets covering it.

I stretched and yawned and decided that I was going to shut the blinds to the window that was letting all of the light in. We'd all had a very chaotic night and I didn't want anyone else to wake up because of the sun. After doing that, I went back over to my bed and lay back down. I tossed and turned for a few minutes before I gave up. I got up again and found my robes on the table at the end of the bed and shuffled into the bathroom to change. I came out and sat down for a moment, thinking of what to do with myself. I felt entitled to disrupt the headmaster seeing as it was his fault I had been absent for so long. Besides, I was bored.

I decided to just conjure a patronus to relay the message to whoever woke up first and made my way up to the headmaster's office. I came up to the gargoyle and it blinked at me.

"Please?" I asked not in the mood to come up with random candies. To my surprise it nodded once and leapt aside. I had a feeling this was a onetime shot, but I took it anyway.

I got to the top of the staircase and knocked on the door, a bit louder than necessary but only because I wasn't focusing on what I was doing. After I heard the soft "come in" I entered and shut the door behind me, vaguely wondering if Dumbledore ever slept. He didn't even look up to see who was coming in. I hadn't realized I was so predictable.

"Madame Pomfrey shall be beside herself to see that you are not in bed," he said once I had sat down.

"She should be used to that by now, I'm more worried about my last moments of freedom before the ultimate grounding takes place," I replied with a wave of my hand. "So, I was wondering if Professor Lupin has returned,"

"No, he has not, he did have a very rough night," Dumbledore replied gravely. "I don't know if he will be willing to return after that display. He nearly killed you. Twice,"

"He probably doesn't even remember," I muttered.

"Which will only reinforce his point," Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head. "Hopefully he will not resign; I am running out of teachers,"

"That isn't all you've run out of," I said. "Wormtail is now on his way to Voldemort. He's going to return. You've got twelve months to prepare,"

Dumbledore closed his eyes, looking tired and worn. "It must be so,"

"But why, sir? Destroy the horcruxes, and then he doesn't need to come back,"

"Are you willing to rid the world of all of the horcruxes? Every last one?" his question seemed fierce, though he said it in his calm, quiet voice. I was taken aback.

"Why wouldn't I be? Sir, is there something about one of the horcruxes that you've already realized?" I asked, frowning, suddenly worried.

"If you do not already know, then it may be safe to assume that I am incorrect," he said carefully. "In which case I shall not burden you with the idea," he added before I could further question him. "There is another matter which is in immediate need of discussion."

"What would that be, sir?" I asked curiously, not entirely convinced on leaving the horcrux matter alone for very long.

"Your living situation," he said.

"What of it? My dad has custody, doesn't he?" I asked feeling very confused.

"He did, but upon hearing that the Voldemort would be returning shortly he knew that he could not have you living with him, he did not plan on keeping you at Hogwarts again this summer," he informed me in an almost businessmen like manner.

"I don't understand…are you saying he doesn't want me so that he can protect me from the inevitable?" I frowned.

"Yes, that is essentially what is going to happen,"

"And does he have any clue where I'm going to go in the meantime? I'm not going back to America, am I?" My mind whirled at the nearness of returning to my home country. But that was the thing; I'd been away from it for so long I wasn't sure how I felt about going back.

"Your father said that he would look into a couple of families that he trusted you with to see if they would take you. Until he has decided then you may have to stay at the castle in any case,"

"I haven't been away from this place for more than a couple of hours in over a year and I'm still stuck here? Why can't I just go on my own for a bit?" I asked.

"You are fourteen, Kailey, you can't live on your own," he answered calmly.

"So after all I've been through because you don't trust me you think I can't live on my own for a bit? What does it take to stay on your good side, sir?" I asked grumpily.

"You don't need a password to get past the gargoyle any longer," he said in reply. "I'd say that that puts you on my good side,"

"Don't you get to order who does and doesn't get in here?" I asked, frowning.

He shook his head. "The castle chooses and likewise the gargoyle chooses who may or may not come in if they do not have the password,"

"Then how'd you know I didn't give one to the gargoyle?"

"You always comment about the candy of the week,"

Damn, I was predictable.

"So you know what I want to ask next?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"I doubt you should go and look for Remus seeing as you've left your father and his ex-enemies alone in a room together," he answered, shaking his head.

"Um…no, but thanks, I was going to ask if Sirius is going to receive a public apology,"

"Oh, well, yes as soon as I finish this letter to the Minister, he will be," Dumbledore answered sounding mildly surprised.

"How do you know that the Minister will believe that he is innocent? Has he already been here?" I asked, confused.

"No, but as head of the Wizengamot I am the only one who would have been present at the giving of the Veritaserum in any case so he would have no choice but to believe me in either case," he answered, signing the letter he had been writing with a flourish.

"Will he trust the Veritaserum that you were given, though?" I continued to pester. I didn't want to think of any loopholes later that could get Sirius back into trouble.

"Are you questioning the validity of your own father's potions skills?"

"No, I'm not, but would the ministry, what with my dad's history and all?"

"No, that would not be an issue; he has been cleared of all charges as I have told Keena and her friends countless times. The Ministry chose to believe me the first time that I told them so is all," that annoying twinkle that had been absent in my presence for so long had finally returned it seemed as the ancient headmaster looked up at me as he sealed the envelope. "Would you like to take this to the owlery yourself to see that it is sent properly?"

"Personally I was thinking along the lines of a hand delivery," I answered with a wicked grin. "Keena's getting apologized to as well, right?"

"There wasn't anything for her to be accused of if Sirius has been innocent so she is as well, yes," Dumbledore nodded. "A hand delivery?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Sirius would love to see the look on the Minister's face,"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement before standing up. "Now, I believe that I should bring you back to the Hospital wing,"

"But sir," I whined. "I don't wanna,"

"You may have the courage to face the wrath of your father and Madame Pomfrey at the same time, but would you be willing to go against Lily as well?"

I blinked before folding my arms stubbornly. "She's not my mother; she's got Harry now so she can deal all of those hormonish-motherly feelings onto him now. I will never study history that much again," I shuddered at the memory.

"So you are willing to face her wrath?"

"I did not say that, only that she is less likely to dole anything out on me now that Harry is finally with her," I grinned, standing up to follow the headmaster back to the Hospital wing.

"Do not count your dragons before they hatch," he warned as we passed the gargoyle.

"But—"

"Kailey Aradia Macauley Snape, you had better have a better explanation than your patronus did for leaving the Hospital wing at Merlin knows what hour in the morning!" Lily was storming towards us in all of her stereotypical red-headed anger. Not to mention it was only a bit after seven now. The use of my full name (both last names and all) was also enough to frighten me. Even my dad hadn't thought of that one yet.

"Um…what did my patronus say again?" I asked, feeling fairly certain that that explanation had been good enough. Well, I assumed it would have been for my dad at any rate, but apparently Lily wanted better than that.

"Don't you dare pull that with me, I know you far too well," she said, pointing a finger at me. "And you, yes you professor," she said whirling to face the shocked looking Dumbledore, poking him fiercly in the chest. With her wand. "I can't believe that after all she went through last night, twice I might add, you thought it was all right to entertain her at such an ungodly hour of the morning! I am shocked, professor,"

Dumbledore all but cowered under her stare, eyeing her wand with caution, and the three of us headed back to the Hospital wing, Lily muttering under her breath the entire time. We entered the room to see that everyone was now awake. Snape stood at the foot of my bed with his arms folded and an eyebrow arched. James sat in between Harry and Sirius' bed and he and Sirius were sniggering at my predicament while Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked confused. She pointed to my bed and gave me a look that said "move before I make you."

I scurried into the bed and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"What did she say to you?" Harry asked sounding shocked. "You never come back in here once you've gotten out,"

"It isn't what she said, rather what I was afraid she might do," I informed him, sitting up a little so I could gauge his reaction.

He looked between me and Lily for a moment before shrugging. "Then I suppose it's a good thing that I don't have an aversion to being in the Hospital wing,"

**That's the end of this one! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that you aren't mad at me for taking so long (I did have a very good trip, though)! Next is 23!**

**:-D **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three: Handling It

**Not mine. **

**Twice in one day :) Enjoy!**

My dad ended up taking me down to our quarters as soon as Pomfrey finished her first check up. He had seemed to decide it was better to get away from the Hospital wing than to endure anything that Sirius and James might throw at him, though they hadn't said anything yet. Maybe he just didn't want to deal with it in front of me. Whatever the reason, I was fine with being released before everyone else, Sirius included. It also gave us the chance to discuss and negotiate the important matter of my grounding.

"Sit," he commanded as soon as we entered the dungeon like living room. I did as I was told, not wanting to give him anything else to work with. "I assume of course you know why you're in trouble," he said, taking a seat in his favorite chair.

"For sticking to my guns when I know that I am morally and logically correct?" I asked innocently. His face soured and I mentally slapped myself.

"No, for thinking it wise to fight of a fully grown werewolf, no matter if he was your friend or not, it was extremely foolish of you and you are not to do something like that ever again," he scowled.

"You would rather I had let Harry, Ron and Hermione end up as werewolves or worse?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd rather have you be safe," he corrected sternly, folding his arms and giving me a signature glare.

"Look, even if I had died it isn't as though there aren't people who couldn't bring me back," I reminded him. Or informed him, actually, seeing as his jaw dropped to where it had been last night when James had first walked into the room. "Did you not realize that?" I asked cautiously.

"You…they did…but…how?" he stuttered. Ha, Snape, stuttering. It just seemed a foreign concept to be honest.

"You know what, forget I mentioned it," I said, shaking my head. "Foolish bravery does pay off, though," I informed him. "Had I not been brave enough to go on that wild roller coaster ride for the sake of dear old Dumbles, who knows what would've happened to Lily and James, oh, er, Mr. and Mrs. Potter I mean,"

"You discovered how to…to…"

"If I say yes does that mean we can just skip over the ultimate grounding?" I asked sitting up in anticipation of an affirmative answer.

He frowned but didn't respond right away. I decided my best move was to stay silent and turns out I was right because after half a minute he began nodding. "You have spoken to the headmaster about my role in the Order?" he asked very quietly. Quiet in a less Snape-ish way than normal, I mean. I nodded in response, wondering where he was going with this. "Well, if you carry this much information than I'm afraid that I will have to give up custody. Your safety is being risked just by being…well, you at the moment. The potion will be ready soon but I had no idea the other sort of information you possessed. Kailey, I'm sorry," he said, before lowering his eyes to the ground and shaking his head.

"Who will you give me to?" I asked suddenly very afraid of his answer. I had no idea what families he would consider proper for me to live with much less if they would take me in.

He shook his head again and looked back up at me, his expression drowning in regret. "If I could go back and stop myself, I would never have become a Death Eater," he all but whispered.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" he looked up at me in question. "When I was born…did you want me at all?"

"Kailey, the day the news reached me that you had been born was the day that I went to the Headmaster and begged him to allow me a more important role in the Order. At first I was just a low-key spy, you know. I didn't give all of the information that I gained out of fear. But when I received the news of your birth…that's when I truly became loyal to the cause of the Light. I knew that if the Dark Lord won I would never be able to see you, for your own safety. That became my worst fear." He finished speaking and we were both silent. I felt the prickling in my eyes that meant I would shortly be crying but I didn't care.

"So you're just going to give me up again?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Just like that? Do you even need to spy on him?"

"It is not a question of need, but of your safety. Lucius Malfoy already knows of you and that is a threat enough. I cannot give him or any of the others who are loyal to the Dark Lord access to you in any way. I just can't, Kailey," He looked as upset as I felt and I knew that he wasn't lying.

"Do the others know that you plan to give me up again?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm confident that they heard everything that the Headmaster and I discussed last night in the Hospital Wing, especially considering that we did not exchange words of any sort afterwards." He informed me. "Something which I fear I may have to thank them for at a later date," he added sounding slightly put out and his tone of voice made me smile. "What?"

"It's funny that you're so offended by them giving you a kind gesture," I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

We were quiet for some time then, each of us thinking to ourselves. I didn't mind the silence but I couldn't help but wonder at what he was thinking about, though I never voiced my curiosity. Eventually, I laid down on the couch and began tracing patterns on the carpet with one of my hands, just staring off into space. There was a knock on the door around noon and it scared me so much that I fell off of the couch. Once I realized I was on the floor, I burst out laughing and Snape raised an eyebrow while getting up to answer the door.

I didn't bother getting up as I continued laughing, though it really wasn't all that funny. I heard Snape open and close the door and I couldn't tell if he was still in the room or not, so I managed to sober myself up enough to sit up and look at the closed door. Whoever it had been was now on the other side, discussing something with Snape. The curiosity that now welled up inside of me got me to stop grinning and my eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Now I had a choice: to eavesdrop or not? The answer should be obvious.

I walked over to the door and looked through the miniscule peep-hole that was probably used if my dad ever wanted to be left alone by a pestering Slytherin student. I cursed under my breath when all I could see was the back of my dad's head. Not very helpful. I scowled for a moment before deciding to just open the door and see what was going on for myself. That's when the handle didn't turn.

_Aw, c'mon! The bloody, stinking gargoyle trusts me enough to go into Dumbly's office without a password but my own dad won't let me in on his conversations? Lame…_

I stood back and glared at the door, willing it to open with my mind. Needless to say, that didn't work out so nicely. I began to pace. It would have been fine if I had just seen who he was talking to, but no. He had to play it the hard way. This called for action. We did not just have a serious heart-to-heart for him to go off and keep secrets from me.

I stopped pacing and faced the door as it began to open. I folded my arms and fixed a glare at the door, only to have it fall into a face of pure shock as Snape led Lily into the room. I'll admit it, that one surprised me.

"Kailey, Mrs. Potter and I are going into the potion lab to run a couple of tests on your potion. You may go and find your friends if you like," Snape informed me.

"So…no ultimatum or anything? No 'be careful not to commit any foolish bravery related crimes' crap?" This was very un-Snape-ish behavior indeed.

"The others are all still in the Hospital Wing," Snape informed me, sounding a bit pleased that I would have no choice but to behave myself.

"So long as I don't end up back in one of those beds," I shrugged, exiting the room before pausing. "Does James—er, Mr. Potter know where you are?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yes, Dumbledore sent me down here," Lily answered with a nod. "Not only that, but it was James who suggested that your father might be able to use my help,"

What was the world coming to?

The weekend passed by and news that Sirius Black was to be publically apologized to spread around the school faster than the news that he was actually inside of the castle did. That story didn't finish spreading until Monday at breakfast when he was spotted sitting next to Dumbledore. Only reason he was noticed was because McGonagall had stood up and shrieked "Don't call me MICKEY!" to which he had innocently replied "Who, me?"

Lily and James kept themselves hidden in Gryffindor's old chambers, the same place where the Marauders and the others had stayed after Potter Mansion's final attack. Remus kept to himself despite no one at the school hearing a breath's whisper of his secret. Turns out he had remembered some of that night and he avoided us whenever he could, ashamed at what he had almost done.

"I wish he weren't so stubborn," I told Harry Monday afternoon. The train was due to leave the next day, though neither of us would be on it. Everyone else was busy packing in the tower and it was getting crowded so we decided to take a walk on our own. He had wanted to stay inside with Lily and James but they had insisted that it was too nice of a day for him to spend it all inside. The two of them had been acting strangely, and even weirder was the sudden tolerance that James and Sirius were showing Snape. I had opted to ignore it for the time-being.

"He won't be able to stay away forever, though," Harry reassured me. "He just feels guilty is all,"

"Harry, Lupin plus guilt equals silence. A long, enduring silence which can only ever be broken with one of two things; an outrageous prank or a loud and slightly scary argument. He does not like to forgive himself," I informed him as we steered clear of the lake.

"I think I'd like to see one of these pranks, now that he's got Sirius and my dad," his face broke into a goofy grin whenever he mentioned Lily or James. Even the mention of Sirius was beginning to bring a smile to his face. "Anyway, whichever it is, I'm sure it'll happen soon,"

"I kinda hope it isn't a prank, though," I admitted, running a hand through my hair.

"Why not? Keena always said they were hilarious," he asked curiously.

"Well, they were, to them at least. To me…well, I'm not so sure anymore. You do know who their prime target was, right?" his face fell as he began to understand what I was saying.

"You're right, I doubt they'll do anything to him right now," Harry agreed. "How are you doing with that by the way?"

"Does it even matter? I haven't lived with a parent for over ten years at this point, why bother starting now?" I asked with a shrug.

"Don't lie," he said, stopping in front of me with a serious look on his face. "You're fourteen at heart, and I know for a fact that you want normal parents. Now, how are you handling this?"

I sighed and looked at the ground. "A year ago I was told my mother didn't want me to come back to the States because it's too expensive and I was informed that my birth father wasn't the man I thought he was. Now my custody is being handed off under the table to some random family that I don't know anything about." My voice was shaking by now and I began babbling. "I'm upset, frustrated and nervous. All I want at the moment is a little stability before things start to get even crazier around here,"

I looked back up at him with tears brimming in my eyes. "That's better, now you sound like yourself," he said, pulling me in for a supportive hug. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah, a bit," I replied, grinning a little. "When did you get so good at that?" I asked with a smirk.

He shrugged. "I dunno, I just had a feeling that you had more you needed to say," we continued walking for a bit, heading closer to the Quidditch pitch.

"So…what about you? How are you handling everything that's new?" I asked. He hadn't really talked about how he was coping with his parents' sudden return to life and I was curious.

"I'm not sure," he answered, messing with his hair. "I mean, this is something I've wished for since I was little but…I dunno. They explained why they left and I don't know how I feel about them leaving. And then I wonder how angry I should be with Keena and Remus but I don't think either of them ever referred to them as dead…at least not that I can remember."

We began climbing into the stands to walk around the pitch for a bit. Then my curiosity returned.

"But do you think you'll be happy with them?"

He paused and looked at me. "No, I'll be the most miserable person you've ever met," he was grinning.

"Hey, sarcasm is uncalled for here," I said, wagging my index finger at him. He laughed at my mock glare and we kept walking around the pitch. "Have they told you where you'll be living yet?"

"Well, when we were talking about going home they mentioned something about a mansion and that Sirius would probably end up coming too," he shrugged. "But I can't've heard right, I mean c'mon, a mansion?" he laughed and shook his head.

"What's so funny about living in Potter Mansion?" I asked innocently. "The place has been in your family for generations. Given to the first son when he gets married and the father and his wife move into a different house for retirement, it's a cycle that you get to carry on. Honestly, there really isn't any humor in it," he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Are you telling me that I'm moving into a mansion? As in a humongous house with servants and stuff?" he asked his eyes wide with shock.

"Well if you consider house-elves servants, then yes," I said with a nod. "And Sirius will most likely go with you; I don't think he's ever lived on his own before. Actually, none of us have," I added after a moment. "Poor Moony, he's the only one who ever did," I said with a frown.

"Maybe my parents'll have him come too, then," Harry said. "How big is this mansion, anyway?"

"It's um…four upstairs bedrooms, they're huge too, and the master bedroom, which is huger, and then there's the rest of the house…you'll see it when you get there," I said with a shrug.

"So that's a room for me, my parents, Sirius, Remus and then one extra?" he asked, counting it out on his hands. I nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"The guest room," I said. "Most big houses have them, unless they're like the Burrow,"

"Yeah, let's start heading back," he said, turning around and heading for the closest set of stairs.

"Okay," I said, figuring he must want to go and be with his parents again. He'd been making excuses to go and see them, not realizing that the rest of us didn't mind it at all.

We entered the castle to find a large crowd blocking the entrance to the Great Hall, where lunch was currently being served. This crowd, however, was not one made of students. It was made of reporters and cameras.

"Oh, hell," I said, grabbing Harry by the sleeve and heading through a tapestry that led to a passage which would take us around the crowd without a problem.

"Thanks for that," he said as we walked along the narrow hallway.

"No problem," I answered. "But there is a chance they might see you once we get out of here so I'm going to turn into Keena, they might still have a little fear for her," And putting action to words, I transformed into Keena.

"Is that the end of the passage?" he asked, pointing towards where there was a little light showing from behind a tapestry.

"Yep," I said. "Let's be a bit cautious now," I added, as we neared the exit. I looked out first and was happy to note that the backs of the reporters and photographers were still facing us. "C'mon, let's go," I said, gesturing for Harry to follow me.

We were just about to turn the corner when there was a shout. "Look! It's Harry Potter!"

Next moment we were surrounded by the reporters, shouting their questions as the lights from the cameras flashed in our faces. I kept a tight grip on Harry's arm so that the sea of quills and flashing bulbs didn't separate us. But that meant I couldn't get my wand out, either. After about a minute of struggle I found myself standing next to Sirius.

"You two alright?" he asked and we both nodded. "Good, hang on, I'll take care of this,"

"Yes, because you were clearly doing so well before," I replied with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and brought his wand to his throat.

"_Sonorus_!" his voice boomed over the crowd, causing immediate silence. "Thank you, now if any of you would like your questions answered I suggest you speak with the Headmaster in order to obtain the proper permission, otherwise you can all clear out,"

None of them moved. So much for being an ex-convict.

"Harry, what's it like having your god-parents back?" one of them shouted from the crowd. The cameras began flashing like mad again, but there was enough silence left so that Harry could answer.

I turned to look at Harry to see that he was looking between Sirius and me for advice. I looked at Sirius who just shrugged and faced Harry, giving him a small nod.

"I'm…happy," he answered after a moment.

"Are you going to go and live with them now?" another reporter shouted from the crowd.

"It's a possibility, there are some details to work out," Sirius answered. "Now, if you could all please head up to the Headmaster's to gain official permission, school is still in session here,"

There was grumbling, but the crowd began moving away, closer to the entrance than to Dumbledore's office. They probably had no idea where it was.

The three of us made it to Gryffindor's quarters with no more problems and managed to get there without being followed by any one or any bugs. I figured it was best to keep my eye out for those as well, just in case.

We entered the gigantic gold and scarlet clad living room to see Lily and James bending over some parchments, appearing to be deep in discussion. They heard us coming and vanished the parchments away, sitting up.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked, going over to sit with them on the couch.

"Just discussing some of the living conditions," Lily answered, running a hand thru Harry's messy hair. "Did you have a nice walk?"

"Yeah, but about the place that we'll be moving to, Kailey said that it was…a mansion?" Harry asked, sounding unsure, but excited.

"Didn't we already tell you that that was where we were going?" James asked, sounding confused and slightly amused at the tone of voice Harry had taken.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think you meant an actual mansion…" Harry mumbled in reply.

Sirius let out his barking laugh. "Did you think they meant a fake mansion?"

I rolled my eyes and Harry and I exchanged glances. "You get used to him," I said, gesturing to Sirius who scowled but then smirked as he flicked his wand in my direction.

I blinked and looked down to see what he had done to me and found that there was nothing wrong. I frowned and looked back up at Sirius who was grinning, though the others weren't laughing.

"What did you even do?" I asked. In a high, squeaky voice. It sounded as though I had just inhaled pure helium from a balloon. Seriously, I could've been a chipmunk with how my voice currently sounded. Now the others were laughing. "Ha, ha, very funny," I squeaked. "Fix it, now,"

"What's in it for me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Your life," I retorted. "Quit being a pervert," I added in a squeak. "Half of me is fourteen," I grinned as his face went blank as he digested what I had just reminded him. I was still Keena for the moment, after all.

Shaking his head and muttering, he flicked his wand at me again before sitting down on one of the chairs and I followed in suit.

"So, what exactly about the living conditions were you discussing?" Harry asked, deciding he was just as disturbed as Sirius was about how I was both of their ages at once. Can't say I blamed them, it was very awkward.

"We were deciding how many of the house elves we were going to bring back with us is all," James said. "Your mum doesn't like the idea of using them, but it's a big house, she won't be able to keep it clean by herself," he directed the last bit at Lily. I frowned. That wasn't true at all, Lily loved the Potter house-elves but I opted to say nothing. For the moment at least.

"How many house elves were there?"

"Six," James answered. "Four of them really only ever cleaned after Keena came to stay with the family, the other two had to make sure she didn't get lost,"

"I never got lost," I argued, immediately defensive. "The only time I did get lost was in the bookshop when you wanted to know how nice of a person Lily would end up being,"

"But how did you end up lost, then?" Harry asked, looking between his father and myself.

"Your dad left me stranded in the bookshop to see if Lily would help me. I ended up tripping over a stack of books and Lily was completely unimpressed with James losing track of his blind foster-sister," I explained, looking at James who gave me a mock glare.

"I was eleven," was his defense.

"You make it sound like you became more responsible," Lily laughed, shaking her head. "Your dad never knew when to be serious,"

"And if he had, your parents would've been going out a lot sooner," Sirius informed Harry, who laughed which made Sirius grin, though the rest of us groaned. "I don't understand you lot, Harry likes my name puns,"

"Harry isn't used to them yet, give it time, Padfoot," James said, shaking his head.

"Alright, so mum and dad met in a bookshop and Keena was there too. What about you, Sirius? When did you meet Keena?" Harry asked, clearly expecting it to be a funny story.

"On the train on the way to Hogwarts during first year," I said as Sirius and James' faces clouded over temporarily, clearly only remembering the bad part of the ride. "I challenged him to eat a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean without looking at the color first, said he would be chicken if he didn't," I grinned.

"What flavor was it?" Harry asked, looking at Sirius who was suddenly very interested in a pattern on the carpet.

"Vomit," he muttered when he noticed Harry still staring.

"You should've seen his face," James added, laughing at the memory.

**Alright, that's the end of that one! For any references to the Marauder's first meetings, they're in the beginning chapters of Blind Secrets. I hope you review and aren't too mad at me for taking so long! Next is 24! **

**:-D**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: Separation

**I disclaim it! **

**Okay, before I begin, there will be some switching of pov in this chapter so just watch for the italics! I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

The train pulled out of the station and Harry and I waved to Ron and Hermione before we could no longer see the scarlet cars as they raced away to London. I sighed and turned back towards the carriage, vaguely wondering why it was I could no longer see the threstals. I ignored it for the moment, however, because as soon as we got back to the castle, Harry, Keena and Sirius were going to head to the Ministry of Magic along with Dumbledore.

"D'you think it'll be strange for him? Sirius, I mean," Harry asked as we rode back to the castle.

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. "I don't know it all depends on how the public receives him. Like, whether or not they actually believe the story."

"When d'you think my parents will return to the rest of the world?"

"You haven't asked them that yourself?" I asked in return. He shook his head.

"I figured I was lucky enough to know myself, forget everyone else," he answered. "Though I suppose that that gives me my answer there," his tone was depressed and a little sarcastic.

"They aren't afraid for themselves, you know," I said, looking Harry dead in the eye. "There are plenty of those who already want you dead, Harry, if everyone knew your parents were actually alive it would make it easier for them to find you. Privet Drive is in a muggle area; the world thinks Dumbledore has you hidden away in some random and secluded area, not suburban Whinging,"

"Well, when you put it like that I feel completely safe," he said sarcastically, giving me a look. "And does that even matter? We're telling the world that I'll be living with Sirius and Keena today in any case," We arrived at the gates to the castle and began walking up at a brisk pace. We were running a little behind schedule.

"But that won't be true, Keena isn't living with you," I grinned.

"I suppose I should've figured that we'd be lying to everyone," he said, shaking his head.

"It's a price that comes with so many secrets," I replied as we began to climb the steps to the castle.

"Well, maybe there should be a better solution than just keeping secrets and hiding all the time," he snapped and I stopped to look at him, realizing he wasn't finished. "Maybe we should think about the people we're lying to and how they'll react once they know the truth,"

"We can't avoid everything all at once," I said, trying to calm him down before he got too angry.

"So why bother avoiding anything at all? What if they had stayed and hadn't made you lie? What if you hadn't lied even if they hadn't stayed?"

"Have you talked to them about this?" I asked, frowning.

He shook his head. "What am I supposed to say? Thank Merlin you're alive, how could you do that to me? No, I'm not going to send them down that road. I'm not going to push them away." He looked away from me.

"You already are if you're not being completely honest with them," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Take it from me, I've already been there,"

We looked at each other for a few moments before I removed my hand from his shoulder.

"That may be one of the corniest things I've ever heard," he said, a small smile tugging at his lips. I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "I know what you mean, though. Thanks,"

* * *

_Keena, Sirius and Harry at the Ministry of Magic Conference Room: _

The flashing of the bulbs was beginning to seriously annoy me. It wasn't constant, but every five seconds or so another would go off in a different area in the room. Fudge was droning on and on about how mistakes are terrible and people shouldn't be prejudiced against the ancient pure bloods, never mind the fact that I wasn't a pure blood, and I was about ready to tell him to get on with the apology part. You know, the part where he was supposed to say "I'm sorry I kept you locked up even after the many appeals filed by your clearly sane girlfriend" but I had a feeling he would word it in such a way that he would be left with no blame.

"So, it is with a guilty heart that the Ministry extends their deepest sympathies to both Sirius Black and Keena McIntosh. As well as to young Mr. Harry Potter, their godson, who has been left out of their lives…" and I tuned out again, though the flashes suddenly tripled in number and quills began scratching like mad. I decided instead to remember the look of pure shock on his face when Sirius and I stepped into the room, Harry standing and smiling in between us.

The room suddenly grew louder and I realized that Fudge had finished and we were now about to be devoured by the vultures that were the reporters.

Sirius stepped up to the magical microphone and gave Harry and me an exasperated look before he began pointing at reporters to take questions.

"Mr. Black, will you and Ms. McIntosh be getting married now that this mess is over with? And will you share custody of Mr. Potter?"

_Wow, way to ask one of the few questions I didn't want to hear about today. Kudos to you Miss Neon-Orange-Finger-Nails!_

"That's a rather personal question, but Harry will be living with us regardless," he answered smoothly, giving his signature grin to the reporter who blushed. I did my best not to glare at her. Just because I was technically fourteen and wasn't about to marry the man did not give her permission to look at him like that. He pointed to the next reporter.

"Ms. McIntosh, do you feel that you should be married before living with Mr. Black and raising a child?" I sighed, clearly he did not get the memo that I would not be talking today. I stepped up next to Sirius and adjusted the microphone to my shorter height.

"If marriage is to be a theme today, the answer is no, we do not currently plan on having a wedding. The three of us need to adjust to one another before Sirius and I think of ourselves," I said, hoping to reduce the amount of relationship questions that would be asked.

"Will you be raising him as though he were your daughter?"

Well, that question got us both to shut up pretty quickly. Of everything I had prepared myself to be asked about, questions about her had not been in my head at all. Not many people even remembered about her at this point, or so I had assumed. Apparently I had been wrong. Sirius recovered from the surprise attack first.

"I think you mean to say will we take care of him as though he were our own and the answer to that is certainly yes, Harry is already like a son to us, he has been since he was born,"

"So you don't think that you're only taking him to remind you of what you could have had?" If I could've seen this reporter, I would've sent a hex her way, but the constant flashes kept her hidden.

"It probably will remind us, but we cannot change the past or else I would stop myself from going to Azkaban," there were a couple of laughs and Sirius pointed to the next reporter.

"Do you know where you'll be living?"

"In a house, I assume," Sirius replied smoothly.

"What will you do for a job?"

"That, my friend, is a secret for the moment," he was now wearing an even cockier grin than before and I felt as though I had missed something.

The ceremony ended and we stood for a few more photos before heading back to Hogwarts. Once we got there, however, Sirius told me not to change into Kailey and asked if I would walk with him somewhere for a little bit. I agreed and Harry said something about going to find his parents while we were gone.

We made our way out to the lake and sat down by the old beech tree.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Which it?" I asked, looking over at him. "The marriage part or…her?"

"Her," he answered with a pained sort of expression.

"No…I'd really rather not," I replied, looking away across the lake.

"Remus said you never got past her," he informed me. "Said you didn't know how to cope, and that you wouldn't even talk after he woke you up from nightmares,"

"I can't get past her until I know that I've done all I can to save her," I answered, watching the water hit the shore.

"Keena, you can't depend on that spell, it's been twelve years. Even if you did use that spell there is no guarantee it would work. Not only that, but you would have to find the dementor,"

"No, I'd have to destroy it." I replied, clenching my fists and squeezing my eyes shut. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder and I relaxed a little. "I have to try,"

"And if the dementor got to you first? You carry two souls already, think of what that would mean, twice as many people would be upset. Harry would be twice as upset," he pulled me into a hug and rubbed my arm.

"She could still survive,"

"She's gone,"

I looked up at him and instantly felt guilty as the gaunt look of Azkaban had returned full force to his face.

* * *

The next day began quietly. The six of us were the only ones in the castle with all the teachers having gone to the Ministry for a recertification I hadn't known existed and with Dumbledore off doing something random. Apparently my dad and Trelawney, being the newest teachers, were the only two exempt. So there I was comfortably eating my nice, hot French toast until the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and my dad and Lily came racing into the hall, both of them wearing looks of excitement on their faces. Well, Lily was excited, Snape just looked as happy as he ever did. It was barely nine o'clock and I was still being driven by sleep so I was extremely confused when they rushed over to me and dragged me out of my seat.

"What is going on?" I asked, dazed and slightly disgruntled that I had been removed from my French toast.

They slowed to a speed walk as James, Sirius and Harry called for us to slow down enough so that they could keep up. Remus had gone home, trying to avoid everyone in any way possible.

"We've done it," was all Snape said. _It…? Oh, the potion..._

"And you both think it best to do this in the morning with me on an empty stomach?" I complained. My breakfast would be soggy by the time we got back. Our breakfast. Not just mine, but hers too. We were going to be separated. I paused for a moment as realization came crashing down on me. Then I broke into a sprint, heading for the dungeon in excitement. I came to a crashing halt in front of the portrait as I realized I had lost everyone except for Harry.

"You're excited about this, aren't you?" he asked, laughing.

"Of course I am! It's almost as big as when Keena got her sight back, but more! I will no longer feel as confused when I think and my hormones will be less hormonal! I can be normal again!" I was jumping up and down and Harry was following my movements with his head, making it look like he was nodding in a sort of jerky way.

"Not to mention it will take the awkwardness out of some of the conversations that we have," Harry added. I stopped jumping and tilted my head in a questioning sort of way. "About Sirius, I mean," he said quickly, looking at the ground in what I could only assume to be embarrassment. I didn't have time to question him on this, however, as the adults finally came into view. Lily and my dad were speaking quietly and James and Sirius were nodding every so often.

"Hey! Would you lot hurry it up? I'm not going to be this young forever! Wait…I'm already old…ew…" I frowned and looked at the ground before I snapped my head back up. "Never mind, I won't be that old much longer!" I started jumping up and down again.

"Kailey, calm down," my dad said as he came up to the portrait and muttered the password so low that I couldn't even hear him. I don't know if I considered that paranoid or cautious. Maybe a bit of both…

The six of us went into the living quarters and down into the lab. There were two beds set up right next to each other where the cauldron had been sitting the last time I had come down here. My excitement transformed into nervous energy and I could not stop moving.

"Over here," Snape said, directing me to the bed on the left. I wasn't entirely certain if that was significant or not but I went over and stood next to the bed in any case. "Well you can sit," he said after a moment and I did so.

"Okay, so…what's gonna happen when I drink it or whatever?" I asked, the energy turning into just plain old nerves. I couldn't tell if I was still bouncing or just shaking.

"Well, it will feel very strange," Lily began. "Your entire being should feel as though it were being stretched and it will likely look as though that were taking place as well. If you can envision a sort of spirit that looks and feels like you stepping out of your body then you've got what will be happening. The whole process shouldn't take more than five to ten minutes," she added.

"Will it hurt?" I asked, looking from Lily to Snape.

"We're going to put you under a sleeping spell," Snape answered. "But we aren't entirely certain that you will remain unconscious throughout the—for lack of better wording—duplication,"

"So…it will hurt," I said, taking a deep, steadying breath. And how could it not? Half of me was being ripped out wasn't it? "So who is going to be Keena and who will be me?"

"You're going to be you because originally, Kailey was here first. Keena is like an extra soul so she will be the one to step out of your body before she becomes..." Snape paused, unsure of how to phrase his sentence.

"Solidified," Lily supplied and Snape nodded.

I took another deep breath. "When do we start?"

* * *

_Harry's Point of View: _

My excitement for Kailey and for my godmother had turned directly to fear when I had realized that she was going to be hurt over this. I could tell she was nervous too, she kept taking these deep breaths and couldn't stop her foot from moving, though that might just be left over adrenaline. Snape and my…my mum (it was still strange to even think it) had her lie down on one of the tables. Mum said some quick incantations and just like that my best friend was asleep. Now all of the adults turned to face me, all with a question written on their faces.

"Am I allowed to stay?" I asked, not even sure I wanted to stay.

"You must promise not to do anything, Harry," Mum replied with a serious expression. "That goes for you and Sirius as well, James," she added, turning to face my dad and godfather.

"Define anything," Sirius replied, leaning on a joke almost immediately. That's what I liked most about Sirius I think, he knew how to keep a mood from getting too…serious. Wow. That was going to get on my nerves.

"Black, I swear if you do anything that interferes--" Snape growled. He was more furious than I had ever seen him and this was just him giving a threat. And Kailey actually gets into fights with him? Maybe she doesn't have a sense of real danger after all…

"Calm down, Snape, he won't do anything," Dad cut him off before his threat was complete. Snape huffed angrily but said nothing.

"Can we begin now?" Mum asked pointedly, as though she were talking to bickering little kids. The three men nodded and I made no movement at all.

She and Snape sat Kailey up a little and opened her mouth so that the strange smelling potion could go down her throat easier. Once satisfied that it had all gone down, they laid her back on the bed. I looked at the clock on the wall. Ten more minutes to go…

* * *

_Snape's point of view: _

It had not even been a full twenty seconds when we started to see a reaction. It was not the type of reaction that Lily or I anticipated, however, it looked much worse than we thought it would. Her entire body was shaking violently and it was all I could do to keep myself from reaching out and holding her still. My hand itched to reach for my wand when she started gasping for air, as though she could not get enough into her blood to circulate her entire body. It must have been a side effect of having two persons in one body. I began to wonder if it had been a mistake to allow Potter—er, Harry, that is—to stay and watch.

Three minutes had gone by and we were starting to see a colored but ghost-like figure floating in and out, as though it were trying to break free of Kailey to become just McIntosh. She was panting with effort now and I longed to just take out my wand and stop the entire process. Lily and I had discovered a counter curse just in case something began to seem wrong. Or more wrong than what we thought should be happening.

Five minutes had gone by. That's when she screamed.

* * *

_Sirius' point of view: _

She sounded as though she were on fire. Her screams were echoing off of the dungeon styled walls and Lily took several steps back, nearly walking into James as she did so. Knowing Lily, it was so that she didn't try to take out her wand.

The screams intensified and it was easy to see why as the second spirit had broken free completely in the right hand. There was no outward trace of evidence of anything being wrong except for that second right hand. It was followed slowly by the other limbs and then the head. Keena's eyes were shut tight as her spirit pulled against Kailey's and I imagined she would be screaming too if it weren't for her current lack of body. It may be greedy of me, but I was glad Keena wasn't screaming; it would remind me of Azkaban and the nightmares I used to have of her.

Eight minutes had gone by and the spirits were nearly completely apart.

* * *

_Lily's point of view: _

My heart was beating painfully fast as I was completely aware that I had caused Kailey, Harry's best friend, all of this pain. But it had to be done. I knew it and she knew it. I just hoped my son understood. I knew there was no way he had really forgiven James and me for leaving, it was temporary happiness because we were back. I knew that and I relished it. One day he could forgive us, but that would not be today.

Nine minutes were gone and Keena's spirit was completely separated and now lying on the other bed, beginning to solidify. So why was Kailey still screaming?

* * *

_James' point of view: _

I don't know when exactly, but I had placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and it was a good thing I had. I was now holding him back and I had a feeling that if I hadn't been I would be rushing up to help her as well. She was still screaming even though Keena was already separated and now had a body of her own. She was even breathing. The ten minutes were now up and Snape and Lily rushed forward now, to see what they could do for Kailey.

"Would it do any good to wake her?" I asked, wondering if maybe the whole experience was reminding her of the dementor attack because a soul had been removed.

"No, that might make it worse," Lily answered me. "Severus, get that numbing potion that you keep in those extra hospital stores,"

Snape didn't seem like he was able to completely function, but he found the vial and handed it off to my wife in any case. She struggled, trying to get Kailey to sit up but she couldn't do it on her own. Snape made no move to help as he was shaking himself. I let go of Harry's shoulder and went over, helping Lily pour the potion down the struggling girl's mouth.

As soon as she had swallowed it all she stopped screaming.

I looked over to where my sister was lying to see that she was sitting up and staring wide-eyed at the young girl who she used to be a part of.

* * *

_Keena's point of view: _

The potion that they made Kailey swallow had the most horrid feeling of burning I had ever experienced in all my life. But while my mind cried out from the burning her mind cried out in protest of a terrible feeling of cold. I thought I could make it stop hurting us if I just got far enough away from her. It felt like I had struggled for at least an hour before I found myself floating on my own. I sort of sensed the bed that I knew was there from Kailey's memory rather than saw it. I made my way over to it and laid down, suddenly beginning to feel very heavy. It was the strangest thing I'd ever felt, but it wasn't completely over when a piercing sound broke through my new ears.

My eyes snapped open and I looked at the vaguely familiar ceiling, realizing it was Snape's potion lab. The piercing sound I now recognized as screaming stopped suddenly and I sat up, turning to face Kailey, who now lay silent on her own bed. I wasn't in any pain so why was she?

"Keena?" I jumped a little when I found Sirius was standing right next to me. I looked at him in response. "Do you feel alright?"

"I feel fine," I answered, frowning and looking back at the younger girl.

"So why doesn't she?" Harry asked standing where Kailey had remembered him being just before getting knocked out. He looked frightened, like he'd seen a horror movie come to life. Course, that's probably what the separation had looked like so I wasn't so surprised.

"Is there anything you can tell us Keena?" Lily asked. "Any emotions or pains that you maybe think she might have felt?"

"She was cold," I answered. "It was like I was on fire and she was just…frostbitten all over I suppose you could say. Breaking apart felt as though it would make us better. I don't know anything else, though," I finished, shaking my head.

"What did the two of you normally associate cold with?" Snape asked quietly. Looking at my former enemy I realized that he was very worried for his daughter. His pasty complexion had paled several shades and he would definitely need a calming drought before the day was done.

"Associate with cold? Um…snow?" I asked, not really understanding his question.

"No, not like the weather," he answered, frustrated.

"A feeling then?" he nodded. "Well…it was cold when she was petrified. And then again when--" I stopped myself, biting my lip. Harry couldn't exactly know that he would be travelling back in time accidentally, now, could he? "Well, when she got petrified in any case," I mumbled.

"Any other times?" Lily asked, noticing my hesitation.

"Er…when I woke up after that night with the dementors. The only reason I actually woke up at all was because it had gotten really cold. She must have passed out at that exact moment and that's why I felt the cold," I realized, standing up, a little wobbly, and beginning to pace in thought.

"What does this all mean?" James asked, his brow furrowing as he messed his hair up in thought.

"It means that we have got a bit of research to do," Snape answered. "I do not want to wake her until we know that she will not be in anymore pain,"

"Then it means something else as well," I said, looking over at Lily who nodded.

"What else?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Means we need to go and retrieve the third brain of our Unspeakable group," Lily answered. "He's sulked quite enough," she added, her stereotypical red-headed attitude breaking thru once more.

**Alright, that's the end of this one! Any questions may be submitted via reviews! Also, from now on I will be switching back in forth between the Point of Views of Kailey and Keena! I'll make it as clear as I can about who is talking when, and if you kept up with the switching in this chapter you should do fine. Next up is Chapter 25 in a special Remus vs. whoever-I-put-in-there argument (if you have a preference and review quick enough I might consider using your suggestion)! Don't forget to review! **

**:-D**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Missing Puzzle Piece

**Not mine. **

**Don't forget that the Point of Views will be switching between Kailey and Keena from this point forward in the story! Enjoy!**

_Kailey's Point of View: _

It was freezing and I was shivering. Everything felt heavier and I knew in the back of my mind that I should be crying out in pain. Somehow, though, the pain had stopped and I was left only with the darkness and the cold.

I hoped it warmed up soon…

* * *

_Keena's Point of View: _

It was quickly decided that Snape, Lily and Harry would stay at the castle with Kailey. We all figured that James, Sirius and I were probably the best ones to pull Remus out of his slump considering how long the four of us had been friends. If we couldn't get him to come back willingly then we'd just have Lily go and force him to come. Knowing Remus and how stubborn he was, it just may come to that.

I led the other two back into the living room before stalling by the fireplace, wracking my memories from Kailey to see if she knew where the floo powder was. I ended up spotting it on top of the mantel piece in an ancient looking pot. I took it down and handed it to the other two.

"You had no clue where it was, did you?" Sirius asked.

"Nope," I answered, stepping into the fireplace before flooing over to Remus' house.

I stumbled into the living room and stepped aside, brushing some of the soot off of my robes. I'll admit that though I'd never been terribly graceful, I was stumbling far more than usual. I accounted it to being part of having a new body. I looked up to see Remus aiming a wand at my face.

"Woah, Moony, it's just me," I said, raising my hands in defense. That's when I remembered that Kailey and I shared a wand. Guess who it technically belonged to. Perfect.

He lowered his wand only to raise it again when Sirius stepped out of the fireplace before he was quickly followed by James. "What are you all doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Good to see you too after you disappeared," James replied, rubbing his hair to get the soot out.

"Like you've never done that before," Remus spat back acidly.

"Touché," was James' answer. "You going to lower that any time soon, mate?" he added.

Remus paused. "Anyone else coming thru there?"

"No,"

He lowered the wand. "Now what do you want?" He really had no excuse for his tone, the full moon had already gone by this month.

"We need your help," I said frowning when he began shaking his head.

"I'm not going back there." He turned and sat down on the couch. "And if you three are just here to tell me how I did nothing wrong and I wasn't in control just shove it. I'm not coming back."

"Right, because we're defiantly going to listen to you," Sirius said with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, we haven't even gotten to the news yet,"

"What news?" Remus asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" I asked guiltily.

His face somehow turned even more sour. "The last time you two announced something together like that was when you were pregnant,"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," I snapped. "Now, good or bad?"

"Bad," he answered in response to my temper.

"Kailey is in terrible pain and we don't know how to fix it," James answered.

Remus' anger faltered for a moment and turned to confusion. "I don't understand…what could possibly be good news if you're stuck as Keena?"

"That is the good news," I said. "Kailey and I are now officially separated. Lily and Snape and I need your help figuring out how to fix her."

"Sounds like you've already got three brains, no need for another," he replied sourly.

"Remus this is not about you," James said, growing tired of Remus' attitude. "This is about a fourteen year old girl who used to be a significant part of my sister. Now, you're either going to come willingly or--"

"Or what? You're going to drag the stupid, dangerous wolf along for the ride just because you think he's got nothing better to do with his life?"

"Remus, stop it, you're neither stupid nor dangerous," I said patiently, closing my eyes.

"Then why don't you tell me how many times I almost killed you, Keena, go on. How many times?" he growled.

"I'm not dead, Remus," I replied, glaring at him.

"But you could be!" he shouted, jumping to his feet.

"I could've died a hundred times before and you think that that is going to change?" I shouted back. "Fine, blame yourself for those two times, but do you really want to be partially responsible if Kailey does die this time? Because you couldn't swallow your bloody pride and help? I am ashamed of you, Remus, you're better than this,"

Remus just stared at me, shocked.

"C'mon, I've just remembered I don't have a wand anymore," I directed towards Sirius. "I'll be no help if I haven't got one. We'll be back at the school as quick as we can," I added to James who nodded and went thru the floo to tell the others.

We left Remus standing there, in the same state of shock, heading for Diagon Alley. Lucky for us it was hardly afternoon by the time we reached Ollivander's. The ancient wand maker looked up at us as we entered and his face broke into a wrinkly grin.

"I wondered if I'd ever see you enter my shop, Ms. McIntosh," he said coming to close the blinds to the window display and locking the door. "Your wand arm is the same as it was three years ago?"

I froze before just shruggin it off and shaking my head.

"Should I bother to ask how, sir?" I asked, still upset from arguing with Remus. I wasn't in the mood to play mind games with the old man.

"No, you shouldn't, but I know you're curious so I shall appease you," he said, tossing the tape measure towards me while he scoured the shelves for a wand. "My family has been in the business of selling and making wands for centuries. After a while it becomes easier to match both personality, magical aura as well as physical stature with the right wands. You just so happen to maintain very similar traits in all three areas with Ms. Macauley, far more so than if she were related to you in any way,"

"It's actually Macauley-Snape now," I corrected.

He paused. "Now that does make more sense," he said quietly, more to himself than to us. "And what does it make you? You are clearly separated, not duplicated or else you'd have the same features. Or are you running purely on magic with no blood of your own?"

_No blood of my own…?_

"Sir, you talk as though you've seen this before," Sirius stated suspiciously.

"Wand making is not the only thing to be passed down, my boy," Ollivander replied. "My family tells of one story with a case such as yours, Ms. McIntosh, a young wizard actually could not find a wand because there was no blood within him. He lived as a squib the rest of his days because he refused to learn how to hone his magic properly so that a wand would work with it. This was in the days well before blood replenishing potions, mind you,"

"Is there any point in my trying right now then?" I asked. This was just not my day. First Kailey and her unexplainable condition, then Remus and his overly-guilty stubbornness and now my lack of blood to get a wand. Anything else I could tack on?

"I will tell you what we shall do," he said, stacking up ten boxes. "I assume you both came from Hogwarts seeing as young Mr. Potter is not with you. I shall come to the Hospital Wing tomorrow. That should give you enough time to have the one dose that it should take for your system to begin producing its own life liquids. That way you do not have to sneak into public again and you can settle whatever argument that you two are having with whoever the third party may be,"

I blinked and exchanged a glance with Sirius.

"Sir, are you by any chance related to Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, my lad, but there is one more thing; Ms. McIntosh, you will need a drop of someone else's blood in the replenishing potion so that you have family ties. Your appearance may or may not shift slightly from this, so I recommend it not be Mr. Black if you two ever do participate in matrimony,"

"Alright, then, sir, thank you very much," I said, now wondering who was going to 'adopt' me so to speak. Even without being a fourteen year old I needed to be taken care of. Damn Remus for putting me into a foul mood. "So we'll see you in the Hospital Wing tomorrow at…?"

"Around noon I would say," he said. "People tend to panic whenever I leave the shop for too long so I will just tack on an extra half hour to my lunch break tomorrow. But come, use my floo, in the back here,"

He led us to the back of the room to a small fireplace just large enough to fit into. It was clearly an escape route. Sirius and I went back to Hogwarts, coming in thru Snape's quarters. We headed down to the potions lab where we could hear the others talking in heated discussion. Also often referred to as an argument.

"—if that isn't a bloody wolf with his tail between his legs then I do not know what is!" Snape was shouting at James when we walked thru the door.

"Don't you dare tell me that Remus is a coward, he is only doing what he thinks is best!" James shot back angrily.

"So you agree with him then?" Snape challenged.

"I did not say that, stop twisting my words!"

I sighed heavily and brought a hand to my forehead as the two continued their shouting match, not bothering to stop Sirius when he joined in. I was just thankful that their wands had not been drawn. I looked over to see where Lily and Harry had ended up. Lily was standing over Kailey's bed, muttering to herself, asking Harry questions every so often. When he wasn't answering her, Harry was watching the exchange, looking quite nervous.

"Does anybody here think that this arguing is actually helping the situation?" I finally asked as both sides paused to draw a breath. The three men turned to me and Lily and Harry looked over as well. "I'd just like to point out that the last time any combination of us argued it ended in a dual. Now I don't know about you three, but duking it out in a potions lab is really not on the top of my to do list, especially considering Kailey's current state. And you're all making Harry nervous," I grinned when Harry stuck his tongue out at me.

"Well, it would be a dual by now had someone not confiscated my wand," Snape growled, throwing Lily a look.

"Don't you dare look at my wife like that!" James growled back in reply.

"James, relax, he looks at everybody like that when he's aggravated," I said, rolling my eyes. "Honestly, you're all like a bunch of stupid teenagers," I added under my breath.

"I resent that comment," Sirius huffed, crossing his arms.

I opted to ignore him and headed over to where Lily and Harry were standing. "Any more idea on what's going on?" I asked.

"She still hasn't moved," Harry answered, shaking his head.

"Which could be a good thing because it means we've effectively blocked out the pain for the time being," Lily added, probably more for Harry's benefit. "We should move her up to the Hospital Wing,"

"I have all of the necessary potions here," Snape said, coming to stand at the end of the bed. "There is no point in moving her,"

"Except this is a dungeon," James muttered. Snape was about to retort when Lily cut him off.

"No, he's right, the surroundings could help her. Windows, sunshine, and fresh air should all be more beneficial than a potions lab with Merlin knows what sort of fumes left over from past potions. I know you've taken all the necessary precautions," she said, holding up her hand when Snape opened his mouth in argument. "It doesn't change that you can't get rid of every vapor and we need a clean environment if we're going to make her better more efficiently,"

"Yeah, and I've got to meet Ollivander in the Hospital Wing tomorrow afternoon in any case," I put in. Everyone but Sirius looked at me as though I'd grown an extra head. "Kailey and I can't exactly share a wand, can we?"

"Well, sure that makes sense, but in the Hospital Wing?" James asked. "That makes zero sense,"

"Kailey and I were one body, right? Well, she still has that body and that life force. I've only taken enough magic to give myself a body but nothing else," I explained. "I'm running, my organs are running, purely on magic at this point,"

"Of course," Lily said, going wide-eyed. "You've taken some magic and she's taken everything else…"

"That's why her body is still in pain," I replied, catching onto Lily's epiphany. "Her body is used to having twice the normal amount of magic to block things out..."

"She's magically exhausted whereas you've got too much at the moment," she added.

"Too much or just enough?" I asked, frowning.

"It's probably better not to test it," Lily said, nodding to herself. "But what do we use to give you blood? A replenishing potion? That would only work if we gave you something…something for the potion to build on…"

"Ollivander said something about a drop of someone else's blood being necessary," I said, remembering the old man's words. "Something about family ties or whatever,"

"Yes, that makes perfect sense," she agreed. "And once we've got you all squared away, we can probably help her along to regenerate her own magic back if she is still exhausted by tomorrow,"

We grinned at each other before one of the boys coughed. The four of them were all staring at us with various faces of confusion.

"Let me see if I understand all of this," Harry said at last when none of them said anything. "You don't have any blood in your system, but you have enough magic to keep you going at the moment, and you just need a potion to fix that," I nodded and he continued. "Kailey doesn't have enough magic so she's in more pain than she should be and all that she needs to do is rest," again, I nodded. "Alright, when do we move upstairs?"

"Potter, consider yourself lucky that you received your mother's intelligence," Snape commented.

And so commenced the arguing once more.

* * *

We finally got Kailey up to the Hospital Wing via levitation gurney and had everything set up in a matter of minutes. Everyone's moods seemed to have lightened up considering we had solved the most difficult part of the puzzle, though we had to wait for Madame Pomfrey to return in order to figure out the proper treatment. We were thinkers, not healers.

Snape had brought up a fresh batch of blood replenishing potion after we had all eaten lunch, and James had volunteered a drop of his blood. We had always been introduced as siblings, so we figured why not make it permanent?

The blood red of the potion changed into a more scarlet color once James' part was added in and the potion no longer smelled as metallic. I looked at the goblet for a moment before looking back up at the others, all of whom were staring at me as I sat on my old Hospital Wing bed.

"If I drink this, will I end up with the cursed Potter hair?" I asked skeptically.

James frowned. "I don't know, there hasn't been a girl born into the family in generations, possibly centuries," he admitted.

"Well, those odds make me feel better about this," I answered, frowning into the goblet. "Well, bottom's up," I said, tipping my head back and draining the goblet. It tasted as metallically as it had smelled, but there was also a certain flavor that I couldn't identify. It reminded me of Potter Mansion, however, so I dismissed the odd taste. I put the goblet down onto the table next to the bed and looked at the others. "Now what?"

"Didn't you three think things through when you were Unspeakables?" Sirius asked.

"No, that was always Remus," Lily answered shaking her head. "Keena, do you feel alright?"

I had slumped back onto the bed and was currently rubbing my forehead. "I can feel it rushing to my head and all my limbs," I answered. It was an aching sort of feeling. More of an annoyance everywhere except my head, which was throbbing. "Must be why Ollivander said he'd come tomorrow,"

"Is it anything more than a headache?" Sirius asked, his voice full of concern. I shook my head in reply. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

"It's not even two in the afternoon," I answered before attempting to suppress a yawn.

"You should lie down, let the blood figure out how to circulate," Snape suggested from his seat next to Kailey's bed.

I did so without hesitation and soon sleep overtook me.

* * *

_Kailey's point of view:_

It scared me at first when the cold began receding. I didn't know quite what to make of it. It was happening so slowly that I hadn't even noticed it at first but now I felt much warmer in my core, but everything else was now intensified. It was like the cold was trying to fight back and in places I was sure it was winning. It was still very dark…

* * *

_Keena's point of view: _

I awoke to the sunlight glaring in my face. I felt a strange sense of déjà vu and realized that the same thing had happened to Kailey not even a week ago. I sat up and stretched, throwing the blanket off of myself that someone had covered me with. Looking around the room, I saw Snape by Kailey's bed once again and Sirius was sitting next to mine. The others must have been in Gryffindor's chambers.

I hopped off of the bed and went into the bathroom, intent on figuring out what I looked like. I couldn't help the little gasp that escaped my mouth. I looked more like a Potter, that was for certain. My usually black hair was considerably lighter, closer to Mrs. Potter's hair color than to Mr. Potter's and it was thankfully going to be manageable. My eyes were no longer blue, but the warm, dark chocolate brown that Mr. Potter had had when he was alive. My skin was also fairer than it had been, but the overall layout of my face made me recognizable as Keena McIntosh, though I suppose it should be Keena Potter now.

I freshened up a little, washing my face and rinsing out my mouth before going back into the Hospital Wing's main room. I went to look at my watch only to realize that it was on Kailey's wrist. It seemed that I would be going to Diagon Alley a lot over the course of the week. I went over to my bed and took Sirius' wand off of the bedside table to conjure myself a new watch. Once I was satisfied with it, I put his wand back and busied myself with setting the time to match the clock that hung on the wall.

I was just wondering what to do with myself next when I heard a groan come from Kailey's bed. Picking Sirius' wand up, just in case, I went over to her to see if she was waking up. She moaned again and I went around to wake Snape up.

"Severus," I whispered, shaking him. He growled in response. "C'mon, your daughter is making noises,"

His eyes opened blearily. "What?"

"Kailey, she's waking up, I think," I said, keeping my voice low.

As if on cue, she groaned again before opening her eyes. "Water?" she asked, her voice cracking from either lack of use or from all the screaming she did yesterday.

I went to the bathroom and grabbed a goblet and brought it back over to her. "_Aguamente," _I muttered, pointing Sirius' wand into the goblet and filling it with the cool water.

"I thought you didn't have a wand yet?" Snape asked.

"I don't, this is Sirius'," I said, handing the goblet to Kailey's waiting hands. "Drink it slowly," I advised when she began to gulp it all down.

Once she was done with it she yawned and leaned back into the pillow. "Who are you?"

"I'm Keena," I answered with a grin. "Don't you remember? We're separate now,"

"Of course I remember," she said before yawning again. "You look different is all,"

"We'll tell you about that later, I think you should probably go back to sleep," I told her, taking the goblet from her hands. She nodded numbly before falling back asleep.

"What do we do now?" Snape asked, staring at his daughter.

"We wait," I answered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "From what I remember, you've been a good father so far,"

"How upset is she really that I am giving her up again?" he asked.

"She's taking it harder than she'll ever let you know,"

"You'll look after her wherever I send her?"

"Yeah,"

He nodded and went silent.

"Where is it you're trying to send her in any case?"

* * *

It was about nine in the morning when Madame Pomfrey came into the Hospital Wing in her nursing uniform. She bustled right over to me and made me lie down flat, taking the pillow out from under my head and tossing it at Sirius who woke up with a swear.

"Er…what are you doing exactly?" I asked as she began waving her wand over me. "And where have you been this entire morning?"

"She has been with us, discussing what after affects there could be," Dumbledore's voice rang through the room. I was currently having my eyes checked by the medi-witch.

"I assume Lily is part of the us?" I asked looking over before giving a glare and lying back down. "Come out of the den then?"

"I guess I deserved that," Remus answered as he and Dumbledore walked over to us. "And no, we haven't seen Lily or James or even Harry yet today."

"Well, if you had come last night then you would've known that we already figured out what was wrong with her and myself," I said, sitting up and pushing away Pomfrey's hands as she tried to make me lie back down. "I'm an adult, Poppy, remember?" I reminded her and she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Keena you could still--" Dumbledore paused mid-sentence and frowned.

"Yes?" I asked, growing a little uncomfortable when I realized they were all staring at me.

"You look like…a Potter," Remus said. "How?"

"She took a blood replenishing potion when she and Lily figured out that she was running only on magic. They put a drop of James' blood in it so that the potion would have something to work with. This is the only after affect that we expect," Sirius explained, yawning at the end.

"And what about Kailey?" Pomfrey asked, turning her attention to the sleeping teen.

"She's magically exhausted," Snape said. "We weren't sure if she should just rest so we brought her up to you, Poppy,"

"Rest and a couple of light potions will do the trick, certainly," Pomfrey said, returning to her nurse mode. "Has she woken up at all?"

"Just this morning, we gave her some water," I said.

"Very good," she said before taking out her wand and running some diagnostic spells. "Keena, Sirius, Remus, you may all leave if you wish," she added.

"Wait, an actual dismissal?" I asked grinning. "Wow, I don't think I've ever had one of those before,"

"Take advantage of it, because it is likely you will never get one again," Pomfrey informed me. I didn't need telling twice.

**So that's the end of this one! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and please continue doing so! Next is chapter 26! **

**:-D**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six: Living Conditions

'**T Ain't Mine. **

**Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Oh, and the last chapter is on the way soon too! I'll let you know the name of the next story asap, kay? Enjoy! **

_Kailey's Point of View: _

The second time I woke up I was feeling much better, but still very tired. My throat was feeling a little dry again, though, so I forced my eyes open and looked right at Snape. Before I could even open my mouth, he handed me a goblet, which I drained within seconds before spluttering. It was not water.

"What is that?" I choked out, making a face and thrusting the goblet back towards him.

"A potion designed to help your magic heal faster," he answered, pushing the goblet back towards me. "You need to finish it off,"

I made another face and looked in the goblet to see the pukish yellow stuff bubbling back up at me as though it were innocent of any crime. Such as tasting like warm, lemon-mint flavored cough syrup. Yuck.

"Can't I just have water?" I asked, grimacing as my dad shook his head. I sighed and downed the rest of it in one gulp before coughing again, noticing the sound of a door opening. "Now may I?"

"Here," he said, handing me a goblet. I went to drink it before I realized it was still empty.

"Dad, hate to break it to you, but you gave me an empty cup," I growled. Someone laughed and I looked over to see Sirius, Remus, Harry, Lily, James and Keena all heading towards the bed. "Would any of you care to drink the potion I just took and then be given an empty glass void of water?" I asked, with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Snape, I didn't know you knew how to play a prank," James said instead of answering me while Lily took the goblet from my hands and filled it with water.

"How would it have been possible for me not to learn, having experienced so many of them?" Snape replied a little more waspishly than I had expected. Apparently they were no longer avoiding getting angry with one another.

"Why is everyone in here?" I asked, curious as to why anyone would be in the Hospital Wing if they didn't have to be. That and I didn't want to see James and my dad break out into an argument. Frankly, I was just too tired to deal with that at the moment.

"What, we aren't allowed to come and visit?" Lily asked.

"No, you gave me water, not an icky potion, you're allowed so long as I don't have to study," I answered with a grin. Harry made a sound of indignation. "Harry, you were not included in the everyone, I'd be insulted if you weren't here,"

"As you should be," he replied and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, James is here because Lily is, Lily is because Harry is, Harry is because you are, Remus is because…I don't know, Sirius is because I am and I'm here because Ollivander is bringing me a new wand," Keena rattled off. "Remus, why are you here?" she added, turning her suddenly brown eyes to said werewolf in question.

"First you want me here and now you don't, would you make up your mind?" he answered, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, I thought that bipolar thing was due to having two souls,"

"Hey!" Keena and I said in unison.

"I wonder how often that will happen," Lily wondered aloud.

"Probably a lot," Keena said with a shrug. Her skin was lighter too. What the heck?

"Keena, why do you look so different?" I asked, tilting my head to see if it was just the light. It wasn't.

"You are looking at the newest addition to the Potter family, the first girl in centuries," James said grandly, pulling his now blood sister into a one-armed hug.

"Perfect, another one," Snape mumbled though everyone ignored him.

"So it was a potion?" I asked.

"Yeah, a blood replenishing one. You kept all of it for yourself, but not enough magic," Sirius informed me. "Which is why you've been sleeping all day," he added.

"So who figured that out?" I asked, looking around.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, sounding a little dejected.

"It clearly wasn't you, Sirius, I may not remember everything perfectly, but you were definitely not the smartest one of the group," I answered, causing Lily and Keena to burst out laughing.

"So who do you think it was who came up with all the pranks, then?" he asked, clearly expecting me to say it was him.

"Well, in all technicality, Remus was always the one to figure out how do to things so that they would work," I said slyly. "And I do recall you and James always talking as though you were Fred and George Weasley whenever the two of you wanted to pull off another prank," I added. "Never once was it you all by yourself, Mr. Black,"

"Are you calling me old?" he accused.

I just grinned before I noticed green flames coming from the fireplace before Ollivander appeared. He stepped out of the fireplace and shook the soot from his silver hair before raising his eyes to absorb our strange little party.

"My, my, if it isn't James and Lily Potter," he muttered in fascination rather than shock. That just made him that much more likely to be related to Dumbledore in my opinion. "It would have been treat enough for me just to see young Harry once again, but this is more than I could have expected," he walked over with a sort of glide to his step and grasped hands with James before taking Lily's hand and pressing a light kiss to it. He gave a small wink to Harry who didn't seem to know how to take it so he just gave an equally small smile. "And Ms…Snape, is it now? Yes, I do see a slight relation to how you and your father carry yourselves, not to mention the strength in magic which your wands hold. I trust you are much better than the last I heard of you?"

"Yes, sir," I replied quietly. Man still gave me the creeps even if he wasn't in a dusty old wand shop.

"Very good, now, Ms…Potter," he said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. Keena grinned at her new name. "I've brought several wands here for you to try, though I think it will likely be this one here," he explained while flicking his wand at the small box, causing it to grow into a crate filled with wands all inside their own individual boxes. He picked up the one on the top and opened it saying, "Mahogany, phoenix tail feather and nine inches, it's also quite pliable,"

He handed Keena the reddish colored wand and she took it in her hands for a moment before she gave it a great, sweeping wave and a shower of red and gold sparks dusted all throughout the Hospital Wing. Once the glittering dust had settled she looked around her to see that everything (and everyone) was covered.

"Sorry," she grinned.

"Liar," Sirius muttered, shaking his head and causing some of the glitter to float around his head before falling closer to the ground as Remus sneezed, getting the dust everywhere.

She gave a second wave of the wand and the room was clean once more. Ollivander grinned and placed the shrinking charm back onto the crate before pocketing it once more.

"How does it feel compared to your old one?" he asked.

"Actually, it feels much stronger," Keena informed him, still holding her wand by her side. "Thank you so much, sir,"

"Not at all, it is what I do," he answered, waving off her gratitude with a small bow.

"What do I owe you?" she insisted, trying to fish something out of her pockets. Something that probably wasn't even there judging by how far she was reaching into them.

"Not a Knut, my dear, that wand was made for you generations ago; meant for the first witch brought in, not necessarily born, by blood to the Potter family," he informed her. "It was paid for when it was commissioned. I daresay it is no mistake seeing as Mr. Potter's wand is made of the same wood, the same tree in fact, as well as the fact that the phoenix feather is cousin to the one which donated his own feather to young Mr. Potter's wand. Yes, you certainly do belong in this family,"

If anything this made the four Potters standing in the room grin much more widely.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View: _

A couple of days later Kailey was finally allowed out of the Hospital Wing. In celebration, we all headed out to the small cabin which had been home to Lily and James for so long. I say celebration because we were going to close it and destroy the horcruxes. Well, Harry and Kailey didn't exactly know about that part, though she might have a better idea of it than he did.

James and Sirius had turned into their animagus forms and were fooling around, amusing Harry and Kailey as they play fought. Lily, Remus and I were a little behind the group discussing how we were going to proceed with the destruction of the horcruxes.

"Is there any way we could get basilisk venom from out of the chamber?" Remus asked.

"I doubt it, you can't get in there without a parselmouth and the only one we know of is Harry," I replied.

"What about dragon blood? Do you think that could help?" Lily suggested, clearly not liking the idea of Harry going back down into the chamber.

"Dragon blood isn't a poisonous liquid, it'd probably end up strengthening the power of the damned items," Remus said, shaking his head. "Keena, you have no idea at all how they were destroyed?"

I shook my head. "I only remember bits and pieces of the future at this point, I've been forgetting more and more every day. You don't think that's been happening to Kailey too, do you or if this is a bad thing?"

"No, and she's been forgetting about what we were like and what we did when she was in our time. It's an aftereffect, she'll eventually just have her memories and you'll just have yours," Lily answered.

"Either way, that doesn't help us with our current issue," Remus said. "I don't much like the idea of just stabbing them with Gryffindor's sword, but that seems like our best bet at this moment,"

"I don't like gambling," I grumbled as we caught up to the others who had stopped in front of the cabin.

"So this is where you've lived?" Harry asked as James and Sirius turned back into humans. "It's a bit small, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it was just me and your mum up until this past fall," James said, going up the steps and opening the door.

Harry, Kailey and I waited in the living room while Lily, James and Sirius went to pack up their belongings that they planned to take to the mansion. Remus went to the closet to pack away the horcruxes. Harry looked up at the mantel and his jaw dropped.

"Where did all of those come from?" he asked, going to look at the pictures that ranged from the time he was a baby up until the present. Remus had even managed to send them a picture of Harry winning the Quidditch cup.

"Don't you remember when you were little you would go to the park sometimes? Well, I babysat for some of my old school friends and I would take their children to the same park. I managed to snap pictures of you when I saw you," I explained. "Then I would make copies and send them off to your parents,"

"Aw, Harry, what a cute picture," Kailey said, pointing to one which had a baby Harry with birthday cake frosting all over his face, James laughing with his face covered as well. "How old was he?"

"That was his first birthday," I said grinning at the look of embarrassment on Harry's face. "You didn't honestly think that there were no embarrassing pictures of you, did you Harry?"

"It was more of a hope, really," he answered to his feet.

A couple of minutes later we were walking away from the cabin. All of the pictures, much to Harry's dismay, had been packed safely away with Lily's belongings.

Later that afternoon, Dumbledore came into Gryffindor's chambers and asked to speak to all of the adults. Basically he kicked Kailey and Harry out of the rooms, telling them to go to either Snape's quarters or to Gryffindor Tower. The two exchanged confused glances before heading off.

Once the door shut Dumbledore put up a silencing charm. "Now, we must carefully handle the destruction of these dangerous items. Do any of you have a room which you think we could take care of this in?"

I thought for a moment as the others all looked to me, clearly expecting me to remember something. Then it hit me. "The Room of Requirement," I said.

"The what?" Lily asked, frowning.

"It's a room that will transform into whatever you need it to be. We could just get it to become a place in which we can safely destroy pieces of Voldemort's soul and take care of it there," I said excitedly.

"Brilliant, where is it?" Sirius asked. I frowned.

"You don't remember, do you?" Remus suggested quietly. I shook my head. "Is there anyone who would know?"

"Houselves most likely know of its existence," Dumbledore answered when I didn't reply.

"I think you're right," I said after a moment. "I think it was a house elf who'll tell them of it," I added, trying to remember.

"Which houself?" Dumbledore quizzed me.

"Sir, take a guess," I answered with a grin.

"Dobby," he said in realization. There was a loud crack and suddenly the little elf was standing before us. "Dobby, I have a favor to ask of you,"

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View: _

"What d'you suppose their talking about?" Harry asked as we headed up to the Common Room.

"I dunno," I answered with a shrug. "I haven't been remembering things like that lately," I added.

"But you still remember things that are going to happen?"

"Yeah, just not things from the time when Keena and the others were younger," I answered with a shrug.

"It's probably nothing then," he answered and I nodded.

"Doesn't help my curiosity at all, though," I said and he nodded this time.

"Hey, d'you think we have to stay in the common room?"

"Probably that or go outside," I answered. "Maybe,"

"Let's go outside then," he said, though he kept heading for the tower.

"So why exactly are you going up still?" I asked.

"My trunk is still up there," he answered.

"So? What could you possibly…need…your Firebolt?"

"Yeah, we're going flying," he answered. But one word just did not sound right to me.

I laughed. "You say that as though I'm actually going to go into the air,"

"Considering the fact that next year's Quidditch team is in need of a Keeper and a Catcher I'd say you're going to be getting into the air," he stated with a shrug.

"But—"

"Password?" the Fat Lady interrupted.

"Dumbledore said there are no passwords in the summer months," I answered.

The Fat Lady nodded and let us in.

"Now, where were we?"

"You were just agreeing to go flying," he said, running upstairs.

"Was not," I called after him.

"Were too," he called back.

"Was not," I yelled as he came back into view, his Firebolt over his shoulder.

"Were too," he was walking towards the portrait.

"Was not," I said firmly, as the Fat Lady closed behind us.

"Was not,"

"Were too,"

"Ha! You agreed, let's go," he said.

"That doesn't count!" I groaned in frustration.

We continued arguing all the way down to the Quidditch pitch and onto the field. Harry was just not getting it at all.

"I don't think you understand the fact that I do not like heights, nor have I ever nor will I ever," I said, folding my arms.

"C'mon, Kailey, at least try it?" he pleaded, making big puppy-dog eyes. They were, unfortunately, extremely effective because of their vibrant green color.

"Well, even if I agreed, which I haven't, you only have one broom," I stated.

He frowned. Clearly he hadn't thought of that.

"Then I guess we'll just have to share," he shrugged.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked, knowing that I had a memory somewhere of Keena nearly falling off when she and Sirius had gone up together once.

He shook his head. "Don't you trust me?"

Damn it.

"Of course I trust you," I answered immediately, not liking where this conversation was heading at all.

"Well, then let's go," he said, mounting the broom and gesturing for me to sit in front of him. "You can sit up front so that you can see,"

"You mean so I don't squeeze you to death like I nearly did on Buckbeak," I grumbled.

"Well, yeah that too," he answered with a grin. "C'mon, it won't bite,"

I bit my lip but walked over and mounted in front of him. "If you do any sharp dives—"

"Here we go!" he shouted, taking off into the air at a break-neck speed. The analogy alone made me wish I had made a better argument…

* * *

_Keena's Point of View: _

We found the Room of Requirement with Dobby's help and were now standing behind a magically fortified wall designed by the room itself. The horcruxes were on the other side of the room and Remus was carefully studying a text that had information on the damned items. He finally snapped the book shut and grinned at us all.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, impatient from all the waiting.

"Fiendfyre," he answered simply. "The room will stop the fire from spreading and the ring and cup will be completely destroyed,"

"Brilliant, so you know how to cast the curse?" James asked. Remus nodded.

"Should we maybe just do one at a time, just in case?" Lily asked.

"I highly doubt that that would make a difference," Dumbledore stated fairly.

"If you say so," I muttered, not at all convinced.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get rid of them," Sirius said.

After requesting that the room keep the fiendfyre from spreading beyond the two horcruxes, Remus set off the curse. Within moments I found myself witnessing the largest explosion that I would ever see…

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View: _

Originally I had thought that we would at least stay near the Quidditch field. Oh, how wrong I had been.

We were currently racing high above the grounds of Hogwarts, heading towards the castle at a speed that no snitch could outrace. I was clutching onto the broom handle chanting to myself that I was okay and I was not going to fall. Unfortunately, Harry didn't have a very good track record for not falling when he was by himself on a broom. Needless to say, I did not believe a word I said to myself.

"Harry, the tower!" I screamed as we headed straight for one of the highest towers at Hogwarts. He only laughed and pulled the broom up so that we were completely vertical, riding so that we were parallel to the tower.

Suddenly he circled out of the jet-like race and paused in the air.

"Are you alright?" he asked, laughing. "You're shaking,"

"Then why did you ask?" I replied shakily. "Merlin and Founders, Harry, I knew you liked flying but I never realized that you were mad!"

"We haven't fallen, though, have we?" he responded cheekily.

I looked over my shoulder at him to raise an eyebrow at his smirk. "You're just lucky that I thought to put my hair up this morning, otherwise you'd've choked on it all by now,"

He just laughed. "Then I think that makes you the lucky one considering I actually know how to fly,"

"Who ever said that I couldn't?"

"You've never been on a broom before," he answered, shaking his head.

"Neither had you and you went and caught the bloody rememberall," I replied, sticking out my tongue.

He opened his mouth to reply when a great booming noise erupted from somewhere within the castle. At first it sounded like a rumble of thunder when suddenly a window just below where we were floating shattered and suddenly it was like a volcano was erupting. Harry grabbed the handle of the broom and told me to lean forward and we took off away from the castle as fast as the Firebolt would take us. We were over the Forbidden Forest in a matter of seconds before Harry turned the broom around so that we could see what was going on.

There was pitch black smoke billowing out of the broken window with two streaks of green light snaking in and around the smoke. The smoke was suddenly enveloped in a bright orange glow of fire before all traces of the explosion disappeared completely.

"What was that?" I breathed out once everything was quiet again.

"I don't know," Harry answered, sounding awestruck.

Moments later there were loud cracks heard all coming from Hogsmeade. We watched as what must have been twenty Aurors came swarming towards the gate, looking like nothing more than ants because they were still so far away.

"Harry, they can't know about what was going on," I said, suddenly. I wasn't sure but I felt as though whatever the others were doing was top secret. "C'mon, we've got to warn them!"

He swerved the broom around and raced us back to the castle in record time, the Aurors still far enough away that they probably didn't even notice us. We sprinted into the castle and came sliding to a halt when my dad came out of nowhere, looking angry that Harry and I weren't somewhere safe.

"Didn't they tell you—?"

"Dad, the ministry is here!" I panted. "We've got to tell them! They can't be seen, no one can know what they've been doing!" I finished in a rush. His face paled and he nodded once before sending off a patronus.

Moments later Fawkes appeared in a golden flash and landed on my shoulder. Harry and Snape each touched a feather and we were transported to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View_

The fire extinguished itself and we looked around at one another. We were all covered in soot but we were all also grinning big and goofy smiles.

"Three down," James said, referring to the diary.

"And likely four to go," I finished.

"Kill-joy," Sirius muttered.

The glass-like wall had shattered due to the first wave of heat that rolled off of the fiendfyre, making quite the explosion. Moments later the room had been filled with green light, encompassing the entire room. I had held my breath as it filled everywhere else in sight when suddenly a big, billowing black cloud of smoke had emerged from the center of the fire, sucking in all of the green light. That was when the window had shattered.

Now the entire room was black, but it was empty and everyone inside was safe. Lily had made to fix the window only to see that it had already fixed itself and everyone was now celebrating. Naturally, that's when the silver patronus had come into the room. Those four little words uttered in Snape's voice sent waves of panic through the room.

"The Aurors are here,"

Dumbledore had summoned Fawkes to him and the six of us were in his office. He then sent Fawkes to the Great Hall where, for some bizarre reason, Kailey, Harry and Snape were. Moments later the other three had joined us as well.

"Why weren't you two inside the Common Room?" Lily demanded immediately.

"If we hadn't been outside we wouldn't've seen the Aurors," Kailey answered. "I'm not sure why, but I feel like whatever you guys just did was extremely illegal, not to mention I thought that you and Mr. Potter wanted to stay secret,"

"Kailey is right," Dumbledore said. "However, we must explain the explosion somehow,"

"How do we explain without making them want to take Harry from Sirius and me?" I asked, worried.

"Say I did it," Snape suggested immediately. "A potions accident or something," he elaborated.

"But then you could lose your job," Kailey argued, and then her eyes widened. "You could lose me!" She was right, and by the sound of it she was very upset about the prospect, not that I blamed her for that in the least.

"Kailey, this gives your father the excuse that the rest of the world needs for you not to live with him," Dumbledore said quietly. "It will also keep his position with the Slytherins safe,"

She opened her mouth but could think of no reply so she shut it again.

"Headmaster! The Aurors are on their way," one of the old portraits announced. "The others will need to leave now or risk being discovered,"

"Then there is no time to waste," Dumbledore replied. "Severus, you stay here, Lily and James go to the chambers, stay there until someone comes to get you. Kailey, Harry, Keena, Remus and Sirius you must go to Gryffindor Tower. Clean yourselves up, your presence will most likely be wanted very shortly,"

It was as though Dumbledore were running a fast paced mission once more and as soon as he was finished we all made a quick exit. Thank Merlin the Aurors didn't know about all the secret passage ways.

We were silent the entire way to the Tower and the Fat Lady admitted us without question of a password, reminding me of how the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office did the same thing.

Remus, Sirius and I performed quick cleaning spells on ourselves so that we would look more presentable. Kailey and Harry sat down on the couches, Kailey with her head in her hands in worry. She still had no idea where she was going to go.

"Should we tell her?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Not yet, we should wait for it to be official," I answered in kind. "Remus, are you going to come with us when Dumbledore calls us down?"

He shook his head. "A werewolf would not help your case at all," he replied. "And don't bother arguing it you know it's true,"

"Unfortunately," I replied bitterly.

Within the next five minutes, the portrait door opened and admitted Nymphadora Tonks.

"Tonks, long time no see," I said excitedly. We hadn't worked together in two years and I was happy to meet the clumsy witch again.

"I'll say, you Unspeakables really know how to disappear when you want to," she answered, coming over to give me a hug. "But I'm actually here about that explosion; you must've heard it,"

"Yeah, what was that?" Sirius answered.

"Apparently Snape screwed something up in the dungeons," she replied, shaking her head. "Sounds like something I'd do to be honest," she added.

Sirius smirked. "You always were a bit clumsy,"

"A bit," I snorted and Tonks laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm supposed to be sending you two to Dumbledore's office. Kingsley is down there with a couple of others and Snape as well. They want to…er," she paused as she looked around and found Kailey and Harry sitting on the couches, both looking at her expectantly. "Well, you'll find out when you get there,"

"Alright, thank you Tonks," Sirius said, giving a nod to the others as we headed for the portrait once more.

* * *

_Kailey's point of view_

I was miserable. Now the ministry was going to forcibly take me away from my dad and I really would have nowhere to go. A ward of the ministry, not something I ever really planned on becoming. The only thing that would be worse would be if they just sent me to America to stay there permanently. I really felt as though Dumbledore had not thought this through enough.

"Why are they going to see Dumbledore?" Harry asked Tonks, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her as well, dreading the answer.

"They…well, why don't we start with introductions," she floundered, clearly uncomfortable with talking about this. "I'm Auror Tonks, but you can just call me Tonks,"

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry answered, reaching to shake her hand as she came over to sit down on a chair, Remus following her.

"Remus Lupin," he said, when she turned to him second. Her hair turned a dark shade of red when he took her hand for a moment before she caught herself and her hair turned bright pink.

"I'm Kailey Snape," I replied, not bothering with the handshake. "Are they going to take me away?" I didn't want to see her trying to beat around the bush.

Her hair turned from its vibrant pink to a faded blue. I knew it.

I sighed and put my head back into my hands, not even moving when someone's hand began rubbing gentle circles on my back for comfort. I gave another great sigh before sitting up. Harry's hand remained on my back in a comforting gesture and I gave him a small smile of thanks. I looked over at Tonks, whose hair had turned from faded blue to a brighter blue.

"Don't worry, kid, I'm sure Dumbledore will have it all figured out," she informed me.

"Then why the blue hair?" I quizzed. Remus looked over at her with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

She blushed. "Sorry, couldn't help it," she answered with a shrug.

"Tonks is right, Kailey, Dumbledore will have everything taken care of," Remus nodded in agreement getting the conversation back on track.

"He better, he owes me," I muttered, slumping forward once more, placing my elbow on my knee and my hand underneath my chin.

* * *

_Keena's Point of View:_

"I'm afraid I don't understand what is going on here," Sirius said, acting his part. "Why would you need to ask us about the explosion if the headmaster has already told you it has been taken care of?"

Kingsley glanced at a murderous looking Snape before turning back to face Sirius and me. "The minister has decided that the living conditions which Ms. Snape has been subjected to are not the safest and for that reason he has ordered that she be taken out of his custody immediately—"

"Do not play that game with me, Shacklebolt," Snape spat and two of the Aurors stood up straighter, gripping their wands at their sides. "The minister has been looking for this excuse since this past fall when he was unable to locate not only Black but Potter as well, meanwhile my daughter and myself, whom he still considers a death eater, located Potter all too easily for his liking,"

"Severus," Dumbledore warned gently, though his eyes were blazing as he turned his gaze back to Kingsley who shifted uncomfortably as the Aurors behind him lowered their wands in guilt. "The Aurors did not request your presence, Sirius, I did. I believe that it would be more beneficial to both Harry and Kailey if you would take her in for the time being. Kingsley has already agreed to this arrangement and I will tell the minister myself, if you both are willing to accept,"

"Of course we will take her, Professor," I answered with a grin.

"Excellent," Dumbledore stood up, rubbing his hands together. "Now, shall I escort you to the entrance, Auror Shacklebolt?"

**That is the end of this one! I know it's kind of long but I hope you enjoyed it just the same! Please review and remember that the end is nearing (probably in the next chapter or two)! Next comes 27! **

**:-D**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven: Moving On

**I still do not own this at all. **

**Here's the last one! Look for information regarding the next story at the bottom of the chapter once you've finished it! Enjoy! **

_Kailey's Point of View: _

"Please try to behave while you live with them, they are doing us a great favor by taking you in like this," Snape said as we said our goodbyes just outside of Dumbledore's office. The others were already at Potter Mansion, waiting for me to arrive.

"I'm not making any promises," I said solemnly, giving him a weak grin. I felt guilty for leaving, especially considering I was leaving with my best friend and his old enemies. It felt a little wrong to be excited to live in Potter Mansion again, not that I remembered the first time anymore.

"Just please be safe," he said quietly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I wish it didn't have to be this way,"

I fingered the necklace he had given me for Christmas, willing myself not to become visibly upset. No need to make him feel worse. "C'mon, Dad, I'll be back here before you know it, bugging the crap out of you when I make you take points from Slytherin,"

He smirked and ruffled my hair despite my protests. "Why so concerned with your hair? Are you going on a date?"

"Dad!" I cried, turning bright red. A year ago, this behavior from Snape would have scared the crap out of me, now though, it seemed almost normal. Almost.

He laughed and, with the smallest of hesitations, pulled me into a hug. "I'll miss you," he murmured. "Be good,"

"I will," I answered.

"Go on, they are waiting,"

* * *

_Keena's Point of View: _

"Welcome home masters and mistresses!" squeaked six voices as soon as I stepped through the fireplace.

They all stood at attention, Bambly standing at the head of the small group as the head elf. There were a few more additions meaning that little elflets had been born and there had been marriages so instead of six elves there were probably fifteen of them total. They were wearing the Potter crest on their tea towels and the former Potter elves looked incredibly happy to be back. Skippy and Twinkie waved at me enthusiastically and I grinned back at the two of them. Bambly gave them both a look before rolling his eyes at their lack of manners.

"Does Master James ask of Bambly to show young Master Harry where he is going to be staying?" Bambly asked, bowing low.

"No, I think I'll do it myself, thanks, Bambly," James answered, swapping a grin with Harry. "Could you set up the guest rooms, though? One room for Remus and the other for Sirius and Keena?"

"Mistress Keena does not wish to stay in her old room with Master Sirius?" Twinkie asked, confused and looking from me to James, her ears flapping.

"We have another guest coming to stay with us as well," Lily informed the elves. "She is a friend of Harry's," the elves' excitement seemed to double. They loved kids, the younger elves looked especially eager.

"We is going to set it all up right away, Mistress Lily," Bambly said, bowing again before they all vanished with a very loud crack.

"C'mon, Harry, let's take your trunk upstairs," James said, flicking his wand a bit too much at the trunk which shot towards the ceiling. Lily whipped out her own wand and lowered the trunk closer to the ground.

"James Potter, if you make a mess your first day back here—"

"Sorry, just got a little excited," James muttered with a grin.

"Just be careful," she finished, lowering her hands to her hips as James and Harry made a beeline for the staircase.

"You know, Lily, it's funny after all the time you've known him, you still expect him to behave his age," I laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Except now I've got to handle four teenagers in my house," she agreed, shaking her head.

"At least you've got three adults then," Remus replied, leaning on the island counter.

"Hey, what about me?" Sirius whined.

"The day you become an adult, Sirius Black, is the day the world turns upside down," I answered with a grin as he gave me a mock glare before he walked to stand right in front of me. I mentally damned my short height as I was forced to look up at him.

"You, Keena Potter, had better be careful," he said quietly.

"And why is that?" I asked, my lips twitching at the word 'Potter.'

"Because you and I are sharing a room again," he answered with a wicked grin. "And you are not fourteen anymore,"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

Lily cleared her throat just as Sirius was about to lean in for a kiss. "Sorry to interrupt—"

"No you're not," Sirius muttered with a glare.

"—I just thought I'd remind you that we have two very impressionable teens of opposite genders coming to live under the same roof, you might want a little restraint for their sake,"

"And for ours," Remus added with a snicker.

"Shut up, Moony," I said, flicking my wand in his direction, but he managed to dodge it. Sirius took the opportunity as Lily was now distracted, and caught my lips with his, sweetly and hungrily.

We broke apart at the sound of a wolf-whistle and grinned at each other. I looked around to see James snickering and covering Harry's eyes with his hands. Lily looked slightly annoyed and Remus had his face scrunched up in mock horror.

"Um…dad? Can you let me go now?" Harry asked. James let go and Harry turned to face us. "How often should I expect to see that?" I blushed and Sirius laughed.

"Not much, our room is on the other side of the house," Sirius answered, earning a smack on the shoulder from me.

We decided to take our things up to our room. I opened the door and burst out laughing.

"What?" Sirius asked, levitating our trunks of clothes into the room. He looked around before scowling. "James," he muttered as though it were a curse.

The room was large and had cream colored walls and a soft rug. A door to the right led to a guest bathroom and on the left was a large closet. Against one wall were two twin sized beds with a large bureau nestled between them, forcing the beds on opposite sides of the room. Sirius' issue was having two beds big enough for only one person each.

"Cheer up, Sirius, the size of the bed didn't stop us before," I winked, patting him on the cheek. "Two teens in the house, however, will,"

"Not if we put up silencing charms and alarm wards," he suggested, sizing up the room. "Maybe a lock on the door too," he added after a moment giving me a grin.

* * *

_Kailey's Point of View: _

I basically fell out of the fireplace onto the blue and white tiled floor of the clean kitchen of Potter Mansion. Other than the sense of déjà vu, the place didn't seem familiar at all. Remus was sitting at the kitchen table, looking over job ads and Lily was figuring out her way around the kitchen. No one else was in sight.

"Kailey, welcome," Lily said once she noticed me, a sweet grin coming over her face. "Are you hungry for anything?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Potter, I'm fine at the moment," I answered but she held up a hand.

"I'm sorry, Kailey, but I can't have you calling me Mrs. Potter. Please call me Lily," she said. "And I think I'm right in saying that the same goes for everyone else," Remus nodded in agreement before turning back to his paper with a worried look.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked in curiosity.

"Harry and James went out to the broom shed to see if they can clean it up a bit and add some security measures before leaving the Firebolt out there and Keena and Sirius went to put their things away," she frowned at the last part and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"They went up about ten minutes ago," Remus informed me in answer to Lily's frown.

"Oh," I said shortly, blushing a little. "So…um…where do I go?"

"The plan is to give you Keena's old room," Lily said, snapping back into her hostess/mother mode. "Will that be alright?"

"Anything is fine Mrs.—Lily, I'm just glad I'm not…y'know, somewhere else," she nodded in understanding before flicking her wand at my trunk.

She led me up the grand staircase and down a corridor before she opened a door and gestured for me to go inside. The room was clad in scarlet and gold, though the shelves were empty and the desk in the corner was completely clear with the exception of a quill, bottle of ink and stack of parchment. A full length mirror stood against the wall next to the desk and bureau. The windows were open wide and sunlight was pouring into the room. I'm not sure quite how to describe it other than feeling at home.

"I love it," I said aloud, grinning as I looked around.

"I'm glad," Lily said, setting my trunk at the foot of the bed. "C'mon downstairs whenever you're settled, I'll let Harry know that you're here,"

"Thanks, Lily," I answered with a grin.

Once she shut the door I opened my trunk and began placing my books onto the desk, my potions book ended up on top. Then I went in search of my photographs and set them up on the shelves. One was of Harry, Ron, Hermione and me from first year and another was taken near the beginning of second. I also managed to get a picture of my Dad while he was sitting in his favorite chair in his quarters. I found a fourth picture, but this one didn't have a frame with it. I didn't remember it even being taken. It was of Harry and me, walking outside sometime in the past month or so. I frowned at it, but shrugged, trusting it was either Lily or Keena, and set about looking for spell-o-tape so I could put it on the wall with the others.

I went downstairs, without paying attention to anything in particular and found myself in a large family room. It was of soft, almost neutral colors, with very slight hints of gold on the off-white couches, which looked soft and fluffy. The fireplace was much smaller than the one in the kitchen and there was a portrait of a castle which I suspected to be Hogwarts hanging above it. On the mantle were pictures of not only Harry, but of four or five other kids as well. On closer examination I figured out they were the Marauders from when they were younger.

"Get lost?" I wheeled around to see Harry and James entering the room from the other side.

"No, just took a wrong turn," I answered with a shrug.

"That sounds like getting lost to me," Harry teased.

"Call it an adventure," I replied with a bow. "How do you like it?"

"I could ask you the same,"

"Here's an idea, why don't I ask you both over some dinner," James said, sniffing the air. "I think your mum is just about ready for us, I hope she let the house elves help," he added with a look of worry.

"Why, are they upset about her working?" Harry asked.

"No, she just can't cook very well," James answered with a laugh then he frowned. "Don't ever tell her I said that,"

Harry and I swapped a smirk.

"Please?" James amended.

"Whatever you say, dad," Harry answered, grinning with a mischievous smile.

"Why is it I don't quite believe you?" James groaned.

"Because he is most definitely your son," Keena said, entering the room with Sirius trailing behind her. "And she and I aren't all that different from one another either," she added after a moment.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the conversation or anything but—" Sirius began.

"You're seriously hungry," Keena finished with a roll of her eyes. "Don't even go there," she threatened when Sirius went for the pun. He closed his mouth and gave her puppy-dog eyes but she just shook her head, leading the way to the kitchen.

Dinner was served to us by the house elves who had served in the kitchens at Hogwarts so the food was amazing and Harry and I made a point in asking James if Lily's food was better or not. Lily smirked as James backed himself into a corner before she changed the subject for him. The entire table laughed and Sirius and Remus made fun of him the rest of the night.

A few days later I was woken up by fists banging on my door. I groaned and looked at the clock, grumbling when I read that it was only six o'clock. Hadn't I left the ridiculous waking hours behind at the castle? I stretched and threw on a sweatshirt, pulling the hood up to cover my bed head, and opened the door, glaring at the three annoying idiots who stood there grinning.

"No, I won't," I said before shutting the door in their faces, scowling when they started banging on the door again. I turned around and opened the door a crack and glared at them.

"Please?" Harry asked and the three of them looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Nuh-uh, not at six in the morning,"

"It's not six in the morning," Sirius said with a grin.

"Yeah, it's six oh two," James added.

"Lemme rephrase that then; no." I stated, shutting the door with a snap and heading back over to my bed, ignoring their pleas.

The banging finally stopped and I pulled the covers up, drifting off to sleep.

_SPLASH!_

I screamed as icy cold water poured all over my bed, drenching me. It was like a waterfall as it continued to cascade down onto my head. I sat up spluttering and cursing, reaching for my wand only to find it had been removed from my bedside table. I wiped my hair out of my face and glared at the now laughing boys who were the cause of my early morning rage. Oh, they would be sorry.

"Looking for this?" James asked, holding up my wand.

"James Potter, you give me back my wand this instant!" I growled.

"Or what?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"I'll sick Lily and Keena on the three of you," I threatened.

The three of them paled and James handed me my wand while Sirius performed a fast drying spell and Harry slowly backed out of the room.

This was certainly the beginning of an interesting summer.

**Oh my goodness, that's the end of this story! Now, the title of the next one is ****Forgotten Secrets**** and I will post the first two chapters today. It will be concentrating on fourth year (obviously) as well as the remainder of this summer. I hope you all enjoyed this segment and will continue onto the next story! Thanks so much for your patience and your reviews I look forward to continuing! **

**:-D **


End file.
